Terminaras Amándome (Revenge Edit)
by Funny Wara
Summary: La situación se ha puesto muy complicada...Un niñero, ángeles, y... ¿una gata? Seran la respuesta para la salvacion de la humanidad.
1. Chapter 1

El Lado Oscuro…

Capítulo 1…

…

…

…

En una calle de España en una noche fría un chico en un auto bus camino a Madrid estaba leyendo un periódico, el chico veía por la ventana del vehículo mientras sus auriculares descargaban toda su energía en el…cuando el auto bus se aproximaba su destino el chico apretó con fuerza su equipaje y se preparó para descender…era ya las 3am el chico se encontraba solo en aquella para de auto bus, camino un par de calles y se encontró con una mujer la cual se intimido un poco cuando este se le acerco…

Luffy: disculpe, necesito saber dónde queda esta dirección…

La persona algo asustada le dio las indicaciones que este muchacho necesitaba…

Luffy: no se preocupe, usted llegara segura a su casa…

La persona solo lo vio con algo de preocupación mientras seguía su camino…el muchacho de cabellos oscuro continuo su camino y en eso paso por enfrente de un hombre que se veía que era habitante de la calle…de repente aquel hombre saco un arma de fuego y le apunto al chico de cabellos oscuros…

Xx: dame todo lo que tienes, o te hare ver el cielo…

Luffy: ver el cielo…? Adelante…quiero verlo…

Xx: ¡HABLO EN SERIO!

Luffy: acaso me vez riéndome, vago…

El hombre indigente disparó su arma y la bala de esta impacto en la espalda del chico de cabello oscuro…el chico solo le dirigió una mirada fija y le sonrió…

Luffy: interesante, tienes las agallas para matar a un ser humano…lastima, que le hallas disparado a alguien que no es humano…

El hombre indigente se alejó unos pasos atrás algo asustado viendo como la herida del chico sanaba y dos alas brillantes y blancas se desplegaban de su espalda…de repente se vio un resplandor y el hombre indigente había desaparecido…el chico de cabello oscuro solo tomo su equipaje y siguió su camino…

Luffy: estúpidos mortales…

El chico camino un par de calles hacia un hotel donde se hospedaría esa madrugada, pido servicio llego a su habitación y se recostó en su habitación a dormir…

Más tarde esa mañana a las 8am en otra parte de la misma ciudad una chica de largos cabellos naranjas estaba preparándose para irse a la escuela, su hermana quien estaba a fuera del baño donde esta se estaba arreglando le apuraba para que no tardara mas tiempo…

Robin: por dios, nami llevas ahí como un año…

Nami: 45 minutos algunas chicas de verdad tardan...

Robin: agg, siempre llego tarde por tu culpa nami…

Nami: tal vez si no tuvieras que ir hasta el otro lado del mundo para llegar a tu universidad no llegarías tarde…

Robin: tal vez si no tuviera que lidiar con una niñita de 16 años no llegaría tarde…

Nami: ah entonces crees que por tener 23 vas a pasar por encima de mi…?

Robin: no, agg yo no eh dicho eso solo apúrate llegare tarde…

La chica de cabellos naranjas salió del cuarto de baño donde se encontró con su hermana mayor quien la veía algo molesta…

Robin: pronto se hace tarde…

Nami: si, si como sea…

La chica de cabellos oscuros tomo a su hermana por el hombro y le advirtió sobre algo…

Robin: nami, por una vez en tu vida quiero que te comportes en la escuela...mira ayuda a nuestro padre él está cansado de tu comportamiento, y tu crees que nada más por el hecho de ser millonarios no debemos ser correctos…

Nami: si, si claro…

Robin: nami, prométeme que no harás estupideces, quien sabe hasta que extremos llegara nuestro padre con tal de darte un correctivo…

Nami: deja de hacer drama, yo soy responsable de mis problemas…

Robin: pero él es tu padre y como tal… es el responsables de tu actos…

Nami: si como sea, nos vemos en la noche…

Robin: no quiero saber que llegaste después de las 2pm a casa nami…

Nami: adiós…

Robin: ojala aprenda a actuar con razonamiento…

La chica de cabellos naranjas fue a su habitación tomo su computadora la puso en su maleta y se fue hacia la puerta de su inmensa casa donde estaba su padre…este padre era algo, peculiar pues era cuadripléjico (inmóvil del cuello hasta los pues solo tiene movilidad en su cabeza)…

Padre: nami, espero que esta vez si sepas comportarte en la escuela, ya estás en último año, debes graduarte como una mujer madura hija…

La chica de cabello naranja solo se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla como una niña inocente…

Nami: tranquilo viejito, todo estará bien…

Padre: eso me dijiste la semana pasada y eh tenido que ir a esa escuela como 4 veces a solucionar tus problemas…

Nami: ya está bien, prometo no hacer nada malo de verdad….

Padre: si claro…mira ahí está tu transporte ya vete…

Nami: hasta luego pa te veo después de clases…

Padre: si, si adiós…

La chica subió a una limosina que la llevaría a su lugar de estudios…cuando esta ya se había la hermana mayor también se encontraba en la puerta con su padre…

Padre: la promesa sigue en pie…?

Robin: no me parece correcto, pero si…

Padre: debemos actuar con propiedad si ella no logra comprender los ideales de una vida…

Robin: pero y que hay de la última opción…la harás…?

Padre: tu lo dices y yo lo repito lo hare pero no creo que sea necesario

Robin: fue algo que decidimos y si eso no funciona usaremos nuestra última opción…y listo…

Padre: será mejor que te vayas ya esta tarde…

La hermana mayor vio su reloj y se apuró…

Robin: ah es verdad hasta luego padre, nos vemos en la noche…

Padre: no puedo creer que tenga el cielo y el infierno recreado en mis hijas…

El padre de Ambas chicas entro en su casa y se fue a su oficina, su silla de ruedas le permitía tener movilidad hacia unas habitaciones de la casa…el padre se fue a su oficina y le pidió ayuda a su asistente…

Padre: quiero que llevemos a cabo el ultimo proyecto…

Asistente: ese de tener aquí un…

Padre: solo hagámoslo y después entramos en detalles…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

…

…

…

En otro lugar de la ciudad en un motel se estaba despertando el chico de cabellos oscuros, le levanto de la cama se dio un baño se vistió y se preparó para ir a buscar su objetivo…saliendo de su habitación cargando su equipaje diviso que al final del pasillo venia un hombre que precia llevaba algo de prisa…

Hombre: si claro, espérame en el vestíbulo llegó en 10 minutos…

El hombre iba tan ocupado que dejo caer una bolsa algo pesada…el chico de cabellos oscuros se acercó a ver que había en la bolsa, se acercó la abrió y se dio cuenta de que allí habían muchos billetes, poco más de 10.000 euros en esa bolsa…el chico solo sonrió y se fue hacia el vestíbulo del hotel…en el vestíbulo del hotel yacía un hombre preocupado por su dinero…

Hombre: ah maldición, lo tenía hace un momento…

En eso apareció el chico de cabellos oscuros…

Luffy: ey, toma ten cuidado por donde tiras tu dinero…

El hombre se dio cuenta de que el chico de cabellos oscuros era una persona honesta…en eso este chico le pidió un favor…

Luffy: ey, sabes dónde puedo conseguir alguna opción laboral, es que estoy corto de efectivo...tal vez tú me puedas ayudar…

El hombre saco su teléfono celular y realizo una llamada…

Hombre: dame un momento niño…

Luffy: niño…? Tengo casi el triple de tu edad idiota…

El hombre se alejó a atender la llamada y no escucho las palabras del chico de cabellos oscuros…

Hombre: señor, tengo a un personaje que le podría servir en su "trabajo"…

Padre: excelente…envíamelo cuanto antes, aquí hay un montón de…

Hombre: emm gente inexperta…

Padre: agg un asco tráeme a ese chico y si no es lo que busco iré a mi hotel y te echare a patadas…

El hombre del hotel se acerco al chico de cabellos oscuros con una buena conducta y le escribió en un papel la dirección de su jefe…

Luffy: que se supone que are…?

Hombre: bueno, yo no soy el que te dará el trabajo solo soy un informante, ve y si no te gusta el trabajo pues no lo aceptes muchacho, eres una buena persona…

El chico salió del hotel y se dirigió hacia la residencia del padre de ambas chicas…al llegar a la entrada de aquella casa que parecía de ensueño se quedó boquiabierto…el guardia de la entrada le pregunto sus intenciones en este lugar…

Guardia: disculpe se le ofrece algo…

Luffy: si claro, vine por la oferta de trabajo…

Guardia: tu, jejeje

Luffy: perdón, que es tan gracioso…?

Guardia: nada, pasa solo que es difícil que ese hombre acepte a alguien, ya van cerca de 250 audiciones…

Luffy: buen, si no me acepta me dará igual, no tengo tiempo que perder…

Guardia: si claro, buena suerte chico…

El chico entro al vestíbulo de la casa y se dirigió hacia la puerta que decía "candidatos al empleo"…al entrar vio a muchas personas que estaban allí esperando un turno, había algo particular en todos ellos, todos eran hombres la mayoría fornidos o musculosos, el chico pensó que se trataría de un trabajo muy pesado…

Luffy: agg espero que no se tarde tanto…

En un momento se escuchó un grito adentro de la oficina del jefe…

Padre: donde está el chico que decía el tonto del hotel, estoy cansado de tanto musculo sin cerebro…tu sal de aquí…

De la oficina salió un hombre muy grande y musculoso y el chico de cabellos oscuro pensó que era su oportunidad…así que se acercó a la oficina y entro…

Luffy: me parece que soy yo a quien está buscando…

El padre y su asistente se quedaron mirando con asombro el físico del chico…

Padre: tu eres el chico del que hablaba ese hombre…?

Luffy: en carne y hueso…bueno dígame que necesito hacer y comenzare de inmediato…

Asistente: pero esto es una convocatoria…

Padre: espera, cuéntame de ti chico…

El padre se quedó viendo al chico detallaba mucho su físico no era muy musculoso pero tenía buen físico y se veía un chico muy intelectual…

Luffy: pues, como ya le habrán dicho soy una persona muy honesta, dedicada, precisa, no me ando con rodeos ni nada…

Padre: si si, háblame de tus gustos chico…

Luffy: bueno, me gusta leer escribir, jugar uno que otro partido de futbol o baloncesto o lo que sea no me gusta estar un día sin hacer algún tipo de actividad física me sentirá inútil…y en cuanto al trabajo mientras allá un motivo lo hare con la mayor dedicación posible…

Padre: cual sería un motivo para ti…?

Luffy: …la paga…

El padre se quedó en silencio y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas…

Padre: este es el muchacho que estoy buscando…jeje se ve que si eres honesto…

Luffy: si me considero honesto…

Padre: la paga no será problema…pero te advierto chico es un trabajo muy duro, así que si en algún momento quieres renunciar solo me lo dices…

Luffy: bueno esperare que no sea así…bien me voy, gracias por la oportunidad señor…

Padre: espera, espera…a dónde vas chico…debes firmarme el contrato…

El chico de cabellos oscuros se devolvió rápidamente tomo el contrato le echo un vistazo y hubo algo que le llamo su atención…

Luffy: que es eso, de que viviré aquí…

Padre: trabajaras aquí todo el día, lo menos que podrás hacer es quedarte, hay una habitación muy espaciosa arriba…

Luffy: eso me gusta, entonces aquí tiene su contrato, y ahora me voy a mi habitación…hasta luego jefe…por cierto mi nombre es luffy…

El chico salió de la habitación dejando al padre con una muy buena impresión…

Padre: interesante no se anda con rodeos es muy preciso, esperemos que no acabe en desastre, bien diles a todos esos fisiculturistas que abandonen mi casa…

La asistente atendió a las órdenes del padre y en eso ya el reloj marcaba la 1:45pm, la asistente subió en busca del chico de cabellos oscuros para que su labor comenzara…el chico estaba recostado en su cama con sus auriculares puestos…

Asistente: ey, luffy…

Este no le escuchaba nada…la asistente decidió recurrir a medias desesperadas…tomo una almohada y de un fuerte grito logro que el chico le escuchara…

Asistente: LUFFY…

Luffy: ya te escuche, dame 5 minutos…

La asistente salió de la habitación y se fue a ayudar a su jefe…mientras el chico se preparaba para comenzar su día la hermana mayor estaba entrando al vestíbulo…cuando el chico bajo las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo se encontraron frene a frente, la reacción del chico fue saludarla cálidamente..

Luffy: mucho gusto soy luffy es mi primer día aquí…

Robin: soy robin, un placer, sabes donde está mi padre…?

En eso el padre hizo presencia en el vestíbulo…

Padre: veo que ya se conocen…

Robin: el será la ultima opción…?

Padre: si, pro aun no lo sabe…

Luffy: perdón, saber que…?

Padre: tu labor además de ayudarme aquí es encargarte de un pequeño problema al que llamo…

En eso la asistente llego interrumpiendo con teléfono en mano solicitando la presencia del padre en la llamada…

Asistente: señor, lo solicitan al teléfono…

Padre: ahora que…?

El padre contesto el teléfono y se llevó una gran sorpresa…

Padre: hola, si con el habla, que, QUE NAMI HIZO QUE, una orgia, demonios…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

…

…

…

El padre de la chica peli naranja se lamentaba por lo que había sucedido…ya cuando colgó el teléfono le explicó a los muchachos lo que pasaba…

Robin: y ahora que…?

Padre: no quiero decirte, eso ya fue el límite…

Luffy: me decía de que me tengo que encargar…?

Padre: si, de un problema llamado nami…ahora debo ir a sacarla de otro lio, vamos robin acompáñame…

Luffy: que hay de mi…?

Padre: bien comienzas ahora, el calentador de la piscina no funciona repáralo…

Luffy: emm, claro….

Padre: bien hora de irnos…

El padre y la chica de cabello negro salieron en busca de su "problemita" dejando al chico con su primera labor…

Luffy: reparar un calentador suena sencillo…disculpe, tienen acaso una caja de herramientas o algo…?

Asistente: ah claro…en el mismo sótano donde está el calentador allí está la caja…

Luffy: bien, un día una moneda…

El chico de cabello oscuro se quitó la camiseta y debajo de esta había una camiseta sin mangas lo cual dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneados brazos…la reacción de aquella asistente fue ponerse algo sonrojada…el chico de cabellos oscuros vio la reacción de la asistente y se preocupó…

Luffy: disculpe, te sucede algo…?

Asistente: no, emm solo hace calor, tengo que volver a la oficina…

Luffy: si claro, adelante…

La asistente y el chico tomaron sus respectivos deberes y empezaron a trabajar…mientras tanto en la escuela era el caos total, o bueno por lo menos en el vehículo en el que iba el padre de la chica de cabellos naranjas…

Padre: no puedo creer esto…su madre no era así, ella era buena con estos casos…

Robin: creo que nami ya está…muy distante, no significa que no pueda cambiar…

Padre: robin hemos intentado de todo, y esta es su ultima oportunidad…

Robin: no aremos nada hasta que el plan de ese chico no funcione…

Padre: si lo se pero si eso no funciona, adiós…

Robin: tú sabes que hacer eso, me dolería…

Padre. Pero es lo mejor, no quiero que mi herencia la maneje una niña…tu eres una mujer madura y preparada…

Robin: padre, digo que no sería lo mismo…

Unos minutos de viaje después llegaron a su destino, en la entrada de aquella escuela estaba un patrulla de policía y habían varios chicos y chicas pero entre toda esa gente no estaba la hija de un padre desesperado…esta descendió del vehículo y fue a la rectoría en busca de su hija…al llegar a la sala de rectoría estaba la chica peli naranja sentada en una silla sonriente, al parecer estaba drogada…

Padre: nami, mírate, agg

Robin: no creo que ahora te escuche, está en su mundo por decirlo así, haremos esto tu habla con el rector yo llevare a nami al auto…

Padre: si adelante…

La chica de cabellos oscuros llevaba a su hermana inconsciente al vehículo mientras su padre intentaba remediar las cosas con el rector de aquella institución…cuando las dos chicas se fueron empezó el dialogo entre estas dos personas…

Padre: habla, cuanto me va a costar esta…?

Rector: siempre arreglamos las cosas así, pero que esta vez está en juego la imagen de la escuela hay policías en la entrada y si dejo pasar esto por alto de seguro se me vendrá un problema encima…

Padre: no puede ser…

Rector: tú sabes que a mí me encanta ayudarle pero, creo que esto es demasiado, no solo fue una orgia, hubo drogas, alcohol y todo eso…

Padre: entonces, que sugieres que haga…

Rector: hay una opción, me parece que no otra salida, ella seguirá estudiando aquí pero no asistirá a clases hará los procesos desde casa, nosotros le enviaremos los talleres y tareas por correo le parece…?

Padre: haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no dejes que ella se quede sin estudio…

Rector: claro, espero que le vaya bien…

El padre salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su vehículo donde estaban sus dos hijas entro en el se encaminaron a casa sin decir una sola palabra en el recorrido…cuando la familia estaba llegando a casa la asistente fue en busca del chico de cabello oscuro quien estaba en el sótano cantando con sus auriculares a todo volumen…la asistente llego al sótano y se encontró al chico cantando a toda voz…

Asistente: luffy…

Luffy (CANTA): _como me peinare esta noche, que ropa me combinara mejor, tener tu interés, convertirlo en amor, quisiera poder saber qué piensas, me veo bien o acaso me veo mal, sé que es patético, pero en mi es normal…suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural, pues belleza es la palabra que aun o logro concretar, DIZFRAZ DISFRAZ, narcisista artificial DISFRAS DISFRAZ, todo es mental…_

Asistente: LUFFY!

Luffy: ah…? Que sucede…?

Asistente: que estás haciendo vamos el jefe esta al llegar…

Luffy: ah si ya termine aquí, vamos…

Asistente: una cosa más, si te llamo de nuevo y no me oyes te voy a patear chico, me tienes harta con esos auriculares…

Luffy: si claro, vamos…

El padre entro con sus dos hijas al vestíbulo y allí estaban esperando el chico de cabello oscuro y su asistente…cuando la hermana mayor vio al chico en esas condiciones también se sonrojo un poco…cuando la chica del cabello naranja y el chico de cabello oscuro hicieron contacto visual la mirada del chico se hizo retadora y sus ojos se iluminaron un poco durante unos segundos…el padre hizo reaccionar al chico…

Padre: luffy, lleva a mi hija a su habitación déjala que descanse luego se llevara una gran sorpresa…

El chico tomo a la chica de cabellos naranjas entre sus brazos y sintió un ligero aire que recorrió todo su cuerpo…solo atendió a las órdenes de su jefe y llevo a la chica a su habitación… cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica el chico la recostó en la cama y aprovechando que esta estaba inconsciente le olfateo todo su cuerpo desde el cabellos hasta las puntas de los pies, hizo un gesto de placer y su mirada retadora volvió acompañada de su iluminación de ojos…

Luffy: así es como me gusta…déjame decirte jefe, que esta no es tu hija…es algo más que una simple humana…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

…

…

…

Después de unos minutos en esa habitación, el chico de cabello oscuro salió y volvió al vestíbulo donde estaba la hermana mayor y su padre…

Luffy: emm está bien señor, su hija está en su habitación…

Padre: ah, muchas gracias luffy, por cierto robín porque estás aquí tan temprano creí que llegarías como a las 7pm…

Robin: es que en la universidad hubo unas protestas y no hicieron clases…

Padre: y porque no te quedaste a protestar…?

Robin: bien sabes que en esas protestas siempre sale alguna persona herida…

Padre: ah está bien, cambio de tema, luffy acompáñame a mi oficina por favor…

Luffy: claro…

El chico de cabello oscuro se fue a la oficina de su jefe y la hermana mayor se fue un rato a la piscina a disfrutar el día…una vez en la oficina el padre le revelo todos sus objetivos al chico…

Padre: bien, chico además de hacer servicios generales aquí, deberás encargarte de esa chica que trajimos hoy…

Luffy: en qué sentido me encargare de ella…?

Padre: digamos que en el sentido de niñero…

Luffy: mmm, no suena difícil…es como reparar el calentador de la piscina…

Padre. Te advierto que esto será complicado, pero sin embargo sin en algún momento crees que no das más me avisas…así acabaremos con esto…

Luffy: con todo respeto señor, que es lo que tiene pensado hacer conmigo y ella…

Padre: veras…ella no, es mi hija biológica, ella la salve cuando era niña y la eduque como la hermana de robín, pero es muy rebelde, y si sigue así pienso dejarla como la encontré…

Luffy: eso sería un poco inhumano…

Padre: si, pero…mi vida no dará mucho más y toda mi fortuna será repartida entre ellas, y no quiero que sea nami quien controle ese dinero su comportamiento imprudente terminara con ella y conmigo así que acorde con robín que si ella no cambiaba para finales de este año yo me iría y robín apenas se graduara también se iría dejándola sola para ver si así le entra la vida…

Luffy: ya veo, comprendo todo, dígame hay algo más en lo que le pueda servir señor…?

Padre: que…? No, lo demás es papeleo si quieres tomate el día, por hoy es todo, ve y descansa chico…

Luffy: sí señor, muchas gracias…

El chico salió de la oficina y la asistente entro en ella…luego el chico se dio cuenta de que podía hacer lo que quería, pero le dio prioridad a una cosa primero…fue a la habitación de la chica de cabello naranja que aún seguía inconsciente por el efecto del narcótico, el chico volvió a ver a la chica y sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar y de nuevo su mirada retadora con esta chica le avisaba que tendría malas noticias cuando despierte…de repente la asistente lo tomo por sorpresa…

Asistente: que haces ahí…?

Luffy: amm, veo como está la chica, veo que la droga aun no pierde efecto…

Asistente: déjala, siempre se recupera pero debo decir que es una chica con bastantes problemas…

Luffy: porque…?

Asistente: porque siempre anda de fiesta en fiesta y cada noche se toca a si misma hace ruidos como de gato…

Luffy: ah sí…? Interesante…

Asistente: no te pases de pervertido o sino el jefe te echara a la calle…

Luffy: no te preocupes por eso, me importan algunas cosas más importantes…

Asistente: bien aprovecha tu día libre porque la verdad es pura suerte que te den uno, mírame a mí…

El chico vio a la asistente de su jefe y sonrió luego de unos minutos se fue a su habitación donde estuvo escuchando música por unas horas…luego de eso el chico bajo a la sala principal de la casa donde estaba la asistente limpiando, lo irónico era que todo ya estaba limpio, en una de las sillas de la sala de estar estaba la hermana mayor leyendo un libro…el chico volvió a su habitación rápidamente tomo un objeto de ella y volvió a la sala, coloco su objeto sobre la mesa el cual era una tornamesa, lo sincronizo y empezó a sonar la música, tanto la asistente como la hermana mayor se sorprendieron…

Asistente: que estás haciendo luffy bájale el volumen a eso…

Luffy: vamos, dices que no has tenido un día libre, pues vamos tomate solo unos minutos…

Asistente: son las 8:32pm y además no eh terminado…

Luffy: por favor has terminado como hace una hora, vamos…

En eso la hermana mayor sonriendo comenzó a bailar al compás que marcaba la máquina del chico de cabellos oscuros…la hermana mayor comenzó a incitar a la asistente a que danzara con ella, esta sin más solo se dejó llevar y ambas chicas comenzaron a danzar al mis ritmo…el chico le subía más al volumen y ambas chicas seguían disfrutando de tal experiencia artística…en la habitación de lectura del padre de las chicas estaba el padre un poco confundido por lo que pasaba afuera, le dijo a su mayordomo que lo llevara a la sala principal a ver que sucedía...

Padre: es extraño…

Mayordomo: aquí estamos señor…

El padre se quedó viendo asombrado como su hija y asistente estaban bailando al ritmo de esa música moderna…todos al ver al padre se quedaron quietos pero la música seguía sonando, cuando el chico de cabellos negros se dio cuenta de la presencia de su jefe le bajo el volumen a su máquina…

Padre: agg, súbele tonto…

El chico de cabellos negros sonrió y el volumen volvió a invadir la sala, el padre también disfrutaba de cierta expresión de música…

Padre: si, en esta casa jamás me había sentido tan vivo…

Todo era risas y emoción en aquella habitación, pero todo cambio…la chica de cabello naranja se había levantado de su "trance" se dirijo hacia el balcón del pasillo donde se podía ver la sala principal donde estaban todos muy animados…apenas el chico de cabellos oscuras noto la presencia de esta chica apago su máquina, y luego todo vieron a la hija con ojos de envidia y odio…

Padre: nami, ven a mi oficina ahora, emm ustedes, vuelvan a sus actividades…

Mientras el chico guardaba su máquina se podían escuchar pequeños balbuceos…

Luffy: de mí tampoco te salvas…luzbel… (Sinónimo de demonio)

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

…

…

…

La chica de cabellos naranjas se fue con su padre a la oficina mientras los demás regresaban a sus respectivas actividades…la chica cerró la puerta de oficina y empezó la contienda…

Padre. Te escucho que tienes que decir en tu defensa…

Nami: que fue un malentendido…

Padre: ah un malentendió, entonces dime que fue lo que "en realidad" paso…

Nami: fue una fiesta y ya…

Padre: ah ok, entonces asumiré que fue así, tu tranquila yo confió en ti, vete a tu habitación…

Nami: y ahora que tramas, jamás me dejas así…

Padre: solo te diré una cosa, cuidado por donde pisas…primero porque tienes caca de perro en los zapatos y segundo, el destino puede ser muy cruel…

Nami: si claro, como sea…por cierto, quien ese chico que estaba en la sala tocando música debo decirlo lo hace bien, quien es y que hace aquí…

Padre: ah sí, él es luffy me ayudara con cosas de la casa y contigo claramente…

Nami: ja no necesito un tutor…

Padre: claro porque ahora tendrás que hacer clases en casa niñita…

Nami: Bien, así no me molestare en levantare temprano…

Padre: si, lo que digas, sal de aquí…

La chica de cabellos naranjas salió dela oficina de su padre, vio que el chico estaba solo y decidió acerca sele y hablarle de manera posesiva…

Nami: entonces ahora trabajas aquí, fuiste un tonto al aceptar este trabajo…

El chico acerco su rostro retador al de la chica de cabellos naranjas, y le dejo las cosas en claro…

Luffy: mira pequeña, yo no soy tu padre, a mí me respetas…dice el dicho "a caballo regalado, no se le mira los dientes" así que espero que tengas muy en clara tu posición, no quiero llevarme sorpresas…

Nami: ja, perdona con quien crees que hablas…?

Luffy: con una pequeña niñita caprichosa, que aún no sabe manejarse…?

Nami: tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz…

Luffy: créeme, lo sé, pero no creo que tu sepas de lo que soy capaz con tal de bajarte los humos…

Nami: ja, suenas valiente pero de verdad no sabes a lo que te enfrentas…

Luffy: tú tampoco…

El chico miro a la chica a los ojos y esta solo sintió una sensación de temor…el chico se fue a su habitación y la chica disimuladamente lo siguió al el…el chico entro dejo sus cosas a un lado y se recostó en la cama la chica se interesó por este chico…

Nami: te crees muy valiente…?

Luffy: tú aquí…ja, y no me creo, soy muy valiente…

Nami: en la vida hay cosas que tú no entiendes, cosas que las personas temen…

Luffy: como sonidos de gatos en la habitación de una chica de supuestamente "16"

El chico se levantó de su cama y atrapo la chica contra la pared asechándola…

Nami: sé que intentas intimidarme pero no te va a gustar cuando me revele…

Luffy: tu crees que alguien como yo tendrá miedo de ti..?

Nami: pues si…

La chica tuvo una transformación muy extraña sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad sus dientes se volvieron más largos tenía una cola de gato y un par de orejas, con sus uñas intento tomar el cuello del chico pero hubo una fuerza extraña que no la dejaba, el chico solo se quo viéndola sonriente…

Luffy: que miedo, ahora me toca a mí…

El chico desplego su par de alas de ángel blancas y resplandecientes y sus ojos brillaban levemente, la chica reacciono asustada ante esta transformación…

Luffy. Jumm eso es lo que pensaba…ni siquiera tus pobres alas de demonio extraño se comparan a la grandeza de mi presencia…se nota que eres una demonio muy incompetente, ni siquiera puedes sentir la presencia de otra criatura extra normal…das lastima…

La chica impresionada volvió a su forma terrenal y se emocionó mucho…lo mas respetuoso que podía hacer era quedarse en silencio…

Nami: ERES UN ANGEL jajá, eres grande eres increíble, que eres como lo eres, tú ves luces, tú tienes súper poderes cuéntame cómo eres déjame ver tu alas ven ven…

Luffy: niña, niña, niña, te va dar algo…relájate…

Nami: pero es que eres increíble, que edad tienes…

Luffy: 1565…

Nami: ah ya veo, yo tengo apenas 323…

Luffy: cómo es que el viejo no noto que tenías tantos años…?

Nami: adopte la forma de una niña de 6 años cuando este me encontró y fui creciendo según la edad pero ha sido muy aburrido…

Luffy. No eres del todo una tonta, eso fue ingenioso…pero al ver tus alas y tu extraña forma de gato supongo que algún felino te debió infectar en época de Mini defensas…

Nami: y que es eso…?

Luffy: bueno, es una época que ocurre cada década donde los seres divinos tiende a ser simples seres humanos, y bueno a ti te debió morder un gato o alguna cosa, se ves que eres un ser corrompido por este mundo, veo en tu mirar que tus ojos expresan inocencia…

Nami: dices que todo lo que hago no es por mí…

Luffy: bueno en parte…debes saber muchas cosas, yo te voy a enseñar modales...por ahora descansa…

La chica salió de la habitación y el chico cerró la puerta, la chica se quedó allí un momento…

Nami: estaré aquí, cuando necesites hablar, por si quieres, quieres hablar. Quieres hablar…?

Luffy: nami…vete..

Nami: pero estaré aquí por si…

Luffy: ya lárgate…

La chica después de unos minutos de insistencia dejo al chico en paz se fue a su habitación donde estuvo brincando de la emoción toda la noche…el chico se relajó en su cama y algo anormal sonó el teléfono de aquella habitación…

Luffy: que extraño…hola…?

Xx: tienes tiempo para mí…

Luffy: ah eres tú, por ahora no quiero hablar con nadie, llámame cuando tenga tiempo, somos inmortales tenemos todo el maldito tiempo del mundo…

El chico se sorprendió al ver que la voz del teléfono estaba en su ventana, una figura hermosa con unas bellas alas blancas resplandecientes como las del chico…

Xx: ahí vamos a hacer maldades, estoy aburrida…

Luffy: ya no estoy hecho para eso no molestes…hancock…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

…

…

…

Una chica muy bella estaba posada en la ventana del chico…esta chica era muy atractiva y también tenía un par de alas que la resaltaban…

Hancock: entonces, vienes o no…?

Luffy: ya te lo dije deje esa "vida de diversión" ahora solo trato de ser una persona normal…

Hancock: entonces, pasaras toda la vida viviendo como un simple mortal…

La chica se levantó del suelo y comenzó a asechar juguetonamente al chico que estaba recostado en la cama, con sus alas al aire se mostraba sensual para llamar la atención del chico…

Hancock: tu sabes que conmigo siempre tienes diversión…

Luffy: ya déjate de esto, siempre es igual, tu vienes yo te digo que no y tú te desapareces casi 100 años…

Hancock: esta vez no me iré sino vienes conmigo…

El chico acerco su rostro al de su amiga y le respondió retador…

Luffy: siempre dices lo mismo…tienes que dejar esa obsesión por mí, búscate otro…se que ambos nos conocemos desde jóvenes, pero eso no significa que deba estar contigo…

Hancock: aun así, jamás deje de buscarte…

Luffy: si claro…

En ese momento la chica de cabellos naranjas entro a la habitación interrumpiendo, la chica que estaba encima del chico rápidamente oculto sus alas y se sentó correctamente en la cama aparentando ser mortal…

Nami: luffy, amm, perdona interrumpo…?

Luffy: no, no…

La chica que estaba con el chico comenzó a ver a la chica peli naranja con ojos retadores, se dijo asi misma en voz baja…

Hancock: mmm ya dejan entrar a cualquiera…

El chico de cabellos oscuros se percató de eso y la detuvo allí…

Luffy: hancock, no…

La chica solo hizo un gesto de ignorancia hacia eso…la chica de cabellos naranjas se dio cuenta de que esta posiblemente era igual que luffy e intento retarla cambio sus ojos y le hizo una seña con la lengua, la chica de cuerpo voluptuoso al notar eso desplego sus alas y se iba a abalanzar sobre la chica peli naranja pero el chico de cabello negro también desplego sus alas y se interpuso para que esta no le hiciera nada…

Luffy: te dije que no…

Hancock: lo sé, pero cada molécula de mi cuerpo inmortal gritaba que si…

Luffy: agg, debo enseñarles modales a ambas…

Nami: primero enséñale modales a esa resbalosa…

Hancock: que…!? Al menos mis alas no están llenas de pura mierda mortal…

Nami: sé que intentas mofarte de mí pero créeme no te gustara cuando te patee el trasero…

Hancock: ja, me gustaría verte intentarlo, aun no estas a la altura…

Luffy: basta las dos, hancock te pediré que te vayas, no quiero que te vean aquí, y menos a estas horas de la noche…

Hancock: ya nos veremos después osito…un día de estos vendré a enseñarte modales mocosa…

Nami: cuando tú quieras, vieja resbalosa…

Luffy: basta…hancock ya vete por favor…

La chica de cuerpo voluptuoso alzo el vuelo y salió por la venta alejándose a gran velocidad…dejando en la habitación a estos dos chicos, ambos se relajaron y volvieron a su forma normal…

Luffy: que rayos te sucede, ella al igual que yo es un ángel de elite, como te atreves a faltarle al respeto…

Nami: que, aun peor como se atreve ella a insultarme y en mi casa, me importa un maldito bledo que sea el mismísimo papa…nadie me insulta en mi casa…no la oíste "ya dejan entrar a cualquiera"

Luffy: tu, agg, dejemos así, ve a dormir mañana tenemos mucho que hacer…

Nami: te prometo que si vuelve a decirme algo no dudare en meterle mis garras…

Luffy: si lo que digas, ve a dormir…

En medio de la conversación llego la hermana mayor…

Robin: que sucede…?

Luffy: robin, emm lamento si se desperté estaba teniendo una discusión con nami…

Robin: ah era con nami, pensé que había alguien más aquí…

Luffy: no, no solo nami y yo…

La hermana mayor se acercó a la chica de cabellos naranjas y le susurro…

Robin: ni se te ocurra irte de coqueta, yo te conozco no quiero que hagas nada nami…

Nami: debe ser un chiste…

La hermana se devolvió a su habitación dejando solos de nuevo a estos chicos…

Nami: yo me voy a dormir, por cierto tienes más amigos así, para asegúrame de que no tendré más visitas en la noche…

Luffy: ya vete, estoy agotado…

Los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones…así transcurrió la noche en aquella casa todo tranquilo y sin más sorpresas…comenzó la madrugada el sol penetraba una ventana hasta impactar con los lisos cabellos de la hermana mayor la cual se preparaba para salir hacia su lugar de estudios…por otro lado en la habitación del chico de cabellos oscuros este ya estaba totalmente preparado ya estaba duchado, había hecho la cama y se encontraba haciendo flexiones de pecho en el suelo de su habitación sin camisa dejando a la vista su musculoso abdomen, pero en la habitación de la chica peli naranja el sol ni siquiera había tocado su primer centímetro de habitación…después de unos minutos de ejercicio el chica de cabellos oscuros salió de su habitación sin camisa y con el cabello húmedo que se movía con cada paso que este daba, se encontró con la hermana mayor y esta no pudo evitar no ver a ese chico el cual estaba bien conservado…

Luffy: buenos días robin…

La chica solo balbuceo sonrojada…

Robin: b…buenos d…días luffy…

El chico siguió y luego se encontró con la asistente la cual no se percató de su presencia hasta que este le dio un saludo…

Luffy: ey, buenos días…

La asistente saludo con normalidad hasta que vio cómo se encontraba el chico…

Asistente: buenos d…luffy…

La asistente se mostró muy sonrojada hasta tal punto de que se tuvo que cubrir con las hojas que tenía a la mano…

Luffy: que sucede…

Asistente: vístete, vístete por favor…

Luffy: o lo siento…en seguida me visto…debo ir a despertar al huracán…

El chico se fue aun sin camisa a la habitación de la chica peli naranja…al llegar solo entro como si nada…

Luffy: nami, por dios, que huele así…ufff

Nami: sal de aquí déjame dormir…

Luffy: no, tenemos que comenzar…

Nami: no, déjame…

El chico accedió a abrir las cortinas para que el sol entrara…

Luffy: primera lección, la pereza es un aspecto que debes eliminar de tu cotidianidad…

Nami: entonces solo me darás consejos…?

Luffy: no, te voy a forzar a hacer lo que digo o sino…tu suerte será…

Nami: será…?

Luffy: solo levántate…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

…

…

…

La chica estaba en su habitación y se negaba a levantarse…

Nami: sal de aquí déjame ya…

Luffy: mira, te voy a explicar cómo está la cosa…los ángeles como yo, como hancock tenemos las alas blancas, pero como podrás notar hay unas plumas que son unos tonos más oscuras, porque pasa esto…? Fácil cada pluma representa un sentimiento o un derecho, bien como quieras llamarlo, un ejemplo…tengo esta pluma es un poco gris como podrás ver, y esa pluma digamos representa la paciencia entonces que debo hacer para que esta sea totalmente blanca, aprender a ser paciente…

Nami: entonces si me levanto temprano tendré una pluma blanca…?

Luffy: no, debes eliminar la pereza de tu ámbito de vida…

Nami: eso suena complicado…

Luffy: mira, te propongo algo…si tienes todas tus plumas blancas para la mitad del año, te tendré en cuenta para ascenderte a un ángel de elite…

Nami: y eso de que me sirve…?

Luffy: mmm, a ver podrás volar, podrás sentir la presencia de otro ser divino…

Nami. Nee no me interesa…

Luffy: a ver cómo te convenzo, podrás patearle el trasero a hancock…

Al oír eso la chica se levantó de la cama y presto atención a todo lo que el chico de cabello oscuro le dijera…

Nami: bien, comencemos…

Luffy: primero, la atención…ordena tu habitación y quiero que saques hasta la última cucaracha que allá aquí…

Nami. Agg pero me llevara tiempo y nee…

Luffy: segundo la diligencia…sino aprendes a obedecer lo que tus superiores te dicen jamás aprenderás a hacer nada…

Nami: agg,

Luffy: tercero hacer las cosas de buena manera…sino aprendes a hacer las cosas de buena manera las harás mal, y no estarás orgullosa de tu trabajo después…

Nami: está bien…para ya-

Luffy: podría seguir así todo el día…te recuerdo tienes más de 1500 plumas…

Nami: uyy será pesadísimo…

Luffy: si…y lo será el doble porque te recuerdo tienes dos alas…

Nami: debe ser una puta broma…

Luffy: cuarto el vocabulario…modera tu vocabulario, porque con esa lengua será con la que aceptes tu posición como ángel…

Nami. Está bien, voy a ordenar mi habitación…

Con una sonrisa forzada la chica empezó a ordenar su habitación, el chico salió a atender otro aspecto que su jefe le había pedido, después de terminar volvió a la habitación de la chica…esta estaba unos pasos afuera de la habitación, el chico decidió hacerle otra prueba…

Luffy: bien, nami ya está lista tu próxima prueba vamos inmediatamente, terminaste de ordenar tu habitación…

La chica peli naranja quiso librarse de lo poco que le faltaba para terminar de ordenar su habitación, y le mintió al chico de cabellos oscuros…

Nami: emm si ya termine…

El chico expreso una mirada seria…

Luffy: otro aspecto, y este aspecto es bastante importante en tu vida, la honestidad…

Nami: pero es verdad, ya termine, o bueno casi, me falta poco…

Luffy: como te digo las mentiras son malas, y jamás coloques un intermedio entre dos cosas…dice el dicho "o es blanco o es negro pero nunca gris"

Nami: está bien. Voy a terminar mi habitación…tonto sabelotodo…

Luffy: otro aspecto importante…la aceptación, si vez que has actuado mal, acéptalo…

Nami: está bien, no más lecciones…

Después de unos minutos allí adentro la chica salió de aquella habitación algo llevan de polvo…salió sonriente porque entre todo ese desorden había algo que ella había estado buscando durante un largo tiempo…al ver esa reacción el chico decidió hacerle mas pruebas…

Luffy: bien estas lista para lo siguiente…?

Nami: mas que lista…

Luffy: bien escucha con atención…

Nami: perfecto te escucho…

Luffy: seguro que quieres seguir con lo que te diré…?

Nami: para lo que sea estoy lista…

Luffy: cómo te sientes…?

Nami: con mi mejor conducta…

Luffy; segura que terminaste TODA tu habitación…

Nami: sss no aun me falta levantar un par de zapatos del suelo…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico de cabellos oscuros, sabía que la chica había dominado los primeros aspectos que este le había enseñado…

Luffy: jeje, perfecto mira tú alas ahora…

La chicha desplego sus alas y vio sus plumas, el 6% de estas estaban de un tono blanco muy brillante…

Nami: no me dijiste que fuera tan fácil…

Luffy: es fácil hacerlo, pero no es fácil mantenerlo, habrá tentaciones y todo eso…

Nami: tentaciones…?

Luffy: si, un ejemplo, robín te dice, debes mentir o robar…y si tú lo haces bang ahí pierden una pluma…

Nami: ah ok ya veo…

La chica y el chico se hicieron muy cercanos después de casi dos meses de "entrenamiento" a lo largo de estos meses tanto el padre como robín se habían dado cuenta del cambio de conducta de la chica, decidieron charlar con el chico de cabellos oscuros…el chico estaba casualmente con la chica ordenando unos libros…

Robín: luffy, mi padre quiere hablarte…

La chica de cabellos naranjas al percatarse de la presencia de su hermana la saludo con calidez como ya era costumbre…

Nami: hola, robin como estas…

Robin: estoy bien gracias nami, luffy es algo urgente…

Luffy: ah claro, ya voy…nami podrías encargarte de los demás libros por favor…?

Nami: si claro…

La chica y el chico de cabellos oscuros salieron y la chica tenía una posición fría…

Luffy: dime, que sucedió…?

Robin: tu solo ven conmigo…

El chico se asustó un poco al oír esa respuesta…

Luffy: no me azutes, que sucede…?

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del padre, la chica cerró la puerta y la respiración del chico aumento de momento…

Padre. Luffy, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho, de verdad no has salvado a nami de si misma…

El chico se relajó al ver lo que su jefe le estaba diciendo. Todo parecía estar bien hasta que algo inusual paso…la chica de cabellos oscuros saco un arma de fuego y le apunto a este a la cabeza por la espalda…el chico se sorprendió al ver esto, eh intento buscar una explicación…

Luffy: que está pasando…?

Robin: mi padre, el te explicara…

Padre: me parece interesante que allá cambiado así a nami, pero hay algo que me inquieta mucho, y si no me respondes con la verdad prometo sacarte de aquí con una bala en tu lindo cráneo niño…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?

Hola mi gente un saludo muy especial para todo ustedes, en este día quiero felicitar a todas la mujeres, que Dios las siga guardando y las siga bendiciendo, por eso quiero desearles un feliz día y dedicarles este mi fic "terminaras amándome" y nada espero que los disfruten un saludo Ljuan Funny Wara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

…

…

…

(Antes que nada quiero decir que me eh dado cuenta que debo mejorar mi ortografía pero, este fic ya está escrito así y no voy a cambiarlo, lo de la ortografía lo tendré en cuenta para otros fics pero por el momento para este no, así que este fic seguirá común y corriente pero los demás espero escribirlos de una mejor manera)

En la oficina del padre se sentía una gran tención…

Luffy: me puede explicar que está sucediendo aquí…?

Padre. Como ya te dije, algo me tiene dudoso o más bien preocupado…

Luffy: ah si…? Que es…?

Padre: te daré una sola oportunidad de responderme…has tocado a mi hija o sientes alguna atracción por ella…? Seré franco, estas muy apegado a ella y ella se siente muy cómoda contigo, así que quiero saber que esta pasando…

El chico de cabellos oscuros soltó una pequeña risa que al parecer no le agrado nada al padre de las chicas…

Luffy: pff,

Padre: esto es en serio niño, que está sucediendo…no quieras pasarte de gracioso…

Luffy: mire le voy a ser sincero siempre lo eh sido…no le eh puesto un solo dedo encima a su hija, y no lo pienso hacer…

Padre: si, espero que sea cierto…

Luffy: si usted piensa que no es cierto dispáreme…si usted cree que es lo correcto hágalo, pero tenga en cuenta que en todo este tiempo no le eh dicho un sola palabra falsa…

Robín: pero me parece muy curioso que estén muy apegados…

Luffy: no sé qué es lo que ella piense de mí, no les voy a mentir ella es una mujer muy bella, pero jamás le repito jamás le haría algo que ella no quisiere…

Padre: entonces me dices que si harías algo con ella seria bajo su consentimiento…

Luffy: obviamente, porque ella es dueña de su cuerpo y que diga eso no significa que hallamos echo algo…

Padre: mira te voy a hacer una advertencia, no te metas con ella, entre más amor le tengas más duro será cuando ella te decepcione…

Luffy: pero le prometo que si usted hace algo que vaya en contra de sus derechos le aseguro que estaré allí para impedirlo…

Padre: no me gustan las amenazas…

Luffy: no amenazo, prometo…

Padre: debes saber una cosa niño…no pierdo nunca…

Luffy: y usted debe saber que jamás dejo de luchar…

Unos minutos después de que el padre y el chico dejaron las miradas y las contiendas el chico salió y se fue de vuelta a la habitación de la chica de cabellos naranjas, con temor a que su hermana le vigilara cerró la puerta…

Nami: que paso…?

Luffy nada, solo estábamos emm, me estaba dando mi paga si era eso…

Nami: ah ya veo…

La chica suspiro y fue hacia la ventana a ver esa bonita noche… el chico la siguió y se hizo a su lado y esta al sentir la compañía de su amigo decidió abrasarle el brazo…

Nami: sabes, no sabía que podría ser un poco diferente…

El chico la miro a los ojos con una mirada divertida la chica solo sonrió y también se rio un poco…

Nami: jeje, ok mucho más diferente…pero ahora, me has cambiado por completo, gracias…

Los chicos se vieron a los ojos y sus rostros se acercaron para besarse, pero el chico reacciono y alejo su rostro…

Luffy: espera, emm en que estábamos…

Nami: en que ibas a besarme…

Luffy: no lo sé, y si después me rechazas y n…

Nami: bésame…

El chico tomo a la chica por la cintura y cuando estaban a punto de darse su primer beso un ruido de disparos lo detuvo…era la hermana mayor quien estaba detrás de la puerta viendo a los dos tortolitos…cuando los disparos se detuvieron ellos les quedo un silencio incomodo, y apenados se alejaron uno del otro...después de unos segundos el chico salió hacia su habitación sin nada que decir…una vez llego allí se sentó en su cama y un par de manos blancas como la nieve le rodearon su cuello y una voz suave le canto al oído…

Hancock: luffy, escápate conmigo…

El chico de cabellos oscuros solo hizo un gesto de indiferencia y le respondió esta chica…

Luffy: no es un buen momento hancock…

Aun sin verse a los ojos la conversación entre esta nueva pareja continuo…

Hancock: aww, pero para ti nunca es un buen momento, y es cuando me gusta secuestrarte y hacer todas esas cosas malas que a ambos nos gustan…mi osito…

El gesto de indiferencia se convirtió en algo mas molesto…

Luffy: debes comprender que esos tiempos ya se acabaron…

Hancock: eso decías hace dos meses, solo me buscas cuando quieres divertirte y luego me desechas…

La chica de piel blanca paso de acariciar a apretar con sus manos el cuello del chico de cabellos oscuros hasta el punto de someterlo…

Hancock: escúchame bien, a mí nadie me busca como algo pasajero…pero yo me ocupare de todas tus distracciones…porque si no puedo ser tu chica…

La chica susurro y su voz paso a ser un tono diabólico…

Hancock: no seré de nadie más…

Luffy: fue tu elección ser algo pasajero para mi…

Hancock: si, pero ahora será mi decisión ser solo tuya…tu solo relájate…yo me ocupare de todas tus distracciones…

La chica dijo esto y se esfumo en el aire…el chico se quedó sentado en la cama mientras se tocaba el cuello algo adolorido…

Luffy: en algunos casos me da miedo que un día haga algo que de verdad me haga estar a sus pies…

El chico solo se revolcó en la cama pensando en una manera de ganarse el corazón de la chica de cabellos naranjas sin que su padre se lo impidiera, sin saber que es lo que estaba pasando dentro de aquella habitación estaba caminando impaciente afuera de la habitación de la chica de cabellos naranjas…

Luffy: fácil, entro le digo que quiero ser su caballero y fin de la cita, si su padre se complica un simple susto y que se vaya ella conmigo servirá para que nos deje en paz…

Sin dudarlo un segundo más el chico de cabellos oscuros entro a la habitación…pero en vez de encontrarse a su bella dama de cabellos naranjas encontró un escenario donde se había librado una batalla, la habitación estaba destruida y una nota en el suelo que tenía dos plumas y unos cabellos que al parecer eran de la chica peli naranja decía " te dije que me libraría de todas tus distracciones" el chico se estremeció al ver eso pero sabía que debía hacer y a quien debía buscar…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

…

…

…

El chico se encontraba impactado por aquella situación, sabía que hacer pero aun así le dio rabia, el solo hecho de saber quién había hecho esto y a quien se lo había hecho…

Luffy: no imagine que esta mujer fuera tan baja como para hacer esto…

El chico fue a su habitación en busca de algunos elementos y se preparó para salir…al salir tuvo que confrontar al jefe y su hija mayor…

Padre: ey, señor a donde se supone que va a esta hora…?

El chico frunció el ceño y respondió con frialdad y seriedad en sus palabras…

Luffy: renuncio…

El padre y su hija impactados con esas palabras le cuestionaron…

Padre: que…? Que paso ahora con…

El padre vio que la habitación de la chica de cabellos naranjas que tenía la puerta abierta y se podía ver un poco de caos que había pasado en aquella habitación…la hermana mayor al percatarse de eso le apunto con su arma de fuego…

Robín: que sucedió con nami…?

El chico miro al par de personas de medio lado y con la misma frialdad de antes respondió a sus palabras extendiendo sus alas en señas de reto…

Luffy: no tengo tiempo para esto, adelante dispara…mortal….

La chica en medio del suspenso y miedo disparo su arma de fuego hacia el chico, el proyectil impacto en su abdomen…el chico no parecía haberse abatido por el impacto…

Luffy: es todo lo que tienes…?

La chica al ver esa reacción disparo todo el arsenal de aquella arma de fuego…al chico no le afecto en lo más mínimo aquellos disparos y la chica de cabellos negros solo cayó al suelo hacia atrás sorprendida de tal manifestación celestial…

Robín: q…quien..e…eres…?

Luffy: soy, el ser angelical que va a salvar a tu hermanastra, si hermanastra tu padre no solo te mintió sobre tu hermana sino que adopto un ser divino y no supo educarle…

Robín: que…?

Padre: a que te refieres con "ser divino"…?

Luffy: digamos que la chica a la que ustedes planeaban desechar no tiene mucha diferencia conmigo…

El padre y su hija anonadados por este hecho solo se quedaron boquiabiertos con mil preguntas en su cabeza mientras veían como aquel ángel alzaba vuelo y se iba volando hacia el horizonte…en el camino el chico de cabellos negros también se preguntaba por toda esa situación que lo tenía confundido…

Luffy: que se supone que are cuando las encuentre, no voy a pelear con hancock, pero tampoco puedo dejar atrás a nami…ajj alguien deme paciencia…

El chico busco por aquí y por allá sin éxito alguno decidió acelerar el proceso…pero después de unos minutos cayo rendido en la azotea de un edificio, ya cansado de buscar se estaba desesperando por lo que hancock le pudiera hacer a la chica de cabellos naranjas…

Luffy: que voy a hacer…agg

Mientras el chico de cabellos oscuros se lamentaba en aquella azotea, en otro lugar de esa inmensa ciudad de España estaba la chica de cabellos negros enfrente de la chica peli naranja la cual estaba amordazada con la boca cubierta con cinta y sus manos y alas atados con cuerdas…

Hancock: jaj, mira que tan grande es el destino, y tan pequeño que es el mundo…tú me quitaste a mi hombre, voy a devolverte el favor, descuida lo cuidare lo alentare…más o menos lo que él hizo contigo…con el tiempo no se tal vez me pueda amar…

La chica de cabellos naranjas haciendo un gran esfuerzo con sus músculos bucales logro desprender un pedazo de cinta de sus labios…

Nami: piensas que el amor a la fuerza es amor…? Estas equivocada…

Hancock: puede ser, tal vez sea cierto…pero después de que acabe contigo no tendré que escuchar más esas estupideces…

Nami: estás loca…

Hancock: loca…? Yo prefiero el término visionaria…obsesiva…pero loca ten más respeto, pedazo de prospecto de ángel…

Nami: sabes, pase lo que pase luffy, nunca encontraras a luffy

Hancock: no, no necesito buscarlo, él te buscara a ti…esas son las tonterías que causa el amor…

Nami: ahora resulta que sabes de amor, jaj…me das lastima…

La chica de cabello oscuro y cuerpo voluminoso se acercó al oído de la chica amordazada de cabellos naranjas y sus ojos al igual que sus alas se tornaron oscuros como si su alma fuera del mismísimo lucifer…

Hancock: ten en cuenta que tú no eres la única especial aquí…

Nami: tu no eres como aparentas, eres un maldito demonio…

La chica de cabellos oscuros regreso a un color claro sus alas y sus ojos al oír esto…

Hancock: háblame con más respeto, no soy solo un demonio, soy la sucesora del mismísimo lucifer…

Nami: estas mintiendo…

Hancock: te voy a contar una historia, una historia que ara que tu corazón tiemple como si estuvieras en el mismísimo apocalipsis…hace mucho tiempo el inframundo era gobernado por lucifer…él era un ser poderoso con un corazón oscuros como sus alas, por alguna razón se fijó en una demonio joven como yo…yo aprendí a amarle y a seguirle por lo que fuera…pero un dia, un pequeño revolucionario novato se infiltro en nuestro reino llevando una guerra en donde el combate final fue, de luffy contra mi esposo...no sé de donde abra sacado fuerzas ese mocoso para acabar con alguien tan poderoso como lo fue lucifer…pero así fue, luffy el pequeño revolucionario novato además de acabar con lucifer acabo con su imperio…pocos nos salvamos, mi esposo murió pero su esencia no…esa esencia es la que cubre mi cuerpo de maldad de rencor de odio hacia ese mocoso, prometí venga a mi esposo…y así lo hare…

Nami: olvidas un pequeño detalle, si luffy pudo acabar con alguien tan poderoso como lo era lucifer crees que le será difícil vencerte…?

Hancock: no, no pienso luchar con el…pienso acabarlo desde su corazón, de alguna manera el y yo nos hemos enamorado hemos hecho cosas que nadie se hubiera imaginado, pero ese amor murió, o bueno lo hizo para el pero la venganza es lo que mantiene mi deseo de seguirle por toda la eternidad…

Nami: de verdad que está loca…

Hancock: eso lo veremos…

La chica de cabellos negros le cubrió de nuevo los labios a su prisionera y se preparó para confrontar al recién llegado…el chico de cabellos oscuros había llegado a ese lugar gracias a que podía sentir la presencia de otro ser divino…

Luffy: nami, estas aquí…?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica de cabellos negros ya tenía a la pareja inmovilizada y amordazada una delante de la otra…el chico reacciono minutos después y vio a su compañera frente a el…

Luffy: nami…

Esta no podía hablar ya que tenía sus labios cubiertos por al cinta…

Hancock: que tiernos se ven, dejare que se dediquen sus últimas palabras…

La chica de cabellos oscuros le retiro la cinta de la boca a la chica de cabellos naranjas…

Nami: luffy, que bueno, temía que no llegaras a tiempo…

Luffy: hancock, suéltanos…

Hancock: eso no se va a poder, te dije que te iba a quitar todas tus distracciones y así lo hare…

Nami: eres una maldita tramposa…

La chica de cabello oscuro al oir eso se sintió insultada…y en ese momento sus ojos y alas cambiaron de color…

Hancock: crees que esto es un juego, si…?

La chica de cabellos naranjas la miro retadora…

Nami: te aseguro que si no me hubieras atacado por sorpresa te habría dado una lección…

Hancock: ah ya veo, sabes te dejare morir con dignidad mocosa, tienes agallas…lástima que tenga que arrancártelas…

La chica de cabellos negros soltó de las cuerdas a la peli naranja y asumió una posición de lucha…

Hancock: ven aquí, antes de morir te enseñare verdaderos modales…

Nami: gracias, pero los modales ya lo eh aprendido…ahora te voy a poner a dormir…

Hancock: te crees muy valiente eh…? Muéstrame lo que tienes niña…

Ambas chicas tenían sus alas extendidas y la chica de cabellos naranjas transformo sus ojos y garras haciéndose cada vez más fuerte…el chico de cabellos oscuros solo se quedó viendo cómo iba a comenzar una batalla legendaria…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

…

…

…

(Advertencia: Contenido de violencia explicito)

En aquel lugar abandonado una batalla campal…

Luffy: no, nami no lo hagas…

Nami: tranquilo voy a darle una lección…

Hancock: ya deja de hablar…

Las chicas se prepararon y el chico de cabello oscuro apretaba sus dientes asustado de lo que pudiera pasar…

Cuando las pláticas cesaron la chica de cabello oscuro se acercó a su oponente y como un rayo golpeo a la chica de cabellos naranjas…ese golpe estremeció tanto a la chica de cabellos naranjas que la dejo en el suelo inconsciente por unos segundos…

Nami: increíble…es muy rápida…

Hancock: pensé que me darías una lección…

La chica humillada se levantó y se preparó para seguir con el combate…

Nami: vamos, por ahora estoy calentando…

La chica de cabellos naranjas calculo un golpe rápido a la mandíbula de la chica de cabellos negros pero esta se movió con una velocidad que los ojos de la chica peli naranja no pudieron ver...cuando esta se dio cuenta la chica de cabellos negros había parado aquel golpe y le había propinado tres en contra…esto hizo que la chica de cabellos naranja retrocediera…

Nami: ugg, es muy rápida…no creo poder darle un golpe que le haga efecto, tendré que planear algo o sino me va a acabar…

Hancock: que tanto balbuceas, acaso ya estas cansada…

Nami: deja de hablar…

La chica de cabellos negros con ojos oscuros se acercó de nuevo a su oponente y una lluvia de golpes a la zona media de la chica de cabellos naranjas le obligo a esta a cubrirse sin poder hacer nada más…la chica peli naranja cubriéndose soportaba los golpes de su enemiga, intento planear algo…

Nami: debo buscar el momento preciso…

Cuando al chica de cabellos naranjas vi que su enemiga tenía un punto descubierto cuando daba un golpe decidió atacar…

Nami: es ahora…

Cuando la chica de cabellos negros asumió su posición descubierta la chica peli naranja abandono su posición de defensa y un golpe certero aunque desviado 2 cm impacto en el rostro de la chica de cabellos oscuros…la chica quedo abatida un momento pero se reincorporo rápidamente sonriendo diabólicamente miro a su contrincante…

Hancock: es todo lo que tienes…? Si sigues así te voy a matar…

La chica de cabellos naranjas algo atemorizada dio unos pasos atrás viendo solo un pequeño rasguño tras un golpe tan fuerte…

Nami: estoy acabada, ese golpe se desvió solo 2 cm pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para abatirla, pero no lo hizo…maldición y ahora que…?

Hancock: pensé que ese golpe me derribaría, pero ajj déjame decirte que si golpearas con esa fuerza, vas a perder esta pelea niña…

La chica tratando de no dejarse intimidar siguió con la pelea…

Nami: tranquila, aun no es toda mi fuerza…

Hancock; eso espero…no quiero que esto se termine rápido…

Después de esa pequeña intervención la chica de cabellos negros se acercó a su oponente de nuevo rápidamente golpeando con más fuerza, la chica peli naranja no podía hacer más que cubrirse y esperar su oportunidad…la chica entre esos golpes solo podía oir como su compañero le reclamaba…

Luffy: no te quedes ahí, ataca…

La chica ya había planeado su estrategia y resistiendo esos golpes paciente esperaba su momento…después de una serie continua de golpes la chica peli naranja se percató de que su oponente estaba abriendo mucho los brazos con cada golpe y allí fue cuando actuó… cuando la chica de cabellos oscuros iba a lanzar su siguiente golpe la chica peli naranja detuvo su brazo y con potencia acertó un fuerte golpe en el rostro de su enemiga…después de ese golpe la chica de cabellos oscuros no se vio muy abatida pero esta vez brotaba sangre de sus labios…

Hancock; interesante, así es como me gusta…

La sonrisa diabólica regreso y la batalla continua…las cosas seguían igual, la chica de cabellos oscuros seguía atacando y la chica peli naranja esperaba tranquilamente…la chica de cabellos oscuros hizo un movimiento engañando a la chica peli naranja haciendo que esta abandonara su posición de defensa, y cuando esta estaba descubierta un fuerte golpe la estremeció arrojándola al suelo, este golpe había sido muy potente para la chica de cabellos naranjas tanto que afecto su visión…solo podía ver borroso y escuchar a su compañero animarla…

Luffy: nami levántate tu puedes…

Nami: luffy…

Luffy: hancock, para con eso…

Hancock: lo lamento ella fue quien eligió esta muerte, no tengo nada que ver jaj…

Nami: pase lo que pase…así me mates, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya…

La chica de cabellos naranjas se levantó y sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros y apretó sus puños con fuerza…la chica de cabellos negros se burló de esa posición…

Hancock: no importa lo enfadada que estés, o el odio que me tengas, eso no te va a hacer más fuerte niña jaj…

Nami: no quiero ser más fuerte, porque con esta fuerza basta…perra…

Esta vez fue la chica peli naranja quien se acercó a su oponente con rapidez y le propino un golpe en el rostro…la chica de cabellos negros un poco abatida solo le dirijo la mirada y le dio un empujo haciendo que esta retrocediera…

Nami: ahora estamos parejas…

Hancock: si claro…

La chica de cabellos negros se acercó a la chica peli naranja y le dio un fuerte golpe haciendo que su oponente dejara su rostro hacia atrás un momento, pero la chica peli naranja se reincorporo de tal golpe y lo que hizo fue devolverle el potente impacto en su rostro…la chica de cabellos negros se sorprendió al ver que había resistido tal golpe y ver que se lo haya devuelto con tanta potencia pero más aún porque ese golpe la había dejado en el suelo inconsciente por un momento…después de unos segundos se levantó y vio que los labios de su oponente también estaban tiznados por el rojo de su sangre…

Hancock: nada mal niña, pero te estas forzando y si sigues así perderás aún más pronto de lo que crees…

Nami: no si te derroto primero…

La chica de cabellos negros se cuestionaba en sus pensamientos…

Hancock (mente): increíble, tanto su fuerza como velocidad cambiaron…pero si sigue así es cuestión de minutos lo que necesitare para que este agotada…nunca pensé que fuera tan fuerte, pero sigo sin preocuparme, debo ver sus movimientos con cama y darle contraataque asi ganare…

Nami: que sucede, ahora eres tú la que te preguntas, acaso perderé…? Jaja

Hancock: al igual que tú, aún estoy calentando…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

…

…

…

La batalla continuaba, la chica de cabellos naranjas estaba segura de que su estrategia le seria útil para ganarle a su rival…

Hancock: no te preocupes, aún estoy calentando…

Nami: eso espero, porque esto apenas comienza…

Hancock; si, pero no durara mucho…

La chica de cabellos oscuros se acercó rápidamente a su oponente y comenzó otro ataque, la chica peli naranja solo se cubría esperando su oportunidad…lo golpes iban y venían, pero la chica peli naranja esperaba pacientemente…la chica de cabellos negros atacaba, retrocedía, estaba aquí allá, en todas partes. Con pies ligeros y corazón vehemente, deslumbrante figura y piel blanca como la nieve y potentes golpes, tejía un ataque maravilloso, saltando y deslizándose como una ardilla haciendo varios movimientos ofensivos todos estos encaminados a la destrucción de la chica peli naranja. La chica conocía su estrategia y soportaba pacientemente la variedad de golpes que recibía de parte de su rival…los movimientos de la chica peli naranja eran lentos y metódicos, sus ojos casi inmóviles bajo unos hermosos parpados le daban el aspecto de una mujer fuerte…sin embargo no se le escapo un detalle sus ojos no parpadeaban ni se desviaban al recibir un golpe porque podía ver y medir mejor las distancias…hubo un momento donde los golpes pararon para dar lugar a un monologo…

Hancock: que pasa, porque no peleas…? Tienes miedo….?

La chica peli naranja se quedó callada mientras su compañero también replicaba…

Luffy: nami, tu puedes atácala…

Nami: tranquilo, se que hacer…

Las palabras cesaron, y la chica de cabellos naranjas se acercó rápidamente ansiosa de reanudar el combate…la chica peli naranja solo dio un par de pasos hacia adelante eso conformaba parte de su plan de ahorrar energías, el menor movimiento innecesario tenía su importancia…la chica de cabellos negros deseaba acelerar el combate pero la chica peli naranja se negaba a secundarlo, en su rostro algo golpeado había una sonrisa melancólica…la chica sabía que de esta pelea se resumiría su vida…solo escuchaba con tristeza las amenazas de su rival…

Hancock: te matare…

También podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación de su compañero…

Luffy: no te rindas, ataca…namii

La chica estaba decaída, tal vez porque pensó que su plan de ahorrar energías no le funcionaria…decidió arriesgar todo por el todo…abrió sus brazos y empujo hacia atrás a su oponente dando inicio a su plan…

Nami: esto, es todo lo que soy…

Se abalanzo sobre la chica de cabellos negros hizo una distracción con su brazo izquierdo y cuando su rival se agacho lo golpeo con su brazo derecho con mucha potencia...seguidamente la chica peli naranja retrocediendo un poco le acertó otro golpe en plena cara a la chica de cabellos oscuros con eso consiguió derribarla, no le dio ni un segundo de paz, acorralo a hancock con una seria de golpes…la chica de cabellos negros intento reincorporarse pero la chica peli naranja la golpeaba con mucha potencia cada vez que lo intentaba, la sostenía con una mano y la golpeaba con el otro para que esta no se desplomara en el suelo…el compañero de la chica peli naranja estaba estremecido por eso…

Luffy: eso acabala, tú puedes es tuya…

El chico de cabellos negros quería que la batalla terminara con una lluvia de golpes irresistibles, eso era lo que deseaba ver…la chica de cabellos naranja había ahorrado sus fuerza por casi media hora y las derrocho en menos de 3 minutos…las desperdicio en un solo esfuerzo, un esfuerzo que no podía volver a repetir era su única oportunidad ahora o nunca…las fuerzas abandonaban a la chica de cabellos naranjas y todas sus esperanzas se cifraban en que, antes de que sus fuerzas se fueran del todo habría conseguido que su rival hubiera perdido la pelea, y mientras seguía golpeando y atacando comprendió lo difícil que era dejar a hancock fuera de combate, la resistencia de la chica de cabellos oscuros era realmente extraordinaria…la chica de cabellos oscuros retrocedía perseguida por su oponente, mientras la chica de cabellos naranjas seguía atacando sentía calambres en sus nudillos y en sus piernas, sin embargo siguió acertando sus terribles golpes sin detenerse ante el dolor que cada uno de ellos producía…continuo así la resistencia de la chica de cabellos oscuros era increíble, la chica peli naranja se aferró a su rival con su brazo mientras el otro golpeaba con cada vez menos fuerza…la chica de cabellos negros se desprendió tambaleante de su rival y la chica de cabellos naranjas pensó "un buen golpe, eso será suficiente para acabar con esto" concentro sus últimas energías en el golpe decisivo, pero este golpe no fue lo bastante rápido ni lo bastante fuerte, hancock se tambaleo pero no se alcanzó a caer…contrario a eso la chica de cabellos negros respondió con un golpe potente que acabo con las esperanzas de la chica de cabellos naranjas…la chica se desplomo al suelo sin energías y su última imagen antes de caer inconsciente al suelo fue ver a su amado luchar contra sus ataduras para ir a salvarla…la imagen se oscureció la chica había perdido la batalla, callo inconsciente al suelo, y sin poder decir una palabra pensó en una sola cosa…

Nami: l…luffy…

Fin.

De la décimo primera parte….

…

…

…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

…

…

…

En la mente de la chica de cabellos naranja había frustración, desesperación, tristeza y mucha rabia…unos minutos después de caer inconsciente, la chica comenzaba a reaccionar…las primeras imágenes de la chica era una luz como la del sol, segadora y muy brillante daba la sensación de calor en esa luz vio a su padre adoptivo, a su hermana y veía como la apuñalaban por la espalda…pero esa imagen que tenía mucho significado desapareció, en unos segundo la chica estaba viendo lo que era un cielo Razo sin nubes y con el sol brillando cuan hermoso día…vio a su enamorado este la estaba observado sonriendo…la chica estaba confundida pero este chico de cabellos negros la hizo entrar en realidad…

Luffy: me da gusto que este bien nami…

La chica con la voz un poco entrecortada le respondió confundida…

Nami: e…estamos…muertos…?

El chico sonrió divertido ante la pregunta de la chica peli naranja…

Luffy: no, al contrario…

La chica estaba sorprendida que había sucedido…? Como es que estaban en una azotea fuera del lugar donde estaba luchando la pareja…?

Nami: no comprendo…que sucedió, donde esta hancock…? Que hiciste…?

Luffy: tranquila, yo me encargue de ella, luego de desatarme hice lo que debía hacer…

Nami: seguro…?

Luffy: tranquila, eso está todo solucionado…

Nami: ah, está bien…me siento feliz de que me hayas ayudado, pero por otro lado me siento triste por haber perdido la pelea…

El chico levanto el rostro de la chica peli naranja y le dio un rápido y tierno beso en los labios…

Luffy: hiciste lo que debías hacer, no te compliques, pero para serte sincero, no te falto nada para acabar con ella…

Nami: en serio, bueno cabe resaltar que ella también es muy fuerte…por cierto que hiciste con ella…?

El chico tras una sonrisa flasa trato de explicar lo sucedido…

Luffy: nada cuando me libere le dije que se fuera, en ese momento ella no estaba en posición de exigir nada mas…y ya solo se fue…

Nami: pero y si vuelve…?

Luffy: estarás allí para salvarme…aunque creo que debe ser al revés pero en esta ocasión serás tú la guerrera que pele por mí…jeje

Nami: claro, estaré ahí para ti…siempre…

La pareja se quedó allí unas horas platicando sobre lo sucedido, luego decidieron hacer lo que parecía correcto para la chica peli naranja…

Luffy: debes irte de tu casa, ya te dije que es lo que tú "padre y hermana" planean…

Nami: entiendo, pero a donde iré…?

Luffy: vendrás conmigo…yo cuidare de ti, y espero llegar a algo más que solo amarte…

Nami: y eso que sería…?

Luffy: es una sorpresa, digamos que más bien es una propuesta…jeje…pero primero vamos a sacarte de ese hoyo al que llamas hogar va…?

Nami: está bien pero como le hacemos…?

Luffy: solo haz lo que te diga y listo…ok…?

El chico de cabellos negros y la chica de cabellos naranjas se dirigieron a la casa de el padre, ya eran casi las 7:30pm, al llegar entraron común y corriente…al verlos la hermana mayor reacciono sorprendida al verlos a ambos juntos…

Robín: q…que hacen aquí…?

La chica solo se aferró al sofá donde estaba sentada leyendo…el padre también se vio muy asustado y empezó a reclamarles mientras la chica de cabellos naranjas empacaba sus cosas tranquilamente…

Padre: que haces aquí engendro del demonio, no te basta con deshonrar a mi familia…

La pareja solo ignoro lo que este balbuceaba y actuaba tranquilamente…

Luffy: termina de empacar te espero afuera si algo pasa, solo avísame…

Nami: si claro…

El chico de cabellos oscuros salió de la casa dejando allí a su pareja, salió, en la puerta principal estaba viendo como la luna se preparaba para salir en aquella noche…de pronto una neblina negra rodeo sus pies y una voz dulce le susurro en el oído…

Hancock: espero que no se te olvide nuestro acuerdo…

El chico actuó con normalidad como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo…

Luffy: no te preocupes, soy un hombre de palabra…

Hancock: no sé por qué no tomo lo que es mío de una vez por todas…?

Luffy: porque acordamos que me darías un tiempo…

Hancock: es cierto, pero me parece muy estúpido lo que hiciste por esa simple tonta…yo te hubiera dado todo, pero ahora lo perdiste todo…

Luffy: hasta que no se agote el tiempo, no abre perdido nada…

Hancock: es cuestión de días…

Luffy: puedes irte…no quiero que me recuerdes más que al final perdí todo deja que el tiempo hable hancock…

Hancock: jaja…al final perdiste luffy, me da lástima por ti, pero por parte de tu "amada" me alegro mucho…

Luffy: ya vete…

La chica de cuerpo voluminoso lamio el oído del chico de cabellos negros y le susurro unas palabras antes de marcharse…

Hancock: nos veremos luego, osito…

La chica desapareció en una nube de neblina negro dejando al chico con algo de depresión en sus ojos…en eso la chica de cabellos naranjas salió con sus maletas por la puerta…

Nami: ok, ya es todo, nos vamos…?

Luffy: si, vamos…

Nami: sucede algo luffy…?

El chico reacciono e intento despreocupar a su compañera…

Luffy: oh, emm nada estaba distraído veía la luna jeje…

La chica con una sonrisa respondió a su compañero y ambos se marcharon hacia el horizonte…en una playa de la ciudad de Barcelona la pareja estaba viviendo, había pasado el tiempo, casi 6 meses…la pareja ya había creado un ambiente de vida muy alegre…era una mañana tranquila, el chico de cabellos negros y la chica peli naranja despertaban felices al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse unos con el otro cada día…

Nami: buenos días…

Luffy: buenos días…que tal dormiste…?

Nami: algo impaciente…

Luffy: porque…?

Nami: porque hemos planeado "eso" por varios meses…

Luffy: pero aún falta tiempo, y te digo que no se si estoy listo para ser padre…

Nami: pero, prométeme que lo vas a intentar…

Luffy: lo intentare, pero no lo hare si no estás para ayudarme…

Nami: ya te dije que estaré allí para ayudarte siempre…

Entre sonrisas, carisias y golpes con almohadas la pareja se preparaba para un nuevo día…cuando la chica de cabellos naranjas iba de salida el chico se quedaba solo en casa…

Nami: iré a comprar un par de cosas…nos vemos luego…y por favor, no quemes la casa…

Luffy: ey, no soy un niño…

Nami: no, pero lo pareces…

Luffy: si, claro…hasta luego cariño…

Nami: nos vemos después…

La chica le dio un beso a su pareja y se fue en busca de nuevos recursos…el chico se quedó solo en casa se recostó en su cama e intento relajarse…pero esta neblina negra volvió, y la figura de la chica de cabellos negra se postro sobre el cuerpo del chico recostado en aquella cama…

Luffy: ah tu de nuevo…

Hancock: se te acaba el tiempo amigo…

Luffy: sabes, no sé cómo puedes ser tan desalmada…sabes cómo destruirá esto a nami…?

La chica torno sus ojos de color oscuros y una voz diabólica broto de sus tiernos labios…

Hancock: espero que la destroce, que la destruya, que pida misericordia por su vida…

Luffy: si no hubiese echo ese trato te juro, que te hubiera matado con mis manos hancock…

Hancock: pero no lo hiciste, y terminaste perdiendo todo…ahora estoy mas que ansiosa ya queda muy poco…y serás mío para siempre…

Luffy: no, me lo recuerdes…

Hancock: por más que lo quieras olvidar, estaré allí para recordarte que por una simple estupidez has perdido todo ángel luffy…DEJA DE HUIR DE TU DESTINO…

La chica diciendo esto desapareció en un segundo dejando al chico en la cama, este frente a esta situación solo pudo llorar recordando todo lo que había hecho con nami…

Luffy: no puedo creer que haya echo eso por ella, pero lo hice por ella es todo lo que cuenta…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

…

…

…

El chico de cabellos oscuros se encontraba desesperado pues el tiempo se acababa, debía buscar un modo de terminar con todo sin hacer daño a su amada…

Luffy: lo único que me queda es tratar de convencerla, pero a la fuerza…

Paso el día y la tarde caía sobre esa hermosa playa situada en frente de la casa de la pareja joven…en la habitación principal el chico de cabellos negros con una mirada baja y corazón algo dolido dejo un cd en la cama donde descansa con su pareja al dejarlo allí desplego sus alas y se fue volando por el balcón de aquella casa…

Luffy: espero que, algún día vuelva a verla…

…

Después de unas horas la chica de cabellos naranjas llego a su hogar…

Nami: luffy, ya regrese…

La chica de cabellos negros se vio algo preocupada al notar que todas las luces de su hogar estaba apagadas…

Nami: luffy, si quieres asustarme te voy a matar…

La chica se adentró en su hogar encendiendo un par de luces y buscando a su pareja por aquí y por allá, al entrar en el cuarto pensó que lo encontraría tal vez dormido o viendo la tv pero en vez de eso encontró una cama fría por el viento que entraba por aquel balcón abierto y un cd reposando en aquella cama…

Nami: que extraño…

El cd tenía una referencia marcada, la cual decía "play me" (reprodúceme) la chica encendió su tv e introdujo el cd en un reproductor y la imagen de su pareja estaba allí, era como un mensaje grabado…

Mensaje: hola nami, mira emm eh tenido ganas de hacer esto por mucho tiempo…es un juego, quiero que tú y yo estemos separados por unos días…quiero ver con esto si logramos llegar a algo, no me estoy separando de ti, es una prueba, en una semana…nada de mensajes nada de llamadas tu y yo separados de todo por unos días…espero que lo entiendas, lamento no haberte avisado antes…hoy comienza el juego…si llegas a perder te juro que no te lo perdonare…

La transmisión termino y la chica un tanto confundida por lo visto decidió seguirle el juego a su pareja…

Nami: que juego más tonto…bueno será aguantar, pero de todos modos la casa sin el estará vacía, no más guerras de almohadas o besos mientras estoy cocinando…pero vamos después de todo, todo lo que él hace es siempre algo correcto, por más tonto que parezca…bien me iré a dormir…

En otro lugar de la ciudad estaba el chico de cabellos negros sobre una azotea con algo de tristeza en su rostro…

Luffy: espero que así no duela tanto…

El chico abrió sus alas de nuevo y voló clandestinamente…no sabía que hacer ahora…después de unos días las cosas con la chica de cabellos naranjas estaban algo pesadas…

Nami: bueno ya van tres días…me siento un poco sola, nunca pensé que su compañía me hiciera tan feliz, creo que si lo llegara a perder…no sé qué haría…mi vida depende solo de el…

Pasaron los días…ya se había completado la semana era la mañana del quinto día y las cosas había llego al inicio del fin…

Nami: fue una semana casi eterna, ojala llegue pronto…

En la azotea de esa casa estaba el chico de cabellos oscuros con lágrimas en los ojos, detrás de el estaba la chica de cuerpo voluminoso susurrándole al oído…

Hancock: se acabó el tiempo…

Luffy: sabes, a pesar de todo fuiste tú la que perdiste, al final nami fue la que cubrió mi corazón con sus delicadas manos…

Hancock: pero lo que yo gane vale más que tu corazón…

Luffy: sabes, después de todo quiero que sepas que, te odio con cada molécula de mi inmortal ser…

Hancock: eso no me importa, ya eres mío…es hora de irnos…

Luffy: ya veo, después de todo un trato es un trato… vamos…

La chica de cabellos negros abraso a su víctima y una nube de neblina negra los cubrió a ambos…después de eso alguien golpeo a la puerta de la chica de cabellos naranjas…esta al suponer quien era fue a abrir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…al abrirla la puerta su sonrisa se hizo mayor al ver a su "pareja"…

Nami: al fin llegaste…

La chica se abraso a su pareja sonriendo luego entraron a la casa y establecieron un dialogo…pero algo en la actitud del chico era diferente…

Nami: no me vuelvas a torturar así…estos días fueron una eternidad…

La chica dijo esto sentada en el sofá y el chico solo estaba de pie frente a ella viéndola con mirada fría…

Nami: que tienes porque me miras así…?

Luffy: me encanta que hayas podido vivir 5 días sin mi…

Nami: ah si, porque…?

Luffy: porque ahora deberás vivir sin mí para siempre…

En eso la figura del chico se transformó en la dela chica de cabellos negros…la chica de cabellos naranjas se asustó al ver esta transformación…quiso atacarla pero al lanzarse sobre ella la atravesó es como si su cuerpo fuera solo una especie de humo…

Nami: que le has hecho a luffy…?

Hancock: lamento decirte que no le eh echo nada…

Nami: mentirosa…

Hancock: te voy a contar otra historia…una historia que devastara tu mundo de nuevo jej… cuando caíste inconsciente sabía que era mi oportunidad de matarte con mis manos, pero no lo hice…alguien impido que lo hiciera…ese fue tu amado quien me suplicaba que no te hiciera daño el me pedía con lágrimas en sus ojos que no lo hiciera, entonces hicimos un pequeño trato…

Nami: un trato…?

Hancock: el me entrego su alama a cambio de que te perdonara la vida…

Nami: mientes, mientes…él estuvo conmigo varios meses…

Hancock: ese fue el plazo que él me pidió para que tu no sospecharas nada…

Nami: no, el no…

Hancock: sabes que me parece más triste, que al final luffy perdiera todo…y solo por tu culpa…

Nami: por mi culpa…

Hancock: no vengo a pelear contigo, porque le dije que no te haría daño a cambio de eso tengo el alama de mi nuevo esposo…

Nami: el no te ama, dudo mucho que sea tu esposo…

Hancock: no necesito que me ame, porque estará conmigo siempre…

Nami: eres una sucia…

Hancock: pero tranquila niña…aun tienes un consuelo…

Nami: si, el saber que te voy a encontrar y cuando lo haga te sacare los ojos…

Hancock: no eso no…a donde iré tu jamás podrás ir…tu consuelo es que el cuerpo terrenal del chico aún está aquí en la tierra, claro es como si hubiera reencarnado, no creo que se acuerde de nada…te digo que solo tengo el alma…

Nami: está aquí…

Hancock: si pero él no sabe quién eres…al final perdiste todo...sufre, eso tienes por meterte conmigo mocosa del infierno…

Después de eso la chica de cabellos oscuros desapareció en una nube de neblina negra…la chica de cabellos naranjas quedo devastada, solo se sentó a llorar en su casa, se había acabado todo…la chica peli naranja estaba deprimida, que sería de ella ahora...aún tenía una opción ir a buscar a su reencarnación terrenal…

Nami: puede que tenga una posibilidad aunque sea muy pequeña…

La chica salió en busca de su media mitad…pasaron los días, los mese y los años…y en una isla de trinidad y Tobago si viaje casi llegaba a su fin…

Trinidad y Tobago 5 años después…

Nami: este es fin del camino, hice todo lo humanamente posible…espero que llegue a algo…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?

Ultimo capitulo domingo 16 de marzo…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

…

…

…

El tiempo había pasado en una búsqueda intensa la chica se daba por vencía en una isla de trinidad y Tobago…

Nami: si no hay nada aquí, creo que moriré de tristeza…

La chica se adentró en la isla, era una isla de pocos habitantes…eran aldeanos que estaban cosechando sus vegetales…eran muchos campos la chica se dio prisa, hacia su recorrido a pie para no alarmar a la comunidad de aldeanos…ya había recorrido más de 36 campos de sembradíos…estaba exhausta…pero escucho una voz, una voz que le recordó 5 años de doloroso sufrimiento…una voz que lleno de lagrima sus ojos…fue corriendo hacia esa voz…cuando estaba cerca de esa voz allí lo vio, su amado a quien había estaba buscando…

Nami: luffy…

El chico volteo a ver quién decía ese nombre, aunque ese nombre no le pertenecía a el…

Nami: no puedo creer que seas tú…

El chico trato de clamar a la chica quien estaba emocionada por el momento pero hubo algo que saco a la chica de contexto, recordándole lo que le había dicho la chica de cabellos negros hace unos años: "no creo que se acuerde de nada…te digo que solo tengo el alma"

Jeremy: oh perdón señorita, mi nombre es Jeremy…

Nami: Jeremy…? No sabes quién soy yo…?

Jeremy: no, lo siento creo que me confunde con alguien…venga tome asiento le traeré un poco de agua…

El chico de cabellos negros fue a traerle un poco de agua a la chica de cabellos naranjas la cual estaba feliz pero en su interior quería gritarle que volviera con ella, estaba devastada deprimida y con un nudo en la garganta…

Jeremy: mire señorita, ahora cuénteme que la trae por aquí, supongo que busca a alguien que se parece a mi verdad jeje…

La chica peli naranja al oír al chico de cabellos oscuros sonrió aunque en su interior se estuviera muriendo…tratando de contener su llanto respondió rápida y concretamente…

Nami: algo asi…

Jeremy: bueno, pues mi hermano es el más parecido a mi…jeje

Nami: niño…me dejarías tomarte una fotografía…?

Jeremy: emm si pero no estoy muy presentable es que estaba trabajando…

Nami: no me importa déjame fotografiarte…

Después de unas cuantas fotos la nostalgia en el rostro de la chica de cabellos naranjas se hacía cada vez más evidente…el chico al percatarse de eso se preocupó un poco…

Jeremy: señorita está bien…? Pasa algo malo…?

La chica volvió a tragarse esa horrible amargura de tener a su amado en frente y no poder decirle "te amo"…aguanto su llanto trago saliva e intento tranquilizarse…

Nami: todo está bien, te puedo pedir un último favor…?

Jeremy: si claro lo que sea…

Nami: déjame abrasarte…

Jeremy: pero estoy sucio y…

El chica de cabellos naranjas no se contuvo y callo las palabras del chico de cabellos oscuros con un fuerte abraso, la chica sentía ese calor de la piel del chico el cual le daba mucha paz…el chico también la abraso tratando de corresponder…después de unos minutos la chica de cabellos naranjas libero al chico…

Jeremy: bien, señorita…debo volver a trabajar…no necesita nada más…?

Nami: no, nada más muchas gracias por tu tiempo chico…

Jeremy: hasta luego señorita que este bien…

La chica sintió un vacío en su corazón y se despidió del chico como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a hacer con lágrimas en sus ojos grito a todo pulmón…

Nami: adiós Jeremy, espero que seas feliz…

El chico se alejó mucho y volvió a su labor y la chica volvió a la playa donde caminaba mientras lloraba estaba tranquila de haberlo encontrado, pero está deprimida por no poder tenerlo de nuevo…

…

10 años después. En algún lugar del inframundo…

Hancock: cómo pasa el tiempo, no te parece luffy

Luffy: hoy es una fecha especial…hancock, te suplico que me des una hora libre, quiero ir a verla hoy, hoy en su día especial…

Hancock: aun sigues con eso, olvídala ella de seguro ya te olvido…aunque pensándolo bien, eso le haría más daño verte de nuevo, sabes que, ve tienes una hora…

Luffy: gracias…

El chico se preparó para ir al mundo mortal…mientras tanto en la ciudad de Madrid, una chica de cabellos naranja caminaba pensante, era ya una chica madura que había crecido, se preparaba para ir a su trabajo, fue a la tienda a donde todo los días se tomaba su café, saco su cartera y pidió una café común…

Nami: un café sencillo por favor…

El vendedor le pido a uno de sus trabajadores que le llevara el café a la chica peli naranja…el trabajador le paso el café y la factura, la chica de cabellos naranjas tomo la factura y escribió una nota detrás de la factura y se la devolvió al trabajador…y cuando levanto su mirada la chica de cabellos naranja se encontró con los ojos de su amado, ese par de ojos que la había hecho amar y sufrir tanto, la chica no hizo nada solo lo observo indiferente sabía quién era pero no hizo nada…

Luffy: feliz cumpleaños nami…

Nami: gracias luffy…

La chica tomo su café dejo la factura con la nota en manos del trabajador y se fue sin una palabra más que decir. El chico de cabellos oscuros apretó la nota en su mano mientras que la chica seguía su camino…abrió la factura y leyó lo que había en ella…"gracias por hacerme sonreír después de casi 10 años te amo luffy, quédate con el cambio" una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en el rostro del chico de cabellos oscuros…

Luffy: yo también te amo nami…siempre lo are…

La chica de cabellos negros camino a su trabajo iba sonriente, después de tanto sufrir ese día tenía un motivo para sonreír su amado le había declarado con todo el amor un feliz cumpleaños…a pesar de que no estuviera con el ella sabía que él siempre la amara pasara lo que pasara…sonrió con mucha alegría y una lagrimas invadieron sus ojos, vio que el vaso del café en su etiqueta tenía un escrito lo leyó y sus lágrimas y sonrisa se hicieron más notables…"te lo dije terminaras amándome, bueno yo lo hice, feliz cumpleaños, te amo nami"

Nami: gracias, por enseñarme a amar a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo…

FIN…

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores…soy Ljuan Funny Wara…muchas gracias por preferirme…dejen un review y nos veremos luego…

Créditos…

…

Historia dedicada a Andrea Segado, gracias por estar ahí…

…

SoundTrack de la historia…

Narcisista por Excelencia – Panda

Oye mi Amor – Mana

In My Head – David Guetta

Aun Estas En Mis Sueños – Rata blanca

…

Trama original producción: Ljuan Funny Wara…

Gracias…


	15. Proyecto Revenge

…

Buenos días amigos lectores hoy me presento ante ustedes para informarles acerca de una nueva iniciativa llamada "revenge" lo que dará continuidad a esta historia, eh estado conversando con muchas personas de mi producción "Terminaras amándome" y me han expresado que la historia debe continuar a tal punto donde se dé un desenlace feliz, entonces debido a que eh tenido un poco de tiempo libre esta iniciativa se llevara a cabo, los capítulos de continuación se emitirán sin tiempo indefinido, espero contar con ustedes para que esta historia tenga el protagonismo que tuvo el mes de publicación…

…

…

…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

…

…

…

Los años habían pasado, ya eran 10 desde que luffy pago su deuda y 5 desde la última vez que se volvieron a ver, en total eran 15 largos años de sufrimiento para la chica de cabellos naranjas…

En algún lugar del inframundo se encontraba el chico de cabellos oscuros sentado en una roca viendo un rio de sangre pensando aun en lo que hubiera ocurrido si su amada hubiera ganado la batalla...de repente aprecio una chica de cabellos rubios la cual tenía alas puras al igual que el chico de cabellos oscuros…

Margaret: ¿aun sigues pensando en ella?- preguntaba la chica rubia…

Luffy: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Todos estos años te eh respondido lo mismo todos los días- decía el chico de cabellos oscuros sin dirigirle la mirada…

Margaret: porque espero que algún día me respondas lo contrario- decía la chica de cabellos rubios sentándose al lado de su compañero…

Luffy: si de verdad, algún día, pudiera responder eso, me sentiría muy aliviado- se expresaba el chico de cabellos oscuros mientras un par de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos…

La chica rubia solo lo abraso entre sus brazos, comprendiendo el dolor que sentía…

Margaret: tranquilo, deja salir todo ese dolor, eso te hará sentir mejor-

El chico solo estallo en llanto mientras se aferraba a su compañera de cabellos rubios, después de varios años estas dos personas se habían hecho muy cercanas, no al punto de tener una relación pero si al punto de hablar con confianza…

Margaret: vamos, debemos regresar no quiero que hancock nos descubra holgazaneando- decía la chica de cabellos rubios mientras ayudaba a levantar a su compañero…

Después de muchos años juntos este par de compañeros habían descubierto que ambos sentían cierto rencor hacia la chica de cuerpo voluptuoso, pero la diferencia es que la chica rubia no se lo demostraba como lo hacía el chico de cabellos oscuros…ambos entraron en el lugar donde esta chica de cuerpo voluptuoso se hospedaba era como la mansión de lucifer, era bastante oscura bastante insípida, pero era como el resguardo donde estaba prisionero el chico de cabellos oscuros para toda la vida…

Hancock: ¿Dónde estaban metidos par de holgazanes?- decía la chica de cabellos oscuros en tono mandón…

Luffy: estaba descansando de ti- decía el chico de cabellos oscuros retador…

Hancock: aww mi luffy tan tierno como siempre- decía la chica de cabellos oscuros burlándose de su prisionero, no importaba lo que dijera el chico de cabellos oscuros de todos modos su condena era eterna, el trato era bastante simple pero a la vez muy complejo, ya que el trato era estar con ella toda la vida, pero no significa que debía amarla sino estar con ella todo el resto de sus vidas inmortales, lo que más hacia enfadar al chico era que no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera debía estar allí siempre, su único consuelo era que su amada de cabellos naranjas también era inmortal…

Pasaron los minutos en esa casa y cuando era la hora de dormir eran típicos los comentarios y burlas hacia el chico de cabellos oscuros…

Hancock: ha sido un día como cualquier otro ¿no es cierto luffy?- decía la chica de cabellos oscuros…

Luffy: déjame en paz, contigo los días nunca serán normales- decía el chico molesto ese tipo de reacciones eran bastante comunes, después de todo habían transcurrido ya casi 16 años…

Cuando terminaron las discusiones cada persona se fue a su habitación, era obvio que el chico de cabellos oscuros no dormiría con la chica de cabellos oscuros ya que el odio y rencor era tanto que el chico estaba al borde de atacar a esta chica, pero no hizo simplemente por su ética, solo se fue a su habitación e intento dormir, al no poder dormir se sentó el suelo de su habitación y vio por la ventana…solo pensaba en su amada pero algo lo distrajo, era el sonido de una delicada mano tocando la puerta…

Luffy: ¿Quién es?- preguntaba el chico de cabellos oscuros…

Margaret: soy yo, Margaret, quiero mostrarte algo- decía la rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta…

Después de eso el chico le dio el permiso de ingresar a su habitación la chica rubia solo entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta, el chico no podía ver bien ya que su habitación al igual que el lugar donde estaba prisionero estaba en las penumbras era imposible ver algo estaba esa habitación bastante oscura…

Luffy: ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?- decía el chico confundido…

Margaret: pues como veo que hoy estas más deprimido que de costumbre quise traerte algo para pasar un poco esa amargura- decía la rubia sonriente, pero claro el chico ni siquiera podía divisar su rostro por la oscuridad que cubría toda aquella habitación…

Luffy: ¿y qué es? ¿Algún sermón?- decía el chico tratando de aparentar una risita…

Margaret: no tonto, es algo que muchos mortales dicen que es bueno para pasar un mal rato- decía la rubia a lo que el chico de cabellos oscuros entendió que era…

Luffy: ¿alcohol? ¿De dónde sacaste alcohol?- decía el chico de cabellos oscuros confundido…

Margaret: ah me escape unas horas por la mañana al mundo mortal y me traje un par de botellas- se explicaba la rubia…

Luffy: tienes suerte de poder salir de este infierno-

Margaret: ya deja esa actitud, más bien toma, date un respiro-

Luffy: bueno jamás tome cosas como estas, así que, qué más da si la pruebo todo sea por olvidar los dolores- decía el chico abriendo una botella comenzando a dar sorbos…

Margaret: así se habla- decía la rubia comenzando a tomar también de su botella…

Después de unos minutos las botellas estaban casi vacías, y como ambas personas no estaban acostumbradas a su efecto este se hizo presente muy rápido, a tal punto que ambos ya estaban casi ebrios…

Margaret: sabes deberías dejar de pensar en esa chica- decía la rubia mareada por el efecto del alcohol riendo a carcajadas…

Luffy: ¿ah sí? ¿Qué sugieres?- decía también el chico riendo por el efecto del alcohol…

Margaret: no lo sé, consiguiente una bonita demoniza al igual que todos los de tu categoría- decía la rubia entre risas…

El chico se levantó del suelo y mareado comenzó a tambalearse mientras respondía a eso…

Luffy: si tan solo tuviera 5 minutos para olvidarme de todo, créeme lo haría pero es imposible- decía mientras el hipo se hacía presente en sus sistema respiratorio, luego cayó al suelo por culpa del mareo para su suerte cayó encima de su amiga rubia, en esa habitación no se podía ver nada, pero ambos sabían que su sentido del flujo de energía no les mentía luffy estaba encima del cuerpo de Margaret…

Margaret: ¿de verdad piensas que podrías olvidarla por 10 o 20 minutos?- decía la chica de cabellos rubios mientras desplegaba sus alas para cobijar al chico estando ambos en el suelo…

El chico no respondió, solo desplego sus alas y al igual que la rubia cubrió ambos cuerpos para después comenzar a besar a la chica de manera desesperada como si besarla fuera necesario para vivir, esa noche en su pensamiento no había nada más que un nombre "Margaret" por el momento nami había desaparecido de la mente del chico de cabellos oscuros…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?

Gracias a mis lectores por hacer de esta historia otra vez la numero uno de su categoría…


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

…

…

…

Aquella pareja esa noche no se contuvo, el chico de cabello oscuro solo quería olvidar, pero la chica rubia quería recordar eso para toda la vida…

En el inframundo las cosas estaban complicadas pero en cambio en el mundo mortal la chica de cabellos naranjas se preparaba para otro día monótono…

La chica de cabellos naranjas se había vuelto totalmente independiente y autosuficiente, vivía en Barcelona su trabajo era suficiente para costear su lujosos departamento , después de varios años buscando el cuerpo terrenal del su amado decidió volver a España…la chica estaba arreglando sus cabellos frente al tocador en su habitación, mientras se arreglaba veía la fotografía del chico el cual poseía el cuerpo terrenal de su amado, sonreía al saber que aquel cuerpo vivía en paz…después de estar totalmente arreglada fue a la sala de su departamento donde extendió sus alas y las estiro al punto de que estuvieran cómodas ya que solo las podía desplegar estando en la comodidad de su hogar, después de varios años la chica de cabellos naranjas mantuvo su racha de plumas blancas, no podía verse más hermosa sus cabellos eran aún más largos y su cuerpo adornado con esas bellas alas era bastante abundante, ya se había acostumbrado a sostener su transformación solo con las alas, ya casi no adoptaba los rasgos felinos que tenía cuando vivía con su padre…la chica estaba lista para salir pero una llamada desde la recepción llamo su atención…

La chica se dirigió hasta el teléfono y contesto la llamada…

Nami: ¿hola?- decía la chica contestando la llamada…

Recepcionista: buenos días señorita nami, aquí abajo hay alguien que desea verla-

Nami: por el momento voy de salida, ¿es muy urgente?- preguntaba la chica tomando su cartera de la mesa…

Recepcionista: la solicita una señorita llamada robín- decía la voz al otro lado de la línea…

Nami: mm, ya veo dile que pase- la chica en eso colgó el teléfono y tomo su celular para hacer una llamada rápida…

Nami: hola, si veras tardare un poco en llegar hoy, ¿podrías cubrirme?- decía la chica de cabellos naranjas hablando por celular dándole indicaciones a una de sus compañeras de trabajo…la voz al otro lado le dio respuestas positivas lo que indicaba que la chica tendría un tiempo para compartir con su hermana la cual no veía hace más de 15 años…

Alguien llamaba a la puerta la chica fue hacia ella y se encontró allí con su hermana la cual mantenía su expresión de madurez

Nami: hola robín, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntaba amablemente la chica de cabellos naranjas…

Robin: podríamos decir que bien- decía con una expresión seria mientras abrazaba a su hermana, luego de eso ambas entraron y se sentaron en el sofá…

Nami: me da mucho gusto verte, ah como ha pasado el tiempo- decía la chica de cabellos naranjas…

Robin: no fue la mejor manera de irte de la casa, pero al final a nosotros nos dio igual- decía la chica de cabellos negros…

Nami: la verdad tengo varias preguntas, ¿dime cómo fue que me encontraste?- preguntaba la chica peli naranja…

Robin: bueno, no fue fácil, tuvimos que hacer varias llamadas pero vimos que resaltas en tu trabajo así que allí fe donde te encontramos- se explicaba la chica de cabellos oscuros…

Nami: mmm, ya veo, ¿y cómo esta nuestro padre?-preguntaba la chica peli naranja…

Robin: algo enfermo pero, está bien- decía la chica sonriendo…

Nami: bueno, espero un día de estos poder ir y visitarlos- decía la chica de cabellos naranjas mientras veía hacia la ventana de su lujosos departamento el cual era un decimoprimer piso…

Entre risas y un par de tasas de te las hermanas compartieron un gran momento, compartieron sus números de celulares y en menos de lo que pensaban la chica de cabellos negros ya estaba lista para irse…

Nami: hasta pronto robin- decía la chica despidiendo a su hermana…

Robin: hasta luego, cuídate- decía la chica de cabellos oscuros dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, mientras decencia la chica pensaba que su hermana por fin había adoptado una actitud muy seria, pero en su mente habían muchas dudas por ejemplo el paradero del chico de cabellos oscuros, eran coas minúsculas que luego descubriría…

En el departamento la chica de cabellos naranjas volvió a tomar una posición profesional y estaba lista para salir a su trabajo…

Más tarde ese mismo día la chica estaba en su trabajo, estaba en su hora de descanso, estaba tomando un té en la cafetería mientras pensaba en el estado de su amado, ¿estaría bien? ¿Qué es lo que hancock había hecho con él? Muchas dudas que como el aroma del té se te evaporaban en el aire con el pasar del tiempo…

La chica comenzó a ver hacia distintas partes con el fin de distraer su mente…de repente vio hacia otra mesa donde había una chica de cabellos verdosos quien leía una revista al verla sintió un leve escalofrió, pensó que era por el clima pero decidió no prestarle atención…

La chica volvió a su trabajo y unas horas más tarde regreso a su hogar, entro en su departamento, cerro las cortinas, lanzo su abrigo al iré y extendió sus alas en señal de reposo, había sido un día pesado pero estaba feliz de que fuera viernes…la chica estaba recostada en sus sofá con las alas extendidas, estaba exhausta, la chica vio televisión por unos minutos hasta que recordó los trágicos hechos que le habían sucedido a su amado y no pudo contener la nostalgia un par de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras sus alas abrasaban su cuerpo…

De repente el timbre sonó, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta, ¿pero quién podría ser a esa hora? Usualmente después de las 6 la chica de cabellos naranjas no solía tener visitas…la chica se levantó y oculto sus alas, al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa, era su vecino, era un chico de cabello corto y ojos grises el cual era conocido de la chica de cabellos naranjas desde hace casi 7 años…

Nami: hola law, ¿Qué quieres a esta hora?- preguntaba la chica bromeando con su muy cercano vecino…

Law: bueno es viernes y sabes que hay que celebrar- decía el chico de ojos grises mientras detrás de el sacaba un par de botellas de alcohol…

Nami: bueno, no puedo negarme, estos días han sido terribles, pasa- decía la chica de cabellos naranjas dándole permiso para que el chico ingresara en su hogar y así ambos pudieran "celebrar" la chica se sentía algo triste por que todos los días redondeando la fecha actual le recordaba a los días con su amado, esperaba que esa noche ella también pudiera olvidar todo por tal vz 20 o 30 minutos…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

…

…

…

El chico de cabellos grises había entrado al departamento de la chica de cabellos naranjas, su única intención era "relajarse" o bueno eso era lo que quería que la chica creyera…

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y charlaron durante un par de minutos, la botella de la chica estaba algo vacía, pero como la chica años antes bebía mucho el efecto del alcohol no fue tan fuerte para sacar a la chica de sus casillas, tampoco al chico de ojos grises ya que este solía beber con sus amigos a diario…

Law: entonces dime. ¿Cómo has estado estos días?- preguntaba el chico de ojos grises, quien aún no tenía la suficiente confianza de la chica de cabellos naranjas para que le contara su "pequeño" secreto…

Nami: bueno, aburrida estos días han sido muy estresantes- decía la chica pensando en su amado…

Law: pero como te dije estamos aquí para relajarnos, brindo por eso- decía levantando su botella para que su compañera le correspondiera chocando su botella con la del chico…

Nami: sí, es cierto, salud- decía la chica dándole un sorbo a su botella…

La chica al terminar de tomar de su botella miro a su compañero a los ojos, de pronto su sensatez le jugo una broma muy pesada, por un momento el chico de cabellos grises había cambiado de forma y era idéntico al chico de cabellos oscuros, pero luego de unos minutos reacciono y se dio cuenta de que estaba aún con su vecino el cual en ocasiones le molestaba ya que compartía un par de rasgos físicos con su amado…eso debió darse al gran sorbo que dio de repente…

Law: ¿estás bien?- preguntaba el chico de cabellos grises viendo que la chica de cabellos naranjas no hablaba y solo estaba allí mirándolo…

La chica de cabellos naranjas no respondía tal vez era porque seguía pensando en las cientos de similitudes que tenían estos dos chicos…el chico de cabellos grises malentendió la situación y comenzó a acercarse a su compañera para intentar besarla…la chica aún seguía en sus pensamientos y pensaba que el que la iba a besar era su amado quien no veía hace más de 16 años, el chico coloco su mano en la mejilla de su compañera de cabellos naranjas…sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, de repente la chica recordó que todo el dolor que sentía era porque no volvería a ver a su amado y supo que ninguna persona podría reemplazar ese espacio que tenía en su corazón, solo coloco sus manos en el pecho del chico de ojos grises y lo detuvo…

Nami: espera…- decía la chica desviando la mirada…

Law: claro, ¿quieres ir a mi departamento?- decía el chico sin entender lo que la chica de cabellos naranjas quería decirle…

Nami: no, no digo que esto no es correcto- se explicaba la chica de cabellos naranjas…

Law: ¿Por qué?- decía el chico de ojos grises confundido…

Nami: no, no podrías entenderlo, tendré que pedirte que te vayas- decía la chica levantándose del sofá…

Law: pero…- el chico fue interrumpido por su compañera la cual le expreso que de verdad quería estar sola…

Nami: lo siento law, pero de verdad quiero estar sola, gracias por la visita pero fue todo- decía la chica acompañado a su amigo hasta la puerta donde luego cerro dejándolo aún más confundido, la chica solo fue hacia el sofá extendió sus alas cobijando su cuerpo e intento no llorar muy fuerte…

"porque" se preguntaba la chica mientras sus bellas alas blancas cubrían todo su cuerpo…la chica estuvo en ese sofá toda la noche a tal punto que la comodidad y calor de sus alas le permitieron cerrar sus ojos para poder descansar…

Mientras tanto en el inframundo, las cosas habían pasado de calientes a frías en dos minutos cuando el chico de cabellos oscuros se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho la noche anterior…el chico estaba recostado en la cama, pero sintió algo extraño, ¿Qué era lo extraño? Sencillo era la chica rubia que estaba abrazada a su pecho…el chico despertó y salto del susto cuando vio a la chica abrasada a su pecho…

Luffy: por Dios, ¿Qué sucedió?- decía el chico de cabellos oscuros en el suelo viendo a la chica rubia que se había despertado por el salto de su compañero, bueno ahora compañero de cama…

Margaret: ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos rubios…

Luffy: digo, lo que sucedió anoche, ¿fue real?- decía el chico de cabellos oscuros asustado…la chica rubia al oír eso se levantó tomo su ropa y abrió la puerta con el fin de salir…

Margaret: solo es real, si tú lo crees- decía la chica rubia saliendo de la habitación algo decepcionada…el chico de cabellos oscuros se sintió algo extraño pero a la vez sintió lastimo por lo que había hecho bueno lo "supuestamente" había hecho…

El chico se vistió rápidamente y salió en busca de su amiga rubia…camino por toda la casa y no la encontró, con quien si se vio durante muchas ocasiones fue con su detestable dueña por decirlo así…

Hancock: ¿se te perdió algo luffy?- decía la chica de cabellos oscuros burlándose de su prisionero…

Luffy: eso no te interesa, por cierto ¿has visto a Margaret?- preguntaba el chico haciendo esa pregunta lo más casual que pudiera…

Hancock: le pedí que limpiara el sótano, pero después de eso se salió de la casa así que por el momento no tengo idea- decía la chica volando hacia el segundo piso para no tener que ver a su prisionero…

Por un momento el chico de cabellos oscuros se sorprendió al ver que el tiempo que había pasado desde que inició su búsqueda era bastante…salió de aquella casa y de pronto algo no le cuadraba, había una luz que venía detrás de la casa y esta hacia que la casa proyectara una sombra pero esta tenía algo inusual en su parte superior, luego fue cuando el chico se dio media vuelta y allí la vio, la chica rubia estaba sobre el techo con las alas extendidas…el chico extendido sus alas y voló hasta el techo para poder arreglar las cosas con la chica…

Luffy: h…hola- decía nervioso por la reacción de la chica rubia…

Margaret: hola, luffy- decía ella tranquilamente…

Luffy: oye me gustaría que charlamos sobre lo que sucedió ayer- decía el chico de cabellos oscuros…

Margaret: mira luffy, esto suele pasar yo entiendo que tu extrañas a tu chica y además estábamos ebrios, las cosas se dan por algo y además de eso jamás mencione que esto sería en serio, quedo claro anoche que solo la ibas a olvidar por unos minutos ¿o no?- decía la chica rubia…

Luffy: pero ¿y si tal vez quiera olvidarla por unos días, o unas semanas?- decía el chico de cabellos oscuros, haciendo que su compañera se sonrojara…

Margaret: ¿Q…qué?- decía la chica sonrojada…

Luffy: a pesar de ser un ser divino, anoche tome una decisión, y hoy voy a tomar otra- decía el chico de cabellos oscuros tomando la mano de su compañera de cabellos rubios…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

…

…

…

El chico de cabellos oscuros y la chica rubia no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, es decir ¿el chico estaría dispuesto a dejar para siempre la ilusión de su amada? Pues al parecer si…

Margaret: ¿me estás diciendo que…-la chica rubia fue interrumpida por el chico el cual puso uno de sus dedos en sus delicados labios…

Luffy: sí, me canse de esperar algo que jamás va a pasar, y además esto de seguro molestara mucho a hancock- decía el chico sonriendo…

Margaret: yo, no sé qué decir- decía la chica rubia sonrojada por las palabras de su compañero…

Luffy: solo dime una cosa, ¿quieres lo mismo que yo?- decía el chico de cabellos oscuros viendo a su amiga a los ojos…esta chica no respondió nada solo se abalanzó sobre su compañero abrazándolo fuertemente…

Las cosas en el inframundo iban muy bien, pero en el mundo mortal las cosas se tornaban interesantes para unos pero difíciles para otros…

La chica de cabellos naranjas poco a poco empezaba a despertar, se levantó de aquel sofá extendió ese par de bellas alas y fue a la cocina por algo de comer, después de darse un buen desayuno fue a la ducha y se arregló para salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad acostumbraba a hacer eso ya que ninguna otra cosa "mortal" llamaba su atención…

La chica salió de su casa y fue al parque donde había niños, mascotas y una que otra pareja que le provocaba nostalgia la chicha de cabellos naranjas…la chica se sentó en una banca vio el día nublado pero con buen clima, la chica estaba viendo la variedad de nubes que había ese día en el cielo, de repente un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, en eso se dio cuenta de que eso no era normal, bajo su mirada y vio otra vez a esta chica de cabellos verdes, se quedó viéndola unos segundos y fue allí cuando sus instintos se activaron automáticamente, y supo que era lo que su amado una vez le dijo, ahora sabia identificar a otro ser divino…la chica quiso hablar con la que parecía ser alguien como ella, pero cuando menos lo pensó la perdió de vista, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? La chica de cabellos verdes se había esfumado en el aire como si nada, pero algo era seguro ya se había delatado, ella era o un anglo o un demonio…

La chica no le dio importancia y solo volvió a su casa…estaba a punto de entrar al hotel cuando sonó su teléfono celular…

Nami: ¿hola?- decía la chica de cabellos naranjas contestando la llamada…

Robin: hola nami, ¿crees que podamos charlar?- decía su hermana al otro lado de la línea…

Nami: pues claro, ven a mi casa estoy en la recepción, yo te espero- decía la chica de cabellos naranjas cortando la llamada…

La chica estuvo allí durante un momento hasta que algo llamo su atención, era la chica de cabellos verdes quien se acercaba a ella, la chica de cabellos naranjas estaba tranquila, solo pensó que sería un encuentro formal…

Monet: hola- decía la chica con una expresión seria en su rostro…

Nami: hola- decía la chica de cabellos oscuros confundida…

La chica de cabellos verdes se quedó viendo a la chica de cabellos naranjas durante unos minutos en silencio…

Nami: ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- la chica de cabellos verdes solo se quedó ahí viendo a la chica de cabellos naranjas, la chica estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando apareció su hermana…

Robin: hola nami- decía la chica de cabellos oscuros con toda normalidad…

Nami: hola robin- la chica de cabellos naranjas se estaba asustando, es decir esta peli verde estaba justo al lado de su hermana pero esta ni siquiera suponía que ella estaba a su lado, es como si la única que pudiera verla era la chica de cabellos naranjas, la chica de cabellos verdes al notar que la chica peli naranja se había dado cuenta de su truco se vio en el atrevimiento de hacerle señales y muecas justo en rostro cosa que obviamente la chica de cabellos oscuros no podía ver o sentir…

Robin: ¿estás bien? Te veo algo pálida- decía su hermana con total normalidad mientras la chica de cabellos naranjas veía como la chica peli verde le hacía monerías a su hermana…

Nami: n…no, no es nada- balbuceaba la chica mientras caminaba hacia su departamento con su hermana, la chica de cabellos verdes se quedó en la recepción y quiso jugar un poco con la mente de la peli naranja…

Monet: no vemos después- gritaba la chica de cabellos verdes desde la recepción pero al parecer la única en escuchar ese grito fue la chica de cabellos naranjas, la chica solo pensó "que extraño" mientras hablaba con su hermana de camino al ascensor…

Robin: ¿segura que estas bien?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos oscuros a su hermana…

Nami: si, si todo bien solo que estoy algo cansada, ya sabes el trabajo y eso- se explicaba la chica de cabellos naranjas mientras el ascensor marcaba el nivel de altitud…

El par de hermanas se encaminaron hasta el departamento de la chica donde hablaron hasta que se hizo de noche…mientras tanto en el inframundo, las cosas eran color de rosa para el chico de cabellos oscuros…

Margaret: entonces, dime ¿Cómo fue que te encariñaste tanto de ella?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos rubios curiosa

Luffy: bueno, vivíamos juntos en el mundo mortal, pero creo que fue un amor de esos de colegio, creo que era porque ella era joven y yo no habían más seres como yo- decía el chico de cabellos oscuros…

Margaret: entonces, ¿Qué aras de ahora en adelante?- decía la chica de cabellos rubios…

Luffy: me voy a concentrar en una sola persona- decía el chico de cabellos oscuros viendo a su nueva amada a los ojos…

Margaret: ¿y porque lo decidiste?- preguntaba la rubia acariciando los cabellos se su nuevo compañero de cama…

Luffy: porque debo dejar el pasado para poder tener un futuro- decía el chico de cabellos oscuros…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

...

...

...

La nueva pareja estaba charlado sobre sus intereses mientras el chico de cabellos oscuros dejaba de lado todo lo que habia pasado con su amada de cabellos naranjas...

Luffy: y asi la conoci, la ame, y la perdi pero debo decir que despues de tanto tiempo, las cosas han cambiado a tal grado de que a veces ni recuerdo que ella existe- se explicaba el chico de cabellos oscuros...

Margaret: ya veo, seguramente ella habra hecho lo mismo-

Luffy: bueno la verdad, no me importa si lo hizo o no, solo espero que este bien-

Margaret: quiero que sepas, que no debes sentirte mal por haber tomado esta decision, despues de todo era lo mejor para tu corazon-

Luffy: no, no nada de eso, ya te lo dije debo dejar ir el pasado para poder tener un futuro- decia el chico de cabellos oscuros tomando la mano de su compañera rubia...

Despues de eso siguio aquella conversacion que duro un par de horas, donde el chico y la chica estuvieron muy comodos...mientras tanto en el mundo terrenal las visitas y buenos momentos entre hermanas llegaban a su fin con el caer de la noche...

Robin: bueno entonces hasta luego- decia la chica de cabellos oscuros en frente de la puerta...

Nami: claro, hasta luego- se despedia amablemente la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Despues de eso la chica de cabellos naranjas fue hacia su sala de estar donde desplego sus bellas alas y las estiro con el fin de relajarse un poco de repente una voz rompio el fragil silencio de esa habitación...

Monet: pense que jamas se iria- decia una chica de cabellos verdes apareciendo en el sofa sorpresivamente...

La reaccion de la chica de cabellos naranjas fue tomar una pocision defensiva acoplando sus alas al rededor de sus brasos...

Nami: ¿q...quien eres? Y ¿que quieres?- decia algo nerviosa la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Monet: tranquila vengo en son de paz- decia la chica aun sentada en el sofa levantado sus manos a la vista de la chica de cabellos naranjas, luego desplego un par de bellas alas blancas con un tono verdoso ligero lo cual resaltaba con su piel...

Nami: ¿ehh?- la chica de cabellos naranjas estaba confusa...

Monet: ¿porque la sorpresa? A caso pensaste que era un demonio- decia la chica de cabellos verdes...

Nami: no, pero no me llevo con ninguna femina sea demonio o angel- decia la chica erizando sus plumas...

Monet: si, yo comprendo se lo que te paso con el tonto de luffy y hancock- decia la chica de cabellos verdes viendo sus uñas totalmente tranquila...

Nami: ¿QUE? ¿COMO SABES ESO? ¡RESPONDE!- gritaba la chica de cabellos naranjas aun mas confusa...

Monet: EY cuida tu tono, no tienes el derecho divino de levantarme la voz NIÑA-

Nami: entonces habla-

Monet: mucho mejor, me agradan las personas que conocen bien su pocision-

Nami: mmm, si claro- la chica de cabellos verdes se acerco a su compañera y puso su mano en su hombro...

Monet: yo se que fue duro, y entiendo que te pongas asi, te respeto no solo por desafiar tu posición sino porque eres valiente, una persona como tu vive sumisa pero tienes agallas, por eso te eh estado buscando estos años- decia la chica de cabellos verdes viendo a los ojos de su compañera...

Nami: dime, ¿que haces aqui? O ¿como es que sabes sobre lo de luffy?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Monet: yo, soy monet, arcángel de elite, estoy aqui para encargarme de un problema- decia la chica recorriendo toda la habitación...

Nami: ¿como es que sabes de mi dilema con hancock?-

Monet: hace 14 años se difundido como ilo de media vieja, fue una gran noticia que se disparo por todos lados-

Nami: y ¿que se vas a hacer?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Monet: capturar a hancock por su acciones que van en contra de nuestra doctrina-

Nami: ¿puedes hacer eso?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos naranjas sorprendida

Monet: si claro, pero tu me vas a ayudar-

Nami: ¿yo? ¿como?- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Monet: bueno en primero lugar te dare algo que solo se le otorga a angeles superiores-

Nami: ¿que?-

Monet: un entrenamiento de categoría AE-

Nami: ¿AE?-

Monet: Arcagel Elite, asi me ayudaras a darle de baja a hancock-

La chica de cabellos naranjas incredula vio a la chica de cabellos verdes y sonrio pensando que tendria otra oportunidad de luchar por su amado...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

...

...

...

La chica de cabellos verdes tenia un par de planes para su nueva amiga de cabellos naranjas...

Nami: pero antes que nada ¿como puedo confiar en ti?- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas algo dudosa...

Monet: porque hago parte de la divina sociedad, y creo que alguien que sea un rebelde o un demonio no tendria mis habilidades- decia la chica de cabellos verdes...

Nami: ¿como cuales?-

Monet: yo decido quien puede verme y quien no, creo que nada mas eso me diferencia de los demas angeles-

Nami: ¿que clases de angeles existen?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos naranjas curiosa...

Monet: bueno los hay normales osea "angeles" luego vienen las categoria elite osea "angeles de elite" que es cuando el ser en si crece y se desarrolla toda su capacidad divina-

Nami: ¿nada mas?-

Monet: bueno los que vienen despues son los angeles de la divina sociedad-

Nami: ¿divina sociedad?- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas confundida...

Monet: la divina sociedad es donde habitan todos los angeles merecedores de la vida- decia la chica de cabellos verdes...

Nami: ¿entonces como es que hay angeles en el mundo mortal?-

Monet: hay algunos angeles que escapan de la divina sociedad para hacer sus fechorias que no pueden hacer en el mundo divino-

Nami: ¿y que pasa con estos angeles?-

Monet: algunos no regresan por vivir una vida de lujuria, otros son desterrados, otros los condenan a muerte por sus fechorias, en ocaciones pocas veces algunos angeles jovenes son raptados por demonios y jamas regresan al mundo divino-

Nami: ¿y como hacen los que quieren volver?-

Monet: bueno eso no es cosa fácil, deben ser tan morales como sea posible pero tu tienes suerte yo te regalo el acsenso a arcangel si me ayudas a capturar a hancock-

Nami: bien, acepto-

Dicho esto el par de chicas saliero de aquel departamento y fuero a la azotea...

Monet: bien vamos- decia la chica de cabellos verdes extendiendo sus alas para volar...

Nami: no, no podemas volar la gente nos vera-

Monet: no, nos veran, vamos-

Nami: ¿porque estas tan segura?-

Monet: porque no lo permitire, vamos hace mucho frio-

Nami: ¿de verdad?-

Monet: no me hagas ponerte a volar de una patada, vamos nadie te vera no los dejare-

Nami: si, si, si esta bien- la chica de cabellos naranjas extendio sus bellas alas y comenzo a ascender hacia el cielo, hace mucho que no bolaba asi que era algo extraño volverlo hacer...

Monet: lindas alas- decia la chica de cabellos verdes como evidiada de la chica peli naranja...

Nami: ¿que? ¿que tienen?- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas confundida...

Monet: son mas grandes de lo normal- decia la chica de cabellos verdes perdiendose en cada pluma de su compañera...

Nami: ¿eso es malo?- decia la chica algo asustada...

Monet: no, no, no eso es cuestion de genetica ¿si?-

Nami: ¿en serio?- decia suspirando la chica...

Monet: si, asi como el color de tu piel o el tamaño de tus pechos, eso varia en cada ser vivo-

Nami: ah ya veo, gracias por ser tan grafica- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas sarcástica...

Monet: vamos, tengo algo de prisa- decia la chica volando hacia el norte...

Nami: espera, ¿que pasara con mi trabajo y eso?-

Monet: ah por favor cuando vivas en la divina sociedad no necesitaras trabajo-

Nami: ¿porque?- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas confundida...

Monet: aj, porque cuando vivas alla solo te imaginas lo que quieres y lo tienes- decia la chica muy tranquila...

Nami: ¿de verdad? Es asombroso-

Monet: no, es la divina sociedad alli todos son felices, todo lo que pidas lo tendras-

Nami: es genial, ¿y tu que tienes alla? Cuentame-

Monet: te dire despues ahora vamonos, novatos- dijo esta ultima palabra casi susurrando...

Nami: ¿que dices?-

Monet: q...que vamos, que es tarde- y dicho esto ambas se alejaron por el norte con el fin de llevar a cabo una buena accion la cual era detener a hancock...

Mientras tanto en el inframundo el dia empezaba bien para la nueva pareja...la chica rubia traia el desayuno para su amado quien aun estaba en la cama descansando, viendo al chico de cabellos oscuros sin camiseta era de suponerse que ambos se habian divertido anoche...

Margaret: ey, despierta te traje el desayuno- dicho esto el chico desperto y se acomodo para recibir el desayuno, agradecido por la accion de la rubia le dio un beso rapido en los labios mientras comenzaba a comer...

Luffy: gracias, tengo mucha hambre- decia el chico comiendo mientras su amada lo veia sonriendo...

Margaret: luffy, quiero preguntarte algo-

Luffy: claro, dime ¿que es?- decia el chico parando de comer viendo a los ojos a su amada rubia...

Margaret: ¿que harias si te encontraras con nami de nuevo?- decia la chica con algo de preocupacion en sus ojos...

Luffy: no lo se, pero eso no va a pasar- decia el chico volviendo a comer...

...

...

...

Continuará...

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

...

...

...

La chica rubia estaba confundida y a la vez nerviosa por la respuesta de su amado quien respondio con toda sinceridad y tranquilidad...

Margaret: ¿que harías si por cualquier motivo te vuelves a ver con nami?-

Luffy: no lo se, pero eso no va a pasar- decia el chico de cabellos oscuros muy tranquilo mientras volvia a comer...

Margaret: ¿que quieres decir?- preguntaba la chica rubia algo nerviosa...

Luffy: pues que, jamas la volvere a ver, además no importa que diga o haga le dire con todo el respeto que ahora amo a otra mujer- decia el chico viendo a su amada rubia colocanso su mano en su mejilla...

Margaret: me alegro, ¿crees que lo entienda?-

Luffy: no creo, debe entender-

Margaret: bueno, si tu lo dices- la pareja paso el resto de la mañana muy tranquila pues el aburrimiento no era parte de ellos desde que estaban juntos...

Mientras tanto en el mundo mortal la chica de cabellos verdes llegaba acompañada de su nueva compañera a tierra santa lo cual era una ciudad abandonaba en un desierto...

Monet: pero que lenta- decia la chica de cabellos verdes viendo a su amiga aterrizando unos segundos despues de ella...

Nami: ¿lenta? Me hiciste volar casi todo un continente sin descanso- decia la chica jadeando de cansancio...

Monet: ya te acostumbrarás, no seas tan delicada-

Nami: si como sea, por cierto que hacemos aqui en este desierto- decia la chica levantadose y viendo aquellas casas y arboles muertos...

Monet: mas respeto niña, esto es tierra santa-

Nami: ¿tierra santa?- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas confundida...

Monet: si, aqui en Israel se fundaron nuestras doctrinas, y aqui es donde las grandes leyendas entrenaron- decia la chica admirando aquel conjunto de viejas casas...

Nami: ¿como entrenaban por cierto?-

Monet: es una buena pregunta, la respuesta es mucho mejor, ellos entrenaban hasta que sus manos y pies sangraban ademas de poner al limite su integridad fisica tambien ponian al limite su capacidad inmortal- decia la chica de cabellos verdes sonriendo...

Nami: ¿que quieres decir?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Monet: que aqui de una u otra forma saldras con ganas de querer dominar el mundo- decia la chica de cabellos verdes viendo sus manos con algo de melancolia...

Nami: pues entonces el entrenamiento si sera muy eficaz- sonreia la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Monet: pero tambien sera como estar en el mismísimo infierno- decia la chica de cabellos verdes con algo excitacion en su voz...

Nami: ¿que?- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas algo asustada...

Monet: aqui, es donde vez a la muerte a los ojos y te ries, aqui es donde morir probablemente sea tu deseo en una semana- decia la chica entrando en una de aquellas casas abandonadas...

Nami: ey, ¿que haces ahi?- decia la chica gritando desde afuera de la casa...

Monet: ya, princesa estoy preparando todo para tu entrenamiento- decia la chica de cabellos verdes saliendo con un par de prendas unas cadenas, piezas de metal y unas cuantas cosas de metal que parecian que funcionaran con electricidad...

Nami: ¿y esto?- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas viendo aquellas cosas algo preocupada...

Monet: mira vistete con esto, asi estaras mas comoda- la chica de cabellos verdes le ofrecia un par de prendas algo "ligeras" a su amiga, era una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un pantalon corto, para que el calor que hacia alli no le afectara tanto...

Nami: ¿esto de que me sirve?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos naranjas viendo aquellas prendas...

Monet: para que no te fastidie el calor, y ya deja de hacer preguntas, sera mejor que te agarres bien el cabello si es que quieres conservarlo- decia la chica de cabellos verdes dandole una liga para que la chica de cabellos naranjas se recogiera el cabello...

Despues de unos minutos la chica de cabellos naranjas estaba lista para comenzar su entrenamiento...

Monet: antes que nada, dime ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos verdes algo seria...

Nami: ¿porque preguntas eso?-

Monet: porque sin bromear este entrenamiento es la peor agonía que puede tener un ser divino-

Nami: ¿en serio?- preguntba la chica de cabellos naranjas curiosa...

Monet: creeme desee estar muerta solo podia ver sangre frente a mi y lo ironico es que para no ver mas mi sangre debia derramar aun mas, este entrenamiento te hace ver la realidad del dolor mortal- decia la chica relatando la pesadilla que debia volver a revivir...

Nami: no me interesa que tipo de dolor sea, haria todo por volver a ver a luffy- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas decidida a comenzar...

Monet: espero que el valore lo que estas apunto de hacer, eres valiente niña, en ese caso hora de comenzar, a partir de ahora sere tu peor pesadilla perdona este comportamiento pero es para que el entrenamiento de sus frutos- dicho esto el entrenamiento comenzo y la chica de cabellos verdes tomo una actitud muy dictadora y estricta con su compañera...

Mientras tanto en el inframundo la nueva pareja se encontraba charlando en la habitacion de rubia el dia se habia pasado rapido...

La chica rubia se encontraba sentada en el regazo de su amado mientras charlaban...

Margaret: no puedo creerlo, no la hemos pasado aqui casi todo el dia-

Luffy: eso es culpa tuya-

Margaret: ¿mia?- decia la chica rubia sonriendo ligeramente...

Luffy: si, tu haces que mi tiempo sea muy corto, ¿sabes que es lo unico que te salva de eso?- decia el chico sonriendo con los ojos cerrados...

Margaret: ¿que?- decia la rubia acariciando los cabellos de su amado...

Luffy: que soy inmortal, de otra manera ya me habrias matado jeje- decia el chico de cabellos oscuros...

La chica rubia unos minutos despues se levanto de aquella cama y se disponia a salir...

Margaret: bueno, hablaremos mañana, ya sabes como se pone hancock cuando nos perdemos durante mas de un dia- decia la chica rubia sonriendo...el chico de cabelloa oscuros se levanto de la cama y tomo a su amada por la cintura acercando su rostro al de ella...

Luffy: no se si aguante las ganas de no dormir aferrado a tus caderas- decia el chico viendo a los ojos de su amada rubia...

Margaret: mmm, aguantaras despues de todo eres inmortal- decia la chica dandole un apasionado beso a su amado en los labios mientras que salia por la puerta...

Despues de eso el chico regreso a la cama donde descanso placidamente todo el resto de la noche, lastimosamente las cosas para la chica de cabellos naranjas las cosas estaban muy pero muy complicadas esa noche, siendo aun las 2am ella seguia esforzándose por alcanzar un nivel digno...

Monet: eres una basura, levantate ¿que clase de ser divino eres?- decia la chica de cabellos verdes forzando a su nueva alumna a aprender lo que era necesario para poder tener el nivel de un arcangel...

La chica de cabellos naranjas estaba tendida en el suelo con cadenas que lastimaban sus muñecas ademas de eso se encontraba en una fosa de barro donde la suciedad infectaba sus heridas abiertas, sus piernas no daban para mas, sus alas lo unico que hacian eran hacerle estorbo a la chica ya que estaban demasiado pesadas por falta de energia, cuando la chica de cabellos naranjas intentaba algo para ponerse de pie era derribada de nuevo cada vez con mas fuerza...

Monet: pense que durarias mas, no eres mas que una princesita, tranquila mañana sera el doble de pesado- decia la chica de cabellos verdes volando lejos de donde estaba su compañera...cuando la chica se fue las cadenas liberaron a la chica de cabellos naranjas, la chica aun en el suelo solo lloraba al ver como su dignidad sufria, el dolor fisico no se comparaba con la verguenza de ser pisoteada todo el dia...a duras penas la chica se levanto y fue hacia una casa abandonada donde se recostó en una cama, nada comoda la chica seguia llorando mientras sus heridas comenzaban a sanar, la chica de cabellos naranjas solto su cabello, estaba muy sucia, solo su llanto hizo que esa noche descansara de todo ese infierno que estaba pasando...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

...

...

...

La noche habia sido dificil para la chica de cabellos naranjas, aun despues de descansar un par de horas su sistema estaba agotado, pero su unico pensamiento era volver a ver a su amado...se levanto con dificultad de aquella vieja cama, sus heridas habian sanado pero el haber recibido esos golpes tenian sus consecuencias psicológicas...

La chica de cabellos naranjas salio de aquella casa desplego sus alas y vio al horizonte dispuesta a confrontar otro dia de entrenamiento, las condiciones de la chica estaban algo desfaborables, tenia hambre estaba muy sucia y como si fuera poco el calor aquella mañana era insoportable...

Monet: que agallas, decidiste salir en busca de mas- decia la chica de cabellos verdes sobre el techo de aquella casa abandonada...

Nami: ¿porque haces esto? Esto es muy duro- reclamaba la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Monet: tu te lo hiciste sola, tu aceptaste y aqui esta el entrenamiento- decia la chica batiendo un abanico en su rostro para disipar el calor...

Nami: ayudame, esto es muy dificil-

Monet: ¿que? ¿que te ayude? Si eso se pudiera hacer los arcángeles serian debiles e inútiles para combatir a los rebeldes como hancock-

Nami: si, pero- la chica de cabellos naranjas era interrumpida por su compañera de cabellos verdes

Monet: sin peros, te prometiste que serias lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con hancock, deberias darme las gracias que hago esto por ti- se explicaba la chica de cabellos verdes...

Nami: con que asi sera, adelante VAMOS MUESTRAME UN VERDADERO ENTRENAMIENTO- gritaba la chica de cabellos naranjas, la chica de cabellos verdes con una velocidad impresionante bajo de aquella casa y de un solo golpe envio a volar a su compañera hacia unas rocas donde habian entrenado el dia anterior...

Monet: asi me gusta- decia la chica dirigiendose hasta el lugar a donde fue a parar su nueva alumna...

La chica de cabellos naranjas después de rodar por el suelo un par de kilómetros se detuvo al chocar con una gran roca...la chica se habia hecho varios raspones y de su frente brotaba sangre, a pesar de ser inmortal ese tipo de lesiones dolian como si fuera una ser humano comun y corriente...

Nami: maldicion, en muy fuerte y rapida, a este paso no durare mucho de pie- decia la chica limpiandose un poco de sangre que habia brotado hasta su menton...

Monet: ¿con que quieres un verdadero entrenamiento? No te preocupes te lo dare- decia la chica de cabellos verdes desplegando sus alas, las cuales estaban recubiertas con un metal brillante era extraño pero cualquier cosa se podia esperar de una arcángel de élite...

Nami: eso espero, no estes perdiendo el tiempo conmigo- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas con una sonrisa retadora falsa en su rostro golpeado...

Monet: borrare esa sonrisa de tu rostro niña- decia la chica de cabellos verdes mientras dos cadenas brotaban del suelo agarrando las muñecas de la chica de cabellos naranjas...cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que esas dos cadenas la sujetaban no se dio cuenta de aquel otro certero golpe que le propino su maestra, este golpe fue distinto al primero, fue con el codo, lo que maximizaba el daño aun mas siendo inesperado hacia que la chica sintiera todo el peso del impacto en su cuello y sus articulaciones...

Como la chica de cabellos naranjas estaba aprisionada por las cadenas no fue podible que parte del dolor del impacto se reduciera cuando ella saliera de su punto de reposo es decir que el dolor no habria sido tan intenso si la chica hubiesa salido disparada con aquel golpe como la primera vez...

La chica de cabellos naranjas tenia la mandibula rota debido al fuerte impacto, habia quedado de rodillas frente a su maestra y aun con la sangre brotando de sus labioa y dientes no se disponia a ceder...

La chica de cabellos naranjas levanto su mirada y desde el suelo quizo retar a la propia muerte...

Nami: ¿e...es t...to...todo lo q...que tienes?- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas casi ahogándose en su sangre...

La chica de cabellos verdes solo la vio y volvio a golpear su rostro de manera brutal con su rodilla, al parecer las palabras de la chica de cabellos naranjas hacia que los golpes de su maestra se hicieran cada vez mas fuertes...

Monet: no te hagas la fuerte, aqui si no lo eres, no lo eres, deja de aparentar- decia la maestra a su alumna quien agonisaba de dolor en el suelo no solo por los golpes sino por la brutalidad y frialdad de su entrenamiento...

Esto daba a entender que las cosas no serian faciles para la chica de cabellos naranjas, pero en cambio las cosas para el chico de cabellos oscuros eran cosas muy simples...

Mientras tanto en el inframundo el chico y la rubia se divertian jugando un juego peculiar donde las horan pasaban rapido...

Margaret: gane- decia la chica sonriedo victoriosa ante su amado...

Luffy: hiciste trampa- decia el chico amargado viendo hacia otro lugar...

Margaret: ¿trampa? ¿como?- decia la chica rubia en tono divertido...

Luffy: te pregunto, ¿como es que sacas un "uno" si hay dos dados en el juego?- decia el chico señalando el yablero de aquel juego...

Margaret: para que veas como soy yo de experta jugando jajaja- decia la chica rubia abrasandose a si misma con sus alas...

Luffy: jeje eres una tramposa- decia el chico sonriendo viendo a su amada reir avrasandose a si misma...

Margaret: ganar, es ganar mi luffy jeje- decia la rubia aun riendo...

Luffy: ey, margaret-

Margaret: ¿siiii perdedor?- decia la chica rubia burlandose de su amado...

Luffy: ¿te eh dicho que me encanta verte reir?- decia el chico viendo con ojos de amor a su rubia...

Margaret: siiii, como una 500 veces ya me estas hartando jejeje- decia la chica aun bromeando...cuando menos se lo espero el chic de cabellos oscuros la atrapo y comenso una guerra de cosquillas donde paso asi lo que quedaba de el dia...

Las cosas en el mundo mortal estaban igual que aquella mañana, complicadas...

Ambas chicas se encontraban en la misma pocision y en el mismo lugar y claro la chica de cabellos naranjas eran quien recibia los golpes...

Monet: si sigues asi no lograras nada, defiendete- decia la chica dandole varios golpes a su alumna pero esta a pesar de estar todo el dia asi soporto un castigo admirablemente...

Despues de un par de golpes mas la chica de cabellos naranjas cayo al suelo casi desmayada por la cantidad de golpes recibido, ademas de eso la chica de cabellos verdes tambien evidenciaba cansancio despues de todo un dia de entrenamiento...

Monet: si asi pelearas por luffy dejame decirte que no vale nada tu amor por el- al oir eso la chica de cabellos naranjas se levanto luchando contra todos sus dolores y vio a su maestra con aquellos ojos felinos que poseia en el pasado...

La chica de cabellos verdes por un momento sintio panico, pero luego se controlo para concentrarce en lo que su alumna fuera a hacer...de algun lado la chica de cabellos naranjas libero una gran cantidad de energia se acerco a su maestra con gran velocidad e intento golpearla con su puño, al ver que su maestra interpuso su braso para protegerse rapidamente con su otro braso acerto un certero golpe en la mejilla de la chica de cabellos verdes...

La emocion por haber dado su primer golpe le duro a la chica de cabellos naranjas 0,23 milesimas de segundo cuando su maestra respondió con un golpe mas certero poco despues del golpe de su alumna, la chica de cabellos naranjas volvio a caer al suelo y habia perdido su tranformacion felina cosa que sorprendio a la chica de cabellos verdes...

Cuando la maestra de la chica de cabellos naranjas vio que su alumna habia perdido el conocimiento decidio marcharse y dejar a aquella chica peli naranja a la deriva...

Monet: lamento ser tan brutal contigo, pero solo asi se forman las grandes leyendas, hoy me demostraste que estas hecha para luchar por lo que creas correcto, jamas habia sentido panico de alguien que no fuera mi maestro, espero que mañana avances tanto como lo hiciste hoy, descansa nami- decia la chica de cabellos verdes volando lejoa de alli...

Minutos mas tarde cuando la chica de cabellos naranjas reacciono se levantó y fue de nuevo a aquella cama donde se recosto, pero esa noche tenia una perspectiva diferente a la de la noche anterior...

Nami: n...no pienso renunciar, mañana le pateare el trasero, y...ya lo vera- decia mientras se cubria con una vieja manta en aquella incomoda cama, agonisando por sus heridas se quedo dormida al igual que la noche anterior...

...

...

...

Continuará

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

...

...

...

A la mañana siguente en aquel lugar desierto la chica de cabellos naranjas se levantaba de la cama para salir a estirar un poco sus articulaciones, los pensamientos de desánimo o dolor no pasaban por su cabeza lo unico en lo que pensaba en poder superar a su maestra para asi ir tras su amado...

La chica suspiraba viendo el abrasador sol que se asomaba por el horizonte...

Monet: espero hayas dormido bien, necesitaras energia- decia la chica de cabellos verdes sobre aquella casa abandonada...

Nami: no te preocupes, tengo la eneegia que necesito- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas desplegado sus alas la cualea estaban algo desaceadas debido a la cantidad de tierra y lodo que habia en la zona donde entrenaba a diario...

Monet: bien, preparate- decia la chica de cabellos verdes volando hacia el lugar de entrenamiento...

Hoy parecia estar algo relajada, pero la chica peli naranja habia aprendido a no fiarse de esos comportamientos

UN MES DESPUÉS...

En el inframundo el chico de cabellos oscuros estaba preparando una sorpresa para su amada rubia...

Luffy: ven por aqui, no hagas trampa ¿eh?- decia el chico guiando a su amada quien traia los ojos cerrados...

Margaret: si, claro pero dime que es- decia la rubia caminando con los ojos cerrados de la mano de su amado...

Luffy: no, no debes esperar, mmm ok abrelos- decia el chico de cabellos oscuros...

La chica rubia abrio los ojos y vio frente a ella demasiadas flores de color amarilo que adornaban perfectamente un pedestal donde habia una caja...

Maragret: que hermoso, gracias luffy- decia la chica dandole un beso corto a su amado en los labios...

Luffy: la verdadera sorpresa esta dentro de esa caja, adelante abrela- decia el chico de cabellos oscuros sonriendo...

La chica muy emocionada se acerco a la caja y la abrio, ésta era una caja de madera tallada a mano, muy elegante para el contenido que traia adentro...la chica al ver lo que habia dentro de aquella caja se alegro mucho, era una corona adornada con gemas y flores de color amarillas, algo que combinaba y resaltaba mucho la apariencia fisica de su amada rubia...

Luffy: ¿que te parece?- decia el chico de cabellos oscuros tomando la mano de su amada mientras ella terminaba de colocarse la corona en su cabeza...

Margaret: me encanta, gracias luffy- la rubia solo abraso a su amado y lo beso apasionadamente...

Luffy: esto es por haber pasado un mes de alegrias, debo ser yo quien te de las gracias...

Margaret: mmm cierto ah pasado un mes, la verdad me siento muy feliz por eso, ademas hancock no ah mostrado problema con esta relación-

Luffy: si es cierto ah estado muy relajada- decia el chico abrasando a su amada por la cintura...

Margaret: luffy, eh estado pensando y quiero darte un regalo que eh querido darte desde que estas aqui-

Luffy: ¿ah si? Y ¿que es?- preguntaba el chico de cabellos oscuros curioso...

Margarte: emmm no se si deses aceptarlo, pero te estaria dando algo que deseas mas que nada en todo el cosmos...tu libertad- decia la rubia viendo a su amado con una expresión seria...

Luffy: ¿de que estas hablando?- decia el chico de cabellos oscuros algo serio y asustado...

Margaret: has pensado, pirque hancock no se mete conmigo-

Luffy: no, la verdad no tengo idea-

Margaret: porque si a mi me diera la gana podria patearle el trasero-

Luffy: ¿en serio?-

Margarte: luffy, yo soy un arcangel de elite, quien esta atrapada en este lugar por la estupida generosidad de hancock-

Luffy: no entiendo, explicame-

Margaret: yo vivia en la divina sociedad, un dia me encargaron una mision, debia exterminar a un demonio, lo que nadie sabia era que ese demonio era muy poderoso, luche contra el, desafortunadamente perdi, cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, hancock aparecio, y me propuso salvar mi vida a cambio de servile, acepte por que no queria morir estaba muy asustada, y pues cuandoe curee di cuenta de que fue un error-

Luffy: no entiendo, ¿porque no has escapado? Se supone que eres mas poderosa que ella-

Margaret: si, lo soy, pero un pacto celestial no se puede romper, a menos que haya un tercero, y ahi es donde te necesito-

Luffy: y ¿yo como intervengo alli?- preguntaba el chico de cabellos oscuros...

Margaret: sencillo, aceptas lo que te dare le pateas el trasero a hancock y saldremoa de aqui-

Luffy: ¿y que eso "eso"?-

Margaret: un entrenamiento-

Luffy: ¿un entrenamiento?-

Margarte: si, asi te convertire en arcangel de elite y nos iremos juntos-

Luffy: libres, tu y yo- decia el chico incrédulo...

Margaret: por favor, has esto por mi- auplicaba la rubia...

Luffy; sabes que aria todo por ti, lo haré, te dare la libertad que tanto mereces-

Margaret: pero ahi un problema- decia la rubia algo triste...

Luffy: ¿cual?- preguntaba el chico de cabellos oscuros confundido...

Margarte: para que el entrenamiento de resultado, debo ser una tirana contigo-

Luffy: ya lo se, pero esto lo hago por ti asi que no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo- decia el chico de cabellos oscuros...

Margaret: gracias luffy, no tengo palabras para agradecerte- la pareja se quedo en aquel lugar abrasados disfrutando de el resto del dia...

Mientras tanto en el mundo mortal otro dia de entrenamiento llegaba a su fin...

Monet: arriba, abajo mas rapido, levanta la mirada, ey, mira mis hombros, si sigues asi te golpeare mientras estas dormida- decia la chica de cabellos verdes luchando mano mano con su almuna...

La chica de cabellos naranjas estaba recibiendo una gran cantidad de golpes, solo el 7% de esos golpes eran bloqueados o devueltos...de un momento a otro la chica de cabellos naranjas encontro el espacio y con sus dos manos logro empujar a su maestra para que esta parara sus golpes...

Monet: suficiente, termino el entrenamiento- decia la chica de cabellos verdes bajando la guardia pero la chica de cabellos naranjas sabia que no debia fiarse...

Nami: ¿asi nada mas? ¿sin golpes sorpresa o esquivar afiladas plumas?- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas aun manteniendo su guardia...

Monet: por entrenarte has sido entrenada, descansa con libertad-

La chica se fue hacia la casa vieja donde suele dormir todas las noches y en la puerta su maestra se despedia de ella...

Monet: que descanses- decia la chica de cabellos verdes sonriendo inocente...

La chica entro a su habitacion y se recosto, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos una fuerza arrojo fuera de su casa, la chica rodo solo unoa metros fuera de su morada y se levanto para darse cuenta que era su maestra...

Nami: ey- replicaba la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Monet: dije que descanses con libertad, vamos descansa- decia la maestra retadora...

Nami: ¡¿PUEDO?!-

Monet: ¡¿PUEDES?!- decia la chica de cabellos verdes desplegando sus alas con recubrimiento metalico, adopyando su pocision ofensiva...

La chica de cabellos naranjas tambien adoptó una pocision de ataque y se abalanzo sobre su maestra...lo que la chica de cabellos verdes queria hacer era medir sus capacidades, veremos si logra su cometido...

...

...

...

Continuara...

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

...

...

...Aquella noche la chica de cabellos verdes queria saber si el entrenamiento iba por buen camino, decidio luchar con su alumna, es esta lucha no habia desventajas, es decir: la chica de cabellos naranjas no estaba encadenada o con algun tipo de aparato sofocante en su cuerpo, ahora se veria el entrenamiento reflejado en la chica...

Fue una pelea no muy larga pero se evidencio la persistencia de la chica de cabellos naranjas en aquel combate, es mas la alumna aun seguia de pie aunque muy golpeada...

Monet: ¿es todo lo que tienes?- decia la maestra viendo a su alumna, en el rostro de la chica de cabellos verdes se podian ver unos pocos golpes lo que indicaba que su alumna no se habia quedado atras...

Nami: por desgracia si- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas cayendo de rodillas frente a su maestra...

Monet: espero no volver a hoy eso jamas- decia la chica de cabellos verdes alzando vuelo con dificultad para irse de aquel lugar...

La chica de cabellos naranjas solo entro en aquella casa y con la misma incomodidad de siempre intento descansar mientras sus heridas sanaban, esa noche, esa unica noche la chica penso en como estaba su amado, pero hizo ese pensamiento de lado ya que en ese momento su unico pensamiento era superar este duro entrenamiento...

MIENTRAS TANTO en el inframundo el entrenamiento del chico de cabelloa oacuros apenas empezaba...

La pareja iba camino a lugar abierto, cuendo llegaron la personalidad dictadora se adueño de la rubia...

Luffy: bien, ¿ahora que?- preguntaba el chico de cabellos oscuros mientras que por su espalda su amada rubia lo golpeaba haciendo que saliera disparado de aquel sitio...

El chico rodo un par de segundos y se detuvo, luego perdio de vista a su amada por unos segundo, cuando por fin la encontro esta lo tenia sujetado por el cuello...

Luffy: e...espera, ¿que haces?- preguntaba el chico tratando de liberarse de los brasos de au amada...

Margaret: ¿como que, que hago? Este es tu entrenamiento, vamos liberate o muere- decia la rubia muy seria...

El chico luchaba incansable por liberarse y cuando por fin pudo liberarse la rubia le propino un certero golpe en su estomago, lo que provoco que el chico quedara de rodillas...

Luffy: esto es muy dificil...agg- decia el chico agonisando por el dolor...

Margaret: defiendete o adivina donde ira el siguente golpe-

Luffy: ¿en mi trasero?-

Margaret: mmm, que rapido aprendes, MUEVETE- decia la rubia...

Y asi prosiguió el resto del dia, podria decirse que la rubia era mas severa con el chico ya que este era un varon y era indispensable que fuera lo mas fuerte posible...terminado el dia el chico estaba en el suelo arrastrandose por unos minutos de piedad de su amada...

Luffy: Margaret, por favor basta- suplicaba el chico de cabellos oscuros...

La rubia vio al chico con todos sus golpes y sus heridas abiertas...y...decidio a patadas llevarlo a la casa...jamas en esos 15 años el camino a la morada de hancock habia sido tan dolorosa para el chico de cabellos oscuros, la rubia pateaba al el chico una y otra vez y este avanzaba unos pocos metros con cada patada...

Cuando llegaron a casa una ultima patada hizo que el chico entrara por la ventana de aquella gran casa callendo en el frio suelo de la habitación donde dormida...

Margaret: espero deacanses bien, mañana sera mejor lo prometo- decia la rubia entrando por la puerta principal de aquella casa donde estaba la chica que los tenia presos a ambos...

Hancock: ¿que sucedio? A caso ¿discutieron?- preguntaba la chica sabiendo que su prisionero habia entrado por la ventana de una patada...

Margaret: y a ti que te importa- decia la rubia subiendo a su habitacion para descansar...

La chica de cabellos negros no hizo caso a lo que dijo la rubia y fue a la habitacion donde habia entrado su prisionero...

Hancock: ¿luffy?- decia la chica entrando lentamente a aquella habitacion la cual estaba a oscuras...

Luffy: que-

Hancock: ¿todo esta bien?- preguntaba inocente la chica...

Luffy: si, si, si vete, vete- decia el chico quitandose su camisa para poder ver bien sus heridas...

Hancock: esta bien, si tienes cualquier problema solo avisame- decia la chica saliendo de aquella habitación...

...

...

...

6 MESES DESPUÉS...

Los dias habian pasado, ahora todo era diferente, tanto en el inframundo como en el mundo mortal...

Lo que era ahora el chico de cabellos oscuros y la chica de cabellos naranjas era totalmente indescriptible, ambos habian cambiado por completo, tanto en su personalidad como en su forma de actuar...

Pero quien sabe que le sorpresas le depararia el destino a cada uno...a partir de ahora empieza la verdadera historia...

...

...

...

Continuara...

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

...

...

...

Varios dias habian pasado desde que la antigua pareja habia empezado su entrenamiento...

El dia apenas comenzaba en el inframundo...el chico de cabellos oscuros estaba sentado en una zona despejada de un bosque, estaba sentado con lo ojos cerrados, por aquella pocision se podia determinar que estaba meditando...todo parecia estar bien, de un momento a otro un par de plumas recubiertas de un acabado metalico se dirigian hacia el a una gran velocidad...parecian que iban a impactar contra su cabeza pero el chico en tres movimientos rapidos evito que estas plumas lo lastimaran...

Luego de unos arbustos salio la chica rubia abalanzandose sobre el chico, pero al igual que con las plumas el chico en un movimiento rapido le dio un giro a ese ataque quedando sobre su amada viendola a los ojos...

Luffy: si lo que querías era decepcionarme, te hace falta velocidad- decia sonriendo mientras se levantaba del suelo...

Margaret: ey, no es divertido sino te puedo someter- decia la rubia levantandose...

Luffy: lo dias en los que me sometias quedaron atras, ademas es a mi quien me gusta someterte preciosa- decia el chico tomando a la rubia de la cintura...

Margaret: oye, en serio perdona la actitud de los ultimos meses fui muy dura- decia la rubia abrasada a su amado...

Luffy: no te preocupes, yo entiendo todo fue con el fin de darme este nuevo gran poder- decia el chico juntando su frente con la de su amada...

Margaret: si porque, con ese poder que tenias antes parecias una mujercita- decia la rubia burlandose de su amado...

Luffy: ey, no digas eso-

Margaret: si claro, ademas debo decir que te ves mas guapo con tus alas metalizadas, pareces un Dios-

Luffy: en ese caso, quiero que seas mi Diosa- decia el chico dandole un beso a su amada...

Margaret: encantada amor mio- decia la rubia sonriendo...

Luffy: me encanta oir eso, ven vamos a la casa creo que si no me matas tu me matara el hambre- decia el chico bostezando...

Margaret: desgraciadamente ya no puedo hacerlo- decia la rubia sonriendo...

Luffy: mmmm, pues en ese caso sere yo quien te mate a ti-

Margaret: bueno, adelante...asesino- decia la chica estirando sus brasos frente a su amado...

Cuando el chico la vio desplego sus alas y rodeo con ellas el cuerpo de su amada y comenso a darle besos y pequeños mordiscos en su cuello...

Margaret: noo porfavor dejame me estas matando- decia la rubia exagerando ante el acto de su amado...

Luffy: mmm, como me sigas molestando te voy a torturar, ahora si puedo asi que no me tientes- decia el chico viendo a su amada a los ojos...

Margaret: bueno en ese caso mejor me quedo callada, bueno vamos tengo hambre- dicho esto ambos desplegaron sus alas y volaron hacia el lugar donde pasaron la tarde...habia algo diferente en las alas del chico ya que estas estaba con un recubierto metalico esto además de hacer al chico mas llamativo hacia parte de algo mas...

Mientras tanto en el mundo mortal la noche terminaba con algo de emocion...

Ambas chicas luchaban incansablemente, la pelea entre ellas dos era bastante pareja, y al juzgar por la heridas de ambas era una batalla bastante dura...habian pasado casi 2 dias desde que esta pelea habia comensado, era como un examen final para la chica de cabellos naranjas...

La chica de cabellos verdes luchaba con todo su arsenal, sus golpes, sus plumas metalicas eran solo el comienso de todo, pero eso no era suficiente para detener a la chica de cabellos naranjas quien tambien lo daba todo con tal de no quedarse atras...

Despues de otras 3 horas por fin una de las dos cedio ante tantos golpes, era la chica de cabellos verdes quien cayo de rodillas ante su alumna la cual habia ganado ese largo y agotador combate...

Monet: felicidades, lo conseguiste- decia la chica sangrando viendo de rodillas a su compañera...

La chica de cabellos naranjas vio alli en el suelo a su maestra y su accion fue golpearla una última vez, la chica de cabellos verdes cayo al suelo inconsiente por aquel golpe...

Nami: quedamos a mano- decia la chica viendo a su maestra en el suelo...

Despues de un par de horas la chica de cabellos verdes desperto y vio a su alumna con una expresion muy divertida...

Monet: jajajaja vaya eso si me sorprendio, ni una gota de compasion, excelente ahora si eres de acero niña- decia la chica tratando de reincorporarse...

Nami: por cierto, quiero saber ¿porque no tengo las alas asi como tu?- preguntaba la chica algo curiosa pero con una expresion en su rostro muy fria, se notaba que el entrenamiento la habia vuelto mas seria...

Monet: bueno, eso es cuestion de genetica, algunos si otros no, pero ahi hormonas para eso,¿te gustaria tomarte algunas?- decia la chica viendo a la que ahora era su compañera y no su alumna...

Nami: no, ahora vamos quiero ir a la ciudad- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Monet: ¿como que vamos? Aun no termina el entrenamiento-

Nami: el entrenamiento termino cuando quedaste inconsciente, asi que no necesito mas de esta mierda-

Monet: ah claro como quieras, ¿pero porque quierea ir a la ciudad?- cuando la chica dijo esto su compañera la vio con odio...

Nami: porque llevo comiendo pasta de un tubo durante todo este tiempo, ademas de que no me eh aseado desde hace casi medio año, elige rapido voy contigo o sin ti pero me voy- decia la chica extendiendo sus alas...

Monet: oye y si mejor vas y regresas es que no me siento con animos de volar- decia la chica sosteniendo su braso el cual parece haberse dislocado tras aquella dura pelea...

Nami: como sea, volvere en una semana- decia la chica alzando vuelo y dirigiéndose a la ciudad...

Cuando la chica de cabellos naranjas se fue la chica de cabellos verdes decidio darse un discurso a si misma...

Monet: increible, esa idiota me dio una paliza, es increible lo rapido que aprendio espero que su amado sepa valorarla o sino el sera el siguente en ser golpeado- pensaba la chica levantandose del suelo y dirigiendose a pie hasta la ciudad mas cercana...

Una vez en la ciudad la chica de cabellos naranjas ya aplicaba todo lo que aprendio en su entrenamiento, volaba libremente por la ciudad sin ninguna preocupacion ya que tenia la habilidad de que nadie la pudiera ver, y asi entro por una ventana de su antiguo departamento...

Entro y quizo tirarse en el sofa, pero la pereza habia salido de su mente hace mucho tiempo, fue directo a la ducha donde se aseo todo lo que no se habia aseado durante esos meses...

Cuando termino de bañarse se coloco una ropa comoda y a la medida con el fin de que su cuerpo se acomodara a un nuevo ritmo de vida...su vestimenta era una camisa sin mangas color naranja y un pantalon de color negro todo era con el fin de volver a la normalidad...

Despues de estar vestida y lista extendio sus alas y las vio detalladamente durante un minuto, la chica acarisiaba cada pluma pensando en que pasaria ahora, luego de eso el telefono sono, aquel telefono registraba casi 40 llamadas perdidas...el telefono sonaba y la chica respondio...

Nami: ¿si?-

Robin; nami, por fin, ¿donde has estado?-

Nami: es una larga historia, que te parece si vienes y charlamos, hace mucho que no hablamos-

Robin: emmm de hecho tengo malas noticias, ¿te gustaria venir a mi casa? Es urgente- decia la chica con algo de nostalgia en su voz...

Nami: claro, emm que sucede- preguntaba la chica confundida...

Robin: te dire cuando vengas, no tardes- dicho esto la hermana de la peli naranja le dio unos datos de como llegar a la nueva casa...

Pasadas unas horas la chica de cabellos naranjas llego a la nueva casa eran aproximadamente las 7:28pm como sabia que esa noche haria frio la chica adorno su cuerpo con un abrigo oscuro...afuera de la casa estaba su hermana esperandola...

Nami: que gusto verte robin- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas abrasando a su hermana...

Robin: lo mismo digo, ah estos dias han sido teribles nami- decia la chica con algo de tristesa en su rostro...

Nami: ahora si, dime ¿que esta pasando?-

Dicho esto ambas chicas entraron a la casa donde su hermana le conto aquel hecho tragico a su compañera de infancia...

Robin: nuestro padre ah fallecido- decia la chica bajando su rostro...

Nami: mmm, ya veo, ¿hace cuanto paso esto?-

Robin: fue hace 3 dias, trate de llamarte pero no contestaste-

Nami: si lo siento, estuve en un viaje muy importante-

Robin: yo se que mi padre no le gustaria hacer esto, pero te lo mereces ahora, ya eres toda una mujer- decia la chica ofreciendole un sobre con un chuque a su hermana...

Nami: ¿que es esto?- decia la chica sin recibir el sobre...

Robin: tu parte de la herencia, se que te sera util, el dinero nunca cae mal-

La chica de cabellos naranjas no lo acepto y solo se fue...

Nami: no, quedatelo no lo necesito, mis condolencias hermana, hasta pronto- decia la chica saliendo de aquella casa rapidamente...

Su hermana solo la veia alejarse en aquel taxi mientras la tristesa se apoderaba de ella...

Luego de unos minutos de viaje la chica de cabelloa naranjas estaba en un jardin muy bello, donde habia una unica lapida...aquella noche la chica decidio oficialmente darle el adios a su "padre"

Nami: ah como es la vida, subes bajas pierdes ganas, pero al final siempre vas a parar en una lapida, yo se que nuestra relacion no fue la mejor, que jamas te pude amar como persona, pero a pesar de todo viejo, debo darte las gracias por darme una familia, fuiste lo mas cercano a un padre que tuve, solo espero que a donde vayas te pagen esa gentilesa que yo no pude pagarte, te vere luego...viejo- decia la chica acarisiando la lapida y sus escrituras mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas...

Despues de eso la chica desplego sus alas y se fue volando hacia su hogar...

...

...

...

Continuara...

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?

(Deberes academicos; excusa por falta de actualizaciones)


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

...

...

...

Aquella noche la chica de cabellos naranjas volvio a su casa y aun sintiendo tanto dolor decidio acostarse a dormir, y esa fue la primera vez que dormia comoda, pero a pesar de eso la chica jamas pudo dormir sin sentir algun dolor fisico o emocional...

A la mañana siguente en el inframundo la pareja muy temprano estaba lista para comensar su dia...

Luffy: ¿que esperas? Vamos no tardes- decia el chico desde la escalera de aquella gran mansion...

Margaret: espera, ya no estamos entrenando tranquilisate, ire en un momento- decia la rubia sonriendo desde la habitacion...

Luffy: eres muy lenta, te veo en la cocina- decia el chico bajando hacia el primer piso...

Margaret: bien, pero si te acabas es jugo de naranja te asesinare-

Luffy: no puedes, asi que date prisa- decia el chico muy confiado en sus palabras...

Cuando el chico estaba en la cocina comenzo a buscar un par de ingredientes para preparar un sándwich...de pronto entro la chica de cabellos negros a la cocina y lo que sucedio alli fue algo inesperado...

Hancock: ey, ese es mi pan, ¿que haces?- gritaba la chica...

Detras de la puerta de la cocina estaba la rubia quien veia y oia con atencion lo que estaba pasando...

Hancock: ¿crees que puedes tomar lo que sea? Devuelvelo ahora- seguian los amenzantes gritos de la chica...

El chico de cabellos oscuros se acerco a ella y le ofrecio el sándwich ya preparado con una cara de odio y unos ojos rojizos...

Luffy: ¿lo quieres?- preguntaba el chico de cabellos oscuros con unos ojos que proyectaban todo un infierno la chica rubia quien estaba detras de la puerta sintio un escalofrio al ver dichos ojos, el miedo subia por sus piernas y estrujaba su corazon como una esponja...

La chica de cabellos oscuros no respondio aquella expresion y energia que emanaba del chico la tenia al borde de un ataque de panico...estaba completamente petrificada de miedo ante el que ahora era un arcangel muy poderoso...

Luffy: ¿no? Entonces largate de aqui- decia el chico y la chica con todo su temor salio por la puerta sin percatarse de la presencia de la rubia quien tambien tenia los pelos de punta por aquella expresion...

La rubia entro a la cocina unos segundos despues y no quizo ni tocar el tema...

Margaret: ey, espero no te hayas acabadp el jugo- decia abriendo el refrigerador con una sonrisa falsa...

Luffy: oye, ¿cuando vamos a acabar con esto de hancock? Ya me tiene harto- decia el chico con una expresion seria pero no tan diabolica...

Margaret: no se, tal vez en un par de semanas, la idea es pasar tu entrenamiento desapercibido ¿no?-

Luffy: tienes razon, le doy cinco dias- decia el chico saliendo de aquella cocina algo molesto...

La rubia al ver esta reaccion decidio ir tras el con el fin de calmarlo...lo busco durante un rato y ni en la habitacion o los jardines estaba, luego levanto la mirada y encontro su respuesta, el chico estaba en el techo...la chica extendio sus alas y fue hasta el sin ningun problema...

Margaret: ¿pasa algo cielo?- preguntaba la rubia viendo las alas metalizadas de su amado...

Luffy: no, no es nada- decia el chico...

Margaret: ¿porque estas molesto?-

Luffy; no estoy molesto, ¿porque estaria molesto?-decia el chico...

La chica se sento al lado de su amado e intento animarlo...

Margaret: tu alas, estan erizadas, ademas de eso no suelen estar metalizadas si no estas luchando- decia la rubia sonriendo...

Luffy: bueno es mas bien frustacion por no salir de aqui-

Margaret: tranquilo, ya falta poco no debes estresarte, relajate-

Luffy: mmm tienes razon, pronto seremos solo tu y yo juntos en una bella mansion en Mónaco-

Margaret: si, solo tu y yo- decia la chica mientras estiraba su mano para tocar una de las plumas de su amado, pero al parecer no sabia que estas estarian tan afiladas, pero lo noto apenas vio la sangre correr por su mano...

Luffy; oh, no perdon lo siento- decia el chico retrayendo sus alas...

Margaret: oh, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, no pense que estarian tan afiladas, agg- gemia la chica de dolor y la sangre se hacia presente cada vez mas rapido, era evidente que esa herida no sanaria rapido ya que era hecha de un ser inmortal a otro, se podria decir que entre seres inmortales podian quitarse la vida...

La pareja entro rapidamente a la casa para atender la herida de la chica, despues de unos minutos fue necesaria una benda para solucionar el enorme sangrado...

Luffy: en serio lo siento no quize hacerte daño- decia el chico preocupado por su amada...

Margaret: tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, estare bien en unos dias...

Luffy: estare pendiente de ti cada dia-

Margaret: ya, esta bien vamos a dar un paseo, no creo que haya nada interesante dentro de esta casa-

Luffy: ok, vamos- y ambos salieron y se dispusieron a recorrer un buen rato aquel asqueroso y aterrador inframundo...

En el mundo mortal la tarde soleada hacia que la historia pareciera ser color de rosas pero la chica de cabellos naranja quien veia por la ventana tenia su propio infierno en su mente..

Nami: te dije que nos veriamos en una semana- decia la chica notando la precensia de la chica de cabellos verdes detras de ella recostada en el sofa...

Monet: lo se, pero estaba algo aburrida y pense en venir a verte-

Nami: pensaste mal, largate de aqui- decia la chica sin voltear a ver a su ex maestra quien se habia convertido en una arcangel mas...

Monet: vamos nami, no seas asi hagamos algo para divertirnos- decia la chica sin decir ningun comentario que exaltara a su alumna ya que esta si quisiera podria matarla...

Nami: ¿divertinos? Jaja no tengo tiempo para divertirme estuve 6 meses con una perra que no paraba de golpearme y ahora quieres divertirte, largate- decia la chica con rabia en sus puños...

Monet: no es bueno tener esos sentimientos en corazón- decia la chica en tono calmado...

Nami: tampoco es bueno dejarse vencer por esos sentimientos, ahora vete, estoy siendo decente-

Monet: ¿que sucede contigo?, ¿tanto te duele no estar con el?- decia la chica...

Nami: no quiero oir una palabra mas, sal de aqui- decia la chica extendiendo sus alas y erizandolas indicando asi que estaba a punto de atacar...

La chica de cabellos verdes entendio el mensaje y se desvanecio en el aire sin nada mas que decir...la chica de cabellos naranjas solo se quedo alli llorando de la ira que sentia, tanto su cuerpo como su mente estaban nubladas por falta de amor, pero eso mas tarde seria peor...

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...

Luffy: se ve que mejoraste, ¿como te sientes?- preguntaba el chico quitandole suavemente la venda a su amada...

Margaret: estoy bien, te lo eh dicho toda la semana, que irritante has estado con este tema-

Luffy: es que en serio me preocupa- cuando el chico termino de qiitar la venda vio que la herida estaba completamente curada...

Margaret: luffy, ¿no olvidas algo?- decia la rubia viendo a su amado a los ojos...

Luffy: ah claro- decia el chico dandole un beso rapido en los labios a su amada...

Margaret: jeje no tonto, hablo de lo de hancock- decia la rubia pasando de una sonrisa a una expresion seria...

Luffy: ah, lo habia olvidado, mmm le voy a dar un dia mas, mañana en la mañana lo hare igual aun no has empacado ni nada jejej- dicho esto el chico y la chica hablaron un rato y estuvieron alli toda la tarde...

Esa noche en el mundo mortal una chica de cabellos naranjas reunia valor para cobrar su revancha ante la que le arrebato toda su felicidad...

Monet: bien mañana en la mañana, atacaremos, este es el plan...- la chica fue interrumpida por la peli naranja...

Nami: sin plan, me llevas le quito la cabeza y regresamos simple no quiero que esto sea complejo, cualquier cosa que se mueva alli abajo prometo volverla trizas- decia la chica viendo la oacura noche desde su ventana...

Monet: emmm, como quieras, mañana sera un dia pesado- decia la chica saliendo por la puerta dejando a la peli naranja sola...

Nami: nada mas un par de horas, eh esperado tanto tiempo este momento, no voy a tener compasion, voy a matarla 3 minutos, en 3 minutos puedo acabar con ella, sii o tal vez menos si golpeo su garganta, o menos si rompo si espalda, lo cierto es que hancock, moriras de la peor manera perra del infierno- decia la chica paranoica mientras veia por la ventana, muy pronto empezaria una nueva historia...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

...

...

...

A la mañana siguente en el inframundo la joven pareja se encontraba en el bosque para una última leccion...

Luffy: ¿para que me trajiste aqui? Pense que el entrenamiento habia acabado- decia el chico algo confundido...

Margaret: bueno, queria enseñarte algo que se supone es lo mas importante que debia enseñarte y casi lo olvido-

Luffy: ah, ¿y que es?-

Margaret: primero te enseñare a viajar de dimensiones a universos y tambien te enseñare a moverte a un cuarto de la velocidad de la luz-

Luffy: pero, a caso ¿no basta con la velocidad que ya tengo?-

Margaret: bueno probemos- diciendo esto la chica aparecio en frente de su amado y repentinamente lo golpeo sin que este pudiera reaccionar, ella sabia que el jamas baja su guardia pero en este caso no fue que lo tomo desprevenido sino que le hicieron falta reflejos...

Luffy: eso no lo esperaba, es increible ese tipo de velocidad- decia el chico levantandose del suelo...

Margaret: es muy simple, concentra toda la energia en tus manos y tus pies, luego deberas usar esa energia previamente en tu vision para saber a donde atacaras y luego haces un movimiento normal- decia la rubia...

Luffy: bueno, hablas como si fuera sencillo-

Margaret: lo es, luffy meses atras te enseñe lo de flujo de energia, obviamente sabras concentrar tu energia- replicaba la rubia...

Luffy: bien, bien probemos otra vez- dicho esto el chico hizo fluir su energia a sus ojos, y ahi vio cuando su amada se movio, eso era bueno pudo verla pero no pudo evitar ser golpeado de nuevo, por consecuencia a esto volvió a caer al suelo esta vez con mas fuerza...

Margaret: por Dios eres muy lento-

Luffy: ey no me falto nada, pude verte-

Margaret: si pero el truco es que me detengas-

Luffy: ok, vamos, de nuevo- dicho esto la rubia se volvio a mover para atacar a su amado este pudo verla y al levantar su brazo para bloquerla fue demasiado tarde y volvio a ser golpado...

Margaret: bueno, no estas tan mal falta poco-

Luffy: no tengo suficiente tiempo para cambiar el flujo de energia-

Margaret: no, no elimina el tiempo de tu estilo de pelea, si mides usando el tiempo perderas el objetivo de la pelea, mira no cambies el flujo usalo al mismo tiempo-

Luffy: si pero eso me agotara mas rapido-

Margaret: no importa luego de un tiempo tu energia se acoplara a ese gasto continuo-

Luffy: bien, adelante- dijo el chico y la chica volvio a moverse, el chico forzo un poco energia y la llevo a sus manos pies y ojos, y asi fue como pudo detener a su amada justo cuando ella estaba a centimetros de volverlo a derribar...

Margaret: muy bien, un cuarto de la velocidad de la luz, nada mal-

Luffy: jejeje al final resulto ser sencillo-

Margaret: no olvides usarlo muy seguido o sino tu energia se vera afectada cuando apliques este movimiento-

Luffy: oye, ¿y si practicamos un poco antes de irnos? Ya sabes para despedirnos de este lugar-

Margaret: bueno porque no, ademas tambien debo estar en forma- y dicho esto la pareja se quedo un par de horas en el bosque...

Mas tarde en el mundo mortal, las cosas iban de acuerdo a los deseos de la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Monet: bien, todo en orden-

Nami: vamonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo- decia la chica sin mirar a su compañera de cabellos verdes...

Dicho esto la chica de cabellos naranjas abrio un portal hacia el inframundo cosa que habia aprendido en su entrenamiento, cabe resaltar que el entrenamiento de la chica habia sido mas exigente que el del chico ya que no descanso en ningun momento...

Monet: ¿segura que quieres hacerlo?- preguntaba la chica algo nerviosa por la reaccion de su antigua alumna...

Nami: ¿porque la pregunta?- decia la chica volteando a ver a su amiga...

Monet: y ¿si el te dejo de amar?- diciendo esto los ideales de esta chica habian quedado expuestos...

Nami: buen argumento, pero me importa un bledo si me ama o no, lo voy a traer de vuelta- decia la chica mientras sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso ruborizando a la chica de cabellos verdes...

Y despues de eso ambas entraron en el portal y decendieron hasta lo que era penumbra algo brillosa...ya estaban en el inframundo...

Nami: muy bien, ¿ahora hacia donde?-

Monet: bueno, no siento singuna presencia...mmmm- de repente algo ruborizo a la chica...

Nami: ¿lo sentiste?-

Monet: si, que gran poder, ¿de quien sera?-

Nami: no lo se, pero si es de hancock esta pelea sera bastante interesante-

Monet: ¿crees que puedas ganarle a ese poder?-

Nami: no "creo" puedo vencer ese poder, a juzgar por ese gran gasto de energia se ve que no esta peleando a su maxima capacidad, o con un objetivo-

Monet: tienes razon, es bastante explosivo- decia la chica mientras ambas empezaban a caminar hacia dicho poder...

Nami: por un lado puede ser un peligro, pero liberar tanta energia asi como asi solo indica una cosa, no sabe manejarla, a lo mejor es uno de esos pateticos demonios-

Mientras tanto en el bosque detras de la mansion de hancock estaba la joven pareja terminando un pequeño combate...

Luffy: aun tienes el toque, maestra-

Margaret: bueno eso del la velocidad al final te hizo desperdiciar energia de manera muy rapida, ten cuidado con eso podria ser una de tus debilidades-

Luffy: lo se, pero tranquila cuando lo perfeccione estare bien, es cuestion de practica- decia el chico jadeando de cansancio...

Margaret: si si quiera tus alas te salvaron de esta casi paliza-

Luffy: estuve cerca, lo que pasa es que no queria hacerte daño, eso es todo- mientras decia esto la rubia acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado...

Margaret: aj, luffy sera muy dificil para mi salir de aqui-

Luffy: ¿porque?

Margaret: ya estoy tan acostumbrada, que volver arriba seria extraño, llevo tanto aqui abajo que siento que es arriba-

Luffy: no te preocupes, yo me ocupo de todo-

Margaret: ¿lo prometes?

Luffy: si, todo estara bien lo prometo- y dicho esto ambos se quedaron a recobrar energias un rato bajo un arbol, mientras que en con las chicas la cosa estaba apunto de comensar...

Ambas chicas ya habian visto la mansion y estaban cerca de ella...

Nami: que casa maa extraña, dagg da asco-

Monet: bien es aqui, aqui es donde habia hancock, siento ese aroma-

Nami: ¿aroma?-

Monet: si, ese asqueroso perfume de vainilla tipico de esa zorra, vamos-

Nami: no, tu quedate aqui, yo entrare-

Monet: ¿porque?-

Nami: si te ve probablemente quiera uir, dejamelo a mi, ademas ya senti su presencia y esto es personal-

Monet: comprendo, bien solo no tardes mucho- decia la chica sentandose en aquel cesped viejo y amarillo que rodeaba aquella mansion escalofriante...

Nami: oh no, no tardare mucho-

Y la chica de cabellos naranjas siguio su camino, cuando llego a la gran puerta la abrio como si esta no pesara en lo mas minimo...

El ruido causado provoco que la chica de cabellos oscuros hiciera precensia con sus alas extendidas..

Hancock: ¿que rayos esta pasando?- gritaba la chica hasta que vio quien estaba ahi en la puerta, su reaccion fue de burla y sorpresa...

Hancock: tu ¿aqui? Jajaja ¿que quieres?-

Nami: vien a recuperar lo que me quitaste- decia la chica extendiendo sus alas, la cuales eran mas grandes y abundantes que las de la chica de cabellos oscuros...

Hancock: awww que tierna, viniste a salvar a tu novio, que predecible- decia la chica tocando el suelo aun con sus alas al aire quedando frente a frente con su rival...

Nami: haz mi tarea mas sencilla, no quiero estar de mal humor- decia la chica con una sonrisa falsa...

Hancock: es tu dia de suerte, porque pienso echarte a patadas como la otra vez, lo que esta vez, no habra luffy que te salve- decia la chica adoptando unos ojos rojizos...

Nami: rayos, y yo que hoy no queria estresarme, ¿siempre haces las cosas tan dificiles?-

Hancock: si, despues de todo soy un demonio-

Nami: si, asi es, la cosa mas repugnante de todo el cosmos-

Cuando la chica esucho dicho insulto se avalanzo sobre su rival lanzando un puñetazo el cual fue neutralizado por la chica de cabellos naranjas, la chica sujeto el puño de su enemiga con su palma...

Nami: creeme mientras estabas aqui abajo yo no estuve perdiendo el tiempo, zorra- decia la chica mientras apretaba con fuerza el puño de su enemiga provocando que esta luchara por soltarse...

Despues de varioa segundos de forcejeo la chica de cabellos oscuros pudo soltarse pero se dio cuenta de que su mano ya estaba dialocada...

Hancock: fanfarrona, no hiciste mas que lamentarte, fracasada-

La chica de cabellos naranjas uso su velocidad la cual tenia un cuarto de la velocidad de la luz y con una mano sujeto a su enemiga por la garganta levantandola y mitandola a los ojos...

Nami: no me interesan tus insultos, ¿donde esta luffy?- decia la chica sujetando fuerte a su enemiga...

Hancock: jaja, me hace gracia que lo preguntes- y cuando la chica dijo esto su rival estrujo su garganta con más fuerza provocando que la chica comensara a perder oxigeno...

Nami: no estoy contando chistes, ¿donde esta?-

Hancock: velo tu misma, estan en el jardin de atras? Aggh- gemia de dolor la chica, despues de eso la chica de cabellos naranjas solto a su rival haciendo que esta debilitada se desplomara en el suelo...

Cuando la chica de cabellos naranjas vio alli en el suelo a su enemiga lo que hizo fue sacar un pequeño cuchillo que traia en su bolsilo y lo clavo en su mano atravezandola hasta el suelo, la chica de cabellos oscuros trataba de safar el cuchillo y liberarse pero esto fue imposible...

Nami: no te vayas a ir- decia la chica mientras caminaba al jardin trasero...

...

...

...

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

...

...

...

La chica de cabellos naranjas siguio caminando ppr aquel largo pasillo, pero algo la detuvo, fue la presencia de su amiga de cabellos verdes...

Nami: te dije que esperaras afuera- decia la chica sin voltear a ver a su amiga...

Monet: bueno, fue algo que decidi, ademas neutralizaste a hancock, podria decirse que mi tarea esta completa-

Nami: la mia no, ¿tienes lo que quieres? Largate, lo demas es mio- decia la chica caminado...

Monet: espera, recuerda la presencia que sentimos cuando llegamos, quiero quedarme por si necesitas ayuda-

Nami: ya me ayudaste lo suficiente, si muero ahora diria que morire en paz, ya obtuve mi revancha-

Monet: aun asi debo estar segura- decia la chica decidida...

Nami: aj, quedate atras de mi, no quiero ver tu rostro- decia la chica mientras abria la gran puerta que conducia al jardin...

Cuando la abrio busco por todas partes la presencia de su amado...

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que alli lo vio, tan atletico y varonil como siempre, ni el tiempo ni la distancia habian cambiado los sentimientos de aquella chica de cabellos naranjas...una gran cantidad de felicidad inundo el pecho de la chica haciendo que esta a su vez sonriera levemente por primera vez en todo este tiempo...pero esa felicidad no duro mucho, cuando el chico vio a su antigua amada su rostro reflejaba confusión, y sorpresa, todo menos felicidad lo cual preocupo a la chica de cabellos naranjas dejandola de nuevo con su expresion fria...

Luffy: nami...- el chico estaba impactado, y la chica de cabellos naranjas estaba enmudecida...

La chica de cabellos verdes solo veia la escena con algo de confusión...

Nami: ¿asi de mal te ah sentado el tiempo?- decia la chica con sus ojos entrecerrados...

Luffy: no-

Y cuando menos lo pensaba aparecio la rubia complicando la situacion, la chica de cabellos naranjas noto que la rubia se dirigia hacia el chico por lo que decidio abalanzarse sobre ella...lo que no esperaba es que la rubia reaccionaria empujandola para detener su ataque...

Margaret: ey, ey tranquila, no me toques- decia la chica extendiendo sus alas...

Nami: no sabes con quien te metes- decia la chica erizando sus plumas en señal de ira...

Margaret: avientate, perra- decia la rubia provocando a su nueva rival...

Nami: sera un placer- y cuando ambas chicas estaban a punto de chocar en una batalla sus acompañantes las detuvieron, la chica de cabellos naranjas fue detenida por su ex maestra y la rubia por su amado...

Nami: monet, sueltame- decia la chica forcejeando...

Monet: tranquilisate, ella no es demonio, no hay razon para luchar-

Nami: no, no es demonio pero si es una zorra, voy a matarte- gritaba la chica...

Margaret: esta bien, lo siento ella me provocó, no entiendo porque quizo atacarme-

Luffy: entiendo, relajate no hay porque pelear, vamos a solucionar esto, ¿si?- decia el chico soltando a la rubia de la cintura...

Margaret: si, dejale las cosas claras de una vez- decia la rubia alzando la voz para que la peli naranja la oyera...

Nami: habla mas fuerte zorra, no te escucho- decia la chica replicando...

De repente fueron los gritos del chico los que llenaron el vacio...

Luffy: YA BASTA NAMI, calmate maldicion, no debiste atacarla de esta manera- gritaba el chico...

Nami: ¿porque la defiendes?, no es mas que una zorra- gritaba la chica de cabellos naranjas soltandose para dorigirse de nuevo hacia su rival, pero el chico no se lo permitio y la detuvo tomandola de las muñecas...

Luffy: no bromeo, no eh estado perdiendo el tiempo aqui abajo- decia el chic extendiendo sus alas con su recubrimiento metalico...

Nami: ja, y yo tampoco alla arriba- decia la chica golpeado al chico y dejandolo en el suelo un momento para ir por su presa, pero las palabras del chico la hicieron detenerse...

Luffy: Margaret, no la ataques, dejala- decia el chico levantandose...

La chica de cabellos naranjas se devolvio y le hablo al chico...

Nami: te atrevez a defenderla, no es mas que una basura, ¿porque pierdes tiempo en ella?-

Luffy: porque es una mujer increible y yo la amo- decia el chico confrontando a la peli naranja...

Cuando dijo esto, la chica de cabellos naranjas quedo en blanco, oculto sus ojos en sus cabellos y camino de nuevo hacia dentro de la mansion, mientras caminaba se podia notar que la chica estaba llorando, pero no era un llanto comun, ya que la chica lloraba sangre...su amiga quien estaba cerca a la puerta la vio eh intento hablar con ella...

Monet: nami, ¿vas a dejar que te lo bajen?-

La chica se quedo quieta un momento en frente de su amiga...

Monet: nami, ¿y asi termina esto? Si no lo lograste ¿lo abandonas?-

Nami: no dire nada, perdi ante la mejor-

Monet: pero...-

Nami: no, nada...perdi ante la mejor- decia la chica caminando de nuevo adentro de la mansión...

La chica de cabellos verdes vio a la pareja un momento y solo entro siguiendo a su amiga...

Margaret: pense que seria mas, sensible-

Luffy: yo tambien, es increible como ah cambiado, bueno vamonos-

Margaret: ¿que hay de hancock?- preguntaba la rubia...

Luffy: seguramente nami ya se habra encargado, despues de todo aun tienen un dilema personal-

Margaret: ¿seguro?-

Luffy: si, de eso no hay duda, nami tarde o temprano acabaria con hancock, lo que no me explico es como se volvio tan fuerte-

Margaret: la chica que venia con ella, seguramente la entreno-

Luffy: ¿tu crees?-

Margaret: si, ambas tenian casi la misma fuerza, ademas por lo que me dijiste nami no era arcangel de elite-

Luffy: si tienes razon, vamonos no hay nada que hacer aqui- y dicho esto ambos se fueron crearon un portal y entraron al mundo mortal donde habitarian...

Mientras tanto en la mansion, la chica de cabellos naranjas se acerco a la agonisante chica de cabellos oscuros quien aun estaba atrapada entre el cuchillo y el suelo...

Nami: me has causado tanto dolor basura, que no se como devolverte el favor-

Hancock: ja, gracias alagos- decia la chica escupiendo sangre...

Y de repente la chica de cabellos naranjas tomo las alas de la chica peli negra y sus manos comensaron a quemar dichas alas, imponiendo asi su autoridad de arcangel estaba despojando de la inmortalidad a aquel ser demoniaco, despues de unos segundos ahí estaba la chica de cabellos negros agonisante aun por su herida y sus alas estaba incineradas por dicha accion de su rival, y esto a su vez causaba un gran cambio en la naturaleza de la chica de cabellos oscuros...

Nami: me quitaste lo que mas queria, ahora yo te quitare algo con lo que no podras vivir-

Hancock: ¿que hiciste?- decia la chica asustada viendo que sus alas incineradas no se recuperaban...

Nami: bienvenida a la vida mortal- decia la chica quitando el cuchillo del suelo liberando a la ahora mortal hancock...

Y alli se quedo aquella misera mujer agonisante en el suelo sin nadie, la ultima imagen de esta mujer de un ser divino fue la de ambas chicas saliendo de auqella gran mansion...

Cuando ambas chica estaban afuera comenzaron las interrogantes...

Monet: bueno, debo decir que me sorpendiste y me jodiste a la vez- decia la chica intentando no ver a su compañera a los ojos...

Nami: ¿ahora de que hablas?- decia la chica intentando olvidar todo lo sucedido...

Monet: bueno jamas te enseñe a quitarle la inmortalidad a un ser vivo- decia la chica de cabellos verdes...

Nami: y jamas lo aprendi, mi unica intension fue hacerle daño-

Monet: solo por si acaso, asi se le quita la inmortalidad a un ser vivo- decia la chica intentando entretener a su amiga...

Nami: si, claro, ¿porque dices que te jodi?- decia la chica siguiendo la corriente de la conversación...

Monet: ah, porque mi mision era capturar a hancock, pero ahora es mortal, asi que cumpli pero a la vez no, no me daran merito por eso-

Nami: si, que alegria-

Y entre momentos incomodos ambas chica estaban de vuelta en el lujoso deparatamento de la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Monet: bueno, supongo que ah sido todo ¿no?-

Nami: si, gracias, gracias por todo-

Monet: cualquier cosa que necesites, llamame- decia la chica extendiendo sus alas para volar por la ventana...

Nami: si, hasta luego-

Monet: ¿estaras bien?-

Nami: si, si no te preocupes- decia la chica sentándose en su gran sofa...

Monet: bien, adios nami- y la chica se fue volando por la ventana dejando a la peli naranja sola...

En aquella sala la chica no penso en nada mas que en relajarse, ¿que pasara ahora? Bueno pasara lo que pasara la chica no volveria aver a su amado nunca...

...

...

...

Continuara...

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

...

...

...

La chica esa noche actuo como si nada hubiera pasado durante esos largos casi 17 años...

Pasaron un par de dias, y las cosas iban no muy bien con la chica de cabellos naranjas, no estaba deprimida ni nada por el estilo, se sentia como apartada del mundo, solia ser visitada por su hermana pero nada podia alegrar su miserable vida...un dia comun la chica estaba en su sala de estar viendo la tv, cuando una voz atras de ella llamo su atencion...

Monet: pensé que estarias un poco mas "acabada"-

Nami: jaja, es solo un hombre, ni que no pudiera vivir sin el- decia la chica divertida sin mirar hacia atras...

Monet: pero por lo menos dime, ¿te dolio?- preguntaba la chica sentandose al lado de su compañera...

Nami: ¿que si me dolio? Me dolio mas de lo que tu me golpeabas cuando entrenabas conmigo- decia la chica sonriendo como si nada...

Monet: y entonces ¿que haras ahora?-

Nami: bueno, creo que pasare toda mi vida en terapia y en telenovelas del mediodia- decia la chica levantandose para ir a la cocina, su amiga tambien la acompañó...

Monet: claro, ¿y no has pensado en buscar a otra persona?- decia la chica riendo sentandose en la mesa de la cocina con las piernas cruzadas...

Nami: no tengo tiempo para eso, ademas ¿de que servira?, eso de "hasta que la muerte nos separe" es una broma absurda que usan los idiotas para llevarte a la cama y luego abandonarte-

Monet: bueno, jamas eh estado con un hombre en la cama, creo que es porque no eh encontrado a nadie que sea igual a mi- decia la chica hechando su cabeza hacia atras y exponiendo aus pechos sensualmente...

Nami: si y jamas lo encontraras, no creo que exista alguien igual de retrasado- decia la chica riendo...

Monet: ya veras un dia lo encontrare-

Nami: avisame cuando eso pase, quiero estar ahi-

Y entre risas y bromas la chica de cabellos verdes revelo a su amiga algo que la destruiria mas o podria ayudarla a animarse...

Monet: mira, tengo algo para ti- decia la chica sacando un sobre y colocandolo sobre la mesa de la cocina...

Nami: ¿que es esto?- preguntaba la chica tomando el sobre sin abrirlo...

Monet: tomalo con la mimina intención de fastidiarte o algo por el estilo- decia la chica algo nerviosa...

Nami: Monaco, avenida del rosal- leia la chica y veia unas imagenes de aquel lugar...

Monet: si quieres hablar, ahi estan-

Nami: ¿hace cuanto hiciste eso?-

Monet: desde que ellos llegaron alli-

Nami: ¿porque lo haces? ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HACES?- decia la chica extendiendo sus alas y postrandose sobre la mesa y su amiga, pues esta informacion era el lugar donde recidia la pareja de la rubia y su amado...

Monet: por favor, no somos unas niñas, lo hago porque ese es mi trabajo, lo sabrias si no fueras tan neurótica- y dicho esto la chica de cabellos naranjas se calmo y bajo de la mesa guardando sus alas...

Nami: ¿que se supone que quieres que haga con esto?- decia la chica respirando hondo...

Monet: al principio no tenia idea, pero si quieres ir a conversar o algo siempre y cuando sea pacificamente lo hagas, si quieres ir, ve, pero recuerda que debes actuar ya como una arcangel y aceptar tu realidad-

Nami: me da igual, quiero volver a ver a nadie-

Monet: no voy a obligarte, esto era algo que queria hacer porque te estimo mucho, pero si no quieres bien entonces hasta luego y gracias por tu tiempo- decia la chica desvaneciendose en el aire...

La chica de cabellos naranjas se quedo viendo aquel sobre y penso si seria razonable ir y hablar con esta pareja...y despues de unos minutos tomo una decision...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN MÓNACO...

caia la noche y un chico de cabellos oscuros llegaba a su casa agotado de trabajar y era recibido por su amada...

Margaret: hola como estas, ¿como estuvo el trabajo?- decia la chica besando y abrasando a su amado...

Luffy: bueno el trabajo fue algo pesado, pero el llegar y verte sonreir me quita el cansancio- decia el chico aun abrasando a su amada...

Ambos caminaron hasta el sofa donde continuo su conversacion..

Margaret: si quieres sube, ponte comodo y yo ire en un momento- decia la chica besando rapidamente a su amado...

Luffy: claro, no tardes- decia el chico levantandose y dirigiendose hacia las escaleras...

Y alli estaba el chico casi entre dormido y su amada aprecio con una vestimenta bastante provocativa y sensual...

Luffy: vaya, vaya que bien se ve la cena- decia el chic viendo la sensual vestimenta de su amada...

Margaret: ¿en serio lo crees?- preguntaba la chica incitando a su amado...

Luffy: bueno, lo que no se es si sabe tan bien como se ve- decia el chico...

Margaret: por eso no te preocupes, quedaras satisfecho- decia la chica extendiendo sus alas lo cual resaltaba mas su belleza y sensualidad, apago la luz de la habitacion y se abalanzó sobre su amado para que ambos tuvieran una noche muy especial...

Y despues de una, no mas bien despues de varias horas la rubia el chico estaban abrasados desnudos en su cama cansados por aquel acto sexual...

Luffy: ey, ¿aigues despierta?-

Margaret: mmm algo asi- decia la chica abrasandose a su amado para intentar dormir...

Luffy: ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

Margaret: si claro cielo- decia la chica dulcemente...

Luffy: ya es la tercera vez que lo hacemos en esta semana, ¿porque te has animado tantos dias?-

Margaret: ¿ahi algun problema con que hagamos el amor?- preguntaba la chica algo exsaltada por la pregunta...

Luffy: no, no, no hay ningun problema amo hacer el amor contigo, lo que pregunto es ¿porque has tenido tantas ganas? Es acaso ¿un dilema de esos de mujeres? Si lo es dimelo y me callo, sino te pido que me digas- decia el chico algo nervioso...

Margaret: aj, bueno, lo que sucede es que, yo...- la chica no pudo continuar y solo oculto su rostro en el pecho de su amado...

Luffy: jeje Margaret, dime- reia el chico al sentir el cabello de su amada rosar su pecho desnudo...

Margaret: no- decia la chica...

Luffy: ah por favor no puede ser tan malo-

Margaret: quiero ser madre- decia la chica dejando mundo a au amado...

Luffy: oh, ya veo-

Margaret: no tienes que responder esta claro- decia la chica algo derrotada...

Luffy: ¿conque quieres ser madre?, y dime ¿ese era todo el problema?-

Margaret: ¿eh?-

Luffy: lo hubieras dicho antes, me sentiria muy feliz de crear una familia con la mujer que mas amo-

Margaret: ¿de verdad?-

Luffy: si, no entiendo porque tenias miedo de decirme, eres a veces muy loca-

Margaret: pero soy tu loca-

Entre risas y abrasos siguio una bella historia de amor, pero esa noche algo inusual pasaba por los sueños de la chica de cabellos naranjas...dudas que se resolverian destruyendo su dolor...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

...

...

...

Las cosas parecian color de rosas para la pareja en Mónaco, pero esa misma noche en los sueños de la chica de cabellos naranjas algo no andaba bien...

En los sueños se podia ver como la chica caminaba tranquilamente pero con algo muy inisual en su hombro, habia "algo" que le estaba devorando el hombro, provocando graves hemorragias pero al parecer la chica solo caminaba tranquilamente como si ese "algo" no existiera...esa cosa se veia que lastimaba a la chica pero a esta simplemente no le importaba...

La chica de cabellos naranjas desperto en su sofa a las 3:57am sudando mucho y con su corazón palpitando al maximo, luego con su mano temblorosa toco su hombro y se calmo al saber que solo fue un sueño...

"Que mierda fue eso" pensaba la chica mientras se recostaba para volver a dormir...

Mas tarde ese dia la chica de cabellos verdes aparecio sorpresivamente en la sala de su ex alumna...

Monet: Buenos dias, ¿tienes planes? Porque yo no, estoy algo aburrida y pense...- la chica fue interrumpida por su amiga quien tomo la palabra...

Nami: tuve una pesadilla- decia la chica callando a su compañera...

Monet: ¿que?- decia la chica confundida...

Nami: tuve una pesadilla- repetia la chica...

Monet: increible, la verdad jamas habia oido eso-

Nami: ¿que quieres decir?-

Monet: no sabria explicarte, ¿te gustaria ir con un medico?-

Nami: ¿un medico? No eh ido a un hospital desde que consumi casi un kilo de extasis, ¿porque ir ahora?-

Monet: porque no es normal que eso te pase, ademas es un medico como nosotras-

Nami: ¿como?-

Monet: es un arcángel, cura mortales e inmortales- decia la chica como hablando de un heroe...

Nami: bah, vamos no creo que pueda hacer otra cosa- decia la chica levantandose y suguiendo a su amiga hacia el centro de la ciudad de Barcelona..

Y ambas decendieron en una azotea, donde entraron y llegaron a la recepcion...

Monet: hola, tengo una cita con el doctor L.-

Nami: ¿tienes cita?- decia la chica confundida...

Monet: shhh-

La recepcionista solo obsrrvaba confundida la situacion y decidio ver la agenda de su computadora, que por casualidad tenia el nombre de "monet" en la siguente paciente...

Recepcionista: si claro "monet" el doctor la espera-

Monet: muchas gracias- decia la chica caminando con su amiga hacia un largo pasillo...

Y cuando estaban alejadas de la recepcion comenso el interrogatorio...

Nami: ¿ya tenias cita?-

Monet: aj, si sabes como funcionan tus poderes sabras que acabo de dejar sin cita a algun posible paciente de cancer-

Nami: no, ¿de verdad?-

Monet: me da igual, si muere se ira a un lugar mejor y algun dia le pagare que me cediera su turno-

Nami: ¿en serio?-

Monet: si le pagare, a menos que no lo encuentre o que se me olvide- decia la chica mirando la puerta a la que se acercaba...

Nami: siii, monet eres muy tierna-

Monet: gracias, y yo pense que no- y ambas ya estaban frente a la puerta...

Monet: esperame aqui, no tardare- decia la chica entrando a aquella habitacion...

La chica de cabellos naranjas espero un par de minutos y pudo ver y oir como se saludaban al parecer se conocian hace mucho...

Monet: si, ya puedes entrar- decia la chica desde dentro de la habitacion...

Y cuando la chica de cabellos naranjas entro se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien era el doctor, era nada mas y nada menos que su vecino law, al verse ambos quedaron impactados...

Law: noe digas, ¿es ella a quien quieres que revise monet?-

Monet: si, si-

Law: jaja no se como no me di cuenta de que eras como yo-

Nami: y yo tampoco-

Law: bueno no soy un arcangel guerrero, soy medico, pero aun asi conservo mi encanto-

Nami: si claro, se nota, ¿y no tienes alas?-

Law: bueno si, pero no suelo usarlas nosotros los arcangeles medicos no nos dedicamos a volar o cosas asi-

Nami: ¿pero sabes hacerlo?-

Law: claro, aprendi de la mejor- decia colocando su mano en el hombro de la peli verde...

Monet: law trabajaba curando apositores de la guerra musulmana la primera vez que lo salve- relataba la chica a su amiga...

Law: si, recuerdo eso como si fuera ayer, monet y yo teniamos la costumbre de jugar damas chinas en las tardes, y ella era deshonesta, bah era horrible jejeje- se reia el chico relatando su pasado...

Nami: si, entiendo despues de todo eso terminaste siendo mi vecino alcohólico favorito, ahora, eres doctor, curame- decia la chica sentandose en la camilla...

Law: bueno, vere que puedo hacer- decia el chico colocandose sus guantes...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN MÓNACO

El chico y su amada rubia estaban en el tocador del baño esperando la respuesta de una prueba de embarazo...

Luffy: ¿estas lista?-

Margaret: si, si solo hagamoslo- decia la rubia impaciente...

Luffy: pero mirame, pase lo que pase, siempre lo podremos re intentar, ademas ceuntas conmigo en todo- decia el chico sonriendo y dandole un beso a su amada...

Margaret: comprendo-

Y asi ambos con los ojos cerrados decidieron revelar la que posiblemente seria la mayor alegria de sus vidas...

Luffy: aj, negativo- decia el chic viendo el resultado de aquella prueba...

Margaret: agh, tanto sexo para nada- decia la chica molesta cruzada de brazos...

Luffy: esta bien, mirame, te dije que esto no afectará nada, simplemente lo podemos volver a intentar- decia el chico tratando de animar a su amada...

Margaret: el hecho no es las oportunidades sino lo que queremos lograr y lo tomas como una juego- decia la chica elevando su tono de voz...

Luffy: y yo pense que los cambios de humor solo te dan cuando ya estas embarazada, calmate y cuando pienses bien lo que acabas de decir buscame y hablaremos- decia el chico extendiendo aus alas y saliendo a volar por el balcon de aquella habitacion donde dormia con su amada...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

...

...

...

Ambas chicas y su nuevo compañero inmortal estaban en aquella habitacion con la intencion de buscar el problema de la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Law: monet me dijo que tuviste una pesadilla, ¿es cierto?- decia el chico buscando un par de cosas en unos cajones...

Nami: si, fue apenas anoche, y fue bastante raro- relataba la chica...

Law: ¿es la primera vez que tienes una pesadilla?- preguntaba el chico y a respuesta de eso abriria o el cajon de arriba o el de abajo...

Nami: si, es la primera vez, bueno, desde que...ajj si es la primera vez- decia la chica ocultando algo que era importante pero que la destruia por dentro...

Law: ya veo, ¿que edad tienes?- preguntaba el chico sacando un par de herramientas...

Nami: tengo 339- la chica de cabellos verdes vio a su amigo y este le respondia sorprendido...

Law: ¿en serio?- preguntaba el chico incredulo...

Nami: si- decia la chica seria...

Monet: lo vez, te lo dije probablemente sea una de las mejores- decia la chica a su amigo...

Nami: esperen un momento, ¿de que hablan?-

Law: normalmente ningun personaje inmortal es arcangel antes de los 1800 años- decia el chico...

Nami: no entiendo, ¿que edad tienes monet?-

Monet: 2071, y sigo joven-

Law: en terminos mortales es como un niño de 3 años jugando fútbol como un hombre de 20-

Nami: ¿es decir?-

Monet: que te desarrollaste muy temprano-

Law: si, eso, probablemente sea los mas raro que eh visto, pero conociendo a monet y a las nuevas generaciones de hoy, todo es posible-

Nami: ¿y tu law que edad tienes?-

Law: eso, es muy personal sino te importa- decia el chico acercandose a su paciente...

Nami: si, emmm claro no importa-

Law: bien, veamos- el chico tomaba una linterna y veia a los nervios de los ojos, se centro mucho en su parte visual y auditiva haciendo diferebtes pruebas...

Monet: y ¿como esta?- decia la chica viendo como terminaban las pruebas...

Law: bueno, aun no presenta visiones, ni fatiga probablemente podamos solucionarlo pronto-

Nami: ¿que significa eso? ¿tan grave es?- decia la chica algo asustada...

Monet: no, no relajate, explicale matasanos-

Law: detesto que me llames asi- decia el chico viendo a su amiga algo molesto...

Monet: ya dile-

Law: mira, nosotros los seres inmortales somos criaturas puras, si todas menos monet- bromeaba el chico con su amiga...

Monet: sigue asi y te dare una buena patada- decia la chica riendo y amenzando...

Law: si, entonces ¿que sucede? Nosotros tenemos nuestro pensamiento y emociones todo muy puro, y por lo general nosotros al tener esa mentalidad "divina" digamoslo asi, no solemos tener pesadillas, las pesadillas en los angeles son muy extrañas y son consideradas enfermedades, y si no son tratadas en la minorias de los casos mas extraños suelen ser mortales-

Nami: es decir ¿que si no me cuido puedo morir?- preguntaba la chica...

Law: no, te digo que solo en los casos mas remotos puede matarte pero, no lo descartaremos, mira estas pesadillas son causadas por acciones o sucesos en los que un ser divino actua de manera erronea, y sino se solucionan pronto estas pesadillas iran siendo parte de ti hasta oscurecer tus alas y luego de eso volverte demonio-

Nami: osea mis alas que son blancas, ¿se volveran pscuras y sere demonio?-

Law: si-

Nami: eso explica mucho- decia la chica recordando su pasado como gata diabolica...

Law: pero creo que exagere, esta dicha enfermedad no suele matarte, los que suelen matarte son los angeles-

Nami: ¿no entiendo?- decia la chica confundida...

Monet: es decir, si tus alas son oscuras personalmente al igual que hancock ire a hacerte un despojo celestial-

Nami: ¿un que?-

Law: te quitara tus alas volviendote una simple mortal, y cuando tu cuerpo ya mortal reconozca tu edad tan elevada se volvera polvo poco a poco- relataba el chico...

Nami: ¿es como lo que yo le hize a hancock?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Monet: si, exactamente igual-

Nami: ¿entonces que sugieres que haga law?-

Law: por el momento, revisate y descubre que fue lo que hiciste mal, solucionalo y duerme, si esta noche no tienes pesadillas estas curada sino, sigue intentando-

Nami: suena sencillo-

Law: pero alzo pronto, entre mas seguidas sean las pesadillas, peor sera tu estado-

Monet: bien, gracias matasanos, te veremos pronto-

Nami: ¿porque no vienes con nosotras?-

Law: debo trabajar, tal vez otro dia-

Nami: emmm claro, hasta luego- y ambas chicas se sentaron un rato en la azotea a charlar...

Monet: tu y yo sabemos que fue lo que hiciste mal, y tambien se que no es la primera vez que tienes pesadillas, se quien fuiste antes y despues de luffy y antes de mi, y la razon por la cual no te arreste hace 18 años fue porque sabia que tu y luffy se encontrarían-

Nami: lo se, soy consciente de que esto podria devolverme al inicio, pero esto no pasara a mayores si voy a Mónaco- decia la chica suspirando...

Monet: ¿ya lo decidiste?-

Nami: bueno, si es la unica forma de quitarme estas pesadillas de encima lo are, ademas es lo correcto asi no me atormentare toda la vida-

Monet: espero que solucionemos esto pronto, ya que si te vuelves demonio, no tendran compasion al saber tu rango, creeme los altos mandos celestiales son muy poderosos y si peleas con ellos te mataran eh peleado con ellos y creeme el ultimo lugar donde quiero estar es en tu puerta vendiendote en cajas de galletas, si sigues este camino perderas-

Nami: lo se callate, no me volvere un ser demoniaco, estoy enferma pero no tonta- se denfendia la chica...

Monet: bueno, si quieres compañía yo siempre eh querido ir a conocer el mundo-

Nami: como quieras, ademas me vendria ayuda algo para distraerme-

Monet: perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana-

Nami: espera, quería pedirte una favor-

Monet: claro, ¿que seria?-

Nami: ya que solucionaremos esto mañana, es obvio que esta noche tendre pesadillas, asi que ¿podrias acompañarme esta noche?-

Monet: bueno, si porque no-

Y ambas chicas se fueron al lujoso departamento de la peli naranja y alli empezo una conversacion algo incomoda para la chica de cabellos verdes...

Nami: ey, monet, ¿te podria preguntar algo?- decia la chica trayendo de su habitacion almohadas y cobijas para pasar la noche en la sala de estar...

Monet: ¿que?-

Nami, ¿que te parece tu y law juntos? No se tal vez, no se verian nada mal juntos- decia la chica haciendo el papel de cupido...

Monet: ahorrate la charla, ademas no funcipnara creeme ya lo hemos intentado-

Nami:¿que? ¿cuentame?- decia la chica acomodandose un sofa mientras su amiga se acomodaba en el otro ya para dormir...

Monet: neee estoy cansada-

Nami: awww, vamos cuentame, que aburrida eres, ademas yo se que ustedes se traen algo no solo por la edad de law sino porque lo conoces desde hace mas de 150 años que fue la guerra musulmana- decia la chica insistiendo...

Monet: ufff, a ver si, lo conozco hace mucho el siempre tuvo ese espiritu salvaje y eso encantaba, era rebelde muy atrevido, y siempre estabamos juntos, pero un dia en algun lugar de fuji (japon) varias cosas raras pasaron...y no te digo mas- decia la chica aparentando haberse dormido...

Nami: moneett-

Monet: ¿que? haber si te recuerdo tengo 2071 y tu 339 así que no deberias oir historias para adultos-

Nami: ahi, vete a la mierda y cuentame-

Monet: es algo personal sino te importa- decia la chica imitando la voz de su amigo...

Nami: eres una inmadura cuentame- decia la chica emocionada...

Monet: bien, pero...-

Nami: ¿pero que?-

Monet: no, en serio es algo bastante personal, mejor no te digo-

Nami: ahhhh- gritaba la chica lanzandose sobre su amiga y agitandola para que ella le contara sobre su vida privada...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN MÓNACO

El chico regresaba despues de volar unas horas y alli estaba su amada en la sala de estar...

Margaret: que bonitas tus horas de llegar-

Luffy: por Dios pareces mi madre, ¿dime porque te estresas tanto?-

Margaret: porque me preocupo, por eso-

Luffy: soy un arcangel, de elite con alas metalizadas, soy inmortal, ¿de que te preocupas? ¿de que un demonio me robe?- decia el chico exponiendo sus alas figurativamente...

Margaret: eres un idiota- decia la chica subiendo las escaleras...

Luffy: ¿que mierda se necesita para hacerte feliz?- decia el chico alzando su tono de voz...su amada desde las escaleras le grito aun mas fuerte rompiendo en llanto...

Margaret: ¡UN BEBE!- decia la chica encerrandose en su habitacion...el chico simplemente se acerco a la puerta y con un tono mas calmado llamo a la puerta de aquella habitacion...

Luffy: Margaret, por favor vamos a hablar, abreme-

Al darse cuenta de que no respondia decidio seguir tratando...

Luffy: amor por favor, podemos solucionarlo abreme, hablemos ¿si?-

Y asi transcurrio la noche en aquella ciudad de francia...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

...

...

...

Era una noche emocionante con la chicas, ambas, bueno mas bien la chica de cabellos naranjas estaba emocionada de saber sobre el pasado de su amiga...

Nami: por favor dime, no le voy a decir a nadie, es mas no tengo a quien decirselo- decia la chica sobre el cuerpo de su amiga...

Monet: no lo se, y bajate pesas mucho- decia la chica girando dejando a su amiga en la alfombra de aquella sala...

Nami: ah por favor dime, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que te comportaste como una rebelde que le apasiona el sexo?- decia la chica desde la alfombra...

Monet: ¡¿que!? Dime ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que tu te comportaste asi?- decia la chica algo sonrojada por la pregunta...

Nami: hace 16, hice una orgia en mi escuela, disfrutaba tanto ser asi que ahora me siento como una zorra aburrida, ahora dime ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que te comportaste como una rebelde qud le apasiona el sexo?-

Monet: ajjj, fue hace casi 20 años en fuji, estaba con law, en esa epoca eramos fanaticos de las carreras de la formula 1, el y yo estabamos en la primera fila, como era costumbre veiamos a nuestros heroes mortales compitiendo en la pista; niki lauda y james hunt, no se que le veiamos de emocionante a ese tipo de eventos, lo que me tomo por sorpresa fue lo que law me susurro al oido cuando habian anunciado la ultima vuelta de la competencia- narraba la chica...

Nami: ¿ah y que te dijo?-

Monet: me dijo, todo esas cosas cursis que dicen los hombres para intentar "conquistarte"-

Nami: ¿pero dime que fue?-

Monet: no tengo memoria clara de eso, porque toda la memoria de ese dia se concentro en lo que sucedio un par de horas despues- decia la chica de cabellos verdes...

Nami: bien, te dijo cosas cursis, ¿y luego?-

Monet: pues, todo lo que vaya a hacer a continuacion no tiene explicacion clara-

Nami: aja-

Monet: por algun motivo me fui de aquel lugar, luego estuve pensando un rato sobre la "declaracion" de law y despues de eso, bam todo lo que tenia que ver con una amistad o una relacion de respeto se acabo- decia la chica chocando sus manos...

Nami: ¿porque? ¿que paso?-

Monet: lo busque, lo tome del cuello nos metimos a uno de los talleres y alli sucedio todo lo tenia que suceder-

Nami: pero se mas explícita dime mas-

Monet: no tengo idea si fue compasion, pero creeme ese dia me senti una Diosa moviendo mis cabellos y mis caderas al ritmo de mi corazón-

Nami: ¿osea te gusto?-

Monet: ¿que si me gusto? Puede que sea un tonto pero me vuelve loca aun-

Nami: y ¿despues de eso?-

Monet: me vesti y le dije que eso no significaria que estaría comprometida-

Nami: ¿y el que dijo?-

Monet: pues lo tomo muy bien, excelente diria yo- y en esa frase la chica de cabellos naranjas lanzo una sonrisa picara...

Nami: y lo volvieron a hacer ¿no?-

Monet: pareces bruja, si asi fue, nunca estuvimos comprometidos, pero lo hicimos mas de una vez y lo peor de todo era que cada vez era mejor-

Nami: toda una historia de amor jajaj-

Monet: si lo parece jejeje-

Nami: pero resume esa historia hasta la actualidad-

Monet: bueno despues de fuji, nos encontramos en alemania, en el october fest y alli entre varios litros del alcohol fue lo mismo-

Nami: ¿algun otro lugar?-

Monet: bueno, tambien en rio, buenos aires y medellin pero despues de eso cuando nos encontramos aqui en barcelona no ocurrio mas, yo creo que ya se canso de eso-

Nami: o tu perdiste el toque-

Monet: no lo se pero ahora se ve mas aburrido, y por eso no funciona una relacion de "el y yo" porque a mi no me gusta estar amarrada-

Nami: si entiendo y law es todo lo contrario-

Monet: y eso es todo no andes molestando mas-

Nami: jaja si claro-

Monet: ey, pero dime algo ¿tu y luffy si han...ya sabes?- decia la chica

Nami: oficialmente no, bueno la verdad no-

Monet: como es eso de "oficialmente no" explicate-

Nami: nos hemos tocado si pero, jamas hemos llegado a sexo-

Monet: uuyy, cuentame de eso, yo tambien me quiero entretener- decia la chica sentandose en el sofa...

Nami: bien, solo para que veas que no me da pena hablar de mi vida sexual-

Y ambas chicas hablaron un buen rato hasta la madrugada, esa misma madrugada el chico habia entrado a la habitacion donde su amada no le dedicaba ni la mirada ni la palabra...

Luffy: margaret, ¿podemos hablar?- decia el chico sentado en la cama...

Margaret: no...- respondia la chica quien estaba de espaldas recostada en la cama...

Luffy: por favor, somos lo suficientemente maduros para solucionar esto-

Margaret: no lo tomas en serio-

Luffy: yo tambien tengo corazón y me duele tambien el hecho de no poder construir una familia con la mujer que amo, ¿entiendes?-

Margaret: pero dices "habra mas oportunidades" como si la que hacemos no valiera nada-

Luffy: no, no vale nada, ¿porque? Porque es negativa, dime ¿que sugieres que haga? Ademas de decir que haremos otro intento, si la prueba es negativa no puedo hacer nada y lo sabes-

Margaret:...- la chica comprendio el asunto y solo callo...

Luffy: mira, el que diga eso es porque no quiero rendirme, y de verdad de verdad quiero que tengamos una familia, es por eso que no dejare de intertarlo, ¿no lo ves asi?- decia el chico recostandose y abrasando a su amada rubia...

Margaret: bueno, no lo se, pero es que no sabes como me duele- decia la rubia acarisiando los brazos de su amado...

Luffy: se como te duele, a mi tambien me duele el no poder contruir este hogar, pero mas alla de eso, me duele mas el verte sufrir, por eso no dejare de intentarlo- decia el chico acarisoando el vientre de su amada...

Margaret: ¿crees que podamos lograrlo?- cuando la chica dijo esto su amado bajo un poco mas su mano susurrando al oido de la rubia...

Luffy: si quieres podemos hacer otro intento- decia el chico acarisiando un poco la zona intima de la rubia...

La rubia estaba algo trizte por lo que decidio tomar la mano de su amado y apartarla de aquella zona...

Margaret: creo que, debemos esperar un poco mas para intentarlo- y dicho esto el chico coloco su mano de regreso a las caderas de rubia...

Luffy: bien, pero te juro por mi vida que tendremos una familia, una bella y feliz familia- decia el chico besando la mejilla de su amada para dormir asi abrazado a ella...

Y asi durmio placidamente otra noche...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

...

...

...

Aun era muy tarde en la madrugada y ambas chicas seguian hablando sobre su vida privada...

Monet: bien, entonces ¿que ocurrio?- decia la chica sonriendo...

Nami: bueno pues el y yo jamas tuvimos una relacion carnal como tal- decia la chica...

Monet: ¿entonces?-

Nami: bueno pues en los meses en que viviamos en la casa de mi padre el solia hacer unas cosas que me hacian hacerme la tonta-

Monet: ¿tonta?-

Nami: literalmente, el se metia a mi cama tipo 2am y alli sus manos tipias y suaves se perdian en mi cuerpo, y pues simplemente me hacia la tonta y dejaba que el lo hiciera-

Monet: pero si te tocaba, ¿porque no lo hicieron un dia casualmente?-

Nami: bueno, nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo, creo que en ese entonces me dqbq miedo ese tipo de cosas-

Monet: ah te daba miedo, pero organizaste una orgia en tu escuela-

Nami: bien dicho, "organize" pero no hice parte de eso-

Monet: ah entonces podemos catalogar a luffy como un peeofilo violador-

Nami: no, todo lo que hacia el yo lo disfrutaba bastante, podria decir que moriria por otra noche asi- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas viendo al techo de su departamento...

Monet: jejeje diria que pareces que tuvieras 1800, yo a tu edad no pensaba en hombres porque me repugnaba, debo decir que de verdad eres especial, yo creo que es por tu ambito mortal-

Nami: si, los mortales suelen madurar bastante rapido, lo malo es que a veces lo hacen mas de la cuenta-

Monet: ¿que quieres decir?- preguntaba la chica algo confundida...

Nami: es que los mortales comienzan a madurar a partir de los 16 años, y si maduran emmm "mucho" por decirlo asi se vuelven frios aburridos eh incluso bastante fastidiosos-

Monet: eso casi te pasa a ti-

Nami: es por eso que quiero divertirme un poco, ya mi ambicion por luffy termino, ahora quiero dedicarme a mi misma-

Monet: bien, estamos a tiempo, mañana cuando termines lo que debes terminar en Mónaco te juro ayudarte con eso de la "diversion"-

Nami: gracias-

Monet: no lo menciones para eso estoy...amiga- en ese momento a la chica de cabellos naranjas le entro un escalofrío...

Nami: ¿de verdad me consideras una amiga?-

Monet: emmm si-

Nami: la verdad jamas tuve una amiga que de verdad le interesara mi vida o mi seguridad-

Monet: bueno, pues ahora la tienes, ya descansa-

Nami: buenas noches monet-

Monet: si descansa, mañana sera un dia pesado- y ambas chicas en aquella sala descansaron el resto de la madrugada bueno por lo menos una de ellas...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN MÓNACO

La luz de la mañana acarisiaba suavente los cuerpos de la pareja quien aun seguia dormida, lentamente el chico abrio los ojos para darle los buenos dias a su amada rubia...

Luffy: buenos dias dormilona-

Margaret: bueno dias- decia la rubia abrazandose a su amado para darle un beso rapido...

Luffy: ¿dormiste bien?- decia el chico abrasando a su amada...

Margaret: si, abrazada a ti siempre voy a dormir bien-

Luffy: bien, voya preparar algo de comer, tu quedate aqui- decia el chico levantandose de su cama para ir a la cocina...el reloj marcaba las 8:42am

De vuelta con las chicas la noche habia sido un caos, bueno por lo menos para una de ellas...

La chica de cabellos naranjas abria los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta de que estaba en la alfombra, se sento y vio a su amiga en el sofa quien estaba algo herida pero a la vez estaba dormida, el lugar estaba algo desrodenado lo que indicaba malas noticias...la chica de cabellos naranjas se levanto y algo asustada queria saber que habia pasado...

Nami: monet, monet ¿que sucedio?- decia la chica movienso a su amiga dormida...la chica solo boztesaba perezosa todo producto de una mala noche...

Monet: emmm, ¿que?- decia la chica con sus ojos entre cerrados, al parecer seguia cansada...

Nami: despierta, dime ¿que paso?- y la chica estirando sus brasos y sus bellas alas blancas desperto levantandose del sofa...

Monet: bueno, primero dime ¿que soñaste anoche?-

Nami: bueno, no lo recuerdo la verdad no se si fue una pesadilla-

Monet: bueno si lo fue, y esto es otro nivel de esa terrible enfermedad- decia la chica viendo a su amiga, la chica de cabellos naranjas alcanzo a percatarse que tenia unos moretones y muchos rasguños tanto en su rostro como en sus brazos...

Nami: ¿y porque estas asi? ¿dime que mas sucedio?-

Monet: bueno, tu cuerpo lanzaba golpes al aire y para evitarte alguna lesion intente detenerte, pero no pude, da gracias que el departamento no se derrumbo-

Nami: lo siento, no es mi culpa-

Monet: lo se, pero debo decir que ese tipo de transformaciónes es sorprendente-

Nami: ¿que?-

Monet: si eso, lo de la gata y eso la verdad no lo esperaba, fue emocionante luchar contigo- decia la chica sonriendo...

Nami: bien vamos a acabar con esto, no vamos ahora mismo a Mónaco, salimos en 5 minutos-

Monet: ¿no vamos a desayunar?-

Nami: salimos en 3 horas- decia la chica sonriente dirigiéndose a la cocina...

Y despues de un desayuno nutritivo ambas chicas asearon sus cuerpos y se prepraron para salir hacia Mónaco...

...

...

...

Continuará

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

...

...

...

Las dos chicas despues de asearse se prepararon para partir hacia Mónaco

Nami: ¿porque tardas tanto?-

Monet: ya voy, por Dios que mal humor- decia la chica aun encerrada en el baño...

Nami: no vamos a un certamen de belleza-

Monet: no, pero acaso ¿una mujer no puede ponerse hermosa?-

Nami: claro que puede ponerse hermosa, el dilema es que tarde casi un siglo-

En eso la chica de cabellos verdes salio del baño y le solicito algo a su amiga...

Monet: ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

Nami: ¿que?-

Monet: ¿podriamos ir en avión?-

Nami: ¿avion? No juegues tardaríamos mas y todo eso, ademas de seguro me dara sueño en el vuelo-

Monet: vamos por favor, sera divertido-

Nami: estas loca, no-

Monet: vamos, te dare el asiento de la ventana-

Nami: bien, vamos- decia la chica convencida de momento...

En unas horas el par de amigas ya estaban en su vuelo, y el avion comenzaba a tomar altura...

Nami: ¿porque vinimos en avion? Tardamos mucho mas y llegaremos Hasta mañana- decia la chica abrochando su cinturon viendo a su amiga seria...

Monet: bueno, poco suelo viajar en estas maquinas, ademas con la nochesita que me hiciste pasar no tenia muchas ganas de matarme volando hoy-

Nami: ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, mas bien si algo llega a pasar aqui por culpa de mis pesadillas tu te harás responsable-

Monet: si, claro tu tranquila-

Nami: aj, bueno aunque debo decir que viajar en avion es mas comodo-

Monet: vez, no es mala idea jeje-

Y asi pasaban las horas de esa tarde en el viaje de las dos amigas con destino a Mónaco...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN MÓNACO...

La pareja estaba dispersa por la casa debido a que las tardes de aquell dia suelen ser batante aburridas...el reloj marcaba las 5:09pm

La rubia estaba en un balcon disfrutando de la puesta del sol mientras leia un libro pelculiar...

Y el chico estaba estirando sus articulaciones despues de otra ronda de partidos con su play station, despues de eso fue a ver que estaba haciendo su amada...

Luffy: hola señorita, ¿que estas haciendo?- preguntaba el chico acarisiando los hombros de su amada por detras de aquella silla donde ella estaba sentada...

Margaret: leo un libro- respondia la rubia sin mirar a su amado...

Luffy: y ¿de que es el libro? Dejame ver- y el chico tomo suavemente el libro y vio la portada...

Margaret: claro-

Luffy: tu no necesitas esto señorita- decia el chico viendo que era un libro sobre maternidad...

Margaret: ¿porque no?- preguntaba la rubia confundida...

Luffy: porque no necesitas un libro para cuidar de tu hijo- decia el chico...

Margaret: ¿entonces?-

Luffy: necesitas amor, y creeme eso te sobra-

Margaret: pero aun asi ahi cosas que debo saber-

Luffy: no, todo lo que debes saber te lo dira el tiempo, ademas yo estare ahi para ayudarte- decia el chico y su amada se levanto de la silla y fue a abrasar a su amado...

Margaret: me siento feliz de estar contigo-

Luffy: yo tambien-

Margaret: ¿que me dices si...? hacemos un intento- decia la chica coqueta al oido de su amado...

Luffy: wow, ¿ahora?- decia el chico sorprendido...

Margaret: si no quieres, puedes seguir jugando play station- decia la chica riendose de su amado...

Luffy: bueno, solo preguntaba, si tu querias-

Margaret: claro que quiero tonto por eso te dije jejeje- decia la chica sonriente dandole un golpe suave a su amado en la frente...

Luffy: ok, esta bien- y la preja subio a su habitacion a realizar otro intento de planificación familiar...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL VUELO BARCELONA - MÓNACO

la chica de cabellos naranjas estaba temerosa viendo una tormenta por la ventana, su amiga quien iba a su lado se habia dado cuenta hacia un par de minutos...

Nami:..- la chica solo contemplaba la tormenta totalmente asustada, su corazon latia rapidamente...

Monet: ¿que sucede? ¿estas bien?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos verdes colocando su mano en la de su amiga...

Nami: solo es algo de temor a los truenos- respondia la chica entrelasando sus dedos con los de su amiga...

Monet: no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo- decia la chica acercando su rostro al de su amiga para besarla apasionadamente y la peli naranja solo correspondio al beso sonriendo viendo como su amiga tenia una daga en la mano, y en ese momento la chica de cabellos naranjas asqueada por aquella accion desperto para darse cuenta de que todo era otra absurda pesadilla...

Nami: ahhhh- gritaba la chica tocandose la cara en señal de repudio y confusión...

Monet: wow, ¿que sucedio? Adivinare, otra pesadilla-

Nami: si, una horrible- decia la con cara de panico...

Monet: ah, y ¿que soñaste?- preguntaba la chica inocentemente...

Nami: no lo recuerdo- decia la chica viendo las manos de su amiga las cuales estaban vacias, la peli naranja estaba palida y se sentia algo incomoda por aquella pesadilla...

Monet: debemos solucionar tu problema y rapido- decia la chica tomando una pocision para descansar...

Nami: si, claro- y la chica veia a través de la ventana y podia ver un cielo despejado con el sol de adorno ocultandose...

La chica de cabellos naranjas voltio a ver a su amiga de nuevo y esta ya se habia vuelto a dormir, luego le pidio a la azafata que le diera un poco de cafe, cuando lo tomo su mano estaba temblorosa, sus ojos estaban con ojeras y su cara palida como si hubiera visto al mismísimo lucifer, ni con meses de terapia sacaría esa imagen de su cabeza, el solo hecho de recordarlo de daba nauseas...

Nami: no mas dormir- decia la chica apretando temblorosa aquel frasco con cafe...el reloj marcaba las 6:03pm

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

...

...

...

Transcurria con normalidad la madrugada en aquel vuelo con destino a Mónaco...el reloj marcaba las 2:14am...

La chica de cabellos naranjas la cual la falta de sueño la tenia en pesimas condiciones estaba viendo con desden a todas las personas del avion incluida su amiga como dormian con toda comodidad, sintio rabia pero a la vez sabia que todo eso era culpa de su mal comportamiento...

Nami: maldita sea, todo por culpa de esa maldita perra, aggg espero lleguemos pronto- decia la chica palida con sus ojos llenos de ojeras y con una ligera tembradera de tanto tomar cafe...

La chica de cabellos verdes quien dormia tranquilamente desperto poco a poco e inocentemente saludo a su amiga...

Monet: hola- decia estirando sus brazos mientras bostesaba...

Nami: no me digas "hola"- decia la chica sin girar su rostro para ver a su amiga...

Monet: tranquila, no quiero fastidiarte-

Nami: pero lo haces-

Monet: parece que te hubieras acostado con satanas- bromeaba la chica viendo el rostro de su compañera...

Nami: sigue de graciosa y te sacare de este avion a patadas- decia la chica cerrando aua ojos en señal de odio...

Monet: ey, estoy jugando, pero en serio te vez terrible- decia la chica preocupada por su amiga...

Nami: ¿tu crees?- decia la chica en sentido figurado...

Monet: sabes una cosa, la peor cosa que le puedes hacer a tu cuerpo es no dormir, seas inmortal o no-

Nami: ¿ahora de que hablas?-

Monet: cuando estaba en la epoca de la segunda guerra mundial, la union soviética tenia algo que se llamaba el experimento ruso del sueño- decia la chica...

Nami: ¿y que es esa mierda?- decia la chica interesada...

Monet: los rusos querian saber que le pasaba a tu cuerpo sino dejabas descansar a tu cerebro-

Nami: y ¿que paso?-

Monet: los resultadoa eran horribles, las personas desarrollaban enfermedades mentales y variedades de cáncer, se volvian totalmente cavernicolas, sus ojos se tornaban rojos y ademas de eso seguramente eso llevaria a una muerte segura- relataba la chica con horror, mientras recordaba esas horripilantes escenas...

Nami: no me interesa- decia la chica tomando aun mas cafe...

Monet: es en serio, mira el récord mundial de "el mayor tiempo despierto" es de 11 dias, y aquella persona que lo hizo desarrollo ataques de ansiedad y parquinson, y alli en rusia mantenian a las personas con quimicos estimulantes despiertos por mas de 40 dias, ¿tienes idea de lo que sucedia con ellos?-

Nami: si, se volvian unos locos de mierda y la union sovietica decidio ponerles una bala en cada uno de sus cráneos, lo se yo tambien estuve alli- decia la chica viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa falsa...

(Historia real: "el experimento ruso del sueño")

Monet: yo se que me odias, pero aun asi debes descansar, no quiero que termines asi-

Nami: no eh dormido durante 8 horas, creeme no me voy a volver loca en tan poco tiempo-

Monet: bien, pero esa no es la forma de combatir tus pesadillas-

Nami: zapatero a tus zapatos, bombardero a tus bombas (no te metas en mis problemas)-

Monet: bien, entonces muere de cansancio- decia la chica girandose para volver a dormir...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN MÓNACO

La madrugada llegaba lentamente a la habitacion del chico y la chica quienes dormian placidamente...de repente la rubia desperto e intento despertar a su amado...

Margaret: luffy, ¿estas dormido?- preguntaba la rubia, al oir que respuesta decidio levantarse de aquella cama, lentamente tomo las sabanas y cubrio su cuerpo desnudo para luego bajar a la cocina...

Luego de unos minutos la rubia volvio a la habitacion y vio a su amado dormido quien con su brazo buscaba algo para abrasar...la rubia sonrio al ver algo tan tierno, se acomodo en su pocision rápidamente y el brazo del chico al encontrar laa caderas de la rubia decidio juntarlas con las de el en un abraso, y el chico decidio susurrar al oido de su amada...

Luffy: seremos una familia feliz- decia el chico acarisiando el abdomen de su amada...

Margaret: ¿porque estas tan seguro?- decia la chica sonriendo al sentir la mano de su amado...

Luffy: porque are hasta lo imposible por cumplir mi promesa-

Margaret: bueno, me alegra saber que seras un padre luchador-

Luffy: y a mi me alegra saber que seras una madre amorosa- decia el chico sonriente con sus ojos cerrados...

Margaret: mmmm, vamos a dormir tengo bastante sueño- decia la rubia bostezando...

Luffy: espera, queria preguntarte algo- decia el chico tomando la mano de su amada para enredar sus dedos...

Margaret: ¿que sucede amor?- decia la cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos de sorpresa al ver que amado colocaba en su dedo un anillo muy brillante...

Luffy: ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- preguntaba el chico abrasandose a su amada...

Margaret: luffy...yo...- balbuceaba la chica mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas...

Luffy: ey tengo 2082 años, no me hagas esperar- bromeaba el chico...

Margaret: si...- decia la chica, al pareces aquella accion la habia dejado sin palabras...

Luffy; ¿que sucede?- decia el chico voletendo a su amada para verle a los ojos...

Margaret: nada, creo que es la emocion, te amo luffy- decia la chica besando a su amado apasionadamente...

Luffy: yo tambien, no sabes cuanto-

Margaret: ahora, promete una cosa-

Luffy: ¿que?- preguntaba el chico confundido...

Margaret: prometeme que seras feliz siempre-

Luffy: ah, y ¿porque no lo prometes tu tambien?- decia el chico sonriendo...

Margaret: porque a partir de hoy, sere feliz cada dia de mi vida, ahora quiero que tu prometas eso-

Luffy: bien, prometo ser feliz, siempre-

Margaret: como olvides esa promesa te juro que te voy a golpear-

Luffy: bien, cielos, aun no nos hemos casados y ya me dices lo que debo hacer, se nota que seras una esposa exigente-

Margaret: no tienes idea, vete acostumbrando- decia la chica sonriente...

Luffy: bien, bien pero aun no nos hemos casado asi que aun puedo mandar- decia el chico acomodandose cuerpo de la rubia...

Margaret: bien, has que este nuevo "intento" sea interesante- decia la rubia lamiendo aus labios sensualmente...

Luffy: awww, asi sera- asi transcurrio la madrugada en aquella casa llena de amor...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

...

...

...

Cuando ese vuelo que parecia un infierno paso ambas amigas bajaron de el avion pero lo tipico era que una de ellas no se veia muy bien...el reloj marcaba las 5:37am...

Monet: realmente te vez mal, deberias ir al baño y arreglerte estas espantando a los niños- decia la chica sentada en una de las bancas del aeropuerto...

Nami: me vale- decia la chica buscando un taxi...

Monet: ¿porque no buscamos un lugar volando?- preguntaba la chica...

Nami: porque por tu culpa tuve una noche de perros, ademas el cambio de horario me va a matar mas tarde- decia la chica...

Monet: ah bien como quieras- y asi ambas abordaron un taxi que las llevo a un hotel...

Mientras se encaminaban en el taxi la expresion de la chica de cabellos naranjas seguia siendo muy aterradora...

Monet: por Dios en serio das miedo- decia la chica bajando un poco la ventana...

La chica estaba molesta por ese tipo de comentarios pero lo que reboso la copa fue el comentario del taxista el cual detuvo el vehículo indicando el fin del viaje...

Taxista: bien, hasta aqui llegamos-

Nami: gracias- decia la chica bajandose y acercandose a la ventana del conductor para pagarle por el recorrido...

Taxista: pareces una de esas chicas que vienen de las vegas jejeje- se burlaba el hombre del taxi y la chica de cabellos verdes se alejo disimulada esperando la reaccion de su temperamental amiga...

Nami: jajaja si que gracioso- decia la chica entregandole una cantidad excesiva de billetes a aquel taxista...

Taxista: gracias-

Nami: quedese con el cambio- decia la chica con una sonrisa falsa mientras caminaba adentro del hotel...

Y asi el taxista se marcho sin nada mas que decir y luego en el ascensor del hotel la chica de cabellos verdes se sorprendio mucho...

Monet: la verdad estaba esperando a que sacaras a ese imbecil por la ventana- decia la chica con los brazos cruzados...

Nami: no hables-

Y ambas chicas entraron a la habitacion, la chica peli naranja se tiro a la cama rapidamente e intento dormir, cubrio sus oidos con los cojines y se quedó dormida sin importar que pasara...la chica de cabellos verdes quien estaba aun con energias encendio la television y habia una noticia de ultima hora "taxista choca contra un camion mientras unos extraños insectos picaban su cuerpo, el hombre asegura que los billetes se tranformaron y de repente comensaron a atacarlo, las heridas de estas extrañas criaturas fueron mas letales que el mismo choque" narraba el noticiero dejando con una señal de felicidad a la chica peli verde...

Monet: toda una maldita perra, jaja no cambias- decia la chica a su amiga quien ya se habia dormirdo...

Nami: escuche lo que dijiste, en todo caso la puta de tu abuela monet- al parecer aun no estaba dormida...

Monet: bueno si, doña "temperamentos" yo me voy antes de que de verdad te quedes dormida- decia la chica tomando un bolso y preparandose para salir...

Nami: y ¿a donde iras?-

Monet: a conocer monaco- decia la chica con cara de obviedad...

Nami; son las 5 de la mañana, no jodas-

Monet: a diferencia de ti, yo siempre me levanto muy temprano- y de repente la chica de cabellos naranjas levanto su rostro y con un gesto de dio cuenta de la razon de su amuga para salir tan temprano...

Nami: ahhh, ya se porque quieres que te deje sola, creo que la maldita perra eres tu ¿no? Jajajaja- se burlaba la chica mientras su amiga cambiaba de color...

Monet: d...de ¿de que hablas?- balbuceaba la chica sonrojada...

Nami: bah, eso no me interesa, mandale mis saludos a ese tarado, y dile que lo descrubri- decia la chica ocultando sus ojos en las sabanas de nuevo...

Monet: no se de que hablas- decia la chica tratando de evadir a su amiga...

Nami: deja de hacerte la tonta, ya largate a ver a ese tipo-

Monet: bueno, nos vemos mas tarde- decia la chica saliendo de la habitación completamente derrotada...

Nami: cree que no se que el tarado de law nos estuvo siguendo, es una perra, pero es amiga...perra- decia la chica antes de quedarse dormida...

Mientras tanto en la azotea del hotel la cara de la chica de cabellos verdes no era del todo amistosa...

Monet: te dije que esperaras, y no me hiciste caso, mira lo que hiciste- decia la chica a su compañero quien estaba sentado al borde de la baranda...

Law: ya me di cuenta, pero aun asi, ¿que podra hacer? Ni que tuviera celos, por Dios monet tienes 2071 y aun no tienes sentido comun-

Monet: no es eso, simplemente no queria que ella se enterara- decia la chica cruzandose de brasos...

Law: aj monet nunca cambias, jejej- decia el chico divertido...

Monet: ahora ¿que tendra de interesante la estadia aqui si ella lo sabe?-

Law: no lo se, pero ey llevamos diciendonos por casi 7 siglos "no volveremos a hacer esto" y de repente llevas a una arcangel a mi hospital y me citas a monaco- decia el chico cambiando de expresion...

Monet: yo necesito respurar sentirme viva- se defendia la chica...

Law: ¿y que hay de mi? No cuento o simplemente ¿soy tu juguete?- decia el chico extendiendo sus alas metalizadas acercandos a su compañera...

Monet: mira sea lo que sea, te dije que no pasara nada mientras nami sigua en su "dilema"-

Law: ah, entonces eso me deja "a la expectativa" genial monet, eres todo un amor, sabes que no quiero ser parte de esto-

Monet: eso no decias en Rio o Buenos Aires-

Law: porque en Rio o Buenos Aires no me decias cosas asi, acepta la realidad, no somos una pareja, y tu no eres nada sin mi-

Monet: sigue pensando eso si te hace sentir mejor-

Law: ah, ¿es mentira? Bien veamos que pasa cuando tu amiguita se cure y cuando yo me vaya, veamos que es lo que es la gran Monet- decia el chico al oido de su amiga...

Monet:..- la chica no decia nada simplemente cerraba sus puños en señal de derrota...

Law: lo que hiciste fue inhumano entrenar de esa manera a esa niñita, que ahora para tu sorpresa te patea el trasero, y ¿todo para que? Para cubrir ese vacio que dejo papi- al oir esa palabra la chica extendio sus alas y adopto su pocision de ataque...

Monet: no pronuncies el nombre de mi padre- decia la chica amenzante...

Law: tu sabes que puedo decir o hacer lo que me venga en gana, tu sabias desde el primer dia que te derrumbaria cuando yo quisiera, y ese dia es hoy- decia el chico desafiante...

Monet: ya estoy cansada de ti, si te vas a ir, vete-

Law: perfecto, pero ten en cuenta algo, yo soy el bueno, luzbel (sinónimo de demonio)- decia el chico alzando vuelo dejando a la chica alli con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos...

Monet: ya veras santurron, no te necesito- decia entrando de nuevo al hotel...el reloj marcaba las 6:09am...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?

¿sorpendidos?


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38T

...

...

...

La chica de cabellos verdes veia el cielo triste secandose sus lagrimas mientras entraba al hotel...decidio tomar un "impulso" para entrar a aquella habitacion aparentando estar bien, cuando entro vio a su amiga alli sentada en la cama con una cara de panico...

Monet: ey, ¿que sucedio?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa falsa...

Nami: nada- decia la chica sin ver a los ojos a su amiga...

Monet: estas pesadillas son un problema, dime ¿que soñaste?- preguntaba la chica sentandose al lado de su amiga viendo su palida cara...

Nami: nada- repetia la chica recordando que aquella pesadilla involucraba a su amiga peli verde...

Monet: mmmm, claro, bueno tengo una idea, date un baño y te traere algo para esa cara- decia la chica levantandose dirigiendose a la nevera de aquella cocina...

La chica de cabellos naranjas hizo caso a su amiga y se fue al baño y se ducho...

Monet: aprovecha y lavate esas asquerosidades de alas que tienes- gritaba la chica desde la cocina...

Nami: por Dios pareces mi novia- y dicho esto a la chica le entraron nauceas de solo recordar aquella pesadilla donde su amiga estaba presente sexualmente...

Monet: si claro date prisa- respondia la chica inocente...

Y despues de unos segundos de nauceas la chica se relajo y con sus alas extendidas completamente desnuda entro a la ducha donde el augua tibia la libraba de todas sus tenciones...

Pasados unos minutos salio de la ducha y ahi mismo en el baño se cambio de ropa, para no incomodar a su amiga, su vestimenta era bastante comun, pero su muy detallado cuerpo no pasaba desapercibido con aquella camisa sin mangas blancas y un pantalon negro, salio del baño con sus alas extendidas y sus cabellos mojado, lo cual le daba un toque bastante atractivo...

Monet: por Dios, ¿de que pelicula saliste?- decia la chica viendo a su amiga...

Nami: dejate de bromas, tenemos que irnos- decia la chica cepillando sus cabellos...

Monet: bueno, darte un baño funciono bien, pero aun asi no quiero que te duermas, tomate esto, de seguro te mantendra despierta hasta que hablemos con tu "competencia"- decia la chica dandole una bebida energisante a su amiga...

Nami: ¿"Red Bull"?-

Monet: si ya sabes, ese tipo de marcas de los mortales son, peculiares- decia la chica organizando un par de cosas para salir...

La chica tomo la bebida enlatada y se prepara para salir estirando sus alas y sus brasos...despues de unos segundo amabas estaban en la azotea listas para ir en busca del chico de cabellos oscuros...

Nami: bien, tenemos todo listo, ¿traes la direccion?-

Monet: si, todo en orden estan a 15 de aqui-

Nami: bien, vamos, ey por cierto ¿que te dijo law?- preguntaba la chica inocentemente...

Monet: emmm, nada, talvez salgamos en la noche a caminar o algo- balbuceaba la chica sin ver a su amiga a los ojos...

Nami: sabes que no tiene caso mentirme, ademas tienes muchas cosas que explicarme cuando lleguemos- decia la chica tranquilamente...

Monet: ¿que?-

Nami: si, escuche todo, no me preguntes como, pero sabes que soy enemiga de los chismes-

Monet: no tiene caso, no quiero decirte nada nami- decia la chica firme...

Nami: aj, bien, sabes que todos los seres vivos que tenemos razon, fuimos, somos o seremos una mierda alguna vez, asi que sino quieres hablar de tu pasado esta bien, pero aun asi, me involucra lo que hiciste, asi que ayudame, no quiero tener que sacarte las respuestas a golpes ¿entiendes?- decia la chica viendo a su amiga a los ojos y en ese momento a la chica peli verde le dieron escalofríos...

Monet: claro, comprendo-

Nami: que bueno que lo solucionamos, vamos- decia la chica viendo el amplio cielo...

Y amabs chicas asi alzaron vuelo, buscando asi la ubicacion del chico...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DEL CHICO

la mañana alli habia sido muy tranquila, y la pareja estaba apenas comensando el dia, ambos muy temprano se levantaron para hacer limpiesa en la casa, y preparar el desyuno, al cabo de las 8am ya estaban aseados y listos para el dia, la chica estaba en el balcon contemplando aquel sol de la mañana, y el chico estaba adentro jugando con su consola...

Y cuando menos lo pensaba el chico un par de presencias y los gritos de su amada llamaron su atencion haciendo que el se dirigiera rapidamente a aquel balcon...y cuando llego vio a su ex- pareja y a su acompañante de pie sobre el barandal del balcon...

Luffy: ¿tu aqui?- decia el chico en señal de odio mientras ayudaba a levantar a su amada quien por la precensia de estas dos chicas habia caido al suelo...

Margaret: ¿como te atrevez a venir a mi hogar? Voy a matarte- decia la chica extendiendo sus alas, pero su amado la detuvo...

Luffy: espera amor, quedate tranquila, somos personas maduras, debemos arreglar esto con dialogo, no somos cavernicolas, relajate ¿si?-

Margaret: esta bien- decia la chica guardando sus alas...

Nami: esta bien, nuestra o mas bien mi intencion es darle fin a esto, de la mejor manera-

Luffy: esto es el colmo, porque viene aqui, pense que tenias sentido comun-

Nami: los dos, denme cinco minutos y despues de eso los dejare en paz, solo necesito que me escuchen- decia la intentando calmar la situacion, retrajo sus alas en señal de pasividad...

Margaret: no tendras ni un minuto pedaso de...- la chica fue interrumpida por la chica de cabellos verdes quoen defendia a su compañera...

Monet: ey, ey, cuida tu boca- gritaba la chica...

Nami: basta, basta monet, no vinimos aqui a pelear, por favor tu, calmate de mi boca no ah salido un solo irrespeto te pido que hagas lo mismo- decia la chica calmando a su amiga...

Luffy: margarte, por favor, calmate, ¿que quieres nami?-

Nami: quiero, llegar a una conclusión con ustedes dos-

Margaret: ja, ni lo pienses, ¿que crees que es esto un juego?- decia la chica acercandose y empujando a la peli naranja, y la chica peli verde quien estaba alli reacciono de igual manera y le devolvio el empujón...y alli casi se desata una pelea, la cual fue controlada por el chico de cabellos oscuros y la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Luffy: ey, ¿que pasa contigo? Basta, solo haces esto mas difícil- regañaba el chico a su amada...

Margaret: el problema es ella, quiero que se vaya de mi casa-

Luffy: guarda tu compostura, no eres una niña, te pido que me dejes solucionar esto, relajate, creo que tengo el suficiente control por si ellas dos quieren hacer algo-

Margaret: aun asi, no me agrada su presencia-

Luffy; bien, sucifiente, no mas gritos no mas insultos ¿si? Quedate tranquila, no quiero sorpresas, mirame, deja de ser tan agresiva- decia el chico viendo a su amada a los ojos...

Margaret: si, pero si ellas te hacen algo, te juro que...- fue interrumpida por su amado...

Luffy: no haran nada, esa no es su intencion- dialogaban en un rincon de aquel gran balcon mientras al otro lado dialogaban ambas amigas...

Nami: ¿cual es tu problema? Debemos mantener un perfil bajo sin queremos solucipnar esto, ayudame carajo-

Monet: mi problema, es que si esa perra sigue de bocona voy a meter una naranja en la boca y mi pie en su cola-

Nami: basta, no peleas mas, ya me quiero ir de aqui, ¿si? Dejame encargarme de esto, y si pasa algo igual tu y yo podemos patearles el trasero- decia la chica sonriendo confiada...

Monet: bien, bien ni una palabra, acaba con esto ya- y asi la chica de cabellos naranjas se volteo y fue de nuevo hasta donde el chico de cabellos oscuros para empezar sus diálogos de paz...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39

...

...

...

Despues de casi perder la compostura, el chico y la chica se vieron frente a frente y recostados en el balcon, comenso el dialogo...

Luffy: escuchame bien, si esto es una broma, no me hace gracia, te pido seas concisa y muy rapida- decia el chico viendo a su ex pareja a los ojos...

Las acompañantes de cada persona solo estaban a lo lejos observando atentos a cualquier cosa que causara un rompimiento de la armonia...

Nami: mira, esto es sencillo, y esto tambien debo decirle a tu nueva...pareja- la chica decia esta ultima palabra casi al borde del colapso...

Luffy: que sea rapido, te escucho- decia el chico voltendo a ver a su amada quien tenia una expresion de preocupacion...

Nami: últimamente me han pasado una serie de cosas, consecuencia de mis actos y palabras allá abajo y quiero venir aqui a nada mas y nada menos que a suplicar una disculpa- decia la chica bajando la cabeza...

Luffy: ¿una disculpa?- decia el chico incrédulo...

Nami: si, se que fue una estupides lo que hice, no tenia idea de quien era ella, solo me preocupe por mis emociones y no por las tuyas, eso estuvo mal, quiero saber si...podrias perdonarme- decia la chica sin ver a los ojos al chico...

Luffy: sabes que no puedo hacer eso- decia el chico malinterpretado el planteamiento de la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Nami: no, no te pido que regreses conmigo, yo se que cada quien es libre de estar con quien quiera, lo unico que quiero hoy es recuperar tu respeto, suplico tu perdon, no quiero vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que no tuve los pantalones para dejar todo este lio claro- decia la chica viendo firme a su ex pareja...

El chico vio a la chica a los ojos y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto que le indicaba su corazon...

Luffy: me parece algo muy maduro de tu parte, eso es una muestra de que sacas la cara por todo lo que crees correcto, me siento feliz de saber que sigues siendo una buena persona- decia el chico abrasando a la chica de cabellos naranjas quien intento a mas no poder controlar sus lagrimas, y la rubia quien veia la escena se preocupo un poco...

Nami: gracias luffy-

Luffy: no hay problema, hoy eres una persona muy importante para mi mas que nunca, pero lamento no ser el hombre que mereces- decia el chico retrocediendo con expresion triste...

Nami: comprendo, yo simplemente estare en la realidad, que es donde pertenezco- decia la chica imponiendo su perfil de seriedad...

Unos minutos despues, el chico fue hasta donde la rubia explicandole que su ex pareja queria platicar con ella...y la rubia algo temerosa acepto ir...

Margaret: ¿que quieres?- decia la rubia algo confundida...

Nami: escucha, ajj yo se que no te caigo bien, y que la primera impresion no se olvida, pero hoy debo solucionar algo para vivir en paz el resto de mi vida, espero que me ayudes- decia la chica en un tono sumiso...

Margaret: no esperes que haga algo por ti- decia la rubia viendo hacia otro lado...

Nami: escuchame, quiero pedirte dos cosas, ¿crees que podrias ayudarme?-

Margaret: jajaj ¿crees que te voy a ayudar? Ni lo sueñes loca-

Nami: de todos modos te lo voy a pedir, debes saber que no renuncio a nada- decia la chica intentando contener sus ganas de golpear...

Margaret: como quieras-

Nami: lo primero, quiero, necesito, y suplico tu perdon-

Margaret: ¡¿que!?- decia la chica incredula...

Nami: asi es, comprendo tu enojo y reconozco que fui una imprudente al actuar de esa manera en el inframundo, quiero saber podrias perdonarme por mi comportamiento-

La rubia vio a su amado confundida y el chico solo hizo un gesto de aceptacion, reconociendo asi la disculpa de la chica...

Margaret: mira, no se tratas de lograr con esto, pero no lograras nada- decia la chica sospechando...

Nami: es de sabios reconocer los errores y repararlos, y no quiero ni pienso en irme de aqui sin haber recibido tu perdon-

Margaret: estas loca-

Nami: no estoy jugando, este es el paso final, si me das tu perdon jamas me volveras a ver, lo juro por el trono real- al decir esto la chica de cabellos verdes se ruboriso al maximo...

Margaret: ¿en serio?-

Nami: lo juro, jamas me volveras a ver, suplico tu perdon- decia la chica bajando la cabeza en señal de humillación...

Margaret: bien, como sea, si eso te hace sentir mejor-

Nami: muchas gracias, no tienen idea lo quenhan hecho por mi, y la segunda cosa que quiero pedirte es...-

Margaret: por Dios si quieres llevate mi casa-

Nami: por favor, escucha, la segunda cosa es...- y la chica se acerco al oido de la rubia y le susurro -quiero que ames mucho a luffy, el sigue siendo lo mas importante para mi, y aunque se que el nos esta escuchando quiero que sepas que te admiro, te admiro por haber enamorado a una persona tan maravillosa como lo es el, prometeme que lo amaras siempre ¿si? Asi sea una mentira prometelo- decia la chica derramando un par de lagrimas...

Margaret: yo...- balbuceaba la rubia sin saber que decir...quem

Nami: no es obligatorio que me lo digas, solo asegurate de no soltarlo jamas, ya que si haces eso, el hara lo mismo contigo- decia la chica apartandose un poco para estirar sus alas...

Margaret: yo prometo cumplirte nami- decia la rubia, viendo a la chica con respeto...

Nami: excelente, luffy, Margaret, les deseo lo mejor, espero que ambos encuentren lo que estan buscando, hasta aqui va mi historia, gracias luffy por todo, algun dia te voy a pagar, Margaret a pesar de que te considero una competencia te admiro y respeto, gracias a los dos por su tiempo, nos veremos despues, vamos monet- decia la chica alzando vuelo con su amiga para salir de aquel balcon...

Y mientras las chicas volaban la chica de cabellos verdes se vio algo incomoda con la afirmacion de su amiga...

Monet: lo que dijiste me asusto, en serio- decia la chica...

Nami: ¿de que hablas?- decia la chica confundida...

Monet: el juramento por el trono real-

Nami: ah, eso lo dije sin pensar la verdad no se quien esta en el trono real-

Monet: bien, pero ten en cuenta lo que hiciste, acabas de cagarte un pedasito de tu vida-

Nami: ¿porque?- decia la chica algo asustada...

Monet: si vuelves a ver a esa zorra rubia se rompe el juramento y bang-

Nami: ¿que significa eso?-

Monet: el castigo por romper un juramento por el trono real, va desde tu despojacion hasta tu muerte- decia la chica seria...

Nami: quieres decir que ¿si la vuelvo a ver desde ahora me volvere mortal?-

Monet: bueno, básicamente si te vuelves mortal con esa edad mueres, ya sabes el cuerpo mortal reconoce la edad y te volverias polvo segundo a segundo-

Nami: y ¿no hay manera de deshacerlo?-

Monet: que yo sepa no-

Nami; bah me vale al fin que no quiero volver a ver a esa parejita, me dio asco hablarle asi a esa zorra, debo decir que merezco un 10 en actuacion-

Monet: aja-

Nami: ey aun no terminamos, debes darme una buena explicacion sobre lo de law-

Monet: agg, ¿en serio?-

Nami: si-

Y el camino al hotel fue algo incomodo a partir de ese comentario de la chica de cabellos naranjas...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40

...

...

...

Ambas chicas luego de unos minutos de vuelo llegaron al hotel y una vez dentro de la habitación comenso la incomoda charla...

Nami: bien, quiero saber ¿que hiciste y en que me afecta- decia la chica acostandose en la cama...

Monet: no se si sea bueno decirte esto, creo que me verias como otra persona- decia la chica bajando la cabeza...

Nami: eh pasado 6 meses contigo, 6 meses en los que me golpeaste y arrastraste mi dignidad por el suelo, creeme nada de lo que me digas cambiara mi vision hacia ti, antes o despues de lo que me vayas a decir seguiras siendo la misma perra desgraciada la cual me entreno en el desierto- decia la chica confiada...

Y alli la chica de cabellos verdes tomo aire y valor para confesarle a su amiga sus oscuros secretos...

Monet: bueno, veras yo antes era, era como tu realmente-

Nami: no es tan malo- decia la chica abrasando un cojin...

Monet: no, si es malo a diferencia de ti mi padre era nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo lucifer- decia la chica bajando su cabeza...

Nami: aja, continúa-

Monet: mi padre era una persona bastante oscura, bueno la verdad no se que se le puede pedir al rey de las tinieblas, el queria que fuera como el, pero jamas hubo maldad en mi corazón-

Nami: ¿y porque razon no habia maldad en tu corazón?- preguntaba la chica sin saber lo que sucedia...

Monet: no quiero que sepas eso, perdona-

Nami: monet, no puedo dejar pasar ningun detalle, lamento decirte que debes decirme todo-

Y al oir eso la chica de cabellos verdes estallo en llanto derrotada...

Monet: porque ese bastardo secuestro una arcangel joven, la violó y cuando me dio a luz decidio quemar sus alas- decia la chica apreyando sus puños de la ira...

Nami: lo siento, no tenia idea- decia la chica apenada...

Monet: cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de que no queria ser como el me desterro al mundo mortal, donde vivia cada dia haciendole daño a los mortales, fuero casi 700 años donde fui una completa basura de persona, nunca pense en obrar de una buena manera, y pasados otros 400 años conocí a law, el fue quien me salvo-

Nami: espera, ¿no fuiste tu quien lo salvo?- decia la chica confundida...

Monet: no, eso fue despues de lo que el hizo por mi, cuando yo lo salve fue que empezo nuestra relacion informal-

Nami: ah, ya veo-

Monet: cuando el me encontro mis alas eran oscuras como la noche donde solia matar mortales, el me llevo a la real sociedad, y me educó como a su hija, sin embargo nunca fue suficiente para el queria que yo fuera lo bastante fuerte para vivir sola, y cuando empeze a verlo como mas que un maestro fue cuando el decidio que vinieramos al mundo mortal-

Nami: ¿hace cuanto fue eso?-

Monet: casi 200 años, que fue cuando supe de ti, comencé a trabajar de exploradora para la real sociedad, no era mucho pero de esa manera hacia algo para que la maldad no se apoderara de mi de nuevo-

Nami: ah, y de alli sacaste toda mi informacion ¿no?-

Monet: exacto, alli supe de hancock y todo eso, y cuando vi tu situacion, alli empezo todo-

Nami: cuentame-

Monet: por lo que te busque era para no estar sola, de esa manera me alejaria de law ademas de eso te volvi un ser bastante poderoso al punto de que no puedo pelear contigo, eso por un lado es un delito, ya que eres menor de 1800 años, y law me protegia, pero cuando el y yo teniamos nuestros "encuentros" el se sentia raro, porque jamas fui seria en ese tipo de cosas y porque el me veia como su hija-

Nami: ¿entonces que pasara ahora?-

Monet: si law deja de respaldarme y tu dejas de estar bajo mi supervision, me arrestaran ya que debes estar con un arcangel capacitado, es como si una madre dejara afuera de su casa a su bebe-

Nami: ¿todo fue por alejarte de aquel quien te lo dio todo?-

Monet: si, pero aun asi, jamas hice algo que tu no desearas, todo fue bajo tu concentimiento, es por eso que en el momento no tuve problemas- decia la chica replicando...

Nami; sabes, no me interesa, la verdad tu pasado es tu problema y yo no soy nadie para meterme a decir que fuiste una tonta ni nada, pero de igual manera te doy la gracias por lo que me diste, eso talvez fue lo mejor que alguien haya hecho por mi, buscaba paz y tu me la diste, siempre estare agradecida por eso-

Monet: ¿en serio?-

Nami: si, no debo incumbir en tus dilemas personales, y perdona si invadi tu privacidad pero como estaba involucrada debia saber, ya sabes-

Monet: si, entiendo no te preocupes-

Nami: oye a todas estas, ¿que edad tiene law?-

Monet: me mataria si te lo dijera, pero el tiene 4981-

Nami: maldicion, no crees que es muy viejo para ti-

Monet: callate- decia la chica tirandole un cojin a su amiga..

Nami: ya esta bien, dejame dormir, ahhh ahora si puedo dormir en paz-

Monet: pero si son las 2 de la tarde-

Nami: me importa un bledo-

Monet: haz lo que quieras-

Y la chica de cabellos naranjas se quedo alli en la cama mientras su amiga solo veia por la ventana, de repente algo llamo su atencion, era su compañero law quien estaba desde el otro edificio haciendole una seña para que viniera y ella con total inocencia acepto y fue a ver a su amigo "amante" a la azotea...

Monet: pense que no ibas a volver a verme- decia la chica en tono ironico...

Law: la verdad solo estaba esperando el momento en el que te calmaras para poder hablar doña "temperamentos"- decia el chico riendo un poco...

Monet: mira, emmm no suelo decir esto pero...- el chico coloco su dedo en los labios de la chica...

Law: no tienes que decirlo, no vayas a dañar tu orgullo, te conozco y se que siempre te quivocas para mejorar, ahora quiero escuchar buenas noticias- decia el chico sonriendo pasivamente...

Monet: nami supero su dilema, y yo el mio-

Law: ¿en serio?-

Monet: si, quiero que vuelvas a ser lo que fuiste siempre para mi...maestro- decia la chica bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto...

Law: mi pequeña monet, tu y yo sabemos que no quieres eso, pero tampoco quieres hacerme daño, es mas, no quieres que te deje jamas- decie le chico viendo a su compañera a los ojos y la chica cuando lo vio se abrazo a el fuertemente...

Monet: no, no quiero que me dejes jamas- decia la chica llorando de felicidad...

Law: jamas, jamas te dejare- decia el chico correspondiendo al abrazo...

Monet; gracias, por ayudarme a salir adelante, jamas voy a poder pagartelo-

Law: no tienes que hacerlo, solo actua haciendo lo correcto, haz que me sienta orgulloso asi como cuando entrenaste a esa chica-

Monet: ¿y tu que aras?-

Law; yo estare siempre a tu lado, apoyandote y dandote fuerzas, aunque no me puedas ver- decia el chico abriendo sus alas para volar...la chica se quedo viendo al cielo y una sonrisa sincera acompañada de un para de lagrimas adornaba su rostro...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR...

Voz: por fin, se esta engendrado- decia una voz malefica...

Acompañante: ¿que quiere que hagamos señor?- decia una voz mas aguda a su lado...

Voz: quiero poseerla la quiero aqui, pero no solo eso quiero que todo el cosmos se entere, ya que mi primer intento fue inútil haré de esto un verdadero infierno- decia la voz codiciosamente sentado en lo que parecia un trono adornado de cadáveres humanos...

Acompañante: si señor- decia la voz desapareciendo se aquel lugar...

Voz: no veremos pronto...hija...monet- decia la voz rompiendo una esfera donde se visualizaba una casa en monaco...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?

¿sorpendidos?


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41

...

...

...

La chica de cabellos verdes volvio a la habitacion que compartia con su amiga y se sorprendio al ver que esta no estaba descansando sino estaba preparandose para salir...

Monet: ey, ¿a donde vas?- preguntaba la chica viendo a su amiga...

Nami: como que "a donde" pues a conocer Mónaco- decia la chica acercandose a su amiga para tocar su hombro...

Monet: emmm-

Nami: escuche todo, lo siento pero no se porque, pero me alegra que seas feliz- decia la chica sonriendo...

Monet: eres una zorra entrometida jejeje-

Nami: no, no solo que paso por mi mente asi nada mas te lo juro jeje- balbuceaba la chica disculpandose...

Monet: yo conozco tus poderes, pero mas que nada te conozco a ti-

Nami: bueno es cierto, vamos aun es temprano, vamos a dar una vuelta-

Monet: pense que tenias sueño-

Nami: bueno, en la noche dormire eso no importa-

Y asi ambas chicas salieron a divertirse un rato...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR DE MONACO...

el chico de cabellos oscuros estaba como de costumbre jugando en su play station, pero de repente algo llamo su atención, era su amada quien lo llamaba, y cuando el chico volteo a verla ella estaba con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos...

Luffy: ¿amor? ¿estas bien?- preguntaba el chico preocupado levantandose del sofa y dirigiendose hacis donde su amada...

Cuando estaba frente a su amada vio que ella traia una cosa en sus manos y cuando el chico la vio se sorprendio mucho, pues al parecer era otra prueba de embarazo...

Luffy: por Dios, ¿de verdad?- decia el chico sonriendo, a su vez una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia convirtiendo sus lagrimas en lagrimas de alegria, el resultado era positivo...

Margaret: si- decia la chica sin poder hablar ahogada en su llanto...

Luffy: amor, seremos padres, awww por fin- decia el chico abrasando a su amada...

Margaret:...- la chica aun seguia sin habla...

Luffy: ya deja de llorar preciosa, tendremos un bebe, awww esta bien pricesa, no llores mas- decia el chico secando las lagrimas de la rubia y dandole un beso rapido...

Margaret: no, son lagrimas de alegria, jamas habia estado tan feliz-

Luffy: yo tampoco, pero aun asi, deja esas lagrimas, ven vamos un rato a la playa, ¿si?- decia el chico tomando a su amada de la mano...

Margaret: mmm, esta bien- decia la chica suspirando para no llorar mas...

Luffy: esa es mi chica, seras una madre fabulosa- decia el chico saliendo de su hogar con su nueva familia...

Y asi pasaron las horas, el reloj marcaba las 7:06pm y las chicas estaban en la playa al lado de una fogata con un par de botellas en sus manos, hablando asi para pasar el tiempo...

Monet: bueno, al parecer el tiempo pasa lento cuando no tienes nada que hacer- decia la chica sentada en su silla dandole un sorbo a su bebida...

Nami: bah, no hay nada que hacer, no quiero volver al hotel-

Monet: esa es la mentalidad jejej-

Nami: ey, y ¿si me cuentas una historia de terror?- decia la chica fasinada por el tema...

Monet: no, ni pensarlo esas cosas no me gustan, mas bien cuentame tu una a mi-

Nami: ahhh vamos, tu viviste en los tiempos antes de cristo debes de saber una que otra historia que me ponga los pelos de punta-

Monet: es por eso que no quiero contarte-

Nami: vamos ya me se todos temores de los mortales ese tal chupacabras la historia del caporal y el espanto todo eso ya me los se, es mas nosotras damos mas miedo que todo eso que de todos modos es real- decia la chica sonriendo confiada (todas las historias sean reales o no las dejo a su criterio)...

Monet: bien, pero aun asi no te dire nada, todavia tengo sentido comun-

Nami: ah, asi sea solo una, vamos alegrame la noche-

Monet: ah, solo para qué esta noche no puedas dormir, pon mucha atencion, ya sabes que todas las historias de los seres divinos son reales, y esta no es la excepción- narraba la chica algo nerviosa...

Nami: a ver te escucho-

Monet: cuando un ser divino, sea angel, arcángel o mensajero conoce a muchas personas su cerebro suele hacer conexiones con estas personas de manera mental-paralela-

Nami: aja, osea que son intangibles-

Monet: si eso, entoces que pasa, tu cerebro hace las conexiones con todos tus conocidos, y bien no pasa nada, pero lo oscuro lo tenebroso de esto es que los seres divinos no solemos conocer muchas personas pero cuando las conocemos y estas estan apunto de morir nosotros podemos oir cada segundo de su infierno-

Nami: osea, podemos oir como la otra persona muere-

Monet: bien dicho, solo oir y pasa que mientras lo oyes estas inconsiente es decir no puedes hacer nada solo oir ese sufrimiento que te estremece el alma al no poder hacer nada- decia la chica...

Nami: pero de todos modo, solo sucederia con mortales ¿no?- decia la chica algo nerviosa...

Monet: bueno si, pero aun asi en el mas extremo de los casos los seres divinos se matan entre si, y aveces de la misma o peor manera que los mortales, el hecho es que puedes oirlo pero no puedes hacer nada por mas que lo intentes, creeme no sabes lo tortuoso suele ser eso-

Nami: ¿en serio?- decia la chica asombrada...

Monet: si, el solo hecho de experimentar eso y recordarlo te da pavor, te da paranoia del solo hecho de saber que de alguna manera tu tambien lo viviste- decia la chica bajando su mirada...

Nami: eso seria, ¿alguna especie de pesadilla?- preguntaba la chica curiosa...

Monet: no, las pesadillas solo pasan cuando estas dormida, estas te cojen desprevenida, haciendo que te desmayes o tambien pueden que sucedan mientras duermes pero por mas fatal que sea no seria una pesadilla o ¿acaso en alguna de tus pesadillas oiste eso?-

Nami: no, no nada de eso, ¿pero cuales son las características?-

Monet: sencillo, una tu puedes ver tu cuerpo, pero mas alla de eso solo ahi oscuridad, y lo mas enfermiso escuchas los gritos y todo mas fuerte de lo normal-

Nami: ya veo, ¿te ah pasado?-

Monet: por favor no me hagas hablar de eso, me da mucha tristesa- decia la chica con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos...

Nami: esta bien, lo siento, no tenia idea-

Monet: esta bien, pero cambiando el tema, si te pasa, no te quedes callada, porque de todos modos es una vida-

Nami: lo se, regresemos al hotel- y dicho esto ambas regresaron al hotel sin nada mas que decie al parecer la historia habia cumplido su mision perturbando asi la mente de ambas chicas...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PLAYA DE MÓNACO...

La pareja regresaba a su hogar despues de un dia de playa, el reloj marcaba las 8:37pm...

Luffy: ¿que tal? ¿te divertiste?- preguntaba el chico entrando a la casa...

Margaret: si, me encanto, pero a la proxima dejame empacar mi traje de baño, da gracias a que habia buen sol o sino aun estuvieramos mojados- decia la chica sonriendo sentandose en el sofa...

Luffy: lo tendre en cuenta- decia el chico sentandose al lado de su amada...

Margaret: ajjj ire a prepararme algo a la cocina- decia la chica bostezando...

Luffy: no, no, permiteme- decia el chico levantandose del sofa primero...

Margaret: ¿y ese milagro de que me prestes mas atencion a mi que a tu play station?- decia la rubia riendo...

Luffy: bueno, porque ahora no debo estar pendiente de ti, sino de ti y de nuestro cachorro-

Margaret: ah, ahora es un perro-

Luffy; bueno, a nuestro...emmm bebe-

Margaret: jeje que bien-

Luffy: y que quieres, ¿tienes hambre? ¿sed? Tu dime si quieres te llevo hasta la cama- decia el chico diligente...

Margaret: solo traeme un vaso con agua romeo- decia la chica bromeando...

Luffy: lo que ordenes- y asi el chico se fue a la cocina, pero cuando regreso la rubia no estaba, el chico decidio subir y alli en la habitacion la encontro...

Margaret: ah, gracias cielo- decia la rubia acostada en la cama mientras leia una revista...

Luffy: porque no me avisaste, me asuste un poco sabes-

Margaret: jajaj oye, ya me estas asustando, ¿que hiciste con el verdadero luffy?- decia la chica dejando el vaso en el cajon a lado de su cama...

Luffy: esque me preocupa, nada mas-

Margaret: esta bien, comprendo pero no te pases de padre a policia- reia la rubia abrasando a su amado quien se acosto en la cama...

Luffy: bueno, vamoa a dormir, tienes que descansar- decia el chico acomodando bien a la rubia en la cama...

Margaret: jejeje- reia la rubia mientras su amado la acomodaba...

Luffy: bien, ¿quieres algo? ¿mas cobijas? ¿algo de beber? ¿tienes frio? ¿calor?- decia el chico viendo a la rubia recostada en la cama...

Margaret: ya ven, vamos a dormir- decia la rubia sonriendo a lo que el chico se acosto a su lado abrazandola para que asi ambos se quedaran dormidos...

Mas tarde esa misma noche la rubia intento liberarse de los brazos de su amado para poder levantarse de la cama, pero su preocupado amado atento estaba como de costumbre...

Luffy: ¿que sucede amor? ¿tienes hambre? ¿quieres algo?- decia el chico sin abrir los ojos puesto que estaba entre dormido...

Margaret: tranquilo, cielo solo voy al baño- decia la rubia sonriendo mienrras le daba un corto beso a su amado en la mejilla, y esa fue...la ultima risa, y el ultimo beso...

Luffy: si necesitas algo, aqui estare- decia el chico aun sin abrir los ojos...

Margaret: tranquilo, no tardaré-

Luffy: te amo- decia el chico entre dormido y la reaccion de la rubia fue solo sonreir...

Y la rubia sin saber que ocurriria despues, fue al baño tranquilamente, y cuando salio, se vio con algo que no la dejo gritar sino abrir los ojos en sorpresa para luego desaparecer...y alli se quedo el chico dormido sin saber que habia ocurrido en toda la noche...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR DE MÓNACO...

Las cosas no iban nada bien, la chica peli naranja estaba teniendo un espisodio bastante extraño...

La chica de cabellos naranjas dormia tranquilamente en aquella cama, sin embargo algo no muy usual pasaba en sus sueños en aquel momento, no se trataban de psadilla ni nada, pero aun asi era extraño...

La chica visualisaba a una voz, una voz muy distorcionada, a la cual no se le entendia nada, la chica estaba en un vacio intentando buscar la voz...

Voz: a...mi...f...mili...- decia la voz a la distancia de aquel vacio...

Nami: ¿que? ¿no entiendo?- decia la chica viendo aquel gran vacio donde no habia nada solo una inmensa oscuridad...

Voz: sal...salva...a...f...ff...- no se podia entender nada, la chica de cabellos naranjas estaba totalmente confundida...

Nami: ¿quien eres? ¿que quieres? No puedo entender nada de lo que dices- decia extendiendo sus alas, pero todo era inutil en aquel gran vacio...

Voz:...por...p...piedad...salva...a...m...mi...f...fam...familia-

Nami: ¿familia? De que hablas, ¿donde estas?- decia la chica subiendo el tono de su voz...

Voz: a...ayudame...m...mi familia...- decia la voz, cuya preocupacion estaba pasando a ser mayor cuando sus palabras pasaron a ser gritos de desesperacion...

Nami: no puedo verte, ¿de que familia estas hablando?- decia la chica preocupandose mas...

Voz: NOOOOOOOO- se escuchaba un grotesco grito de dolor, y un llanto rompia el silencio restante tras el grito...

Nami: no, ¿donde estas? Hablame- decia la chica tratando de volar hacia algun lado, cosa que no sirvio de nada el infinito vacio no le permitia ir hacia nungun lado, es como estar preso en un tunel que no tiene final ni principio, parecido al aterrador frio e infinito espacio...

Voz: m...mi hijo...por piedad es solo un nino, alguien...ayúdenme...- gritaba la voz desesperada, la cual parecia ser de una madre...

Nami: santo Dios, ¿que esta pasando?- decia la chica nostalgica al darse cuenta de que todos esos gritos daban indicio a que alguien estaba matando a una madre y a su hijo, pero su preocupacion era aun mayor, ya que podia escuchar cada segundo el infierno que vivia esta madre y aun asi, no podia hacer nada...

Voz: s...mi...m...mi...hijo, no...dond...d...donde...estas papa...salvanos- lloraba y gemia la voz, a su vez tocia lo que daba a saber que aquellla persona que la estaba maltratando le habia propinado varios golpes...

Nami: NOOOO, BASTA QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA DETENTE- gritaba la chica desesperada y horrorizada por estos sonido...

Y todo ceso, cuando la chica sudando y derramando lagrimas desperto con su amiga peli verde a su aldo acompañandola mientras esta despertaba...

Monet: nami, nami reacciona, ¿que sucede?- decia la chica sujetando a su amiga de los hombros mientras esta se cubria la cara con sus manos gritando desesperada...

Nami: no, no, no, no estan muertos Dios que es esto- decia la chica llorando y gimiendo...

Monet: no puede ser, ¿dime que sucedio?- decia la chica agitando a su amiga...

Nami: no, se, no se una madre y su hijo, los estaban matando, y no pude hacer nada, maldicion no- decia la chica llorando, sus lagrimas habian empapado sus mano...

Monet: escuchame, tranquilisate, quiero que me escuhes y me digas que fue lo que oiste- decia la chica trantando de calmar la situación...

Nami: no se no se, estan muertos no pude hacer nada, todo es mi culpa noooo- y en un intento desesperado la chica de cabellos verdes golpeo a su amiga en la cien dejandola inconciente...

Monet: asi de agitada no podras solucionar nada, no se lo que sucedio, pero mañana lo sabremos- deci la chica acomodando a su amiga para volver a dormir, la chica pensaba antes de dormir "ojala no sea nada malo"...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR...

Una persona siniestra y su acompañante estaban frente a un cuerpo sin vida, al parecer con un plan fallido, y la acompante era nada mas y nada menos que una persona que estuvo con el chico de cabellos oscuros anteriormente...

Voz: no pense que de verdad muriera, hancock, deshazte de ella- decia la voz con sus manos llenas de sangre...

Hancock: ¿no te parece que fuiste bastante sadico?- decia la chica sorprendida al ver el gran agujero que tenia el cadaver en su estomago...

Voz: ¿queres saber lo quw en realidad es ser sadico?- decia la voz acercandose a la chica untandola de la sangre de aquel cuerpo...

Hancock: n...no, no señor- decia la chica asqueada y horrorizada...

Voz: correcto, ahora como el plan no sirvio de nada, de todos modos hazlo publico, quiero que todos sepan que ahora mismo me estoy moviendo y que mi hija se entera- decia la voz desapareciendo en el aire...

Y la chica de cabellos oscuros se acerco a aquel cuerpo y de dedico unas palabras mientras uno rostro de sorpresa se apoderaba de ella...

Hancock: no era mi intención hacerte tanto daño, pero aun asi es necesario, espero que podamos superar esto...luffy- decia la chica abriendo sus alas las cuales ahora eran oscuras y con un recubrumiento metalico y se fue volando dejando ek cuerpo alli a la deriva...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?

¿sorpendidos?

Para mas detalles dejen un comentario o un inbox y con gusto les responderé proximo capitulo jueves 9 de octubre o antes si algo extraordinario ocurre, ya entramos en nuestra recta final, gracias a todos mis lectores llegamos a las 2000 visitas...


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

...

...

...

A la mañana siguente en monaco las cosas estaban un poco fuera de lo normal, la chica de cabellos verdes estaba pacientemente esperando a que su amiga despertara para asi solucionar dicho problema...despues de unas horas la espera termino, y la chica de cabellos naranjas despertaba poco a poco...

Monet: hasta que al fin reaccionas, ahora antes de perder el control dime detalladamente ¿que sucedio?- decia la chica en frente de su amiga la cual se agaraba su cabeza en senal de dolor...

Nami: no, no se, no AH la madre y su hijo los estaban matando- decia la chica exaltada...

Monet: relajate, hablame claro y no entres en panico, ¿si?-

Nami: mmmm, esta bien- decia la chica suspirando...

Monet: muy bien, ¿que sucedio?-

Nami: era como tu decias, estaba en un infinito vacio y comense a oir las voces de auxilio-

Monet: ¿que tipos de voces eran?-

Nami: eran de una mujer, ella pedia que la ayudara que estaban matando a su hijo-

Monet: bueno, dicho eso sabemos que asesinaron a una madre anoche, ¿quien es? Bueno es lo respondes tu- decia la chica levantandose de la cama...

Nami: pero madres, no conosco a ninguna- decia la chica pensativa...

Monet: no lo se alguna de tua conocisas que sea mayor tal vez ahora tenga hijo-

Nami: no puede ser, mi hermana, vamos debemos volver a España- decia la chica preocupada...

Y asi ambas alzaron vuelo y salieron directamente a la casa de la hermana de la chica de cabellos naranjas la cual se establecia en España...y despues de unas horas de vuelo ambas llegaron y se detuvieron en la puerta pues habia un personaje que llamaba su atencion, era el chico de cabellos oscuros el cual no tenia una expresion feliz...

Monet: law, ¿que haces aqui?- preguntaba la chica confundida...

Nami: mas te vale no estes metido en esto- decia la chica preocupandose aun mas...

Law: no se de que hablas, pero les tengo malas noticias, de hecho las estaba esperando- decia el chico con unos periodicos en su mano...

Nami: ¿de que hablas? Sera mejor que me digas todo ahora- decia la chica exibiendo sus alas...

Law: no necesitas enfadarte ni tampoco entrar a esta casa- decia el chico muy tranquilo...

Nami: ¿porque no?-

Monet: law, ¿que sucede?- decia la chica tambien exibiendo sus alas...

Law: no se preocupen, su busqueda acaba de terminar, que estan buscando la tienen en frente de sus narices- decia el chico tirando el periodico en frente de las chicas donde se veia el cadáver de la victima asesinada, la chica de cabellos verdes lo levanto y lo ojeo rapidamente para luego ver a su amiga algo asombrada mientras retraia sus alas...

Nami: ¿que sucedio?- decia la chica retraiendo sus alas...

Monet: esto no te va a gustar- decia la chica enseñándole el periodico a su amiga, cuya noticia decia asi: "anoche en la ciudad de Eslovaquia fue asesinada una mujer la cual fue secuestrada minutos antes por un demonio y su cómplice, segun apuntan los indicion la mujer fue atacada de una manera brutal haciendo que los organos quedaran a la vista de todos su estomago fue el blanco del ataque y segun los examenes de los angeles forenses la mujer estaba en estado de embarazo temprano, el señalado del crimen es Lucifer sangre viva del rey satan con fines clandestinos, varios patrullajes se han hecho por el momento no ahi mas informacion" decia el periodico el cual era perteneciente al la real sociedad...

Law: al parecer papi esta haciendo de las suyas- decia el chico viendo a su amiga para luego desplegar sus alas...

Monet: ¿de donde sacaste esto? Y ¿como es que no me entere?- decia la chica asombrada...

Law: fue publico en menos de 5 mintos a cada ser divino le llego su encabezado, y como si fuera poco todos estan en la cazeria de ese maldito-

Nami: no puede ser, luffy- decia la chica arrodilandose en el suelo para llorar levemente...

Law: supongo que la pareja de esa chica debe estar destrozado, bien, no tengo mas para decirles-

Monet: rayos, no sabia que ella estaba en embarazo, ¿ahora que?- decia la chica horrorizada sabiendo que se trataba de su padre...

Law: no lo se, pero debo decir que eh de vigilarte mas, porque si el esta aqui en el mundo mortal no dudara en buscarte por haberte cagado los planes hace 2 milenios- decia el chico serio...

Monet: gracias, de alguna manera sabremos que hacer-

Law: bien, cualquier cosa estamos en contacto, todos en la real sociedad estan muy agitados con lo que puede ser el inicio de una guerra, jamas había visto tanta movilización divina al mundo mortal, tengan mucho cuidado- decia el chico levantando vuelo para irse...

Monet: ahora sera una gran locura, ¿que has hecho papa?- decia la chica mientras alentaba a su amiga para se volvieran a Monaco cuanto antes...

Monet: debemos volver a Mónaco- decia la chica algo alarmada...

Nami: ¿para que? ¿para decirle a luffy que oi morir a Margaret sin hacer nada?- decia la chica al borde del llanto...

Monet: NO, entiende que ahora luffy querra tomar represalias, no podemos dejar que vaya en busca de mi padre, lo mataran- decia la chica advirtiendo sobre aquel peligro...

Y despues de unas hora de vuelo ambas regresaron a francia donde buscaron rápidamente la casa del chico de cabellos oscuros...despues de tanta busqueda al fin la encontraron, entraron con toda prisa a buscar al chico quien estaba en el sofa en pocision fetal, lamentandose por su perdida...

Luffy: noo, porque ella- decia el chico entre sollozos...

Nami: luffy- decia la chica levantando a su ex pareja del sofa...

Luffy: si vienes a burlarte de mi pierdes el tiempo, ¿que me impide matarte ahora nami?- decia el chico convirtiendo su rostro llenos de lagrimas en un rostro de ira...

Nami: lo mismo que mi impide a mi no ayudarte- decia la chica...

Monet: nami fue quien escucho la voz de margaret antes de su final- decia la chica peli verde algo alejada de aquel chico...

Luffy: ¿e...en serio?- decia el chico incredulo...

Nami: asi es, estoy aqui para ayudarte no me veas como tu enemigo, porque jamas lo eh sido- decia la chica mientras la situacion se calmaba, y todos se sentaron a dialogar en aquel sofa...

Luffy: ajjj ella y yo nos amabamos mucho, no habia cosa que no le dijera a ella cuando llegaba cansado del trabajo, era mi mejor compañía, siempre estaba para apoyarme con una sonrisa sincera- decia el chico en un tono depresivo...

Nami: ¿ella estaba embarazada?- decia la chica curiosa...

Luffy: ajjj, si fue apenas ayer en la tarde que recibimos la buena noticia, jamas la vi tan contenta, lo unico que me pregunto es ¿porque ella? ¿que demonios hizo para merecer eso?- decia el chico suspirando para no estallar en llanto...

Monet: yo te podria responder eso- decia la chica algo apenada...

Luffy: ¿que?- preguntaba el chico confundido...

Monet: lucifer sangre viva del rey satan, es mi progenitor- decia la chica algo apenada...

Luffy: ¿a caso tienes algo que ver con la muerte de Margaret?- preguntaba el chico apretando sus puños...

Nami: espera, tranquilo deja que te explique-

Monet: gracias, emmm bueno hace 2000 años que fui concedida al inframundo como "Monet sangre viva del rey satan" mi padre tenia un plan bastante visionario, el cual influia a angeles y demonios-

Luffy: ve al grano por favor- decia el chico suspirando...

Monet: el queria a partir crear un portal a la real sociedad, pero para lograrlo necesitaba un angel un demonio y un ser neutro que seria la union entre ambos de esa manera el portal se abriria, pero el cometio el error de matar a mi madre cuando me dio a luz, y por eso fue que al final todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano- se explicaba la chica...

Luffy: ¿que fue lo que hizo con Margaret?- decia el chico interesado...

Monet: lo que el queria era hacerle lo mismo que a mi madre, la secuestro la queria violar para asi tener un desendiente e invadir asi la real sociedad- decia la chica muy apenada por el tema...

Luffy: ese bastardo...voy a matarlo- decia el chico extendiendo sus alas con su recubrimiento metalico...

Monet: te pido que no lo hagas- decia la chica levantandose para ver al chico de frente...

Luffy: ¿que? Ahora lo defiendes-

Monet: no, yo tambien quiero matarlo por lo que me hizo hace mucho, pero la razon por la que te pido eso es por que el es decendencia de satan, aun asi sigue estando por encima de nosotros- decia la chica nerviosa por la reaccion del chico...

Luffy: dime una cosa, ¿que ahi despues de un arcángel de elite?- preguntaba el chico pacientemente...

Monet: emmm nada, ¿porque?- preguntaba la chica confundida...

Luffy: EXACTO, entonces dime de que me preocupo- gritaba el chico haciendo que su ex pareja reaccionara...

Nami: ey, calmate no somos enemigos, ademas aun no sabemos que tan fuerte seas, te decimos esto porque mas vale corbarde vivo que valiente muerto- decia la chica con sus alas extendidas...

Luffy: no me interesa, apenas se de la vuelta voy a ir en busca se ese imbecil- decia el chico de manera impulsiva...

Monet: no puedes- decia la chica confiada...

Luffy: ¿crees que no puedo?- decia el chico enfurecido...

Monet: no, pero sabes hacer presente el portal que conecta a Eslovaquia con el inframundo- decia la chica de cabellos verdes relajada...

Luffy: aggg, las dos larguense de mi casa- decia el chico enfurecido...

Nami: espera no...- fue interrumpida por el chico..

Luffy: no, no quiero oir mas, fuera vayanse ahora- decia el chico y asi ambas chicas salieron de aquella casa rumbo a su hogar...

En el camino varias incognitas estaban rondando por la cabeza de la chica hasta que al fin se convenció de una de ellas...

Nami: ¿que crees que pasara ahora?- preguntaba la chica volando junto a su amiga...

Monet: no lo se, que el sea el encargado de tomar sus decisiones- decia la chica con la vista al frente...

Y asi cayo la tarde en Mónaco, y ambas chicas estaban conmosionadas por aquella notica, una vez en el hotel comenso la platica sobre el tema...

Nami: ¿crees que estara bien?- decia la chica algo preocupada...

Monet: ¿quien? ¿luffy? See el estara bien despues de todo no ira en busca de mi padre- decia la chica de cabellos verdes...

Nami: espero pueda, superarlo-

A asi transcurrio una semana, las cosas para las chicas seguian normal, con el chico iban bastante difícil pero aun asi nada cambio, el chico quien iba muy elegante debido a que salia del trabajo llevaba consigo una guitarra y con sus ojos encharcados comenso a entonar una cancion en frente de una lapida donde descansaba su amada...

Luffy: "_me canse de hecharte de menos, durmiendo en la misma cama separados por el hielo, de hacer la compra en la farmacia, sonreirle a la desgracia, boxeando con el dolor, y es no puedo estar asi las manecillas del reloj son el demonio que me tiene hablando solo, soy el capitan de este barco roto, soy el gilipollas que te sabe a poco, soy el corazon bastardo de cupido que alejas del tuyo con cada latido, soy como un satelite orbitando un cuerpo que siempre se enfria el mismo momento si tan solo el viento que ya te despeina lejos de tu voz...me canse de vender por piezas nuestro amor que fue tan caro como si fuera robado, ya me canse de tanto ruido de esconderme en el armario cuando yo soy el marido...se que soy el tercero en discordia el tonto sin memoria, el que no sabe nada de tu vida, se que soy un barco mal herido, tocado y hundido...hundido en el mar profundo el frio de tus recuerdos, perdido en las curvas peligrosas de tus labios, dolido porque nuestro amor se muere de sueño y no se que hacer ni decir para despertarlo"..._feliz aniversario mi vida- decia el chico sentandose frente a aquella lapida llorando mientras apretaba su guitarra, despues de todo el chico siempre fue multifasetico, asi que hacia poco se habia dedicado a la guitarra...

Despues de eso el chico regreso a su ahora frio departamento donde se sento en el sofa para ver la television, no jugaba con su play station porque le traía recuerdos de su amada rubia regañandole por estar solo juegue que jugue y despues de un par de horas de aburridas noticias se quedo dormido, pero aun en sus sueños sufria mucho...

Se veia a el mismo tomado de la mano de su amada rubia y de su hija (no nacida) la cual tenia su nombre y eso...

Luffy: me haces falta, me haces mucha falta, regresa conmigo por favor- decia el chico melancólico mirando a su amada a los ojos...

Margaret: mira hacia adelante, camina hacia el futuro, jamas tendras un futuro si no dejas tu pasado- diciendo esto desaparecio de aquel lugar con la niña entre sus brazos y alli el chico desperto llanado por su despertador el cual le anunciaba que era hora de trabajar, y asi empezo otro doloroso dia para el chico...

Mientras tanto la chicas estaban en hotel y algo estaba apunto de ocurrir...

Nami: monet, si te acabaste todo el jugo de naranja te asesinare- decia la chica abriendo el refrigerador...

Monet: nami, nami mira esto- decia la chica de cabellos verdes ensenadole un documento a su amiga que tenia como título: "ahi complice en el asesinato" y cuando la chica lo leyó su enfado fue notorio...

Nami: aggg, sabia que esa perra seguia con vida- decia la chica tomando sus cosas para salir...

Monet: ¿a donde vas?-

Nami: no nos vamos a esconder mas, vamos a enfrentar a "papa infierno"-

Monet: estas loca, quieres enfrentar al ahora rey de las tinieblas-

Nami: tengo de apoyo a su hija, no ah de ser tan dificil- decia la chica sonriendo...

Monet: no, no se puede el es muy poderoso- decia la chica preocupada...

Nami: pero no quiero morir sin saber que no lo intente, ¿que tenemos que perder?-

Monet: nuestras vidas inmortales-

Nami: eh vivido mucho tiempo, morir no me preocupa monet- decia la chica extendiendo sus alas...

Monet: no lo se, esto no es una simple persona inmortal, esto es un nivel diferente- decia la chica adoptando una pocision de reto...

Nami: una ultima misión, vamos a al inframundo, le pateamos el trasero a tu papi, te quedas con el titulo cambiamos el orden del cosmos vengamos la muerte Margaret y todos ganamos, es a prueba de idiotas un plan perfectamente revolucionario- decia la chica decidida...

Monet: ¿sabes que quieres enfrentar al ser mas odiado del la humanidad?-

Nami: si-

Monet: hace falta un equipo-

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?

¿teorias?

¿sorpendidos?

(Nota: cancion: "Tocado y Hundido - Melendi")


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43

...

...

...

Monet: ¿sabes que quieres enfrentar al hombre mas poderoso del inframundo?-

Nami: se-

Monet: hace falta un equipo-

Ambas chicas salieron al balcon del hotel con una libreta listas para lo que hiciera falta...

Nami: bien ¿que necesitamos?- decia la chica preparada para escribir en la libreta...

Monet: necesitamos un cerebro-

Nami: lo tengo- decia la chica escribiendo un nombre en su libreta...

Monet: que sea alguien que genere estrategias planes de emergencia y diferentes escenarios donde salgamos beneficiadas-

Nami: bien, que mas-

Monet: necesitamos un hablador, alguien que nos ayude a salir de cualquier lugar en cualquier momento-

Nami: correcto, ¿que mas?-

Monet: mi padre de seguro tendra barreras necesitamos alguien que cruce esas barreras-

Nami: bien-

Monet; y por ultimo, necesitamos dos agentes guerreros de campo, personas que no se quiebren bajo presion y...que no fallen- y en eso la chica de cabellos naranjas le dio un golpe a su amiga en la cabeza no muy fuerte...

Nami: eso ya lo tienes- decia la chica guardando su libreta en su bolsillo...

Y asi ambas fueron en busca de la primer persona...

Monet: ¿esto es necesario?- decia la chica junto a su amiga frente a una gran puerta...

Nami: si, los demas llegaran al lugar que acordamos porque les enviamos un mensaje, en cambio a ella debemos explicarle todo sin que su mente explote-

Monet: debemos, me suena a manada-

Nami: no si me suena vendras conmigo necesito pruebas- decia la chica entrando con su amiga a aquella gran casa donde el mayor domo las atendio...

Mayordomo: adelante señorita nami, su hermana la espera en la sala principal- decia el hombre con mucha clase dirigiendose hacia otra habitacion...

Y ambas asi llegaron hasta donde estaba la chica de cabellos negros leyendo un libro...

Nami: robin, ¿que tal?- decia la chica abrasando a su hermana...

Robin: hola ¿como estas, todo en orden?- decia la chica sonriendo...

Nami: si claro todo muy bien, quiero presentarte a una amiga, monet ella es mi hermana robin es graduada en criminalistica y es campeona internacional de ajedrez-

Monet: ah, ¿eres campeona de ajedrez?- decia la chica sorprendida sonriendo...

Robin: si, no suelo hablar mucho de eso pero me gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con la agilidad mental-

Monet: ah ya veo, creo que si es la persona correcta-

Robin: ¿correcta?- decia la chica algo confusa...

Nami: si, emmm veras es que necesitamos tu ayuda- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas algo nerviosa...

Robin; ah claro, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?-

Monet: yo creo que es mejor que te sientes- decia la chica retrocediendo un poco...

Robin: ¿eh?-

Nami: sientate por favor- diciendo esto la chica de cabellos oscuros tomo asiento...

Robin: ¿bien, ahora que sucede?- decia la chica algo preocupada...

Nami: bien ahora te pido que pase lo que pase conserves la calma ¿esta bien?- decia la chica dando unos pasos cerca de aquel sofa...

Robin: ah dilo ya- decia la chica sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se desvancio cuando su hermana desplego sus alas, al verlas se quedo sin palabras...

Nami: quedate tranquila, respira honde y dejame explicarte-

Robin: e...e...eres...u...un...a...an..angel- balbuceaba la chica con sus ojos abiertos al maximo...

Nami relájate, no entres en panico- decia la chica

Monet: queremos que noa ayudes a matar a lucifer sangre viva del rey satan- y dicho esto la pobre chica se desmayo en aquel sofa...

Nami: ¿que mierda? ¿Porque hiciste eso?- decia la chica molesta viendo a su hermana inconsistente...

Monet: ajjaja es que me encanta la reaccion de los mortales jajaja ahi que bárbaro- reia la chica a carcajadas...

Nami: genial ahora creera que esta loca- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas Cargando a su hermana en su espalda...

Monet: ya que, se acostumbrara-

Nami: como ella tenga problemas mentales te voy a colgar de la alas- decia la chica saliendo pro la ventana directo a un lugar situado en Venecia - Italia, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que en aquella casa que estaba abandonada donde se habian situado ya se habian reunido los demas integrantes del equipo...

Nami: que bueno que se estan conociendo- decia la chica aterrizando mientras veia hablar a ambos chico de cabelleras iguales...

Law: bonito lugar- decia el chico acercandose a su amiga de cabellos verdes...

Monet: si, ya no habia lugar en el italine clube- decia la chica con sus manos en su cintura...

Nami: bien reunanse- decia la chica acercandose a su ex pareja quien tambien estaba ahi...

Luffy: cuando me pediste que viniera a italia suponía que seria para algo mas importante- decia el chico con su mirada baja algo deprimido...

Nami: no te preocupes, valdra la pena- decia la chica colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañero...

Monet: ey law, nuestra acompañante viene incociente, traela a este mundo ¿si?- decia la chica...

Law: si claro, esperen, ¿es una mortal?- decia el chico algo espantado...

Monet: si-

Law: saben que es un delito que un mortal conosca de nosotros- decia el chico...

Nami; deja el drama, la real sociedad no agradecera lo que vamos a hacer- decia la chica en un rincon frente a una mesa...

Law: ah por Dios cada vez caemos mas bajo- decia el chico rosando su dedo en el cuello de la chica y asi esta desperto...

Robin: ¿donde estoy?- preguntaba la chica confusa y algo asustada...

Law: hasta a la idea de que todo esto es real, y no te asustes- decia el chico dirigiendose hacia la gran mesa...

Luffy: ¿porque trajiste a robin?- preguntaba el chico al lado de su ex pareja...

Nami: no conozco a otra mejor estratega- decia la chica levantando sus hombros...

Y asi todos estaban al rededor de la mesa y listos para escuchar, bueno casi todos...

Robin: ¿luffy? ¿tu tambien eres...- decia la chica asustada viendo a al chico con el que alguna vez se relacionó...

Luffy: si, yo tambien- decia el chico con una voz fria...

Law: perfecto ahora, ¿para que noa hiciste venir?- decia el chico colocando sus manos sobre la mesa...

Luffy: si, ¿porque nos hiciste crizar medio mundo?- preguntaba el chico sin mucho interes...

Nami: tenemos un trabajo-

Monet: el objetivo se llama "Lucifer sangre viva del rey satan"- decia la chica abriendo un plano con caracteristicas de lo que parecia un casitllo al reves...

Nami: ¿alguno a leido la Divina Comedia?- decia la chica...

Robin: emmm si-

Law: claro-

Luffy: desde luego-

Monet: bien pues asi es realmente como se divide el verdadero inframundo, o bueno el castillo de lucifer-

Luffy: esperen un momento, nos quieren llevar a un lugar donde reina el hijo del demonio, y quieren derrocarlo, parece que es personal, y a todos los estimo pero lo personal no es un buen asunto- decia el chico caminando hacia el balcon para salir hasta que las palabras de su ex pareja lo detuvieron...

Nami: esta mision implica al asesino de Margaret- decia la chica deteniendo asi a su compañero...

Luffy: ¿que?- decia el chico sin voltear a ver...

Monet: si, el y hancock estan implicados ahi-

Luffy: ¿hancock? Ya veo, interesante- decia el chico regresando a donde eataba sentado...

Law: poco mas de quedarse con el titulo del hijo de satan, cuenten conmigo- decia el chico decidido...

Robin: y conmigo- decia la chica pensativa...

Luffy: pero atacar en una sola ocasion para llegar al fondo no se puede- decia el chico viendo los planos de aquel castillo los cuales eran 12 niveles los cuales cada vez eran mas abajo y mas pequeños...

Robin: cuando ataquen el primer nivel, haran lo que puedan para defender los siguentes- decia la chica temblando un poco...

Monet: exacto-

Nami: tomen sus municiones, vamos a dar un paseo- decia la chica dirigiendose hacia la ventana...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?

¿alguna duda?


	44. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44

...

...

...

Luffy: no podemos atacar de un solo golpe para llegar al fondo-

Robin: cuando ataquemos el primer nivel, emmm haran lo que puedan para defender los siguientes-

Monet: exacto- y todos vieron a la chica con ojos confusos...

Nami: bien, nosotros iremos a dar un paseo, law necesito que traigas equipo de geologia, todo lo que puedas, robin necesito un registro de todas las personas que han entrado a Eslovaquia en avion barcos trenes, todo menos trasbordadores, y luffy...lee un libro y deja esa cara, listo vamos monet- decia la chica extendiendo sus alas para salir volando con su compañera...

Y cuando ellas salieron hubieron un par de risas del chico de cabells oscuros...

Law: jajaj ya hasta parece un militar- decia el chico sonriendo...

Robin: oye, me podrias explicar ¿que es todo esto?- decia la chica temblando...

Law: ah claro...- el chico no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por el otro chico quien tomo la palabra...

Luffy: lo que sucede aqui, es que nosotros los angeles personajes miticos que solo ves en tu imaginacion, vamos a derrotar al hijo de satan, no tienes que comprender racionalizar o concluir nada, solo haste a la idea de que todo lo que ves todo lo que oyes es completamente real, aqui es cuando nosotros los seres divinos ponemos a prueba la idiotez humana, si sientes miedo este no es el lugar para ti, sino bienvenida seas- decia el chico sentado en su silla con una expresion fria...

Law: que explicito, jajaj pero el tiene razon, a partir de ahora estas aprueba- decia el chico tomando su telefono movil...

Robin: ¿a prueba?- preguntaba la chica confundida...

Pero el chico no le presto atencion ya que estaba haciendo una llamada para reunir los materiales que solicitaba la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Luffy: si, a prueba, si demuestras que eres de fiar y colaboras con nuestra causa a lo mejor te convertiras en uno de nosotros, donde la sabiduria va mas alla de lo que dicen los textos antes de cristo-

Robin: espera un momento, ¿que edad tienes?- decia la chica...

Luffy: 2102, la verdad ya perdi la cuenta- decia el chico suspirando...

Robin: y...y dime ¿que sabes sobre la historia humana?- preguntaba la chica curiosa...

Luffy: con todo respeto lo que ustedes los mortales tienen no se deberia llamar historia ya que todo lo que hace con las manos lo borran con los pies- decia el chico con una señal de molestia...

Robin: ¿eso que significa?-

Luffy: que no ahi cosas que el humano haga bien sino es con algo oscuro e inhumano a su espalda- decia el chico levantandose de la silla...

Law: bien gracias, aqui los veo- decia el chico colgando su telefono...

Luffy: no hagan ruido por favor, espero poder leer- decia el chico tomando un libro viejo que habia en uno de los estantes de aquella casa abandonada...

Law: jaja que bueno que sepas recibir ordenes- decia el chico riendo...

Robin: entonces ¿que debo hacer?- decia la chica algo asustada...

Law: jaja no te preocupes, solo debes estar tranquila, y ayudarnos de esa manera te recompensaran en grande-

Robin: es que todo esto es, bastante...-

Law: increíble lo se, pero no te alteres te acostumbraras, tal vez un siglo o dos- esto hizo que la chica se ruborizara...

Y en eso un grupo de personas entro en aquella casa con muchas maquinas y el jefe estaba en busca del chico...

Jefe: law, law ¿donde estas?-

Law: aqui, ey eso me gusta rapidez en cada momento-

Jefe: firma, aqui, aqui, y aqui tus iniciales- decia el hombre como si eso fuera repetitivo...

Law: gracias jefe, sigan trabajando duro- decia el chico mientras todas esas personas dejaban el lugar en menos de 180 segundos...

Robin: vaya que son rápidos, ¿quienes eran? ¿tambien son angeles?- preguntaba la chica curiosa...

Law: ehhh no, ellos son unos conocidos que residen aqui, son excelentes obreros, jaja yo conoci a ese jefe cuando aun se comia lo que se sacaba de la nariz- decia el chico encendiendo todas las maquinas que eran bastantes incluidos ordenadores y computadoras super inteligentes, acompañados de artefactos geologicos...

Robin: bien, sera mejor que empezemos a trabajar- decia la chica digitando los datos en aquella gran computadora...

Y mientras tanto en Eslovaquia las chicas sigilosamente tocaban la puerta de lo que parecia un castillo inmenso...

Cuando el demonio encargado de la puerta pregunto quien era el que estaba del otro lado, amabas chicas entraron rompiendo aquella puerta e inmovilisando rapidamente a mas 60 demonios en menos de 90 segundos, al juzgar por aquella habitacion se evidenciaba que era el primer nivel el cual tenia un proyecto en construccion, y ambas chicas tenian sus rostros cubiertos, hasta que un demonio las hizo enfurecer...

Demonio: estan muertos, no se podran ocultar- decia el demonio viendo como las chicas se quitaban las mascaras que revelaban sus rostro y al verlas el demonio supo de inmediato quienes eran...

Monet: ¿quien se esconde?- decia la chica vinedo al demonio con ojos de odio...

Demonio: estan locas, ¿saben de quien es este castillo? ¿a quien le roban las herramientas?- decia el demonio pretendiendo que eran ladronas...

Monet: no se las llevara nadie- decia la chica regando gasolina por todo el lugar y prendiendolo con un cerillo...

Mientras el lugar ardia la chica de cabellos naranjas se acerco a ese demonio y le dijo algo para que todos oyeran...

Nami: dile a tu jefe quienes hicieron esto, y que se va a repetir- decia la chica saliendo de ese lugar a toda velocidad con su amiga...

Y asi ambas volvieron rapidamente a su "base" para reunir datos...

Nami: bien, nosotras cumplimos-

Law: yo tambien- decia el chico sentado un una silla mirando hacia arriba...

Luffy: y yo...yo tambien- decia el chico tirando el libro a los pies de la chica de cabellos naranjas mientras iba hacia el balcon para tomar aire, en eso al chico que estaba sentado mirando hacia arriba le parecio una falta de respeto...

Law: mmm, ya dejan entrar a cualquiera- decia el chico caminando con intenciones de lastimar al otro chico pero la chica de cabellos naranjas lo detuvo...

Nami: espera espera, dejalo- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Law: es un maldito irrespetuoso dejame acomodarle los dientes-

En eso la chica de cabellos verdes tomo a su maestro del brazo y le susurro al oido informacion fundamental...

Monet: dejalo, lucifer mato a su esposa e hijo y como si fuera poco es la ex pareja de nami cuya relacion con su esposa no era "amistosa"entiende le esta doliendo, le esta doliendo mucho- decia la chica soltando a su maestro...

Law: ahh ya veo, pero aun asi debe saber comportarse- decia el chico regresando a la silla...

Monet: ya callate, mas bien dime ¿que conseguiste?- decia la chica intentando cambiar el tema...

Law: lo de siempre equipos modernos, todo de ultima generacion-

Monet: el tataratataratarataratarnieto de el tio topolino- decia la chica con un poco de gracia en sus palabras...

Law: el mismo, jejej-

Monet: ah siempre con esa rapidez jejej jamas cambia esa familia-

Law: tienes razon-

Nami: robin, ¿que conseguiste?- preguntaba la chica...

Robin: bien, emmm tenemos registros de 5.107 personas ingresadas al pais en las ultimas 48 horas, aproximadamente, 30 paises y un promedio del 12% son residentes-

Nami: perfecto, has lo siguente toma ese numero multiplicalo por 2 y dividelo entre 100 ese es el porcentaje que necesitamos- decia la chica confiada...

Robin: serian emmm...-

Monet: un total de 102, 14 angeles han venido a tomar cartas en el asuto de lucifer- decia la chica luciendose...

Law: bah, no presumas yo tambien estuve contigo en las clases que dictaba pitagoras de samos- decia el chico riendose de su amiga...

Robin: por Dios hablan como ai fuera algo normal, que loco- decia la chica algo nerviosa...

Monet: eso no es todo, yo estuve en la 2da torre del empire stage cuando se estrello el avion- decia la chica de cabellos verdes tranquila...

Law: bah, eso no es nada yo le frote la calva a gandi- decia el chico montando la competencia a su alumna...

Nami: ya basta parecen bebes, dejen de traumar a mi pobre hermana- decia la chica tapandole los oidos a su hermana...

Robin: no, no me molesta de hecho es interesante- decia la chica sonriente...

Monet: de hecho solo por naturaleza ustedes no pueden ser hermanas-

Robin:¿que?- decia la chica asustada...

Nami: bueno, ya eso no importa, mas bien, vamos a dar otro paseo, ya hicimos suficiente hoy- decia la chica apagando todoa los sistemas...

Monet: si vamos, yo invito la primera ronda- decia la chica de cabellos verdes...

Law: vamos, monet solo invita cada milenio- bromeaba el chico...

La chica de cabellos naranjas vio a su ex pareja en el balcon y decidio invitarlo cuando ya todos estaban esperando a fuera...

Nami: ¿no vienes guapo?- decia la chica en tono amigable, pero el chico ni siquiera le dirigia la mirada...

Luffy: no, no tengo muchas ganas de festejar ahora- decia el chico frio como de costumbre...

Nami: emmm, estaremos un buen rato alli afuera, ¿seguro no quieres algo de beber?- preguntaba la chica inocentemente, pero fue un error porque el chico recordo asi a su esposa fallecida...

Luffy: dije que no, por el momento no pienso sino en asesinar a ese idiota, no ahi tiempo para una convivencia- decia el chico subiendo el tono de su voz...

Nami: ¿y despues que? Matar al padre de monet no te devolverá a...t...tu mujer, y te pido mas respeto, te lo dije ayer y te lo digo hoy, no soy tu enemigo, de otra manera estaría bailando de felicidad por tu tragedia-

Luffy: no menciones nada de eso-

Nami: bien, pero aun asi si no puedes dejar el pasado tu futuro inmortal sera un maldita tortura, piesalo creo que ya tienes los siglos suficientes para hacerlo- decia la chica dejando al chico solo...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INFRAMUNDO

El ahora rey de las tinieblas se acercaba para hablar con uno de sus subditos quien habia sido sometido por su hija hace unas horas...

Lucifer: habla- decia el hombre frente a su demonio obrero...

Demonio: invadieron el primer nivel- decia el ser con temor en su cuerpo...

Lucifer: ¿quien lo invadio?- preguntaba el hombre viendo a su mano derecha quien era hancock...

Demonio: lo conocidos de la rubia- decia el demonio completamente asustado...

Lucifer: bien, todo bien, lo que haremos ahora...sera lo siguente- y en eso en una accion rapida el hombre clavo su mano en el pecho del obrero sacandole su corazon aun palpitante mientras lo estrujaba el obrero caia al suelo muerto debio a la pérdida de sangre...

Lucifer: vacia todos los niveles, quiero mi proyecto a salvo y encerrado en el primer nivel, en menos de 24 horas, ¿entendido?- decia el hombre tirando el corazon al suelo y pisandolo fuertemente, mientras su ayudante horrorizada respondia...

Hancock: entendido- decia la chica viendo el gran charco de sangre que cubría al obrero...

DE VUELTA A ITALIA

Todos se encontraban tomando sus bebidas mientras relataban sus historias fantásticas de seres divinos, la chica de cabellos oscuros por su parte apuntaba de todo en su libreta puesto que no sabia nada del tema...

Law: y asi fue como sobrevivi al gran diluvio de noe-

Monet: yo sobrevivi a eso gracias a que recibi la noticia a tiempo-

Robin: interesante, ¿saben algo de no se de aristoteles o platon?-

Law: yo solia molestar a aristoteles con enesidemo, noz burlabamos mucho de su "solo se que nada se"- relataba el chico riendo...

Monet: en esa epoca yo estaba de vacaciones en la america que aun no habai sido descubierta-

Robin: y ¿que saben de colon?-

Monet: Cristobal colon, es el peor imbecil de todos los tiempo, dicelo law-

Law: si, ese tarado lo que hizo fue dañarle el territorio a los nativos de sur america ¿porque? No solo porque nos los llamo indios sino porque era un completo cretino, el creyo wue estaba en la india, porque se supone que para haya iba ¿no? Y entonces al llegar a america dijo "uy aqui ahi indios" y desde entonces los mortales latinos creen que lo que habia aqui antes de la conquista eran indios cuando todos sabemos que los indios son de...-

Robin: pues de la india- decia la chica completando la frase...

Law: entonces es por eso que colon es un idiota que jodio a loa pobres latinos-

Nami: si, y eso es cierto la verdad jamas vi una metida de pata tan grande-

Robin: ¿y tu lo sabias?-

Nami: claro-

Robin: si sabes tanto de historia, ¿porque te iba tan mal en la escuela?-

Nami: era una completa pervertida sexual, pero jamas reprove una sola materia, puede que sea una desordenada pero nunca una ignorante me iba mal claro por mi comportamiento-

En eso aparecio el chico sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que al otro chico le entro la intencion de intentar relacionarse con el...

Law: ven aca, sientate amigo, ¿quieres algo de beber? Pidelo monet paga- decia el chico con todo la buena intencion del mundo...

Luffy: emmm no gracias, ehh law...monet ¿puedo hablarte?- decia el chico viendo a la chica a los ojos...

Monet: emmm, claro- y la chica y el chico se fueron a la casa para hablar pero el chica se sentia algo confundida...

Una vez solos comenso la platica...

Luffy: la verdad agradesco que hagan esto por mi, pero no quiero un equipo, esto es algo que debo hacer solo-

Decia el chico...

Monet: no es tan sencillo, el hombre que cazamos, es buscado hasta por el mismo Dios, y creeme el ultimo lugar en el que quiero estar es en una casa vendiendote en cajas de galletas, si vas solo ni lo tocaras-

Luffy:...-

Monet: no solo necesito de ti, sino de los demas, por eso te pido que me ayuden no solo con la convivencia sino con la cooperacion-

Luffy: ¿cual es el objetivo real de esto?-

Monet: hacer que el pague por lo que ah hecho-

Luffy: ¿y despues que?-

Monet: la verdad no lo se, pero no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pero puede ser que tu amada siga con vida-

Luffy: ¿de que hablas?-

Monet: conozco a mi padre y cuando el dice negro es blanco, de seguro solo lo hace para que tu entres en su juego de alguna forma-

Luffy: ¿es posible que siga con vida?-

Monet: no te hagas falsas ilusiones, solo digo que es probable- decia la chica saliendo de aquella casa...

Luffy: ey, monet-

Monet: ¿eh?-

Luffy: si no te molesta, ahora si quiero tomarme una cerveza-

Y el chico de manera prudente se unio a la convivencia de aquel grupo narrando historiaa y llevándose bien con todos, por lo menos esa noche...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	45. Chapter 45

Capitulo 45

...

...

...

Esa noche las historias se hacian presentes acompañadas de varias risas, una vez terminaron dichas historias el grupo volvio a aquella casa, donde cada uno tomo una habitacion y rapidamente se quedaron dormidos debido al exceso de alcohol en sus organismos, el chico de cabellos oscuros por su parte seguia buscando donde pasar la noche, y su nivel de ebriedad no era suficiente como para dormir en cualquier lugar, el chico andaba por la casa hasta que se encontro con la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Nami: ey, ¿porque estas despierto aun?- preguntaba la chica sonriente...

Luffy: todas las habitaciones estan ocupadas-

Nami: mmm eso sera un problema, ven acompañame- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas tambaleándose para ser sostenida por el chico para que no resultara cayendose...

Luffy: creo que bebiste mucho-

Nami: si, creo que si jeje- reia en voz baja para no despertar a sus compañeros...

Y cuando llegaron a la habitacion de la chica de cabellos naranjas el chico se dio cuenta de aquella cama era para una sola persona entonces dudo de si "lo que iban a hacer" era correcto...

Luffy: emmm, la cama es muy pequeña- decia el chico señaladola...

Nami: si, ya se, pero pues si no quieres dormir vete a dormir con law jajaj- reia la chica recostandose en su cama...

Luffy: el es una buena persona pero no gracias, pero ¿no hay una solucion mas viable?-

Nami: claro podrias dormir en el suelo-

Luffy: no gracias, prefiero desvelarme esta noche-

Nami: mira esto en lo que estamos es bastante importante, asi que te pido que actues como un arcángel y descanses aqui conmigo, creo que tu y yo tenemos la madurez saber que no va a ocurrir nada ¿no es asi?- decia la chica seria como si el alcohol no tuviera mas efecto...

Luffy: si, pero...-

Nami: pero nada, vas a dormir aqui o con law con quien sea, pero te necesito con todos tus sentidos mañana, asi que elige, pero elige con madurez-

Luffy: bien, dormire esta noche aqui-

Nami: bien, acomodate la parte derecha es mia- decia la chica acomodandose para dormir...

El chico algo inseguro se acomodo del otro lado, y asi intento dormir sabiendo que a su espalda tenia a su ex pareja durmiendo con el...

Pasaron un par de minutos, y ambos durmieron algo distraidos, el nerviosismo era tanto que tan solo el roce de sus espaldas los hacia sudar...

Mas tarde el chico de cabellos oscuros en una accion involuntaria se volteo para abrasar a la chica de cabellos naranjas, esto lo hacia porque su subconsciente le decia que era la rubia quien estaba ahi, no era mas que una broma pesada de su cerebro quien extrañaba a la rubia, la chica de cabellos naranjas gracias a que tenia un sueño pesado solo se acomodo un poco para sentirse mas comoda entre los brasos del chico...

Mas tarde el cerebro del chico volvio a jugarle una broma demasiado pesada, no bastaba con estar completamente abrasado a la chica el subconsciente del chico recordo aquellas noches donde él chico "jugaba" con el cuerpo de la rubia y asi fue en ese momento al chico se le derretian las manos por debajo de la camisa de la chica, jugando asi con los bien torneados pechos de la chica, la chica quien tenia un sueño bastante pesado solo se sonrojo y emitia un par de leves gemidos al sentir las manos del chico...

Pero fue suficiente despues de un par de horas, el cuerpo del chico se relajo y sus manos volvieron a abrasar a la chica para asi dormir tranquilamente...

A la mañana siguente, la chica despertaba poco a poco y cuando ibtento levantarse vio los brasos del chico alrededor de su cintura, por un lado se sentia confundida y por otro lado enojada viendo lo desacomodada que estaba su camiseta...

Nami: veo que te divertiste anoche, no guapo, bien fue suficiente- decia la chica tocando con su mano el pecho del chico para darle una descarga eléctrica y asi desperto el chico agitado por aquel choque...

Luffy: ugghh ¿que sucede?- preguntaba el chico confundido colocando sus manos en su cara...

Nami: eso quiero preguntarte, ¿dormiste bien?- decia la chica inocente...

Luffy: emmm si, la verdad no fue tan incomodo- decia el chico sin saber lo que su muy retorcido cerebro hizo anoche...

Nami: bien, levantate ya- decia la chica saliendo de la habitacion para luego encontrarse con sus compañeros en aquel primer nivel de la casa...

Monet: buenos dias, pense que tendriamos que desayunar sin ti- decia la chica sorniendo...

Nami: espero que hayan dormido bien vamos a desayunar, monet ven aca un momento-

Monet: ¿que sucede?- decia la chica acercandose a su amiga para que esta le susurara al oido...

Nami: me quieres guardar un secreto- decia la chica sonrojada...

Monet: claro, ustedes vayan saliendo nos veremos en el restaurante- decia la chica mientras todos salian de aquella casa...

Nami: desperte y me di cuenta de que luffy me estaba abrasando- decia la chica al oido de su amiga...

Monet: ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaba la chica incredula...

Nami: espera, espera eso no es lo peor- decia la chica colocando su mano en su pecho y su amiga al ver esa accion se exalto mucho...

Monet: por Dios te hizo masaje y todo-

Nami: shhh callate, no se si de verdad lo hizo a consiencia-

Monet: conciencia de que, lo que hizo fue hacerte la vida feliz un rato-

Nami: mira, esta noche quiero que lo vigiles, el esta durmiendo conmigo-

Monet: vigilarlo, claro pero por esa cara debo decir que te gusto-

Nami: callate, emm si me gusto jamas me habia sentido asi en mucho tiempo, ehh pero no es el caso, vigilalo y ya- decia la chica bajando para salir al restaurante...

Monet: aqui ahi gato encerrado- decia la chica mientras el chico salia de la habitacion saludandola...

Luffy: buenos dias monet-

Monet: hola, ¿que tal?-

Luffy: muy bien, ¿ya salieron todos?-

Monet: emm si ya estan abajo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- decia la chica curiosa...

Luffy: claro-

Monet: anoche escuche unos ruidos en el techo, ¿no oiste nada?- decia la chica travieza...

Luffy: no, creo que fue despues de que me dormí o no lo se el caso es que no, no los oí-

Monet: ah claro, bueno vamos nos estan esperando- y asi ambos bajaron hacia el restaurante donde estabn todos desayunando...

MIENTRAS TANTO en el inframundo...

Hancock: todo esta listo señor-

Lucifer: bien, ¿todo esta como ordene?-

Hancock: si, todo en el primer nivel, ahi varioa demonios de elite en cada nivel por si alguien quiere entrar-

Lucifer: bien, ahora quiero que busques otra angel, la ultima estaba agria-

Hancock: emmm señor ahi bastantes guardias divinos en el mundo mortal si salgo ahora seguron me capturaran-

Lucifer: bien, entonces sentemonos aqui y dejemos que el proyectoa se venga abajo por tu incompetencia- decia el hombre retórica mente...

Hancock: en seguida señor- decia la chica saliendo de aquel lugar asustada por la reaccion de su nuevo jefe...

Lucifer: no eres mas que una completa inutil- murmuraba el hombre haciendo un gesto de inconformismo...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	46. Chapter 46

Capitulo 46

...

...

...

El desayuno al igual que la mañana se paso volando y cuando menos lo pensaron el reloj marcaba las 3:49pm y claro todos estaban en su mejor condicion para trabajar...

Law: ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?- preguntaba el chico sentado mirando hacia arriba...

Nami: debemos esperar uno o dos dias a que el rumor se extienda entonces es cuando estara mas expuesto a un ataque-

Luffy: pero no debemos olvidar a que nos enfretamos- decia el chico viendo a travez de una ventana...

Robin: tienes razon, no son narcotraficantes o militares esto va mas alla de lo que conocemos, o bueno de lo que conozco- decia la chica sin perder la vista en su monitor...

Nami: bien, no puedo pedriles nada mas por hoy, tal vez mañana tengamos un poco de accion, pero por el momento esten alerta tomense la tarde libre-

Monet: pues creo que sera una tarde aburrida- decia la chica suspirando...

Nami: ¿porque?-

Monet: llovera-

Nami: bueno a lo mejor inventaran algo para pasar lo que queda de esta tarde-

Robin: pues espero que si, no quiero estar aburrida todo el día aquí- decia la chica levantandose de su silla y subiendo a su habitacion, luego de unos minutos la lluvia se hizo presente y la tarde se deprimio un poco...

Monet: ¿tienes algun tres?- decia la chica jugando a las cartas con su compañero de cabellos oscuros...

Law: no- decia el chico aburrido...

Monet: bah, no me gustan estos juegos mortales- replicaba la chica colocandose de pie...

Su amiga de cabellos naranjas quien estaba en esa mesa le dio gracia la reaccion de su amiga y se rio un poco, en ese momento las unicas personas en el primer piso eran las dos chicas de cabellos naranjas y verdes y el maestro de monet, ya que el chico de cabellos oscuros habia subido a "su" habitacion hace poco...

Habian risas y suspiros en el primer nivel de aquella casa, que no duraban mucho y cada vez eran mas constantes...

Por otro lado en el segundo nivel estaba el chico recostado en la cama donde habia dormido la noche anterior pensando sobre que pasaria despues del asalto al inframundo, de repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la voz de la "hermana" de la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Robin: hola, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntaba la chica en voz baja pensando que el chico estaria dormido aunque el reloj marcaba las 5:13pm...

Luffy: claro pasa- decia el chico con su ahora tipica voz fria...

Robin: deberias animarlos asi como lo hiciste alguna vez en la casa de mi padre- decia la chica sentandose en una silla cerca a la cama recordando el pasado...

Luffy: deje de lado ese tipo de musica animada, la verdad por el momento no estoy de animo- decia el chico suspirando...

Robin: veo que ahora estas mas "serio" no se si deba preguntar pero, ¿porque cambiaste tanto?-

Luffy: no quiero hablar de eso- decia el chico induspuesto...

Robin: se como hacer que te sientas mejor en todo caso soy una especie de psicóloga- decia la chica con una sonrisa sincera...

Luffy: no te ofendas pero llegaste desmayada cuando viste a tu hermana, ¿que me hace pensar que eres buena en el caso?- decia el chico sentandose en la cama...

Robin: bien, pues fue la impresion no creo que exista un mortal que no se sorprenda al ver algo asi, pero creo que comprendi todas sus situaciones y eh decidido ayudarles, por mas loco que esto se vea siempre apoye a mi hermana- decia la chica...

Luffy: bien, pues si tanto sabes de la mente dime como superar la muerte de mi esposa y mi hijo- decia el chico algo nervioso recordando su tragico hecho...

Robin: una perdida bastante grande, lo que debes hacer es siempre ver hacia adelante, no quedarte esperando algo que jamas volvera- en eso el chico recordo las palabras que le dijo a su amada rubia cuando se declaro aquel dia en la azotea de aquella mansion morbida "me canse de esperar algo que jamas vendra" y alli comprendio que la solucion era olvidarse de ello...

Luffy: pero, aun asi merece respeto- decia el chico tratando de escudarse en su pasado, pero lastimosamente la chica era una profesional...

Robin: tienes razon, merece respeto, pero en realidad ¿crees que vivir lamentandote le hubiera gustado a ella?- decia la chica dandole a entender al chico que estaba en un error...

Luffy: no, no lo se-

Robin: mira mi hermana me conto todo lo de hancock, y aun asi me doy cuenta que ya superaste ese tipo de cosas una vez, solo debes volver a hacerlo lo primero fue solo una práctica-

Luffy: pero no puedo, esto es completamente diferente-

Robin: no, es exactamente lo mismo elevado a la enecima potencia, solo debes buscar la forma de como superar esto y dejar de ser un maldito depresivo, no te sienta bien esa faceta- decia la chica dejando la silla en su lugar para salir...

Luffy: y ¿como pretendes que la olvide? ¿cojiendome a tu hermana?- decia el chico alterado...

Robin: si lo crees necesario, haz lo que debas hacer- decia la chica cerrando la puerta, dejando al chico pensativo...

Y en el primer nivel la situacion habia llegado a tal nivel que la chica de cabellos verdes ya estaba parada de manos caminando por todo el lugar...

Nami: ¿estas bastante entretenida no?- decia la chica en sentido figurado...

Monet: necesito un poco mas de fuerza en los brazos-

Law: esa es la actitud- decia el chico animando a su ex alumna...

Namo: sigan con su inventos, locos- decia la chica subiendo las escaleras, y despues de eso llego a la habitacion donde encontro al chico sentado en la cama pensativo...

Nami: ey, ¿que haces?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos naranjas sonriente...

Luffy; necesito saber una cosa de ti nami- decia el chico levantandose de la cama viendo a la chica a los ojos, pero la chica sin temor a nada respondio tranquila y sorniente...

Nami: ¿si?- preguntaba la chica curiosa...

Luffy: ¿aun siebtes algo por mi?- decia el chico serio mientras las chica le propinaba una cachetada mientras extendia sus alas enojada y sonrojada...

Nami: lo sabia, sabia que me tocaste aniche a propósito- decia la chica completamente sonrojada...

Luffy: ...¿¡q...que!?- decia el chico confundido y exaltado...

Nami: no, no me digas "que", eres un maldito aprovehado- decia la chica gritandi mientras acechaba al chico con sus comillos felinos...

Luffy: espera, no, no se de que me hablas, yo no eh hecho nada-se defendia el chico, el cual no sabia que su cerebro le habia jugado una broma...

Nami: nonte hagas el tonto, no quiero sacarte por la ventana- decia la chica enfadandose mas...

Luffy: no, no espera, no se que pasa aqui, lo juro yo no eh hecho nada- en eso la chica se postro sobre el chico y sometiendolo amenzaso con cortar su garganta con sus garras las cuales eran muy letales...

Nami: voy a mandarte a dormir si no me das una explicacion ahora- decia la chica y en ese momento sus ojos brillaron levemente...

Luffy: mira no se de lo que hablas, pero lo juro por mi hijo no nacido, que jamas te toque un solo cabello- no eran las palabras del chico lo que habían convencido a la chica de liberarlo sino el nuevo poder que habia adquirido...

Nami: no quiero que vuekvas a dormir aqui-

Luffy: nami, yo...-

Nami: no, si quieres toma la cama yo dormire con mi hermana pero jamas vuelvas a acercarte a mi- decia la chica con sus ojos ocultos en sus cabellos...

Luffy: bien, no voy a volver a molestarte- decia el chico sentándose en la cama suspirando...

Nami: descansa- decia la chica saliendo de aquella habitacion...

Y la chica de cabellos naranjas apenas salio de aquella habitacion fue rápidamente en busca de su amiga y se la llevo afuera de la casa para comentarle lo sucedido...

Monet: por Dios ¿que sucede? Deja de jalarme-

Nami: acaba de pasarme algo muuyyy extraño, por favor dime que es normal- decia la chica algo nerviosa...

Monet: ¿que?- preguntaba la chica acomodandose su camisa...

Nami: luffy me dijo y...yyo lo vi y entonces la verdad fuuchhhh- decia la chica tartamudeando, en eso su amuga ke dio una bofetada para que se calmara...

Nami: gracias, necesitaba calmarme- decia la chica tranquilamente devolviendole la bofetada a su amiga...

Monet: ey, ¿eso porque?-

Nami: no se, mira pense que luffy me estaba mintiendo en una cosa, y lo vi a los ojos y algo me decia que decia la verdad-

Monet: mmmm creo que law sabe algo al respecto-

Nami: pero aun asi fue bastante extraño-

Monet: ¿y que estaba diciendo luffy?-

Nami: eso no te interesa- decia la chica volviendo a la casa...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	47. Chapter 47

Capitulo 47

...

...

...

Ambas chicas volvieron al interior de la casa donde estaban los demas integrantes del grupo...

Monet: ¿aun quieres que vigile a tu amante?- preguntaba la chica al oido de su compañera...

Nami: si, quiero que estes alerta-

Y dicho esti ambas regresaron a la casa y se prepararon para dormir, como habiamos evidenciado la chica de cabellos naranjas dormiria con su hermana mientras las chica de cabellos verdes vigila y el chico de cabellos oscuros duerme solo, producto de la mala pasada de su cerebro aquella noche...

La chica de cabellos verdes estaba a la espera del movimiento del chico, quien estaba en la cama aun sin poder dormir, la chica desde aquella azotea podia oir como el chico sin niguna razon hablaba solo...

Luffy: ¿de donde saco que anoche la toque?- se preguntó el chico mirando al techo para asi quedarse dormido de un momento a otro...

Y un par de horas despues de que el chico de cabellos oscuros se quedo dormido y alli comenzo el espectáculo para la chica de cabellos verdes quien disfrutaba viendo los bien formados musculos del chico quien dormia sin camisa...

Monet: mmm, pero no te sienta la edad ¿eh guapo?- decia la chica lamiendose los labios...

Despues de eso el cerebro del chico comenso a jugarle otra vez la misma broma pero la diferebcia esta vez era que a quien le estaba faltando al respeto era a su almohada...

Monet: wow, como me gustaria ser esa almohada, mmmm no tienes compasión con nada ¿eh?- decia la chica viendo los movimientos del chico quien parecia estar 100% conciente...

Luffy: aprovecha que aqui estoy y despues de hoy quizás no se dara otro chance, no quiero tanto solo te pido esta noche- decia el chico pegando su cuerpo mas a la almohada imaginando a su amada rubia...

Monet: ¿sera posible?- decia la chica de cabellos verdes acercandose al chico para ver su rostro, el cual tenia los ojos dilatados señal de que estaba inconsiente...

Luffy: no quiero tanto solo te pido esta noche- decia el chico besando y pasando a ser mas romantico con aquella almohada...

Monet: mmm un par de palabras y casi me convences guapo, pero no es tu dia me gustan los angeles que esten concientes- decia la chica de cabellos verdes saliendo de aquella habitacion en busca de su amiga de cabellos naranjas...

La chica de cabellos naranjas quien estaba leyendo un libro esperaba paciente la llegada de su amiga...

Monet: mision cumplida- decia la chica entrando sin hacer ningun tipo de ruido que despertara a la hermana de su amiga...

Nami: y ¿que sabes?-

Monet: ¿te gustaria venir a verlo?- decia la chica de cabellos verdes algo sonrojada...

Nami: pues, vamos- decia la chica extendiendo sus alas y saliendo discretamente de aquella habitacion, y un par de segundos despues ambas estaban en la habitacion del chico donde contemplaban la inconsiencia del chico elevada a la enesima potencia...

Nami: bueno, me alegra saber que no lo hacia a propósito-

Monet: si pero aun asi no le quita lo sensual y varonil que se ve-

Nami: ¿que sucede contigo? -

Monet: mirame a los ojos y dime que luffy no tiene un cuerpo de Dios- decia la chica algo sonrojada...

Nami: bueno si, es algo atractivo-

Monet: ¿algo? Debes estar bromeando tu mejor que nadie sabes que es verdad-

Nami: ¿pero que quieres de mi? No voy a decirselo por muy guapo que este-

Monet: pero bien que te gustaria- decia la chica bromeando...

Nami: vete de aqui, voy a arreglar esto-

Monet: uuuyy, procura no gemir muy fuerte- decia la chica riendo...

Nami: largate de aqui-

Monet: jajaj bien, procura que sea especial despues de todo sera tu primera vez- decia la chica saliendo de aquella habitacion...

Y en eso la chica de cabellos naranjas hizo un gesto de enfado para despues acercarse al chico para inentar despertarlo...

Nami: luffy, luffy- decia la chica susurrando para no ser muy agresiva, y asi el chico desperto lentamente sin saber que estaba haciendo...

Luffy: mmmm, ¿que sucede?- decia el chico con sus ojos entrecerrados...

Nami: emmm, queria decirte algo-

Luffy: ya es de dia, ah lo siento me quede dormido- decia el chico levantandose para luego sentarse de nuevo al ver la hora 2:31am...

Nami: emmm pasa que tienes un serio problema-

Luffy: ¿que? ¿que sucede?- decia el chico algo asustado...

Nami: emmm, no se si sea un problema mental pero estabas por hacerle el amor a la almohada, y anoche por poco me lo haces a mi- decia la chica algo sonrojada...

Luffy: debe ser una broma, yo no...- y el chico vio la almohada y se dio cuenta que eso era justamente lo que había soñado ayer y hoy...

Nami: asi es, lo hiciste- decia la chica sin ver a los ojos a su ex pareja...

Luffy: agg por Dios no sabes como lo siento perdona, no lo hago a proposito es solo que...- balbuceaba el chico apenado...

Nami: no te preocupes, yo entiendo, esta bien- decia la chica sonrojada...

Luffy: pero, quitando esto, ¿podrias responderme la pregunta?- decia el chico viendo a su ex pareja a los ojos...

Nami: ¿que cosa?- preguntaba la chica sin recordar que era...

Luffy: ¿aun sientes algo por mi?- y alli la chica de cabellos naranjas quedo en blanco...

Nami: b...bu...bueno...yo-

Luffy: necesito saber si cuento contigo para dejar mi pasado y construir un futuro- decia el chico tomando la mano de la peli naranja...

Nami: ...si...cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- decia la chica convirtiendo la accion del chico en un abrazo y luego en un beso...

Luffy: no, sera como antes, esto ahora es mas serio nami- decia el chico sobre la la cama viendo a su ex pareja quien estaba bajo su cuerpo con las alas extendidas y el cuerpo desnudo...

Nami: lo se, y jamas te perdonare que te lleves mi primera vez, tus sentimientos no puedo manejarlos- decia la chica abrazando a su compañero...

Luffy: ¿no quieres?-

Nami: no, dije que no puedo manejarlos mas no que los odio- decia la chica convirtiendo esa ultima palabra en la llave para comenzar una noche que tatuaria el destino de los dos para siempre...

Gemidos sollozos y todo tipo de expresiones de placer se oian esa noche y como era de esperarse los cuirosos se hicieron presentes no literalmente, sino parando oreja toda la noche...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	48. Chapter 48

Capitulo 48

...

...

...

A la mañana siguente, en aquella habitacion la chica de cabellos naranjas se estaba vistiendo mientras el chico despertaba lentamente...

Al verla el chico se confundionun poco...

Luffy: ¿nami? ¿todo en orden?- preguntaba el chico viendo como su nueva amante se vestia...

Nami:...- la chica no respondia solo estaba dandole la espalda...

Luffy: ¿asi de mal estuve anoche?- bromeaba el chico viendo a la chica quien sonrio un poco y vio a su amado y lo abraso susurrandole al oido...

Nami: te amo, es lo unico que quiero decir- decia la chica separandose de su chico para darle un beso y luego salir de aquella habitacion...

Luffy: bueno, espero que su personalidad cambie de ahora en adelante- decia el chico vistiéndose para bajar al desayuno...

Mientras tanto la chica de cabellos naranjas quien llegaba a la mesa se dio cuenta de que habian muchas sonrisas ocultas y caras de sorpresa y decidio dejar las cosas claras...

Nami: no quiero bromas, comentarios, o estupideces de ningún tipo, ya estamos lo suficientemente viejos para eso, asi que les pido discreción- decia la chica mientras se sentaba y esto daba a responder a la pregunta de luffy, la personalidad de la chica no habia cambiado en lo más mínimo...

Y habiendo recibido el mensaje todos decidieron bajar su mirada para asi no molestar ni a la chica ni a su amante guardando asi el respeto mutuo que habia en aquella casa...

Luego de eso llego el chico quien aun tenia la almohada pegada a la cabeza (no literal) es decir tenia una cara de sueño terrible, llego se sento al lado de su amada y hablo como si nada hubiese ocurrido...

Luffy: bien, vamos a desayunar- decia el chico sonriendole a su amada quien solo lo vio y giro su mirada dandole poca importancia a la presencia de su amado...

Y asi fue durante toda la mañana, parecia que lo de anoche hubiera sido una guerra donde la chica de cabellos naranjas habia perdido, porque no le prestaba mucha atencion al chico y cuando le dirigia la palabra no le veia a los ojos, esto puso a prueba a luffy...

El chico quien estaba algo confundido fue a hablar con la chica de cabellos verdes...

Luffy: ey monet, ¿tienes idea de que le pasa a nami?- preguntaba el chico casualmente...

Monet: ¿a que te refieres?- preguntaba la chica confundida...

Luffy: digo, es que esta muy "estricta"-

Monet: jajaj asi ah sido toda la vida, vete acostumbrado- decia la chica riendo...

Luffy: ¿en serio? Mmm bueno creo que es verdad- decia el chico resignado...

Mientras tanto la chica de cabellos naranjas y su hermana trabajaban en lo que iban a hacer en unos dias...

Nami: bien, acerquense todos- gritaba la chica para que su grupo se reuniera...

Y cuando todos estuvieron cerca la chica les informo...

Nami: bien, estos son nuestros implementos de trabajo, son bastante siemples y se deben usar bajo unas directrices-

Law: ¿cuales directrices?-

Robin: bueno, es sencillo solo deben tener ropa un poco ajustada y eso sera todo, despues de eso podran usar las armas a voluntad-

Monet: bien, pero ¿que son y como funcionan?-

Nami: sencillo un par de guantes que van desde tus palmas hasta un poco mas arriba de los codos-

Robin: estos guantes sirven como proteccion, me dijeron que sus pieles y tejidos se ven expuestos cuando estan mano a mano con otro ser divino, entonces los protegeran y ademas tienen diferentes aplicaciones-

Nami: si, los guantes no son holgados asi que estaran bastante pegados a su piel, sus funciones van desde resistencia hasta un funcion de mini cohetes que haran la diferencia en un mano a mano-

Monet: ¿que clase de diferencia?-

Robin: aumentara el impulso de un ángulo de un golpe, es decir la potencia de los cohetes mas la suma de una fuerza que tienen ustedes seria un daño bastante eficaz contra quien sea-

Monet: interesante, ¿alguna otra cosa?-

Nami: ademas de los guantes tenemos lo lentes, que cuentan con un comunicador, estos lentes nos seran utiles para estar en contacto si llegamos a separarnos, ademas los lentes permiten una vision de lejania y tambien claculos rapido que podemos identificar para movernos mejor-

Law: ¿es como una especie de guia que veremos en los lentes?-

Robin: claro, ademas de darte información sobre tu pocision, te dara velocidades, distancias y todo tipo de cosas que te ayudaran a ver mejor el campo de batalla- explicaba la chica sacando el ultimo artefacto que completaba los implementos para la batalla...

Nami: por ultimo estan estas botas, bueno, cumplen las mismas funciones de los guantes, solo que no van hasta las rodillas, no, solo son botan normales con un recubrimiento reforzado-

Monet: bien, me gusta mucho pero ¿no seran muy pesados?- preguntaba la chica preocupada...

Nami: no, esta bien, pensamos en eso y sabemos que si haciamos este armamento muy pesado ganarle a tu padre seria algo imposible, por eso es bastante ligero, bien cada quien tome un armamento y vayan a probarlo, mañana saldremos a terminar con esto-

Y cada quien tomo uno de aquellos paquetes y se armo, para asi probarlos...

Law: debo decir que son comodos-

Monet: si, no son rigidos, debo decir que se acomodan biena tu cuerpo-

Nami: tienen hasta mañana para aprender a usarlos- decia la chica acomodandose sus lentes para asi quedar completamente armada...

Law: ¿no es muy pronto para atacar?-

Robin: no, es perfecto ya que no sabe que vamos asi que estara vulnerable-

Nami: bien, vayan a prácticar, si el traje presenta problemas traiganlo, y mi hermana lo revisara, bien ahora vayan- y dicho esto todos salieron a prácticar con sus trajes, y el chico amante de la peli naranja de dandose cuenta que su chica queria conservar su personalidad decidio entrenar en otro lugar a solas, o bueno eso penso hasta que su compañero decidio ir con el...

En el camino ambos intentaron reforzar su relacion de amistad basandose en el respeto...

Law: por lo que veo, no eres un angel comun-

Luffy: ¿porque lo dices?-

Law: bueno, eres mas fuerte que monet por lo que puedo ver, pero si te comparo con nami, la cosa se pone interesante-

Luffy: eso lo se, me sorprende creeme, pero no me voy a quedar atras-

Y dicho esto ambos comensaron a prácticar, hacian movimientos rapidos y lanzaban golpes hacia unas rocas con el objetivo de acomodar el traje su ritmo y preferencia...

Y mas tarde casi a las 6:21pm estaban por terminar el par de chicos...

Luffy: uff es complicado, un necesito práctica en los golpes directos, no pense que fuera tan complicado, ey, ¿como vas?-

Law: diria que un poco peor que tu, tengo las defensas bastante lentas, en cuanto a reflejos me estoy quedando corto, y tu lo dijiste loa golpes de franco directo no son faciles- decia el chico sentandose...

Luffy: bueno, no creo que un descanso no venga mal- decia el chico sentandose mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente...

Law: debemos trabajar mucho si queremos que mañana nos vaya bien- dijo el chico mientras que en el comunicador del chico se oia la voz de su amante...

Nami: luffy...- decia la voz en el comunicador del chico...

Luffy: ¿si?- respondia el chico jadeando de cansancio...

Nami: necesito que vengas, no tardes tienes 2 minutos- decia la chica cortando la comunicación...

Luffy: bueno, debo irme, la señora mandatos me necesita-

Law: ah, claro-

Luffy: ¿porque no me acompañas?-

Law: no, no voy a prácticar otro poco-

Luffy: mmm bien, nos vemos despues- decia el chico dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su amada, y cuando llego vio que la chica estaba sola detras de la casa prácticando, penso que seria un buen momento para charlar...

Nami: ya era hora de que llegaras- decia la chica mientras se quitaba sus lentes para poder limpiarse el sudor de su rostro...

Luffy: que bien que estes prácticando duro, emm ¿para que me necesitabas?- preguntaba el chico mientras se sentaba viendo a la chica beber un poco de agua...

Nami: bueno, queria estar contigo un rato, ¿que ahi de malo en eso?- decia la chica sonrojada mientras le daba la espalda a su amado...

Luffy: ¿eh?-

Nami: no quiero que pienses mal, yo te amo pero debes entender que no quiero que me vean como una niña enamorada, o sino pasaran por encima de mi y quiero que todo este bien para mañana- decia la chica voltenado a ver a su amado...

Luffy: comprendo, yo se como se siente eso, y esta bien, se como es tu personalidad, y la verdad yo se que haces esto por el bien de todos- decia el chico levantandose y acercandose a su amada...

Nami: pero aun asi me siento mal de verte y saber que no puedo besarte o abrasarte- decia la chica abrasandose con su amado...

Luffy: todo esta bien, muy pronto esto acabará- decia el chico dandole un beso rapido a su amada, mientras una risa algo diabolica rompia la armonia del silencion...

Hancock: awww, ¿no es eso tierno?-

Lucifer: odio lo tierno- decia el hombre decendiendo con su acompañante...

Nami: ¿hancock?-

Luffy: ¿que estan haciendo aqui?- gritaba el chico cubriendo a su amada...

Lucifer: vengo personalmente a detener esta estupidez- decia el hombre con una mirada fria...

Luffy: nami, ¿crees que puedas encargarte de hancock?- preguntaba el chico...

Nami: deje los lentes del otro lado, pero con mis puños me bastara-

Luffy: ten cuidado, se ve que tampoco desperdicio su tiempo, yo intentare con el padre de monet ¿bien?-

Nami: adelante-

Lucifer: ¿en serio creen que pueden con nosotros vayan que son optimistas, vaya idiotas, hancock quiero la cabeza de esa chica en mi chimenea, y si no es la de esa chica sera la tuya- lo que mas daba miedo en este sujeto era su bipolaridad que asustaba a quien sea...

Hancock: emmm si señor-

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	49. Chapter 49

Capitulo 49

...

...

...

En aquel lugar la noche se hacia presente de una manera bastante irreal, nada mas que el mismísimo señor de las tinieblas estaba presente y esto tenia confundida y aterrada a la pareja que planeaban hacerle frente a la situación...

Luffy: ¿porque esta aqui?- preguntaba el chico a su amada...

Nami: no lo se, pero de alguna manera debemos ingeniarnosla para salir con vida de aqui- decia la chica con algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras...

Luffy: ¿tienes miedo?-

Nami: ja, el miedo es solo la adrenalina que hace que la sangre me hierva-

Luffy: que bueno, me seria de ayuda un poco de esa "adrenalina"-

Nami: mira, no retrocedas, no le des golpes con el fin de distraerlo, si lo vas a golpear...atraviesalo- decia la chica separandose de su amado y adoptando una pocision de ataque...

Lucifer: ¡YA! dejen de hablar, se me esta acabando esta bella noche- gritaba el hombre y en eso su acompañante de cabellos negros se abalanzo sobre su rival golpeandola y enviandola hacia dentro de la casa...

Luffy: no se que hacen aqui, pero al venir aqui cometieron un grave error- decia el chico mientras su traje se calentaba un poco para la accion...

Lucifer: niño, voy a masacrar a todos y a cada uno de ustedes- decia el hombre con las manos en sus bolsillos lanzandose hacia su rival...

El hombre se lanzo con el fin de golpear a su enemigo en la cara con su rodilla, el chico de cabellos oscuros vio aquel movimiento y rápidamente puso sus manos para cubrirse, accion inutil ya que la fuerza era mayor que el bloqueo no pudo hacer nada...

Luffy: maldicion, es bastante fuerte- decia el chico levantandose del suelo...

Lucifer: ¿asi pensabas derrotarme? No eres mas que una basura- decia el hombre haciendo que el chico se levantara e intentara atacarlo con golpes laterales, el hombre no fue ni rapido ni inteligente solo hacia frente a esos golpes colocando el rostro, el cual el chico golpeo varias veces sin exito de daño, el hombre solo sonreia maniaco ante estos golpes que no le hacian nada...

Lucifer: asi no tienes oportunidad mocoso- decia el hombre riendo...

Luffy: ¿pero que me sucede? Los cohetes puedo usarlos- decia el chico activandolos con temor ya que aun no los controlaba bien...

Lucifer: ya es suficiente niño, este juego termina aqui- decia el hombre expandiendo sus enormes alas las cuales eran tal vez el doble o triple de lo normal...

El chico ni corto ni perezoso se lanzo hacia su oponente y activo los cohetes de uno de sus brazos y con mucha suerte logro hacertar un golpe haciendo que el hombre retrocediera medio paso, pero su felicidad no duro el hombre apenas coloco su pie en el suelo arremetio contra el chico con una velocidad impresionante dandole dos golpes letales uno el rostro destrozando sus lentes y otro en su abdomen bajo dejandolo de rodillas...

El chico apenas recibio el primer golpe decidio deshacerse de sus lentes para que los cristales del mismo no lastimaran sus ojos...

MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DE LA CASA

Estaba por comenzar una batalla, ambas chicas no solo se debian esta batalla sino que estaba en juego mas que el honor de una derrota pasada...

Nami: me siento feliz, porque ahora si te podre patear el trasero por lo que me hiciste perra- decia la chica apretando sus puños...

Hancock: no te preocupes al igual que la otra vez te dejare inconsiente-

Nami: esta vez no, no estuve perdiendo el tiempo estos años- decia la chica mientras sus ojos brillaban...

Hancock: yo tampoco, niñita- decia la chica desplegando sus alas con su recubrimiento metalico...

Nami: pense que con la palisa que te di alla abajo me dejarias en paz- decia la chica riendo...

Hancock: la verdad no abandonare mis intenciones de hacerte la vida un infierno-

Nami: ¿como fue que regresaste? De esa paliza no se salva nadie-

Hancock: solamente fue un préstamo-

Nami: ¿un préstamo?-

Y así comenzo el aburrido y normal monologo de cada batalla entre el bien y el mal...

Hancock: estaba apunto de perder la vida cuando todos ustedes regresaron al mundo mortal, pero el apareció y alli fue cuando cerramos el trato-

Nami: cual trato-

Hancock: cuando el me encontro prácticamente estaba muerta, asi que le pedi que me diera una de sus infinitas almas para que yo cumpliera mi cometido, el cual era matarte, desde entonces como literalmente el alma era de su propiedad obviamente era como si todo mi ser fuera de el, asi que para saldar mi deuda debo llevarme tu alma para asi ser libre, fue por eso que estuve entrenando todo este tiempo- narraba la chica orgullosa...

Nami: asi que ¿te vendiste como una puta para vengarte de mi? Si que das asco-

Hancock: ya callate, necesito un alma para hoy- decia la chica atacando a su rival la cual respondio de la misma manera...

Los golpes iban y venian, en esta batalla habia un perfecto equilibrio, ninguna cedia pero tampoco se quedaban atras lanzando golpe tras golpe, estaban muy igual hasta que la chica de cabellos oscuros dio un golpe mas fuerte que los anteriores aturdiendo asi a la peli naranja y con esto logro darle aun mas golpes, la chica no podia hacer nada para defenderse asi que tomo a su rival de la cintura y la empujo a punto de que ambas salieron volando por la ventana cayendo asi en el escenario de batalla de los caballeros...

Hancock: aggg sueltame- decia la chica lanzando a su rival para que se apartara y esta fue atrapada por su amante...

Luffy: nami, ¿estas bien?- preguntaba el chico viendo que el rostro de su amada tenia bastantes golpes y sangre...

Nami: n...no te preocupes- decia la chica soportando el dolor que sentia en aquel momento que su adrenalina bajaba...

Lucifer: al parecer es muy difícil vencer a esa chica ¿no hancock?- decia el hombre viendo con rencor a su compañera...

Hancock: estaba a punto de vencerla, me tomo por sorpresa- decia la chica nerviosa...

Lucifer: de todos modos creo que se acabo la fiesta- decia el hombre viendo hacia arriba...

Hancock: ¿uh?- la chica dirigio su vista hacia arriba...

Del cielo decendian lo compañeros de aquella pareja, y cuando tocaron suelo rodearon a la pareja y asumieron guardia...

Monet: ¿que hacen aqui?- decia la chica viendo al duo demoniaco...

Lucifer: venia a casa a verte mi querida hija, pero al parecer a tus perros guardianes no les caigo bien- decia el hombre con sus manos en los bolsillos...

Monet: esta ya no es tu casa, y yo ya no soy tu hija, y al parecer mis perros si muerden- decia la chica viendo el golpe de su padre en el rostro...

Lucifer: tranquila, no se que me impide llamar a control de animales- decia el hombre de manera indirecta...

Monet: lo mismo que mi impide a mi llamar a la armada de la real sociedad- decia la chica con mirada fria...

Lucifer: esto que estan haciendo, te lo digo de una vez monet, porque se que eres bastante inteligente, es una estupidez, otros dos minutos y tus amigos no cuentan la historia-

Monet: no voy a dejar que toques a mis amigos- decia la chica mientras el chico peli negro se hacia presente en la discusión...

Law: lucifer, que bien te han sentado estos años- decia el chico en tono tranquilo...

Lucifer: law, mi querido amigo law ¿tu apoyas esta estupidez?-

Law: bueno, si se hacen cosas buenas se reciben cosas buenas- decia el chico sonriendo...

Lucifer: bien, de todos modos sabes que siempre quize derrotarte en un mano a mano-

Law: ah, claro- decia el chico muy tranquilo-

Lucifer: bien...mmm veremos hija, papa esta muy ocupado- decia el hombre expandiendo sus alas...

Monet: cuando tu quieras...viejo- decia la chica viendo como el hombre se iba volando con su acompañante...

Law: igual de imprudente como siempre- decia el chico viendo el estado de sus amigos...

Luffy: bueno, no es muy grave, solo se esforzo mucho- decia el chico dejado a la peli naranja a cargo de su hermana para que revise sus heridas...

Robin: bonita cicatriz- decia la chica viendo que debajo del ojo izquierdo del chico habia una cortada la cual sangraba inquisitivamente...

Monet: debemos aplazar esto, por Dios ¿que te paso?- decia la chica acercandose a la escena...

Luffy: nada, nada solo que cuando me golpeo rompio mis lentes, creo que fueron los cristales los que me cortaron-

Monet: law, hazme el favor revisa esta herida no quiero que pase a mayores, y necesito me urge hablar contigo- decia la chica entrando a la casa...

Luffy: ¿y que le pasa?- preguntaba el chico...

Law: a lo mejor no fue el mejor reencuentro con su papito, ya dejala ya le pasara, ahora ven creo que necesitara un par de puntos en esa herida- decia el chico revisando la herida del peli negro...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	50. Chapter 50

Capitulo 50

...

...

...

Media hora mas tarde, las cosas marchaban bien en el interior de la casa...

Law: mmmm lo bueno es que ya esta cerrada, lo malo es que te ah quedado una hermosa cicatriz- decia el chico viendo la parte inferior del ojo de su compañero...

Luffy: bueno, tendre una buena historia que contarle a mis nietos, gracias law- decia el chico tocandose su herida la cual habia curado dejandole una notoria pero casi invisible cicatriz la cual fue cerrada con puntos...

mientras tanto en el otro lado de aquella gran casa habia un forcejeo entre las dos hermanas...

Robin: Nami, quedate quieta agg- decia la chica intentando limpiar la sangre que tenia su hermana en el rostro...

Nami: ya fue suficiente- decia la chica liberandose de los brazos de su hermana y luego algo molesta subio a su habitacion...

Robin: regresa, necesitas cuidar esas heridas, eso no es bueno para tu salud- decia la peli negra desde el primer piso haciendo que su hermana le respobdiera sin dirigirle la mirada...

Nami: soy inmortal, al demonio la salud- decia la chica cerrando con fuerza la puerta de su habitación...

Robin: despues de todo sigue siendo igual de orgullosa- decia la chica sentándose frente a la computadora...

Luffy: yo se que ella es algo "terca" sin embargo ella por dentro te agradece tu amabilidad- decia el chico acercándose a la chica...

Robin: jej, bueno ahora se que significa ese gesto de "te voy a matar" cada vez que se va molesta- decia la chica...

Luffy: ammm peleando con el padre de monet rompi los lentes, ¿crees que puedas reparalos?- preguntaba el chico...

Robin: no te preocupes, yo entiendo, tendre todo listo en la mañana-

Luffy: gracias, voy a ver si puedo domar a la fiera de tu hermana- decia el chico quitándose su armamento y estirando sus alas...

Robin: yo creo que para entrar a esa habitacion es necesario tener esa armadura jeje- bromeaba la chica...

Monet: oye, espera un momento- decia la chica chica llamando la atencion de su compañero quien estaba a la mitad de la escalera...

Luffy: ¿que sucede?- preguntaba el chico viendo a su compañera quien tenia un tono serio...

Monet: tenemos que hablar sobre tu pelea con mi padre- decia la chica quitándose su armadura...

Luffy: ah, mañana hablaremos de eso, por el momento quiero descansar- decia el chico sin prestarle mucha atencion a su amiga...

Law: monet, pense que era yo quies debia hablar contigo- decia el chico distrayendo a la chica de cabellos verdes para que el chico pudiera escabullirse hasta la habitacion de su amada quien estaba molesta...

Monet: bueno, creo si es mas importante hablar primero contigo- decía la chica acercandose a su veterano compañero...

Robin: bueno, procuren no quedarse "charlando" toda la noche ¿eh?- decia la chica bromeando mientras su computadora se apagaba...

Law: no te preocupes, no lo haremos de todos modos no es de tu incumbencia- decia el chico algo molesto por el comentario...

Robin: perdon, era una broma, buenas noches- decia la chica subiendo a su habitacion dejando a la pareja a solas...

Monet: mmm ¿desde cuando eres tan sensible a ese tipo de comentarios?-

Law: eso no te importa- decia el chico tratando de evadir el tema...

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la peli naranja entraba el chico sigiloso...

Luffy: n...¿nami?- decia el chico entrando a la habitacion mientras cerraba la puerta muy suavemente...

La chica estaba recostada en la cama que compartía con su amado, la habitacion estaba en total penumbra...

Luffy: mmm no veo nada- decia el chico encendiendo la luz de aquella habitacion...

Nami: me harias el favor de APAGAR ESA MALDITA LUZ- gritaba la chica quien al parecer aun el enojo la tenia algo alterada...

El chico se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo viendo a los ojos a su amada quien estaba recostada justo en el borde con una mirada fria...

Luffy: ¿que sucede?- preguntaba el chico con una sonrisa sincera...

Nami: nada- decia la chica dandode media vuelta en la cama para darle asi la espalda...

El chico se levanto y salio de la habitacion, cosa que confundio un poco a la peli naranja quien seguia recostada en la cama...

Mientras tanto en el primer piso estaban la peli verde y su compañero peli negro charlando sobre un tema en particular...

El chico estaba recostado contra una pared y la chica estaba muy cerca de el, de hecho su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro estaba pegado al cuerpo del chico mientras hablaban...

Monet: ¿como es que conoces a mi padre?- preguntaba la chica viendo a los ojos a su compañero mientras rosaban sus narices...

Law: bueno, tengo bastante edad, es obvio que lo conozco mucho antes de que tu nacieras, era un novato cuando yo apenas estaba entrenando para ser arcangel de elite-

Monet: bueno, a mi me gustan los angeles maduros jeje, pero dime ¿que mas sabes sobre el?- preguntaba la chica jugando con los cabellos del chico y su nariz tambien, señal de confinaza...

Law: bueno, tiene una forma de pelear bastante torpe, pero aprovecha eso y se vuelve una persona bastante caótica debido a su gran poder- narraba el chico...

Monet: mmm osea que es bastante fuerte no por habilidad sino por ¿poder?- preguntaba la chica confusa...

Law: prácticamente si, no es que sea un experto en el mano a mano, solo que su poder titanico lo hace un peligro, pero eso jamas me preocupo-

Monet: el hablaba de ganarte en un mano a mano, ¿que significa eso?-

Law: cuando yo era joven, me encontre con el un dia que me escape con unos amigos de la real sociedad, comensaron a discutir sobre los ángeles y eso, entonces entre palabrotas se dio la pelea, nosotros eramos 3 y el estaba solo, pero nosotros no eramos cobardes, entre los tres acordamos que solo uno pelearia, y bueno yo pelee con el- narraba el chico...

Monet: ¿y?-

Law: al principio me preocupe, no sabia lo que me esperaba, pero tenia mi entrenamiento basico asi que estaba tranquilo, luche y todo salio bien, le di una paliza, el peleaba como te dije de manera impulsiva, no sabia lo que hacia pero aun asi me dio uno que otro golpe bastante fuerte-

Monet: ¿asi que asi ser ahora?-

Law: no lo se, despues de eso, paso de rivalidad a rivalidad amistosa, el era como mi forma de desahogarme-

Monet: ¿a que te refieres?-

Law: desde aquella vez que luchamos, bajaba cada dos dias, y lo provocaba para que lucharamos, siempre fue asi era como el entrenamiento de cada quien, y siempre luchábamos no por honor sino porque ya era costumbre-

Monet: y alguna vez ¿perdiste?-

Law: no, no lo recuerdo, luchamos tantas veces que siento que gane cada batalla aunque no sea verdas, fueron casi 679 dias los que luchamos, y jamas cambio su estilo, yo por mi parte aprendi a luchar comk los verdaderos angeles-

Monet: ¿y porque no volviste a verlo?-

Law: cuando se dio lo de la gran guerra mataron a su padre, es decir al rey satan pasado, y ese dia lo recuerdo bien, fue la ultima vez que luchamos, no supe si al final gane, fue bastante raro...- narraba el chico...

FLASHBACK

Un chico joven muy entusiasta se dirigia a un lugar apartado del inframundo, por la expresion en su rostro se veia que lo que esperaba era algo monotono que le gustaba hacer, cuando llego hizo lo que por costumbre hacia...

Law: bien ya llegue, ¿estas listo?- decia el chico dejando su maleta y camisa en el suelo listo para luchar...

Lucifer: no puedo creer que ustedes sean tan bajos-

Law: ¿de que hablas?-

Lucifer: los tuyos han matado a mi padre-

Law: daaaa que esperabas idiota era el rey de las tinieblas el mismísimo satanas, es obvio que merecia morir- decia el chico sin ningun tipo de sentimiento...

Lucifer: la verdad esperaba que fueras mas "suave o sensible"-

Law: suaves y sensibles mis pelotas, vamos luchar- decia el chico dandole imporancia a la pelea y dando a conocer su actitud de completo idiota adolescente...

Y sin mas rodeos comenzo una de las muchas batallas que en ese lugar se daban todos los dias, ambos jóvenes como era constumbre lanzaban golpes se arrojaban al suelo se tomaban del cueyo hasta que el joven demonio cedio...

Law: ¿ya se acabo la diversión? Esperaba mas, ¿que sucede contigo? Estas mas debil que de costumbre-

Lucifer: no, todavia no- decia el chico intentando levantarse...

Law: no, creo que ya se acabo, que aburrido- decia el chico recogiendo sus cosas...

Lucifer: no, espera, todavia puedo luchar- decia el demonio jalando el brazo del angel...

El joven angel solo lo arrojo al suelo con su gran poder y le dedico unas palabras antes de irse...

Law: no tienes fuerza para defender tus ideales, mucho menos tendras fuerzas para defender tu orgullo, asi jamas podras ser nadie, das lastima- decia el chico viendo al demonio en el suelo...

Lucifer: no, n...no voy a dejar que nadie me hable asi- decia el chico tratando de levantarse...

Law: no te levantes, conserva tu poco orgullo, yo voy a ir a luchar contra el mundo mientras tanto lucha contra ti mismo, y cuando te superes entonces sabremos quien de los dos fue mas fuerte- decia el chico apartandose de aquel lugar...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Law: jamas regrese a ese lugar, termine mis entrenamientos me converti en arcángel de élite y luego te conocí un par de siglos despues- decia el chico sonriendo...

Monet: ¿que crees que haya cambiado en el?-

Law: bueno, parece que no tiene rencor conmigo pero aun asi, la batalla con el se debe dar-

Monet: ¿estas preocupado?- preguntaba la chica viendo que el chico veia hacia otro lado...

Law: algo asi, yo se que el es de esas personas que les gusta luchar de manera impulsiva sin importar cuanta energia gasten, y siendo el heredero de el rey satan tiene la infinita energia de la maldad que ahi en el universo, asi que no se me ocurre un plan para deternerlo-

Monet: ya pensaremos en algo- decia la chica sonriendo...

Law: mmmm eso espero-

Monet: bueno, vamos a dormir- decia la chica aun sobre el cuerpo de su compañero...

Law: pero yo no tengo sueño- decia el chico rosando la nariz con la de su amiga de manera coqueta...

Monet: mmmm buen intento guapo pero yo si tengo sueño- dijo la chica mientras besaba al chico en los labios para separarse de el y luego dirigirse a su habitacion...

Law: jeje, jamas cambiaras monet, jamas- se decia asi mismo el chico para luego ir a su habitacion...

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso el chico entraba en la habitacion de su amada peli naranja quien seguia molesta, el chico entro con un pedaso de tela algo humedo en sus manos...

Luffy: bien, ahora vamos a ver- decia el chico cerrando la puerta y acostandose en la cama junto a su amada quien le daba la espalda...

En un movimiento rapido el chico tomo a la peli naranja de una manera de que la pudiera ver a los ojos, esta se molesto obviamente y forcejeando intento librarse pero no pudo, y el chico al ver que estaba completamente inmovilizada decidio hacer accion lo mas rapido posible, tomo el pedaso de tela y comenso a limpiar las manchas de sangre del rostro de la peli naranja, la chica molesta por la accion solo desvio su mirada derrotada y cuando el chico termino no hizo ninguna accion...

Luffy: ahora si, puedes matarme si quieres, descansa fiera- decia el chico apagando la luz y saliendo de la habitacion...

La chica estaba mas que confusa molesta, pero luego se quedo meditando un rato mientras el chico estaba fuera de la habitación...

Luffy: bueno, creo que de alguna manera cambio un poco, en otra ocasion hubiera tratado de matarme, creo que estamos progresando- se decia a si mismo el chico viendo las estrellas...

Despues de unos minutos a sus espaldas la luz de la habitacion se encendio y la puerta se abrio, era como una especie de señal que le decia al chico que pasara...

El chico temeroso entro y se sorpendio al ver a la chica sentada viéndolo desde la cama...

El chico cerro la puerta y hablo para romper el hielo...

Luffy: emmmm ¿todo en orden?- preguntaba el chico inocente...

Nami: no voy a decir nada- decia la chica desviando su mirada orgullosa y de alguna manera inexplicable el chico se avalanzo sobre ella quedando sobre su cuerpo...

Luffy: dime, ¿porque te cuesta tanto de vez en cuando dar y recibir amor?- decia el chico viendo a su amada a los ojos...

Nami: no es el momento- decia la chica con una mirada preocupada...

Luffy: ¿que te molesta? ¿que te asusta? ¿que te incomoda? Dimelo y en este istante ire a cambiarlo- decia el chico sonriendole a su amada...

Nami: el hecho de que no pueda amarte como yo quiero- decia la chica cruzando los brasos al rededor del cueyo del chico...

Luffy: amame a tu antojo, como tu deses, pero amame, la verdad necesito de tu amor-

Nami: pero me da miedo que esos idiotas...-

Luffy: no, no, al contrario tu les das miedo a esos idiotas, mira amame, esa es la respuesta lo que pase despues puedes darle un golpe en la cara, tienes mi permiso- decia el chico sobriendo mientras le hacia cosquillas a la peli naranja...

Nami: mmmm ¿porque te importa tanto mi amor?-

Luffy: porque si el, no podria salir adelante, bien decide, que quitas la armadura o te la quito-

Nami: bueno, si me la voy a quitar, no importa si la ensuciamos un poco-

Luffy: debo decirtelo, aun con esa armadura te vez muy sensual-

Nami: mmmm no me digas eso- decia la chica sonrojandose...

Luffy: mmmm no, porque me gusta verte asi, todo rojita, asi te vez mas hermosa- decia el chico dandole un beso a la chica para comesar a quitarle la armadura...

Nami: no seas tan agresivo, esa cosa aprieta un poco- decia la chica...

Luffy: uy, perdona, aggg esta peor que tu sosten- decia el chico forcejeando la armadura para que esta saliera...

Nami: jejej ya esta bien- y dicho esto la chica quito lo que quedaba de la armadura, y luego de eso ambos se abrasaron y conversaron un rato...

Luffy: como sigas siendo mala conmigo te voy a castigar-

Nami: ¿ah si? ¿como?-

Luffy: vere que puedo hacer-

Nami: bueno, espero no hacer ninguna maldad- decia la chica riendo...

Luffy: bueno, vamos a dormir mañana tendremos a monet algo alterada-

Nami: espero que este bien-

Luffy: estara bien, solo esta procesando todavia lo que pasa-

Nami: mmm bien, ya veremos, descansa-

Luffy: mmmm buenas noches- decia el chico pero la chica lo veia con ojos como de cachorro esperando un regalo...

El chico la vio y se confundio...

Luffy: ¿que?-

Nami: ¿como que "que"?-

Luffy: pues "que"-

Nami: dilo-

Luffy: jejej estoy bromeando, te amo duerme bien- y asi la chica de cabellos naranjas pudo descansar junto a su amado el resto de la noche...

Nami: yo tambien, idiota- decia la chica cerrando sus ojos...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	51. Chapter 51

Capitulo 51

...

...

...

Como un rayo de luz que cruza la perspectiva del ojo humano la noche habia pasado de manera rapida y sin ningun contratiempo...

Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de aquella casa despertaban plácidamente mientras la brisa de la mañana entraba por debajo de la puerta y las ventanas...

En la habitación de la chica de cabellos naranjas la mañana empezaba con una "nami" renovada por la palabras de su amado mencionadas la noche anterior...

Nami: despierta dormilon- decia la chica pegando su frente a la de su amado en un acto de afecto...

Luffy: mmmm buenos dias, ¿que hora es?- preguntaba el chico abriendo sus ojos lentamente y sonriendo al ver el rostro de su amada quien estaba a su lado...

Nami: emmm creo que las 7 de la mañana- decia la chica volviendo a recostarse en la cama abrasando a su amado producto de el tipico cansancio de levantarse por la mañana...

Luffy: mmmm ya veo, bueno, arriba vamos- decia el chico tratando de lavantarse accion que fue denegada por parte de la peli naranja...

La chica se sujetaba firme del pecho su amado, ni siquiera que el chico estuviera de pie lo liberaba de los brasos de su insistente enamorada...

Luffy: nami, vamos sueltame debemos bajar- decia el chico...

La chica solo hacia un gesto de inconformismo y se negaba a soltar al chico...

Luffy: eres una niña pequeña- decia la chico liberandose de su amada lanzandola suavemente a la cama...

Nami: eres un salvaje jejeje- decia la chica estirandose en la cama para tratar de alejar el cansancio de su sistema...

Luffy: por Dios pareces un bebe- decia el chico buscando su camisa, mientras que el chico escéptico buscaba su camisa cerca de la cama su amada quien tenia mas "animo" que de costumbre se abalanzo sobre el extendiendo sus alas para cubrir a su amado por completo...

Nami: nyyan, eres mio- maullaba la chica con sus orejas de felino las cuales habia aprendido a extender a voluntad, el chico tenia una mirada seria viendo las bellas alas de la chica junto con su expresion felina la cual resaltaba su belleza...

Luffy: ¿a que juegas nami?- preguntaba el chico sin moverse...

Nami: ah, perdona, y luego estas "¿porque no das y recibes amor?" Pero bien- decia la chica tocando el suelo y buscando su ropa, pero fue sorprendida por su amado quien ahora era el que estaba en busca del juego, cubrio a su amada con sus dos alas y le susurro al oido...

Luffy: ey, ¿porque tan delicada? Solo te estoy probando- decia el chico sonriendo mientras mordia suavemente el oido de la peli naranja...

Nami: mmmm estoy tratando de cambiar, y mira como me respondes, ¿quien te entiende?-

Luffy: si, me encanta que sonrias y te diviertas conmigo, pero creo que debes saber que para cada cosa ahi su momento, ¿me entiendes?-

Nami: mmm mas o menos, a la proxima solo avisas y lo tendre en cuenta-

Luffy: jejeje vistete rapido, creo que ya han bajado todos- decia el chico retrayendo sus alas y vistiendose...

Y asi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso la hora del desayuno, y cuando menos lo pensaron todos estaban reunido a peticion de la chica de cabellos verdes...

Monet: muy bien, primero que nada, debemos tener un tipo de estrategia si queremos ir a patearle el trasero a...papa- decia la chica como con una especie de nauseas al pronunciar la ultima frase...

Nami: hicimos la armadura pensando que la diferencia de poder seria notoria, pero debo comentarles que luche con hancock a la par y ademas de eso creo que un mano a mano en un porcentaje le estaria ganando en un 80% asi que la armadura aun es de mucha utilidad sabiendo que estamos al mismo nivel- decia la chica...

Robin: si lo que nami dice es verdad, estarian por encima del enemigo no del todo pero si en una parte bastante importante- decia la chica entregandole los nuevos lentes al chico...

Monet: bueno, luffy cuando peleaste con mi padre ¿fue parejo?-

Luffy: si les soy sincero, al principio me estaba pateando el trasero, pero me di cuenta de que si aprendo a usar la armadura al 100% podre pelear a un buen ritmo- decia el chico aprentando sus puños...

Monet: bueno, eso resolveria el problema-

Luffy: no estoy diciendo que luchare al mismo nivel que tu padre, solo que estare a un nivel aceptable pero aun asi con probabilidad de perder-

Law: no te preocupes, eso no va a pasar-

Monet: ¿porque estas tan seguro?-

Law: estoy especulando-

Robin: el caso, necesitamos que todos tengan el control total de la armadura si quieren ir alla abajo a patear traseros- decia la chica decidida...

Nami: pero no tenemoa mucho tiempo-

Monet: tres dias- decia la chica señalando dicho numero con sus dedos...

Robin: yo me encargare de la estrategia, ustedes solo preocupense por dominar esa armadura-

Monet: bueno, eso es todo, yo debo ir a entrenar, no queda mucho tiempo- decia la chica saliendo del lugar con su armadura...

Y asi sucesivamente todos salieron esa mañana muy temprano a entrenar para derrotar al rey de las tinieblas...

...

Ya habia pasado un dos dias y los entrenamientos aun continuaban, eran de largas horas y cada noche todos regresaban muy agotados a descansar...

En la noche del dia dos la hermana de la peli naranja decidio llamara a la chica de cabellos verdes para darle unos retoques a la estrategia...

Robin: asi esta bien, solo es cuestion de que ustedes no caigan- explicaba la chica...

Monet: bien, asi esta bien, luffy y yo nos encargaremos de mi padre y su acompañante, los demas lucharan en la plaza, pero asegurate de que no esten tan juntos podria ser un peligro- decia la chica...

Pero en medio de la conversación llego la chica de cabellos naranjas con una exigencia al parecer personal...

Nami: esperen, yo, quiero ser yo quien derrote a hancock- decia la chica con aires de revancha por lo sucedido en el pasado...

Robin: emmm es que estuve pensando y creo que hancock es...- la chica fue interrumpida por la peli verde...

Monet: bien, no importa, yo se la situacion que ustedes tuvieron, ademas si ella dice que lucho a la par no sera problema quien la derrote, bien, tu pelearas con luffy en la planta alta, mientras law y yo hacemos guardia en la plaza, papa de seguro usara sus muros asi...emmm mejor les explico todo despues, me voy a domir- decia la chica sin mas y se fue a su habitacion...

La chica de cabellos oscuros repasando la estrategia estaba pensativa...

Robin: ¿segura que podras con hancock?-

Nami: no te preocupes, todo saldra bien- decia la chica subiendo a su habitacion, donde dormia su amado quien estaba agotado por el entrenamiento...

... y asi de monotonos fueron los demas días, hasta que una sorpresa toco a la puerta de nuestros guerreros..

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	52. Chapter 52

Capitulo 52

...

...

...

Los dias habian pasado desde que comenzó el entrenamiento, cada uno de los integrantes del equipo estaban preparados para la batalla, la mañana habia pasado volando y estaban haciendo los ultimos ajustes antes de salir a luchar...

Robin: bien, parece que todo esta en orden- decia la chica terminando de examinar el traje del chico amante de la peli naranja...

Luffy: gracias- decia el chico acomodando sus lentes...

Monet: muy bien, el plan es el siguente, nos desplazaremos hacia la donde queda la entrada del inframundo-

Nami: ¿que no es la misma por donde entramos nosotras?- preguntaba la chica confusa...

Monet: es igual, solo que queda en otro lugar y es bastante emmm inhóspita-

Nami: ¿habra inconveniente para entrar?-

Monet: naturalmente jamas lo ahi, pero si papa sabe que vamos a ir de seguro habra guardias y toda la cosa- decia la chica colocándose sus lentes...

Luffy: sera una mision furtiva, entramos y salimos antes de que se den cuenta-

Monet: no creo que sea tan facil, ademaa ya se los dijen, ellos saben que vamos, asi que sera el doble de complicado- decia la chica...

Law: bien, eso quedo claro ¿cual es el plan?-

Monet: bueno, esto es sencillo, mi padre es algo predecible al igual que el abuelo, tendra un ejercito de inutiles y los unicos personaje poderosos seran el y su acompañante- decia la chica en tono burlo...

Luffy: entoces no sera problema ganar-

Monet: yo se que las tropas para la guerras son bastante debiles, pero van a haber alli casi 600 mil tropas, claro que un soldado no es problema para nosotros, pero 1000 por cada uno si no son eliminado con rapidez seran un problema, pueden llegar a matarnos-

Robin: la idea es que asesinen a cuanto soldado vean lo mas rapido posible asi podran avanzar si ningun problema-

Nami: ¿como podriamos matarlos tan rapido-

Monet: son soldados de bajo rango con un golpe bien acomdado lo mataras sin ningun problema- decia la chica...

Law: pero, a todas estas, ¿cual es el plan de tu padre?-

Monet: quiere un alma, un alma de la real sociedad para que su ejercicio pueda entrar a ese lugar-

Luffy: pero, se llevo a margaret, ¿porque no lo habra hecho?-

Monet: siendo sincera no lo se- decia la chica confusa...

Nami: muy pronto lo sabremos, no te preocupes- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas colocando su mano en el hombro de su amado...

Monet: bien, esto es asi: papa tiene como un castillo sobre una gran roca, lo bueno es que este castillo no tiene ni puertas ni ventanas, solo agujeros que es por donde pasan las personas que lo habitan, y mas abajo ahi una gran plaza, que es por donde se sube a la gran roca, law y yo estaremos en esta plaza, una vez que hayamos abierto el espacion nami y luffy subiran y me traeran la cabeza de papa y su acompañante-

Luffy: me parece perfecto, tengo ganas de una revancha-

Monet: si tienen problemas, no duden en hablar y subieremos a ayudar, recuerden que ellos tienen su misma fuerza y no caeran ante nada-

Nami: si-

Monet: robin estara aqui y atravez de estas, computadoras se podra comunicar con nosotros y aletarnos de cualquier peligro-

Robin: si, los sensores que ahi en cada una de las armaduras no solo los aletaran a ustedes sino a mi tambien, estare al pendiente de cada uno por si tienen problemas-

Monet: bien, no es mas recuerden no vayana a perder, hora de irnos-

Todos y cada uno motivados por las palabras de la chica de cabellos verdes extendio sus alas y salieron detras de ella para comenzar esta nueva batalla...

Los minutos de vuelo se hicieron presente, y la hermana de la peli naranja estaba ajustando todo para que cuando sus compañeros entren no haya problemas...

Robin: bien, en si todos estan al 100 x 100 mantengan perfil de vuelo, se estan acercando al primer objetivo, estan 10 segundo adelantados, tal parece que estan emocionados-

Luffy: claro que si, ya quiero que comience la fiesta- decia el chico viendo a lo lejos...

Robin: primer objetivo, ahi dos guardias a las 11 y a las 3, monet te toca-

Monet: claro, formacion 4 law, luffy abajo, nami perfil de vuelo-

Y la cordinacion era bastante aguda, ambas chicas sigueron su vuelo tranquilamente distrayendo asi a los guardias mientras estos eran dados de baja por lo dos chicos correspondientemente...y luego de la hazaña reacomodaron el plan de vuelo...

Robin: muy bien, tenemos la entrada a 100 metros, tengan cuidado al entrar-

Y los cuatro personajes decendieron a aquel agujero donde algo no muy normal sucedio, cuando penetraron en aquella entrada sus alas se desvanecieron haciendo que todos cayeran de manera brusca al suelo...

Robin: acaban de recibir un gran impacto, ¿que sucedio?- preguntaba la chica algo alterada...

Monet: si, si estamos bien, no te preocupes-

Robin: ¿encontraron algo?- decia la chica a travez del comunicador...

Nami: por el momento no-

Luffy: ¿porque perdimos nuestras alas?- se preguntaba el chico molesto...

Law: bueno, supuse que no seria facil, el padre de monet aun mantiene el ambiente bastante diabolico-

Nami: ¿eso que significa?-

Monet: estamos en la morada de la peor escoria de la humanidad es obvio que la el aire que se respira va a hacer que tus atrubutos como ser divino se vean afectados-

Law: aqui se almacenan toda la maldad del mundo por eso es que el ambiente es nocivo para la vida de los seres divinos-

Monet: esto va a ser un problema-

Nami: ¿acaso este ambiente nos debilita?-

Monet: no, este ambiente lo que hace es que no deja que evidencies que eres un angel mas alla de eso no nos hace nada, no te preocupes-

Law: ahora sera mas dificil llegar a la roca-

Luffy: law tiene razon, si vamos caminando sera mas evidente nuestra presencia-

Monet: no estamos del todo mal, solo debemos ir y abrir camino-

Law: monet, fue dura la caida, que acaso no ves que si nos ven a lo lejos las tropas no nos dejaran avanzar y peor aun no podemos escapar de aqui porque no tenemos alas-

Monet: bueno, de esto no tenia idea, y bien ¿quieren salir de aqui? Debemos patearles el trasero a todos-

Nami: estas loca, esto acaba de pasar de "mision imposible" a "mision demente" no tengo miedo, solo quiero que sepan que irse a matar es una locura-

Luffy: ahi casi 30km de aqui a la roca, es bastante espacio-

Monet: ya deje de llorar, y ya se los dije, si quieren salir debemos luchar-

Nami: luchar o morir, no entrene tanto como para eso- decia la chica algo asustada...

Robin: lamento interrumpirlos, pero se ah detectado un gran movimiento al rededor de la roca- decia la chica a través del comunicador...

Monet: esto debe ser un chiste- decia la chica viendo como dos compuertas se abrian de los lados de la roca dando paso a una enorme multitud de soldados...

Todos veian asombrados la cantidad de soldados que salian de cada compuerta, los soldados al parecer por su mirada no estaban marchando sino corriendo a asesinar a su objetivo...

Nami: n...no ¿dijiste que eran 600 mil?- balbuceaba la chica asustada...

Monet: c...c...creo que me falto u...un cero- y asi era, hacia ellos se encaminaban casi 6 millones de soldados...

Law: ya estuvo, ¿van a quedarse ahi?- decia el chico en su pocision de ataque...

Luffy: vamos, no es tan malo-

Y ambas chicas algo dudosas se prepararon para recibir a toda esa multitud...

No habia mas que decir, todos se lanzaron al ataque, todos parecian preocupados pero por la rapidez con la que avanzaban gracias a sus armaduras las preocupaciones se fueron de lado...

En la roca el señor de las tinieblas y su acompañante veian como sus rivales avanzaban entre aquella gran multitud...

Lucifer: aqui los espero, hancock recibe a la visita-

Hancock: ¿sola?-

Lucifer: mmm bueno, por lo menos deja que pasen dos, tengo ganas de torturalos, con mis manos- decia el hombre entrando al castilo...

Hancock: si señor- decia la chica viendo como avanzaban de rapido...

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla las cosas iban bien con la ayuda de la hermana de la peli naranja la cual ayudaba a lo lejos...

Nami: no pense que seria tan facil- decia la chica golpenando uno tras otro rival...

Monet: bien, alejenlos de la entrada, ya falta poco- decia la chica a unos cuantos kilómetros de la entrada a aquella roca...

Y e menos de lo que pensaban ya estaban en la entrada de la roca...

Monet: bien, nosotros no dejaremos que nadie entre, ustedes suban y derroten a papa, cuento con ustedes- decia la chica con su acompañante protegiendo el acceso a la roca...

Law: ¿lista para otra ronda?- decia el chico en tono divertido...

Monet: ¿porque? ¿ya estas cansado?- decia la chica activando sus cohetes..

Mientras tanto la chica y su amante subian las escaleras de aquel raro castillo, y en el salon principal estaba la acompañante de el señor de las tinieblas...

Hancock: sean bienvenidos, aqui esta su fin- decia la chica extendiendo sus alas demoniacas con su recubrimiento metalico...

Nami: pense que habiamos llegado tarde- decia la chica sonriendo...

Hancock: no se preocupen estan a tiempo-

Luffy: encargate de ella- decia el chico viendo el acesso a otra habitación a las espaldas de su rival...

Nami: estare bien, ve-

Luffy: si-

Nami: espera- la chica detuvo a su amado tomandolo del braso...

Luffy: ¿que?-

Nami: cuidate mucho- decia la chica con rostro de nostalgia...

Luffy: estare bien, no tardare- decia el chico dandole un beao rapido a su amada mientras desaparecía hacia el otro nivel...

Hancock: seria una lastima que pudieras volver a verlo niña-

Nami: esta vez no perdere, sera tu fin-

Hancock: bueno, eso que se decida ahora- y ambas rivales impulsadas por su odio y rencor mutuo se lanzaron una sobre la otra para asi dejar claro quien merecia ser ganadora del duelo...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	53. Chapter 53

Capitulo 53

...

...

...

La batalla en el salon principal entre las dos chicas habia comenzado, ninguna de las dos tenia en mente el caer derrotada, ya que mas que el honor el destino de la civilización estaba en juego...

Ambas se abalazaban una contra la otra en diferentes oportunidades, los golpes hacian que la sangre tiznara de un tono rojizo tanto sus labios como sus puños, pero esto no era excusa para dar un solo paso atras...

Nami: creeme, no vas a ganar, me debes tanto que voy a cobrarte todo cosa por cosa- decia la chica activando sus cohetes dandole un fuerte golpe a su rival en su zona media...

La peli negra aturdida retrocedio para luego responder agresiva con un puñado de golpes al rostro de la peli naranja...

Hancock: te crees muy fuerte, voy a acabar con tigo ahora- decia la chica mientras planeaba otro ataque caminando al rededor de su rival...

En otro lugar de aquel aterrador castillo estaba el chico subiendo unas escaleras que parecian no tener fin...

Luffy: a la proxima si no ahi ascensor no vengo- decia el chico acercándose al fin de aquella escalera...

El chico entro a la habitacion caminando algo casando por haber subido tantos escalones, la habitación era bastante espaciosa, y parecia que detras de la pared del fondo habia mucho mas, pero justo antes de esa pared estaba su rival quien lo esperaba ansioso...

El hombre solo lo vio con ojos de ira, mientras el chico se lanzaba sobre el con una patada, la cual fue detenida con facilidad pero la pelea no paraba alli el chico reacciono rapido y al ver que su primer ataque fue bloqueado respondio con otro que dio en blanco haciando que el hombre retrocediera mientras el chico iba por mas fueron 5 los golpes que afectaron al señor de las tinieblas dejandolo algo dolido por un momento...

Lucifer: se ve que has mejorado, mocoso- decia el hombre viendo furioso a su rival...

Luffy: no voy a perder ni un segundo- decia el chico regresando al combate arrojandole golpes al enemigo el cual tuvo dificultades en responder ya que los cohetes hacian muy efectivos los ataques de chico quien no se inmutaba en darle de baja lo mas rapido posible...

Lucifer: ya basta- decia el hombre extendiendo sus alas lanzando al chico quien se movio rapido para no caer de mala forma...

Luffy: si, sigues asinte voy a matar-

Lucifer: no te preocupes esto esta a punto de cambiar- decia el hombre limpiando la sangre de su rostro...

Mientras tanto en la entrada la situacion estaba igual, los soldados seguian llegando, y la pareja seguia esforzándose para detenerlos...

de repente la cosa cambio cuando la chica peli verde cayo al suelo, viendo eso el chico quien estaba alli mando a volar a muchos soldados para atender a su amiga rápidamente...

Law: ¿estas bien?- decia el chico tratando de levantar a su amiga...

Monet: creo que es el cansancio, son bastantes- decia la chica jadeando cansada...

El chico rápidamente dejo a la chica en la escalera de la entrada para seguir defendiendo la entrada de los soldados...

Law: quedate aqui, mirame, solo cuando te sientas bien regresa a la entrada ¿de acuerdo?- decia el chico colocando su mano en la mejilla de la peli verde haciendo que esta se sonrojara...

Monet: de acuerdo- decia la chica entre balbuceos...

El chico regreso a la entrada y la chica se quedo en la escalera reposando un momento, cabe resaltar que habia pasado mas de una hora desde que comenzo el ataque...

Mientras tanto en la habitacion donde estaban batallando las chicas la tension aumentaba, ambas chicas estaban tan parejas que un solo error sognificaria el perder la vida en esa pelea...

Ambas chicas tenian la misma meta...ganar a cualquier precio...

Hancock: ¿ya estas cansada?- decia la chica viendo a su rival confiada de que su energia se agotaria pronto...

Nami: me ofenderia decir que si- decia la chica algo preocupada porque su cuerpo estaba casi al limite...

Ambas chicas estaban batallando de manera exhaustiva, se veia en sus rostros golpeados que la pelea habia sido pareja...

De vuelta en la entrada, la chica ya estaba lista para volver a la pelea pero solo regreso a la puerta a dar un mensaje...

Monet: law, crees que puedas cubrirme- decia la chica desde adentro...

Law: ¿que?- preguntaba el chico confundido...

Monet: subire a ver a nami y a luffy, tal vez si les ayudo terminaremos pronto- decia la chica...

Law: solo, no tardes, yo también estoy agotada- decia el chico golpeando soldado tras soldado...

Monet: gracias guapo- decia la chica subiendo las escaleras...

Mientras tanto la pelea de los caballeros estaba un tanto desequilibrada, ya que el chico aunque por poco tenia la ventaja sobre aquel duelo...

Luffy: crei que el señor de las tinieblas era un experto en el combate mano a mano- decia el chico pateando a su rival haciando que este se estrellara en la pared...

Lucifer: todavia no termina la pelea mocoso- decia el hombre tratando de levantarse...

Luffy: para mi termino hace mucho, voy a hacer los mismo que le hiciste a la madre de mi hijo bastardo- decia el chico arrojando a su enemigo hacia el techo y luego volvia a patearlo hacia otra pared...

Lucifer: s...si tan solo es inutil de tu mujer no se hubiera reusado, esta bagalla seria al revés- decia el hombre agonizando en el suelo...

Luffy: ¿que fue lo que le hiciste?- decia el chico lleno de ira...

Lucifer: no ahi que ser un genio para saber que pasa cuando un hombre que es robado se enfrenta al ladron- decia el hombre riendo...

Luffy: ¿que quieres decir?-

Lucifer: la chica no queria cooperar, simple quiso retarme y perdio-

Al oir eso el chico arremetio contra su enemigo dandole varios golpes en su rostro...

Luffy: no tuviste piedad, bueno no puedo esperar mucho de un bastardo como tu- decia el chico viendo al derrotado lucifer...

Mientras tanto con las chicas la batalla continuaba, ambas chicas casi estaban por tirar la toalla y en eso aparecio la chica peli verde...

Monet: al parecer ninguna esta dispuesta a perder- decia la chica viendo a ambas feminas al borde de su limite fisico...

Hancock: tu aqui-

Monet: no te preocupes acabare esto ahora-

Nami: detente monet- gritaba la chica haciendo que su amiga se detuviera...

Monet: ¿que?-

Nami: solo, espera, no le pongas un dedo encima, yo me ocupare de ella, vete de aqui- decia la chica levantandose con dificultad...

Hancock: acaso...- murmuraba la chica en voz baja...

Nami: sube y ayuda a luffy, el debe necesitar ayuda-

Y la peli verde sin mucho que decir subio al proximo nivel obedeciendo las ordenes de su amiga...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?

Nota: recta final...


	54. Chapter 54

Capitulo 54

...

...

...

La chica de cabellos verdes no pensaba en desobedecer las ordenes de su amiga, no solo era cuestión de respeto sino que sabia cuanto era el rencor que esta chica le tenia a su rival, asi que sin mas dudas siguio adelante donde unas muy largas escaleras la esperaban...

Hancock: no entiendo, ¿porque no dejaste que esto acabara ahora?- preguntaba la chica confusa...

Nami: porque, quiero ser yo, la que haga que pagues todas mis penas- decia la chica levantandose para continuar la pelea...

Mientras tanto en el siguente nivel la chica llegaba exhausta hasta la habitacion donde se encontraba su compañero, la chica se dio cuenta de que la pelea habia terminado cuando vio a su padre contra la pared del fondo, se acerco lentamente para felicitar a su compañero...

Monet: gracias, no pense que fuera tan rapido- decia la chica sonriendo...

Lucifer: hija que bueno que llegaste a la fiesta- decia el hombre sonriendo maniaco...

Monet: sigues siendo un idiota aun despues de ser vencido- decia la chica viendo a su progenitor agonisante...

Lucifer; pero hija, aun no soy vencido- decia el hombre tomando desprevenida a la pareja de guerreros, lanzo con una fuerza descomunal al chico de cabellos oscuros mientras estaba de espaldas y una luz que broto de su mano se postro en el vientre de su hija dejandola inconsistente...

El chico quien se intentaba reincomporar al otro lado de aquella habitacion se preocupo por su compañera quien estaba en el suelo...

Luffy: monet, monet, ¿estas bien?- gritaba el chico desde la entrada de la habitación...

Lucifer: como te dije...hija...aun no estoy derrotado- decia el hombre con una especie de luz que salia de su mano...

Luffy: ¿que le has hecho bastardo?- decia el chico furioso...

Lucifer: le hice lo que no pude hacerle a tu adorada rubia niño- decia el hombre acercandose a una esquina de aquella pared para depositar lo que le habia quitado a su hija lo que era su esencia...

Luffy: no, no lo entiendo, a final de cuentas, ¿que rayos planeas hacer?- preguntaba el chico algo asustado sintiendo como temblaba el suelo...

Lucifer: niño lo que necesitaba era un alma, un alma que no pude arrebatarle a tu mujer, pero ahora que la tengo...- el hombre fue interrumpido por el chico quien se habia puesto de pie...

Luffy: ¿planeas ir a la real sociedad?- decia el chico viendo que la pared al fondo de la habitación comensaba a romperse...

Lucifer: jajaj eso eran solo rumores, ir a la real sociedad era solo un plan secundario, pero lo que viene primero es aun mas aterrador- decia el hombre extendiendo sus alas y saliendo del castillo...

Luffy: no puede ser, es un maldito demente- el castillo comenzó a temblar y los nivele estaban colaspando asi que la reaccion del chico fue correr hasta su amiga de cabellos verdes y abrasarla para que ambos cayeran de manera basta al suelo, donde estaba batallando aun el chico de cabellos oscuros con los soldados...

Law: luffy, ¿que sucede?- decia el chico viendo como una luz salia de la copa del castillo...

Luffy: no lo se, pero no es bueno-

Law: ¿que le paso a monet?- preguntaba el chico acercandose a su amiga...

Luffy: no lo se, su padre la toco y se desmayo, no tengo idea de que hizo-

Law: oh no, espero que no haya...-decia el chico viendo que los ojos de su amiga eran completamente blancos...

Luffy: ¿que sucede?-

Law: ese idiota, tiene el alma de monet-

Luffy: ¿pero de que le sirve eso?- preguntaba el chico confundido...

Law: de seguro queria despertar a algo mas peligroso que el-

Luffy: ¿que?-

Law: cuando unes un alma diabolica con una divina, se puede hacer lo que sea, y creo que este tarado queria era llamar a su padre-

Luffy: o sea...¿a...al...al verdadero satanás?- y en eso un grito de bestia rompio el espacio...

El hijo de aquel gran demonio quien estaba despertando estaba sostendio en el aire por la fuerza de sus alas mostraba orgulloso su creacion...

Lucifer: miren a su alrededor, el universo tiembla, la oscuridad reina y el Dios satan a regresado- decia mientras del castillo un par de alas se desplegaban de este...

Los soldados que estaban en la plaza aterrorizados por aquella presencia se colocaron de rodillas dejando sus armas a un lado...

Law: lo que me temía, esto se complico, no podemos luchar son muchos- decia el chico quitandose la camiseta...

En eso la chica de cabelloa naranjas caia desde el segundo nivel lanzada por su rival quien ahora estaba acompañado al hijo de satan en las alturas...

Luffy: nami- en eso el chico de cabelloa oscuros se acerco a ella para ver su estado...

Law: nami, ¿estas bien?-

Nami: si, si- decia la chica levantandose...

Robin: tenemos mucho movimiento- decia la chica por el comunicador...

Nami: creo que ya nos dimos cuenta- decia la chica viendo hacia la parte superior del castillo...

Robin: no, atras de ustedes- corregia la chica...

Y cuando los tres guerreros voltearon vieron un resplandor y con ello vieron como un ejercito de la real sociedas decendia para comensar otra guerra...

Lider de la armada: no te emociones tanto lucifer, con esto empataremos- decia un angel guiando su gran ejercito hacia el castillo al parecer el ambiente tambien les habia quitado sus alas...

Nami: es un maldito milagro- decia la chica suspirando...

Law: debemoa reunirnos con el lider, vamos- decia el chico llevando a su grupo hacia donde estaba el lider de esa gran armada...

Lucifer: debe ser una broma- decia el hombre sonriendo despreocupado...

Mientras tanto el lider se habia reunido con el grupo de guerreros que estaban enfrentando a lucifer anterior mente...

Lider de la armada: no saben como agradece la real sociedad su acto de valentía hoy- decia el hombre con gran respeto...

Law: necesitamos ayuda si queremos seguir peleando- decia el chico viendo a los ojos a su colega...

Líder de la armada: no, no, no ustedes dejen esto en nuestras manos, nosotros noa haremos cargo- decia el hombre con tono de superioridad...

Nami: quien crees que eres pedaso de...- la chica fue interrumpida por su amigo...

Law: nami por favor, deja que llegemos a un acuerdo-

Líder de la armada: que niña tan irrespetuosa-

Law: escuche, con todo respeto ustedes...ustedes fueron un idiotas, al no matar a satan, ahora debemos enfrentarlo, y nosotros quienea estamos aqui dando la cara por ustedes merecemos toda la ayuda posible- decia el chico en un tono bajo para que ningun otro soldado oyera...

Lider de la armada: mmmm- el hombre estaba pensativo...

Law: deberia darle vergüenza, asi que nos van a ayudar y van a seguir mis ordenes si quieren pasar de aqui- decia el chico algo enojado...

Líder de la armada: ja, no tienes voz aqui niño, hazte a un lado- decia el hombre en tono burlon...

Law: ¿no?- y en un gesto el chico de cabellos oscuros hico que mas de diez soldados cayeran al suelo inconsiente, y asi lo hizo sin mover un solo músculo...

Líder de la armada: emmm ¿que necesitan?- decia el hombre lleno de temor...

Law: sencillo, cuiden de nuestra compañera, y quiero que mantengan la plaza limpia, esa por lo menos sera una pelea de su nivel- decia el chico y dicho esto este ejercicio fue a atacar a la plaza mientras los tres guerreros, preparaban otra ofensiva...

Luffy: y ¿ahora que?-

Law: me voy a encargar de lucifer, tu ve por satan- decia el chico colocando sus guantes en su lugar...

Luffy: bien-

Law: nami, termina con hancock y cuando acabes ayuda a luffy- decia el chico serio...

Nami: seguro-

Y los guerreros listos para la batalla regresaron de nuevo al castillo...

...

...

...

Continuara

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	55. Chapter 55

Capítulo 55

...

...

...

Los guerreros estaban preparados para regresar a la accion, mientras el amante de la peli naranja subia para enfrentar al soberano de las tinieblas, su hijo y su acompañante decendian para enfrentar al resto del equipo y cuando tocaron el suelo no hacia falta oir algun tipo de monologo de villano, no, simplemente se desato un doble enfrentamiento donde los asuntos personales estaban por debajo de la situacion verdadera que era: el destino de la humanidad...

Lucifer: hace tanto que deseaba poder acabar contigo law- decia el hombre mientras su rival lo golpeaba rápidamente...

Law: no bajes la guardia, no quiero que esta batalla se acabe pronto- decia el chico sonriendo confiado de sus habilidades...

Mientras tanto a las dos damas les sobraban las palabras, amabas estaban enfocadas en matarse la una a la otra ya que de aquel lugar solo una de ellas saldra viva...

Los golpes iban y venian, la chica de cabellos negros bajo su guardia un momento y fue cuando su rival arremetió golpeandola fuertemente en su zona media, la peli naranja peleaba por instinto, no pensaba en mas que dar un golpe despues del otro, no habia margen para el error la chica no dejo escapar a su enemiga ni siquiera en el suelo, la chica de cabellos negros estaba en el suelo la peli naranja sobre ella y los golpes parecian que no iban a acabar iban y venian uno mas fuerte y rojizo que el otro gracias a la sangre que brotaba de los labios de la peli negra quien intentaba desesperada librarse de aquella golpiza, la chica de cabellos naranjas aumentaba la intensidad de sus fuertes puñetazos a medida que recordaba como su rival habia hecho su vida una miseria y un par de golpes mas tarde la chica de cabellos negros dejo de oponer resistencia, la ira no bajaba de la cabeza de la peli naranja por lo que continuo por unos segundo golpeando el ya sin vida cuerpo de su rival...

La habia matado a golpes, cosa que deseaba y no se arrepentitia jamas, la chica de cabellos naranjas se levantó del suelo vio sus manos rojizas y sintio un gran alivio, se sento en el suelo a descansar y solo vio el cuerpo y de dedico sus ultimas palabras...

Nami: eso fue por mi dignidad idiota- decia la chica viendo con repudio y odio el cuerpo sin vida de su rival...

Despues de eso en la parte superior del castillo la lucha entre el verdadero Satanás y el chico de cabellos oscuros comenzaría...

Satanás: mocoso ¿vienes a retarme?, ¿asi de valiente eres? O ¿solo eres un tonto imprudente?- decia aquel demonio viendo al chico quien tenia la mitad de contextura que tenia aquel señor de las tinieblas...

Luffy: esto es algo mas que personal, no voy a dejar que pongas un pie fuera de este asqueroso hoyo- decia el chico colocándose en posición agresiva...

Satanás: que insolente pensar que puedes detenerme, pero bien, intentalo- decia el demonio mientras de sus grandes alas brotaban un par de colmillos...

El chico se lanzo al ataque, pero la omnipresencia de aquel demonio era totalmente evidente, tomo al chico y lo arrojo contra unos escombros, el chico al estrellarse se dio cuenta de que solo con golpes directos lo podria vencer...

Satanás: ¿que sucede niño? Acaso ¿es todo lo que tienes?- decia el demonio dando un par de pasos haciendo que el suelo temblara...

Luffy: no te preocupes, solo estoy calentando- decia el chico lanzandose de nuevo con un par de puños lo que hizo que el demonio reaccionara esquivandolos y contraatacando con un solo golpe que envio al chico de nuevo a los escombros...

De vuelta en la planta baja, el hijo de satanás y su rival seguian en un combate el cual estaba bastante desequilibrado ya que el chico de cabellos negros tenia toda la ventaja, sus habilidades tenian totalmente agotado al hijo del soberano satan...

Law: te ves cansado- decia el chico viendo como el sudor recorria todo el rostro de aquel demonio...

Lucifer: sigue riendo, ya veras quien rie al ultimo- decia el hombre mientras su vista se nublaba un poco y su rival desaparecia y aparecia a su espalda sujetando su barbilla...

Law: siempre fuiste un gran ser, lastimosamente tu odio y ego no dejaron que te volvieras un ser de respeto- decia el chico mientras violentamente gitaba la cabeza de su riva para un lado y su cuerpo en direccion opuesta causandole una muerte inmediata...

El cuerpo de hombre cayo sin vida al suelo mientras su rival daba indicaciones a su compañera de cabellos naranjas...

Law: nami, vamos debemos ayudar a luffy- gritaba el chico a su amiga quien se encontraba algo alejada...

Nami: si, dame unos minutos- respondia la peli naranja...

El chico al oir eso dedujo que su amiga estaria cansada por lonque decidio tomar algo de aire antes de subir, y mientras estaba alli sentado el lider de la armada se acerco a el y le dijo algo fundamental para terminar la guerra...

Lider de la armada: bien, ahora solo falta Satanás- decia el hombre con un par de herramientas...

Law: ¿uh?- el chico estaba confundido por la aparicion y palabras de aquel guerrero mientras la chica de cabellos naranja se acercaba...

Lider de la armada: ustedes estuvieron geniales al derrotar a ese par de secuaces de satan, pero aun falta algo- decia el hombre colocando un frasco afilado en la punta de una lanza...

Nami: agg, y ¿ahora que?- decia la chica de cabellos naranjas...

Lider de la armada: miren no es por insultar a su compañero pero, el no va a poder ganarle a satanás- decia el hombre algo nervioso...

Law: ¿que?-

Nami: te apuesto a que si- decia la chica confiada de las habilidades de su amado...

Lider de la armada: yo se que ustedes piensan que satanás es como esos dos que ustedes vencieron, pero no es asi, les pido que me escuchen-

Nami: habla- decia la chica algo altiva...

Lider de la armada: les preguntare algo ¿como se mata a un Dios?- decia el hombre...

Law: no, no se puede son inmortales-

Lider de la armada: correcto, ¿como es que los angeles mueren si son inmortales?-

Nami: porque entre inmortales si podemos matarnos-

Lider de la armada: bien, ¿que pasa si un mortal trata de matar a un inmortal?-

Law: no puede, esta por debajo de nosotros en la escala divina-

Lider de la armada: muy bien, ¿quien sigue despues de nosotros en la escala divina?-

Nami: ¿ahi alguien por encima de nosotros?-

Law: efectivamente si, despues siguen los Dioses-

Lider de la armada: correcto, entonces pasa lo mismo, si luffy intenta matar a Satanás no podra, la escala divina no se lo permite-

Nami: ¿que debemos hacer?-

Law: espera ya se por donde va a esto, vamos a hacer los mismo que hacian los tarados medievales para matar angeles-

Nami: ¿a que te refieres?-

Law: haremos...trampa-

Nami: ¿trampa?-

Lider de la armada: si, los antiguos magos y hechiceros mortales hacian este tipo de cosas para matar angeles y de esta manera habian todo tipo de guerras en la antigüedad-

Nami: explicate-

Law: los magos y todo eso, usaban pociones, las cuales bendecian y adoraban como si fueran sus Dioses y claro estas al recibir este tipo de trato se volvian celestiales, alteraban el orden de la escala divina, es decir, si bendecian dos litros de pocion era como tener en si un Dios o algo asi-

Lider de la armada: correcto, y aplicaban estas pociones a sus armas o cuerpos para asi medirse a los arcángeles mas poderosos-

Nami: ¿y podrian medirse hasta con un Dios?-

Law: los Dioses nunca habitan en la tierra por lo que eso jamas se ah comprobado, pero relativamente si podrian hacerse-

Lider de la armada: asi es, entonces el plan es este, esta lanza contiene en su punta la poción, lo unico que deben hacer es atravezar a satanás con ella-

Law: no sera nada facil, el es bastante grande-

Lider de la armada: es la unica forma de acabar con el-

Nami: bien, dame eso, vamos no debemos perder tiempo- decia la chica tomando la lanza y subiendo con su compañero hacia la parte superior del castillo...

Cuando los dos guerreros llegaron vieron a un agotado luffy quien intentaba levantarse del suelo...

Law: nami, voy a distraerlo, ve ayuda a luffy y comenzaremos a atacar- y el chico se lanzo hacia satanás mientras este estaba distraido y con un gran esfuerzo lo empujo lejos de la zona de combate, mientras la peli naranja ayudaba a su amado...

Nami: luffy, vamos arriba, debemos acabar con este estúpido- decia la chica ayudando a levantar al chico...

Luffy: es muy fuerte, ninguno de mis ataques le hace algo- decia el chico...

Nami: no te preocupes, vamos a vencerlo, levantate- decia la chica mientras el otro chico se acercaba a ellos

Law: luffy, la lanza que tiene nami entierrasela en la frente y esto se acabo ¿entiendes?- decía el chico preparandose pues el demonio se habia recuperado y venia con intencion de hacer daño a sus nuevos rivales...

Todos estaban listos y cuando el demonio se hacerco lo sufience todos se separaron y los ataques cooperativos empezaron...

Todos atacaban en direcciones diferenes y cuando la chica de cabellos naranjas estaba a punto de atacar con la lanza el demonio la golpeo con una de sus grandes alas...

Nami: es imposible es como si tuviera ojos en la espalda- decia la chica frustada...

Law: es mi turno, vamos una mas- decia el chico mientras su compañera le arrojaba la lanza para que este atacara con ella...

Al momento de que todos atacaron el resultado fue el mismo, el demonio loa envio a volar a todos, pero esta vez, fue por la chica y se situo sobr ella...

Satanás: la verdad...es que eres muy hermosa- decia el demonio sacando una lengua la cual era muy larga para asi acarisiar el rostro de la peli naranja quien estaba totalmente asqueada por el gesto que decidio subir el nivel de la pelea, sus ojos se tornaron rojoa y sus colmillos y garras brotaron de repente de su cuerpo, y con una fuerza descomunal levanto a aquel demonio de su cuerpo y lo envio hacia una de las destrozadas paredes del castillo...

Luffy: raw, vaya fiera- gritaba el chico a su amada viendo aquella transformación...

Nami: mira y aprende primor- decía la chica guiñando un ojo para lanzarse a atacar de nuevo al demonio...

La chica ataco por unos momentos al demonio con un par de golpes y rasguños, pero este con su corpulencia arrojo a la chica hacia uno de sus compañeros haciendo que perdiera su transformación...

Satanás: pequeños idiotas, los voy a destruir a todos- decia el demonio avanzando a gran velocidad para agarrar entre sus brazos a la peli naranja, pero el amante no se lo permitio empujandola antes de que dicho demonio la atrapara, pero en consecuencia de eso fue a el a quien atraparon, el chico gritaba de dolor mientras el demonio apretaba con una fuerza titanica toda la zona del abdomen del chico, el chico no podia moverse y los cohetes de su armadura no fueron rival para la fuerza de este demonio...

Nami: no puede ser, luffy, law rapido la lanza- decia la chica mientras su compañero recogia la lanza y se disponian a atacar...

Mientras el chico era torturado por el demonio sus amigos intentaban atacar al demonio, cosa inutil ya que las alas de este demonio no dejaban que se acercaran...

Satanás: jajaja es inutil, acabaré con ustedes- el demonio seguia estrujando al chico sin piedas haciendo que este perdiera la voz debido a la falta de aire...

Nami: lo va a matar, debemos hacer algo- decia la chica desesperada...

Unos segundos despues en la mente del chico se vieron dos imágenes de su antigua amante margarete y de la peli naranja quien estaba alli, en aquel recuerdo...y entonces...el chico recordo, recordo el rencor el odio y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para detener la muerte de su amada y su hijo, sus ojos brillaron y con una enorme fuerza se libero de satanas, y aprovechando aquella fuerza que recorria su cuerpo sometio al rey de la tinieblas tomandolo de los brazos y atrapandolo contra la pared del castillo...

Luffy: ¡RAPIDO ACABEN CON EL!- gritaba el chico sosteniendo al demonio fuertemente contra la pared...

Sus amigo tardaron un poco en reaccionar asi que se levantaron y fueron hacia donde estaba el chico y satan...

Satanás: no voy a dejar que te hagas el héroe- decia el demonio enterrando colmillos de sus alas en la espalda del chico, quien con mucho esfuerzo mantenia su posición para no dejar escapar al demonio quien sin compasión seguia una y otra vez enterrando cada vez mas profundo sus colmillos en su espalda...

Luffy: n...n...NO, no voy a dejar que lastimes un alma mas, ahhh- gritaba el chico de dolor mientras sus brazos hacían cada vez menos presion sobre los brazos del demonio...

Y cuando el chico estaba por perder su fuerza su amada tomo la lanza y la enterro justo en la frente del demonio, y cuando el chico vio aquella lanza tomo un ultimo aliento e hizo una fuerza mas que provoco que el demonio atravesará la pared la cual daba hacia el vacio de aquel lugar, el demonio ni siquiera toco el suelo ya que esta poción habia hecho que se desintegrara en el aire dandole la victoria asi a los buenos...

Luffy: e...esto se termino- decia el chico desplomandose en el suelo...

Mientras tanto en la planta baja la chica de cabellos verdes despertaba...

Moner: uh, ¿que sucedio?- preguntaba asustada al ver que estaba afuera del castillo...

Lider de la armada: je ganamos- decia el hombre quien estaba alli en ese momento...

De vuelta en la parte superior habia felicidad y un tanto de preocupación...

Nami: ¿estas bien?- decia la chica a su amado quien tenia aquellas heridas en su espalda...

Luffy: no te preocupes, sanaran en un par de dias- decia el chico levantando la mirada para que su amada lo abrasara y besara de felicidad...

Law: buen trabajo, de verdad pense que no contaria la historia- decia el chico aliviado...

Luffy: si, sera una gran historia- decía el chico limpiandose el sudor de la frente...

...

...

...

Continuará

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?

Sean bienvenidos a la recta final...


	56. Chapter 56

Capítulo 56

...

...

...

Despues de una exhaustiva y no muy larga batalla los guerreros estaban reunidos en la planta baja, recibidos entre aplausos y abrazos de su compañera de cabellos verdes quien estaba feliz por la conclusión de aquel conflicto...

Monet: no se como agradecerles este- decia la chica abrazando al amante de la peli naranja quien seguia adolorido de su espalda...

Luffy: ay, tratando de no hacer mas profundas mis heridas- decia el chico sonriendo adolorido...

Monet: uh, perdona-

Law: bien, despues de todo, creo que ahora seras tu quien diriga este lugar-

Monet: bueno, pense en eso, pero ya habra tiempo de hablarlo- decía la chica mientras un resplandor emanaba delante de sus ojos, una voz la cual se hacía presente indicaba que no era enemiga...

Voz: mis felicitaciones-

Luffy: ¿mmm? ¿que sucede?- preguntaba mientras los soldados que venian de la real sociedad se postraban de rodillas guiados por el lider...

Lider de la armada: de rodillas, precide el honorable San Miguel Arcangel- gritaba el lider de el grupo armado mientras bajaba la mirada, el ser de contextura alta y con seis alas blancas y puras caminaba entre ellos hasta llegar a los heroes vencedores de satanás...

San Miguel: gracias, jovenes, ustedes hoy ah salvado no solo a la humanidad sino a todos nosotros- decia aquel omnipresente ser...

Luffy: era algo personal- decia el chico sonriente ante aquel ser...

Nami: nos van a pagar ¿verdad?- decía la chica peli naranja en broma...

Luffy: namii-

Law: espero esta ves me sorprenda la real sociedad- decia el chico acercandose a aquel ser y abrasandolo con toda confianza, los soldados al ver esta accion quisieron atacar al mencionado joven cosa que impidio aquel ser...

San Miguel: jaja, tranquilos, es un viejo amigo- decia aquel ser sonriendo dando una señal de paz...

Law: ¿que pasara ahora?- preguntaba el chico a su viejo amigo quien respondio amablemente...

San Miguel: bueno, eso lo decidirán ustedes-

Monet: ¿a que te refieres?- preguntaba la chica confundida...

San Miguel: tengo ordenes de Jesu... ordenes del viejo- decía el ser bromeando con su compañero...

Law: jajaj ah el viejo, siempre tan ocupado- reia el chico...

San Miguel: dice que cuando tenga tiempo enviara a San Juan para capturarte-

Law: mientras tenga tiempo estare bien, bueno ¿que dice el viejo?- decia el chico curioso...

San Miguel: ah si, monet, por decendencia y orden divina el mas alto mando de la real sociedad a decidido dejar el destino de este triste lugar a tu merced- decia el ser cambiando a tono serio...

Monet: ¿a que te refieres?-

San Miguel: Lucifer era hijo de Satanás, tu eres la hija de lucifer, ambos murieron la linea de sucesión es clara- decia el hombre explicandose...

Monet: es que no me lo imagino- decia la chica indecisa...

San Miguel: los altos mandos son flexibles, puedes tomar el puesto como ama y señora del lugar, puedes cederlo a quien quieras o simplemente dejar todo esto en manos de la real sociedad- decia el ser...

Monet: ¿lo que quiera?- decia la chica pensativa...

San Miguel: si- decia el ser asintiendo...

Law: bien, esta decidido, monet se queda aqui, y necesitara compañía- decia el chico guiñando uno de sus ojos a la chica peli verde...

Monet: jajaja, si creo que este lugar necesita quedarse como esta-

San Miguel: bien, llevare el mensaje, ahora los demas, y eso te incluye law, tambien ahi noticias para ustedes-

Nami: espero que tambien nos nombren dueños de algo-

Luffy: jaja, basta esta bien ¿que pasa?-

San Miguel: bueno, los altos mandos decidieron darles asilo en la real sociedad, con el acuerdo de servir al Señor-

Luffy: suena interesante- decía el chico...

Law: creo que sera mejor otra cosa- decia el chico pensativo...

San Miguel: ¿que cosa?-

Law: quitanos el asilo, dejanos aqui en el mundo mortal servimos al alto mando y todo el mundo es exonerado- decia el chico algo posesivo...

San Miguel: no les prometo eso- decia el ser algo nervioso...

Luffy: tienes que hacerlo- decia el chico con un tono serio...

Nami: tomalo o dejalo-

San Miguel: ahhh siempre buscas ventaja de todo ¿no?, bah bien, lo hare como pierda mi puesto vendre y te colgare de las alas ¿oiste law?-

Law: tomalo con calma, el viejo entenderá, ademas no se vence a Satanás todos los dias- decia el chico sonriedo...

San Miguel: hoy y siempre, hasta luego jovenes, y de nuevo muchas gracias- decia el ser desvabeciendose en el aire, despues de eso las alas de los guerreros aparecieron nuevamente...

Luffy: bien, creo que ahora volvemos a ser puros- decia el chico sonriendo...

Law: si, ya tenia mucho que no me exoneraban, se siente bien ser libre de pecados jejej- decia el chico...

Monet: bueno, ahora estan en mi casa, ponganse comodos, soy ahora la nueva soberana de las tinieblas- decia la chica creando una silla de roca con sus manos y sentandose en pocision posesiva...

Law: ese titulo es para dos, niña- decia el chico acercandose a la chica para que esta lo besara confundiendo asi a la pareja de la peli naranja y el peli negro...

Luffy: oigan, no me digan que ustedes...-

Law: es una larga historia-

Monet: despues de todo una reina necesita un rey- decia la chica sentandose en las piernas de su nuevo amado...

Nami: pues felicidades, ya tienen donde hacer sus fechorías-

Monet: ustedes dos tambien- decia la peli verde...

Law: nosotros nos quedaremos aqui, ¿que haran a ustedes?-

Luffy: no, lo se, ¿tal vez Grecia, Italia, Hong Kong?- decia el chico viendo a su amada...

Nami: dejamelo a mi- decia la chica dispuesta a irse...

Luffy: los veremos despues, hasta luego-

Law: cuidense, adios- se despedia el chico mientras sus amigos se iban volando junto con los soldados que tenian otro destino...

Mas tarde ese dia, la pareja volvia a la casa donde se encontraban anteriormente con la hermana de la peli naranja, al llegar notaron unos gritos los cuales eran de felicidad...

Luffy: no pense que le alegrara tanto que hubiéramos ganado- decia dl chico oyendo los gritos de felicidad de la peli negra...

Nami: no lo sabe, todos destruimos nuestros comunicadores- decia la chica algo extrañada...

Al entrar vieron a la hermana de la peli naranja dando vueltas por la planta baja con algo raro en su espalda...

Luffy: jejej creo que si fuera mortal tambuen estaria dando vueltaa y gritando- decia el chico viendo las pequeñas alas de la hermana de la peli naranja quien seguia festejando...

Nami: ¿robin?- decia la chica incredula a lo que su hermana se lanzó a abrazarla...

Robin: hermana, no sabes que feliz estoy- decia la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

Nami: ¿porque tienes esas alas?- decia la chica...

Robin: un tal Miguel vino y me conto sobre lo que habian hecho y me dijo que tambien merecia un pedazo de pastel y me regalo las alas y un hermosa vida inmortal- decia la chica alegremente...

Nami: pues, bien por ti, ten en cuenta que no podraa volar hasta que tengas 100-

Robin: bueno, tengo todaaa la vida inmortal para esperar jejej-

Nami: emmm bien, ¿que haras ahora?- decia la chica...

Robin: voy a recorer todo el mundo y tal vez escriba un libro, ¿y tu?- decia la chica de cabellos negros...

Nami: tengo un par de compromisos conyugales, jeje- reia la chica...

Robin: mmm jeje solo espero no acavar llena de sobrinos- decia la chica entre risas...

Y despues de una buena platica y una calida despedida la hermana de la peli naranja partio rumbo a cumplir sus sueños de mujer mortal...

37 AÑOS DESPUÉS

...

...

...

Continuará

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	57. Chapter 57

Capítulo 57

...

...

...

37 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Los guerreros despues de su dura batalla se dieron una relajante y bien merecida vida de descanso normal, todos gozaban de la paz y tranquilidad que les brindaba aquel mundo mortal, unos mas felices que otros, unos en playas otros en montañas, pero aun asi la sonrisa que habia en sus rostros de solamente recordar la dura batalla que tuvieron hace 37 año les hacia mantener su armonia en equilibrio, ni muy felices ni muy aburridos, solo en el punto medio, donde todos somos felices sin importar el tiempo que pase, aventuras de toda clase habian quedado en el pasado, mas que todo para la pareja de la peli naranja y el peli negro quienes habian dedicado sus nuevas vidas a entrenar a sus hijos para la larga y sencilla vida inmortal y tambien para la la complicada e instantánea vida personal...

Venecia Italia, 2:39pm

En una casa de una ciudad italiana, el amor y la paz familiar era presente a la hora del almuerzo, el padre quien ya estaba listo para recibir la merienda de su amada esperaba ansioso mientras preparaba a sus hijos...

Luffy: niños, no mas juego, su madre vendra y los castigara, y luego a mi, vengan ya a la mesa, ya esta listo- decia un padre maduro a sus dos retoños quienes estaban en la sala de estar aun con sus juegos de video, uno de ellos un varon de 10 años con cabellos oscuros ondulados de nombre Ace era siempre quien protegia y llevaba la iniciativa de su hermana menor una niña de ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros como su padre de nombre Rose...

La madre anunciaba su llegada a la mesa donde un par de niños astutos se las ingeniaron para estar ahi sin que su madre supiera lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente, y una vez servida la comida todo eran risas y felicidad...

Nami: niños, si vuelven a quedarse en la sala con esos tontos juegos de video, no volveran a jugar durante un mes- decia una madre sabia quien conocia a sus pequeños y sabia que no habian estado ahi todo el tiempo...

Ace: mama, fue idea de rose- replicaba el mayor de los pequeños haciendo una especie de pataleta cosa que su padre no permitiria...

Luffy: NO, Ace, no culpes a tu hermana, son tu y ella, sabes de lo que eh hablado- decia un padre justo con propiedad, de ese tipo de padres con una nalgada en una mano y con el pan en la otra señal de que no te daría un castigo a menos que lo merecieras y que a raiz de eso te dara un sermon que sera una enseñanza para tu vida como adulto y/o ser inmortal independiente...

Nami: tiene razon, Ace, es de hombres afrontar sus errores y decisiones acertadas- asentía la madre...

Ace: lo siento- decia un derrotado peli negro...

Mas tarde despues de un almuerzo familiar, todos, bueno los niños despues de una jornada de comida y algo de pereza no hicieron mas que quedarse dormidos frente al televisor de la sala de estar, seguido de eso sus padres colocaron un par de mantas en aquel sofa viendo al sol esconderse mientras la noche se hacia presente, despues de eso un encuentro no muy usual entre los padres a causa de la precencia de los infantes se dio en la cocina...

Nami: es momento de festejar- decía la peli naranja abriendo una botella de vino...

Luffy: ¿festejar?, ¿festejar que?- decia un padre sonriente mientras comia una galleta de la alacena...

Nami: las mejores decadas de mi vida inmortal- decia la chica sirviendo la bebida en un par de copas...

Luffy: mmmm, pero si los niños nacieron hace 10 año- decia un padre pensativo...

Nami: no, para mi cada dia contigo es especial- decia la chica abrasando a su amado mientras lo besaba apasionada...

Mientras el chico queria subir el ritmo la chica solo queria que las cosas se quedaran en un romance pequeño entre padres...

Nami: noo, aguarda, no oiran los niños- decia la chica entre risillas mientras acomodaba su camisa...

Luffy: aww vamos, que se enteren de que tendran otro hermanito- decia un chico sonriente y coqueto...

Nami: ¿ah si?-

Luffy: tu dimelo-

Nami: no voy a hacerlo con los niños en la casa luffy, ya lo hemos hablado- decia una chica tomando un poco maa de vino...

Luffy: ¿podrias considerarlo?- decia el chico con cara de perrito...

Nami: este viernes, como tengas sueño no volveras a ver a la gatita dentro de un siglo- decía la madre coqueta mientras besaba a su amado para despues ir a ver a sus pequeños...

La madre junto con el padre llevaron a sus retoños a la cama donde pronto cayeron de nuevo dormidos, y mas tarde esa noche un desenlace fue lo que se contemplo en el ambiente familiar...

Nami: bueno, espero no tengan pesadillas- decia la madre acostandose junto a su amado...

Luffy: aun son muy jovenes, no creo que les pase nada- decia el padre cubriendose con las mantas...

Nami: oye, era en serio lo de la celebracion, gracias por todos estos años, te amo- decia la madre para besar a su amado antes de darse la vuelta y dormir profunda...

Inframundo - hora indefinida

Una pareja muy divertida disfrutaba de una de sus ya normales fiestas de fin de semana, estaban de momento sentados habalando de algo que ya se habia vuelto muy importante para el joven de cabellos oscuros...

Law: jaja se ve que la pasamos en grande- decia el chico viendo a su alredor un inframundo muy activo...

Monet: bueno, es cortesía de la "Señora de las tinieblas"- decia la chica peli verde sonriendo...

Law: oye, ¿has pensado en...sentar cabeza?- decía el chico algo nervioso...

Monet: ¿que? ¿no hacemos eso?- decia la chica sonriendo...

Law: ¿tu crees?- respondia el chico tomando la mano de su amada...

Monet: mmmm demosle algo mas de tiempo ya sabes que tengo un espiritu despiadado igual que papa-

Law: pero tierno y dulce igual que tu madre- decia el chico recordando cuando su amado le platico sobre su progenitora...

Monet: ¿cuantos quieres?- decia una chica con mirada picara y sonriente...

Law: ¿de verdad?- decia un chico emocionado...

Monet: no voy a dejar que el tiempo siga pasando, ya esta mas que claro que quiero que seas el padre de mis pequeños diablillos- decia una chica sonriendo con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos...

Law: para mi sera un honor, ama y señora de las tinieblas- decia el chico abrazando a su amada...

El resto de esa noche o día, fue normla, no hubo curiosos, nadie lo supo, todos lo descartaron, nadie spspecho, pero para el final de la noche habian nuevos papeles en el inframundo, ya habia un rey de las tinieblas y no uno sino dos decendientes al trono, fue una noche maravillosa, tanto asi que hasta los primeros meses todo fue celebración y despues paz y tranquilidad para una embarazada Monet quien esperaba con ansias la llegada de sus sucesores e hijos del nuevo señor del inframundo "Trafalgar el sabio oscuro Law" cónyuge de Monet de la sangre del rey Satan...

...

...

...

Continuará

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	58. Chapter 58

Capítulo 58

...

...

...

San Diego, Estados Unidos 3:45am

Una chica de cabellos negros reia mientras corria tomada de la mano de un chico rubio el cual parecia haber robado en estos años su corazon inmortal...

Robin: jejej debemos dejar de hacer esto, un dia tendremos muchos problemas sanji- decia riendo mientras su amado la atrapaba contra un muro...

Sanji: mientras estes conmigo, no importa lo que suceda- decia el rubio entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amada inmortal...

Robin: ¿me amas aun sabiendo que soy lo que soy?- decia la chica riendo...

Sanji: tengo suerte de enamorar a un verdadero angel, que todos se mueran de evidia- decía el rubio besando a su amada mientras volvia a recorrer las calles de aquella ciudad de Norteamérica...

De vuelta a los confines del inframundo unos meses mas tarde todo era celebración, los nuevos y muy animados huéspedes de aquel lugar celebraban el nacimiento de aquel trio de pequeños diablillos descendencia de la primera dama demoniaca que tuvo en la historia el mundo de los caidos, en la plaza habian gritos, se oian felicitaciones, el aire estaba colmado de euforia y alegria ya que la chica de cabellos verdes acompañada de su amado guiaban el inframundo de manera correcta y con mano dura hacia una evolucion que consiguió la paz entre ambos lados de la realidad mortal...

Básicamente todo habia cambiado...

Monet: seras un buen padre law- decia la chica abrazando a sus pequeños mientras saludaba a la multitud...

Law: ¿como estas tan segura?- decia el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro...

Monet: porque, te voy a matar sino- decia la chica incorporando a su esposo al abrazo familiar...

El chico solo sonrio y vio la gran multitud mientras su imagen desaparecia dirigiéndose de nuevo al mundo mortal donde la noche estaba en su punto medio y un chico de cabellos oscuros y una chica de cabellos naranjas no la desperdiciaban amandose uno al otro en señal de respeto, confianza y seguridad de que seria algo eterno al igual que sus vidas, al concluir el acto la chica recostada desnuda en el pecho de su amado le susurro al oido...

Nami: solamente atandome a ti me doy cuenta de que soy completamente tuya- decia una peli naranja viendo a su amado a los ojos exhausta...

Luffy:...- el chico no contesto y solo se quedo contemplando los ojos de su amada bajo la luna brillante...

Nami: mmm, es de mala educación escuchar y no responder- decia la chica frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras su amado rosaba una de sus manos contra su mejilla...

Luffy: te amo...es lo unico que quiero decir- susurraba el chico abrazando a su amaba para después besarla apasionadamente...

...

Una loca historia, un viaje, un amor mas alla de los problemas, mas alla de las mentiras, fue lo que ato a dos personas a estar juntas para toda la eternidad...

Barcelona - España

En un departamento ya abandonado yacia en una mesita de madera aquel recipiente que dio lugar a un viaje lleno de emociones fuertes, un recipiente con una dedicatoria, un recipiente perdido en el tiempo, y sus frases vagan en la extensa memoria de una chica de cabellos naranjas quien amo, sufrio y peleo por su chico quien con una dedicatoria con tan solo un "Terminarás Amandome" pudo poner un mundo de cabeza un mundo mortal que es custodiado por las habilidades de los residentes, padres y angeles de la pacifica ciudad de Venecia...

Fin.

...

...

...

Creditos

Soundtrack de la historia:

Fotografía (feat. Nelly Furtado) - Juanes

La promesa - Melendi

King for a Day (feat. Kellin Quinn) - Pierce the Veil

Rude -MAGIC!

Decode ("Twiligth" Soundtrack Versión) - Paramore

...

Gracias.

Trama original de producción "Ljuan Funny Wara".


End file.
